My burning desire
by Vampire-princess14899
Summary: “Mistakes.” He sighed. He must of thought it was a mistake to kiss him. How am I to know? That was another mistake. I let this go on for far too long. I had to stop it and I had to stop it soon, before it hurts everyone. Every rose has it's thorns...
1. Prologue

Preface

Could you love someone you wanted kill all the time? Could you just walk away from him? The answer is yes and no. I'm too selfish to just let him get away from me, no matter how bad I have hurt him.

Could I protect the one I love if it means that I might have to destroy my own family?

As she walked closer I recognized the face at once. I got down in crouch poised to kill, but unwilling, and they knew that. My family was going to use my weakness against me. Her eyes were cold and it was like there was no Soul in my sister. There was something wrong here.

The rest of them emerged from the trees and I knew that I would die today. I knew that he would be safe and that my brother would take care of my love. They each stalked closer. They all were different, but all the same. Each of their eyes led to no where and I felt a shiver of fear go through my spine. This is it, I told myself. I would fight, but I knew I wasn't going to win.

How am I to win a fight that is already lost?

Love destroys things, I should know.


	2. Chapter 1: plans

plans

_Turn right over I-60 then I make a sudden left turn…._ I debated with myself wondering where to take my coven-my family-next. Then it hit me. No it really hit me. Something hard and wet, but I knew exactly who threw it at me. "Damn it Skylar! What the hell was that for?" I yelled at him because I knew he was still smiling. Skylar could really get on my nerves. I turned to face him and sure enough his bronze eyes were looking at me and he was smiling like always when he got me mad. In that split second I threw it back at him and it hit him right smack in his face. I was too fast for him to dodge. I smiled showing my teeth. He shook the blood out of his dark brown hair. Something about his expression stopped me from starting a fight right there.

He held up his hands and had a sheepish grin on his face. "Ok Claire I just thought you would want a drink." He jumped back about twenty steps knowing I was gonna hit him.

"You of all people should know that I don't like animal blood. We have been over this a million times today. Just give it a rest, Skylar!" My bell like voice ripped through two whole octaves. I had to calm myself down before our fighting woke up Sam. "Skylar I'm trying to think so I would appreciate it if you could let me." I tried to sound sincere, but there was a hint of acid in my tone.

"Sorry." He said apologetically. He looked down then came back to sit next to me. He hesitated before he spoke again. "So what are you thinking about?" he asked puzzled.

"Wondering where I'm going to drag you guys next." I answered smiling. I couldn't stay mad at Skylar. He was practically my brother. "I think were going to a school up in northern Oregon. Syd could use some more information before we hit another country." I said while I sighed. We may not all be human, except Sam who is half-human, but we still hate school like everyone else. I love school though; the rest of them say I like it because I have the most experience then anyone, but I just like it. I sighed because I didn't feel like arguing with the others.

My vampire family. Me, Claire, the leader, Skylar, Taylor, Syd, Ben, Nick, Angel, Keith, and Samantha, the werewolf. I know that werewolves are our enemies, but Sam saved my life and she is a member of my family. I lead this family for I have the most experience on how to survive.

In this family we have our pairs or as we call them, mates. Skylar, who is my second in command, is a mate to Taylor, my best friend. Skylar saved Taylor and after that it _was_ love at first sight. Nick is a mate to Angel, the gentle one in this family. Nick rescued Angel from death as did Ben rescuing Syd, our newest member. Syd is a new vampire or a newborn vampire. Sam hasn't imprinted on anyone (imprint is a werewolf thing to where you fall in love with no say in it at all.). Keith had a mate, but she was murdered by another vampire before I could step in to help. Her name was Sierra. Now I have to look into Keith's eyes for the rest of his existence and see the agony he goes through every day. For me I haven't found a mate yet, nor am I really looking for one. A leader needs to have no distractions and a mate can certainly cause some.

"Since were thinking of them, would you mind telling me where they all went, Skylar?" I asked while looking around. I wasn't panicking, but I was a little afraid.

Suddenly Nick, who was holding hands with Angel, appeared with Ben and Syd trailing behind them. Sam was next to come out of the night and Keith, who was still in pain, following sulking after her. Taylor was the last one to emerge from the trees.

"Sorry that took so long, Claire. Our little hunting trip had to go out farther to get enough blood." She smiled with and apology in her eyes.

"That's ok, Taylor." I said while I got up and looked at each of their eyes to make sure nothing had gone wrong during the hunt.

"Was that you two yelling? We heard you guys from all the way back. What did Skylar do this time? Did you tackle him?" Nick asked eagerly. He never wanted to miss a good fight, but he wanted to see if I got a few good swipes. I'm the only one who can take him down. His gift has a slight advantage, but I'm too good to get beat by a boy.

"Yah that was us." I said with a wide grin. "He threw some meat at me so I tackled him." There was nothing wrong with being proud over beating a boy. "Guys I have some news for you and I don't know how your gonna take it." I looked at each face some smiles some frowns. Mainly Syd was frowning for she new what I was going to say. She has a special gift of her own. "I have decided were all going to go up to school at Oregon High school. Up more north. Syd, for one, needs more knowledge and experience with humans. Other than that I think we should stick around here for a while." I finished. Some of those faces looked excited, well actually all of them, but Syd, were smiling. I guess I made the right decision here. Now I have to make another one. Its time for me to hunt tonight. "I'll be back in about 2 hours." I said. They needed no other explanation. They knew what I needed to do. "Skylar is in charge like always." I said skeptical. Who knew what Skylar could do to their brains in 2 short hours? I sighed and ran off.

While running I caught the scent of a hiker and turned in that direction. I found the spot where he was sitting on the ground resting and getting a few drinks. He was bulky with red hair that was thinning. I could see he was a normal hiker from the gear that looked like it was years old. I stepped out into the open and he looked up and I saw his eyes pop out and his mouth open wide from looking at my stunning beauty. We were beautiful to our intended prey.

"Can I-I-help y-you?" I heard him stutter. I felt really bad. He didn't deserve to die, but I had to hunt and I was too thirsty to deny it any longer.

"Yes you can." My bell like voice answered. "You see I'm very hungry and I have food right in front of me." I said while growling. His smile disappeared as my words finally clicked together. I got down into a hunting crouch "I do promise this though. It will be quick and painless. It will all be over soon. I am so very sorry for having to do this as well." I smiled showing my full sharp teeth. If he was terrified he probably peed his pants by now. I could see the terror in his eyes.

"What are you? No, forget about that. Please? Please don't kill me. I don't want to die not now at least." He begged. No he pleaded with me.

I looked down and I felt him relax. "I'm so very sorry for this." He didn't even have time to react to my words this time for I lunged for his throat. I sucked him dry and my eyes now pulsed with a crimson color. I was full and my hunting was done.

I walked home thinking about my family and glad they didn't follow my example. Now all of their eyes, except from Sam, were all gold. Syd's was a deep amber color from being a newborn and all.

This wasn't what I was thinking about that though. I was thinking how my vampire family is talented in many ways. Earlier when nick asked me if I tackled Skylar and I am the only one who can take him down in an _un_fair fight. Skylar has a very interesting talent. Skylar can turn invisible, but I can sense his life even though I can't see him. Syd can read minds, but only from a little distance until she practices it more. This is why she was frowning when she came back from the hunt. She knew what I was going to say before I said it. Syd read my thoughts. Taylor is a physical shield. If there is a physical attack coming near us Taylor can sense it and put a stop to it. Angel, my little fragile Angel, can transport to places, but only to places that she has been. After working on it she learned she can take people with her. My gift is the most unique gift ever given to a vampire. I can cause life or death to a person or vampire. If someone is dead I can bring him or her to life. When I am angry or the person, vampire, or werewolf poses a threat to my family that I can kill them all at once. I have learned how to cause pain on the inflicted victim that I wish to kill. It's a very monstrous gift, but most of the time it can be very helpful. This is how I killed the hiker with no pain. It was all over soon.

I made my way to our cave in the woods. Skylar, who was sitting by Taylor, was the first to look at me. They all knew I didn't like killing humans and it usually left me in a bad mood, but today I was fine. Angel popped out of nowhere, as expected, with Nick beside her. Keith sat in the cave with Sam and Ben and Syd walked out to greet me.

"You ok, Claire?" Ben asked. He was always my little trooper of the group.

"Yes. I think I have decided which school. So in the morning Skylar and me will go register our names in. I'm pretty sure we'll get in." I said smiling. We always get in. "So that means while Skylar and me are gone Taylor is in charge." Everyone nodded. They knew that if they argued with me they would lose. I was the most responsible person in this group.

When dawn broke through Skylar and me set off running through the forest. In about 30 seconds we made it to the towns edge. Traveling the world and saving money has its advantages, though money means little to us when you have billions. We compromised that if I got to go shopping real quick he got to go get us some cars and maybe a nice big house out in the forest. I agreed.

I looked through rack after rack and I got over $2000 in clothes. That was actually less than what I thought I would spend. I walked out of the store and waited for Skylar to come get me. Then a shiny black viper pulled out in front of me. He rolled down the window. "This car is yours, Claire. I know how much you wanted one." He said with a grin. He was so nice to me sometimes. That was the thing about him and me. We had our fights, but we really did care about each other. Brother and sister wise. I never had any feelings for him like Taylor does, so it never got awkward for us.

"Well since it's my car I get to drive. And I need you to pop the trunk for me, then you can go get your car and then we can fit all these bags in here." I said while holding them up. There were a lot of them. Skylar just stared at me

"Girls and their shopping." He mumbled. He got out of the car and went to go get his. I stepped in mine after putting most of the bags in it. That's when Skylar pulled up in his Mercedes guardian. It was a glossy red. Before I could react to it he was already putting the rest of the bags in. I hit 40 before I got to the road. 40, I hit 90 before I got around the corner. I raced through a trail in the park when I finally got back to them. Their jaws dropped open when they saw our cars.

Syd came racing toward us. "Where did you get it? Can we get new cars? You went shopping?" she shrieked at me half the time.

After unloading both cars Skylar got in the passenger seat of my car while I got into the drivers. I drove off weaving through the cars in the road when I made it to the school I was looking for. As I parked I could hear the whispers around us. "Whoa who is that…Nice ride…Wonder who's in it." I got out of the car and I could hear some of the hearts speed up and they saw the two of us. Naturally beautiful, and perfect looking. My eyes were the only things that can scare them. Crimson eyes don't normally say welcome. "Look at her eyes." I heard one kid whisper. "I've never seen anything like it. Their beautiful yet scary looking…" He trailed off as I looked at him. With a hasty passe we made it to the administration office. There was an old looking lady maybe in her forties. Her black hair didn't match anything of her body. I was guessing she might have dyed it. I stepped to the desk with Skylar, like my shadow, behind me.

She looked up at me and I could see myself in her eyes, a monster to me, but beautiful to them. "M-may I-I help y-you?" she stuttered. It took all of Skylar's will not to laugh at her.

"Yes you can." My musical voice responded. "My family and I would like to enroll in this high school." I tried to be as persuasive without ruining it. I was careful not to show all of my teeth as I smiled.

"Sure." She answered quickly. I couldn't tell if it was out of fright or not. Some students were at the window still looking at us, but we tried to pay no attention. "I just need names, ages, and grades." She was polite, but there was an edge to her voice. I couldn't understand why.

"Skylar," I motioned to him next to me. "Is a senior along with Taylor, Sam, Ben, and me. Angel, Syd, Nick, and Keith are all juniors." There was an impatient tone in my voice that she took notice of and sped up in her typing.

"Thank-you. Here are your schedules for each of the students and we expect you to be here in class tomorrow." She handed them to us and we walked out very quickly. Most of the students had gone to class, but some still lingered around my car.

"Excuse me." I said while my voice was probably ringing in their ears by now. They stepped aside and I got in with Skylar scooting to the passenger side. Whispers began again, but I left them in the dust as I sped off.

When we got back I noticed they were all gone besides Sam. She didn't seem worried or at the least bit surprised when my anger flared up in my face. "They went to get some cars, Claire. Just calm down I'm sure if I can hear them coming so can you." She finished right as 6 more cars pulled into the trees. 2 BMW's, one pink and one blue, a dark blue monster jeep, a Ferrari with some flames on the side, which must be Ben's, a Volvo, and a Porsche. Nothing like being conspicuous.

I shook my head as I handed out the papers and schedules. Most of them were giggling. All, but one. Our werewolf, my friend. "Sam?" I called knowing she could hear me. She looked up and walked over to me.

"Yes, Claire?" she asked confused. Her position told me otherwise. She knew what I wanted, but she decided to play dumb. That was one thing I don't understand. Sam and me are always close. There are no secrets between us. There was something she didn't want me to know so it must be bad.

"What are you keeping from me." I said skipping the 'Are you ok?' question. She knew what I was getting at. I cold see it in her eyes.

"I'm keeping nothing from you, Claire. Just keep out of my business." She said. Her voice like ice razors. I looked at her in shock. She never kept secrets from me let alone talk to me like that. She walked away leaving me standing there. _Just give her till morning. Maybe she just needs rest. Syd are you there I need to talk to you? _I thought to myself, but then again our thoughts are never private. Syd came out at once. By the look on her face I knew she was eaves dropping on our conversation. _Do you know what's wrong with Sam? _I asked her in my head.

"No." was all she answered and walked away. I knew when she was telling the truth and when she was lying. She was always a terrible liar and she just told me a big fat lie. What was going on here?


	3. Chapter 2: denial

2. Denial

"Just get in the car Skylar." I told him. He was being unreasonably difficult this morning.

"No I'm going to drive _my_ car. The hell with being inconspicuous." He said looking me strait in the eye. I knew I wasn't going to get him to budge so I sighed and got in my car. Everyone got in his or her own cars, except for Sam. She rides with since she doesn't have a car or a license. She's almost there just one more year. She actually grows unlike the rest of us. Who is stuck in a 17 or 18 year old body forever. Sam still wasn't her same old self.

I made the mistake of looking at her. She was glaring at me. I sped off and took my place in the parking lot. The whispers weren't as bad as yesterday, but they were still bad. I could see Syd's face looking like she was getting a headache from all the voices.

There was one kid in particular that didn't stare, but by the look of his face I could see he was curious, of me. I didn't focus on most of the other kids traits, but his jumped out at me like 3-d. His honey blond hair blowing in the breeze. I'm sure it would shine if he had some sun. A very boyish face and he had hazel eyes. Dark hazel eyes. On any other normal boy it would be standard, but his were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. His height of 5'6 was a normal height, but still taller than me. He didn't look quite fragile. His biceps were large. I assumed he worked out daily. He walked towards his friends, looking away from me, when one of them whispered to him. He immediently looked at me. When he saw I was looking at him too he turned quickly and all of his friends laughed. Syd couldn't help, but to giggle herself until I smacked her in the arm. She stopped right away.

I was walking to class when I saw him again. He was staring at me again not looking to where he was heading. And he was heading strait towards a wall. When he slammed into it he fell down on his back, dropping all of his books. Even for him to fall it was more graceful for a human. Was he even human? He didn't smell like a vampire or a werewolf. All of the kids around him started to laugh and no one made an attempt to help him. I walked over slowly for I still didn't know what he would smell like to me. I squatted down. "You know looking where you are going can help you not run in to things?" I said sarcastically. I was smiling too. I picked up all of his books and gave him my hand to help him up. He took it and I could see the shock on his face when he felt my ice-cold hand.

"Uh, thanks. I wasn't really paying attention to my walking." He admitted.

"I can see that." I said while I laughed. Then he shook the dust out of his hair and that's when I caught his scent. It hit me light a bulldozer. He had a very floral scent to him. There was something about his blood though. Something I couldn't understand. He smelled very delicious to me, but it was also repulsive at the same time. It made me _not_ want to kill him. He was a very lucky child. In another second I realized what he really looked like. He didn't shy away from my eyes like others did. Then I woke up and looked at my hand in his and then I let go. "I have to go." I got up and left the figure still looking at me puzzled like a jigsaw. What would he think of me eyes? More importantly what would he think of my ice-cold hand touching his? Then why didn't he shy away or cringe with fear from my eyes? There was something about this boy and I would figure out what it was. I felt strange about him. When I looked into his face I felt…..weird. I'm already weird, a freak, a monster, but this was different. It was something i've never felt before.

I walked to my class and sure enough he was sitting there, and the seat next to him was the only one open. I sighed and took my seat next to him. I got out my books while he was talking to his other friends.

"I can't believe you get to sit next to _her_. I mean do you know how lucky you are? Tonight I'm going to have dreams about her." That's when the boy slapped him.

"Trevor, don't talk about her like that. Yes I'm lucky, but she's really nice and sincere. And I don't think about her like that you perv." He voice sounded really ticked off.

"Ok, Jason. Don't blow a gasket. Do you even look at her face?" he whispered. So the boy's name was Jason? Good to know. "She is a goddess!" he wasn't whispering so much anymore. I sighed and they heard me.

"Trevor shut up and focus on school for once." Jason said. He was shaking his head. So he looked at inner beauty. This boy was strange. I was very glad that he-in a way- stuck up for me. He leaned toward me. "Sorry about Trevor. He just doesn't get the word shut up." He said smiling. "I hope he didn't offend you? I really am sorry about him, though. I'll smack him next time.

"You're very strange Jason. Not like most of the boys I've met. And when you live with 4 of them you get to know your kind better. You don't gawk at me like other boys do and you look at inner beauty instead of outer. That's really sweet. You have a good personality. I like that about you." I said smiling at his. I could hear his pulse just get faster and faster. I was hoping he doesn't have a heart attack. That would be bad.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself. As you probably already heard me say." He laughed. Then he turned away. Another first for me. Usually if I start a conversation, guys always want to try to keep it going. Very poorly I might add. He was just so different. I really did like him. He was a strange creature to me. Too bad he didn't really know what he was talking to. A vampire, a monster. The class just flew by and I didn't bother to take notes. I already knew what the subject would be on. I was sure I knew more about it than the teacher did. The bell rang and I was off to my next class.

Most of the day flew by and we were all at lunch sitting around our table, the table everyone else was afraid to approach because of who sat in it, but for all the wrong reasons.

I found myself looking at Jason again. He was sitting next to Trevor and another boy. Trevor wasn't skinny, but yet he wasn't fat either. He looked like a regular boy. His black hair looked glossy. Either it was really greasy or he put in way to much hair gel. The boy that sat on the other side of Jason had a light brown hair. His was put up in spikes. That look actually worked for him. Syd was reading my thoughts, I could tell.

"So it seems like Claire made a new friend." She said while grinning. I fought the urge to grab her neck. To my surprise I was laughing. The others looked at me shocked.

"Claire met a guy!" Nick said being melodramatic. My family always wanted me to be happy. Some of them were actually getting worried that I would never find anyone. Skylar just grinned at me.

"It's not like that. I can't be friends with a human. I'm a vampire for crying out loud." I whispered towards the end a lot more. "Yes he's nice, but I just can't. I would be too much of a danger to Jason." I said. Oh no. I slipped.

"So his name is Jason?" Skylar asked me. They didn't seem too worried that I could kill him. And I didn't want to. He was too sweet.

I tried to fix it. "Yeah. Syd could have told you that." There was no way out of this. I had to try to stay away from him. As much as I could.

"It won't work, Claire. You can try all you want." She said laughing. And that's just what I'll do. I can try and this time I will succeed. Syd could hear my challenge and I could feel a bet coming on.

"How about a bet?" Taylor asked. I hardly remembered she was there. She was strangely quite today, just like Sam.

"No." Syd and me both said at the same time. "Let her figure this out herself. If she falls in love with him, we don't want a bet to be the foundation of it." Syd finished. She was so right in so many ways. Since when did she become so smart? After she said that she put her head down trying to hide a smile.

"What is it Syd?" I asked seeming to already know the answer. I was a mind reader of my own at times.

"_Jason_," she empathized his name. "is looking at you. I can hear his thoughts. He wishes you would look at him again. He doesn't want to admit it, but I think he in love with you, just like you are with him." That was the biggest speech I've heard her make today.

_He wished it, so he'll get it._ My thoughts were a little smug, but really I just wanted another excuse to look at him. I turned and there he was looking at me with those beautiful, dark hazel eyes. He didn't turn away and I didn't need Syd to tell me what he was thinking. I know what he was thinking. He wished he could come over and say hi. Syd nodded beside me. He was in love with me. If he only knew he was in love with a monster. I smiled at him and even from this distance I could hear his heart stutter and his pulse quicken. I was about to go over to him when the lunch bell rang. _Shoot! _I thought to myself.

I walked off and went to sit down in history class. He wasn't there so I frowned and I took my seat. Most of the guys in this room were still whispering. The girls weren't very happy with me either. They think I was stealing their guys. Skylar walked in and took the seat next to me. I relaxed knowing Skylar, of all people, could help me get through this. Normally it was Sam, but since she was acting weird I could settle with Skylar. I smiled at him.

"Do you like him?" Skylar asked. He was just simply curious.

"I'm not really sure. I would have to get to know him, but I think I do." I answered. Skylar just nodded. That was the good thing about him. He didn't ask question after question.

"Listen if you like him we won't stop you. You helped us and were gonna help you." He said. I knew he was just trying to help. I just couldn't concentrate when I was thinking what was bothering Sam. She was hanging out with Keith a lot….

"Thanks, Skylar." I really was thanking him so I leaned away hoping I could listen to what the teacher had to say, but I never liked history.

The bell rang and it was time for chemistry. I walked to my class in a hurry hoping Jason would be there. I knew it was ridiculous to want to be near him. Do I actually love him? I sat down at an empty desk and then Jason walked in with a sour face till he saw whom he was sitting by. He stood up right away and almost half ran to the desk.

"Hey." I said casually. No need to over play it. I thought I was going to try to stay away from him? That promise was broken before I even tried. I laughed at myself and he looked and me confused.

"Hi. I never got to introduce myself last time. I'm Jason Greenfield." He was smiling, but in a way he wasn't flirting with me. Just being polite and saying hello. His perfect white teeth were absolutely gorgeous. He ran his fingers through his hair pushing that scent towards me. It smelled better than last time, but there was still an edge to it.

I smiled-being very careful _not _to show my teeth-and held out my hand again. What was I doing? "I'm Claire Renée Emerson." I don't know why I said my middle name. It seemed right to say it all together. My name just flowed like a river.

He just looked at me thrilled by the new information. Now he could say my name. "That's a very beautiful name." He trailed off thinking. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I really didn't want to find out.

"So how long have you lived in Oregon?" I asked. It was a stupid question, but it interrupted his train of thought and that's what I wanted to happen.

"Most of my life. My dad and me moved here after my mom died from an animal attack. They found bite marks everywhere." She shook his head. Poor Jason. By the sound of it, it didn't seem like it was an animal attack.

"Where did this happen?" I asked with some concern in my voice. This vampire almost killed him. I would find out who did it and when I do I'll kill him or her.

"In Colorado, about 7 years ago. My mom loved to hike. She went out one Sunday and never came back. They found blood everywhere, but no fur. They couldn't figure out what animal did it. She was very pretty. Brown hair and green eyes. It was so strange that the animal just came out of no where. No prints to fur and no DNA." He finished.

I froze. I remember being in Colorado during that time frame. I even remembered killing a woman of that description. She was a hiker and it was a Sunday. What have I done?

"Claire? Are you ok?" he asked. My muscles were still locked and I couldn't move. I murdered this boy's mother. Truly was a monster.

"Yah I'm fine Jason." I looked at him. My expression looked tortured on his eyes. My blood red eyes were getting darker each day. I would have to hunt soon.

"Listen I have a basketball game Friday night. And I was wondering if you would like to come? I know it's later this week, since today is Monday, but I really would want you to see our basketball team." he asked hopeful.

It was wrong to lead him on. If I ever did tell him my secret he wouldn't love me anymore. He would surely hate me to death. And that's what I would be wishing for when he wanted me to leave. Death.

"Sure." I said. Skylar and me should be back by then. Shopping for a new house.

"Do you want me to come and get you? At your house I mean." He didn't sound hopeful and that's what hurt me. I did love him, but I can't risk killing him. Jason is too important to protect. I will protect him, even if that means protecting him from myself.

I smiled. "Thanks Jason. That's really nice of you. I would love to get a ride with you to watch your game." I winked at him and Jason smiled.

"So I'll pick you up at your place?" he asked.

"That sounds about right." I said quickly. Technically we still didn't have a house. That's what our trip was about.

"Ok I'll be there around 4:30. I'll be finished with dinner and then we can still get there early for my warm ups." I saw his eyes light up.

"Sure, sure I'll be waiting. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I felt bad for saying this, but at the same time I meant it. I don't know what I was getting myself into, but I did love him and no longer will I be in denial of it.

I walked out as the bell rang before he got the directions to my house.

I groaned in the morning when I realized the sun was shining. I didn't know how long these rays would last. I hoped not long, for they were keeping me from seeing Jason.

I could almost see his face now. Disappointed as only Sam showed up for school.

A werewolf doesn't sparkle like we do in the sun.

During the whole night I was day dreaming about Jason and me together. Forever.

Now those dreams seemed silly knowing that they could never be. I can't be with a human. It was dangerous.

Sam still refuses to talk to me so I don't know how long this sun will last. How long could these rays hold me prisoner before I've gone mad?

A since Sam is technically an animal she can sense when sunny warm days are coming and when the clouds and rain came back. I welcomed the clouds with such heart I couldn't understand.

I sat next to Skylar, who for once wasn't sitting next to Taylor. I looked around the campsite and didn't see her.

With my rare gift I could sense her life around here, sitting with Syd, Ben, and Keith. They were just out of distance for easy hearing. I knew I was the topic of the story for sometimes I heard them whisper my name.

I turned my head back at Skylar. His expression frightened me. His eyes weren't the same. They weren't full of fun and laughter, but they were dead and in no way welcoming. He was frowning for once. I never knew Skylar could frown. Every time I saw him he had his smile on that I loved. He was looking at me like he knew some secret I didn't. He _did_ know something I don't. That something I'm sure had to do with Taylor.

The next day was still sunny and I didn't confront Skylar about his troubles hoping he just needed some time to think. I was wrong.

He was worse today. He wouldn't look at me or anyone-not that the others hung around us. It was the same as yesterday. Whispers coming from the forest concerning me.

All of a sudden Skylar jumped up from his seat, like he had been burned. "Let's go." Was all he said as he grabbed the keys and hopped in his car. I knew we were leaving to go get a house.

As he drove off I saw Ben pop his head out of the trees and wave a goodbye. There was something about his face though. It was off. Not smiling like I'm used to see him do.

"Ok guys pick a room and start putting it together." I said. And before I finished the sentence they were off, already bickering on whom gets what room.

Everybody seemed back to normal-however normal a house full of vampires could be.

Sam seemed pleased that I haven't been to school for the past few days. Luckily she let it slip that tomorrow, Friday, I would be able to go to school. Just in time to see Jason go off for his big game. I smiled in anticipation.

It only took a few hours to find a house and for that I was grateful. It was close to the school, and far back enough into the woods where we could be ourselves and not worry about humans walking near by.

The house was very open and light. It had a light tan shade to the outside. Windows filled every room to get a good view. Two stories in height gave it a fairy tale feeling about it. Too bad my fairy tale was a horror story. Five pillars came down from the roof in a spiral giving us the feeling that we were rich- which we were. There was a fountain in the middle of a dead garden-Skylar and nick roared with laughter at the irony of it.

Inside, there was a lot to look at. There were two staircases at each other side of the wall leading up to most of the rooms. There was a large living room already full of furniture like couches; a TV-Ben and Taylor would have killed me if I didn't get a TV for them to watch sports. The kitchen and dining room-that we would never use-was left to the door. It had everything a normal family would need. Too bad we weren't a normal family.

Skylar was better, but still not the same. He seemed to do better to hide his agony from me, but sometimes he slipped.

Sam seemed to always be surrounded by Ben, Syd, Keith, and, sadly, Taylor. They never are separated from each other for more than 10 minutes. That scared me. I couldn't understand what they were planning.

From the looks of it Sam was the leader of their little group. Half of my family was separated.

Nick, Angel, and Skylar were all that is left of my other half. I hate separating my family like this, but it seems like were forming teams.

Skylar and Taylor had a room that was right across the room from me, but Taylor stayed in Sam's room leaving Skylar alone. Mine had a big white bed-that I will never use-in the middle of it. I covered some paintings and picture across my walls and put furniture that I probably will never use either. I don't sit around like a couch potato.

Syd, with Ben, Had a room on the bottom floor. They had it all to themselves. The rest of us can't really stand being near them at night. All luvy, duvy, mushy stuff like that. We can't really stomach it well.

Keith, like Sam, who didn't have a mate, lived by himself.

They all seemed to get rooms without killing each other so for that I was very grateful.

I decided to not take risks, and since I was going to see Jason again and spend all night with him I should hunt. I went out hoping to find another scent of a hiker.

I was out for almost 5 minutes when I caught a scent of a hiker out farther east. I followed it hoping I could get lucky.

When I got there I froze. Yes the scent was delicious, but I recognized this face. It was the face of Jason's other friend.

I looked at his face and I panicked. _He doesn't deserve to die. I shouldn't even exist and then he would be fine. Truth be told I should be dead. That vampire was supposed to kill me not change me. I don't even know his name. I haven't even got to know him. Maybe he is sweet like Jason is. I hope he is better than Trevor. He just never seems to speak. _I was fighting with myself whether to get him or not. What would Jason think of me if I killed him? I would never be able to live with myself, but his blood sings to me. Calling me closer as I got down into a crouch.

Out of no where I was knocked to the ground with a big crashing noise. The kid heard it was very close to him so he fled. That was great that he got away. Now who tackled me?

I turned over to see Skylar breathing hard. He knew it was very close and if he was one second late that is the life and death of someone in my terms.

"Sorry." I breathed.

"It wasn't your complete fault." He said smiling again. I was so glad that he was here to help.

"Yes it is and you know it." I said looking down. I sighed and stood up.

"I know I'm just trying to make you feel worse. You know that's my job right?" he teased. And it worked. I smiled.

Skylar and me walked back to the house and changed our clothes. I didn't get to hunt and the others had already left.

I got in my car and drove off to school. I parked next to Skylar's car and leaned against the back waiting for Jason to show up.

Jason drove in with a gold Mustang. He parked about 10 cars away from me. When he got and saw me I heard his breathing stop. I waved at him and, for some strange reason, he didn't smile. When the bell rang I rushed to my seat eager to talk to him. Wanted to know why he didn't smile at me.

I sat down and moved my books over giving him some room. He walked in with a confused face. When he sat down he didn't even look at me. Did I miss something?

I turned toward him wondering what could have caused him to be mad, at me.

"Jason? Is there something wrong?" I asked. He turned his head toward me. His dark topaz eyes were smoldering.

He didn't answer. He just looked back at the teacher and didn't speak again.

Math, science, and biology passed in a flash. Lunch seemed even faster. Jason just talked to Trevor and the other one, who's name I never knew, who I almost killed.

"Did you hear about Mr. Harker's murder?" Trevor asked. "They found his body in the woods. They said his wife put up a missing person's report saying he went out for a hike and never came back."

I felt guilty at once. I never thought about if he had a family.

"His little daughter isn't even born yet and she'll never know the face of her father." Trevor finished. "They found bite marks everywhere, they said it must have been an animal, but there were no prints." I saw Jason shudder at the memory. It's just how his mom died. That's just how I killed his mom.

The rest of lunch I just stared at the wall. Even Syd was having a difficult time trying to undo my confusing, and tangled thoughts.

I walked to chemistry in a daze and sat down. I knew I wasn't going to get any information out of him today so I'm quitting. Is he still gonna take me to the basketball game? If he doesn't should I show up on my own?

"You were gone." A familiar voice said. I knew it at once. Jason, my Jason.

I turned to look at him standing right there. "Yes I was. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. Skylar and me had some things to do." I smiled apologetically. Two of those days it was sunny and I felt so bad that I couldn't just tell him.

Some secrets are better if they are kept safe.

"Where did everyone go on Wednesday and Thursday? Only Sam showed up those days."

I was shocked. I wasn't prepared to answer this at all. I decided to play dumb. "I didn't know that. I guess with us being gone they decided to play hooky. I'll get on them for that later." I didn't know what else to say.

"Oh, well you didn't hear it from me." He with a wide grin that made his eyes light up. How could this god-like creature be human? He is absolutely gorgeous.

I was forgiven. "I'll make sure they don't find out. So are we still on for the basket-ball game tonight?" I asked. This was something I needed to know.

"Sure, but I still need your address so I can pick you up. You didn't give it to me last time." He smile got wider as hope filled every corner of his eyes. He waved his hand through his hair and I fought the urge just to reach up and touch it. His collar was messed up though.

I reached over and flipped the collar that was messed up and fixed it right. "Much better." I smiled. I wrote down the address and passed it to him. I looked at his glorious face one last time and then-unwillingly-turned back to the teacher.

When I the bell rang I got up and instead of walking straight to my next class I waited for Jason to walk with him. Since I had my next class with him too, why not walk with him? As we walked we were quizzing each other. People were staring, but he didn't care. He didn't take his face off mine.

"Favorite color?" he asked.

"Purple. Favorite animal?" I retorted.

"Wolf, yours?"

"Same." I smiled at that. We had something in common. "Favorite sport?"

"Football, and yours?"

"That's not fair your just asking the same ones I am." I laughed. He just looked at me so I continued. "Ok don't laugh, but I really like football too. We make teams at home. My team is still undefeated." I laughed again. I could be-almost-myself around him. I still couldn't tell him all about me, but I can scratch the surface.

"Food?" I asked. I know I wouldn't like it, but I still had to ask.

"Hmmm, I would say pizza. It's the best." He answered. Then he smiled. "Yours?"

I sighed. I knew he would ask this question. "Pizza, too."

We walked into study hall and continued our quiz session. Jason asked me about my music likes and dislikes. I told him I lived in France and he asked me what I miss about it the most.

I already knew that answer. "I miss nothing. I'm glad I came here. If I hadn't of come here I wouldn't have made a great friend." I smiled. He flinched at the word friend. I knew he tried to hide it so I didn't say anything about it.

I asked him things about his mom. I didn't like talking about it, but I wanted to know a little bit about her.

"She was a really great person. Superstitious though. There wasn't a day went by without her claiming someone is a witch or a vampire." He chuckled at the thought of it. He wouldn't be chuckling if he knew he was sitting next to a vampire. "Had a great personality. She had dark green eyes. My dad has blue eyes, so that's why I have these hazel eyes. I don't like 'em though." He finished.

"I like them. Not many people have that color of eyes." I said.

"Not many people have crimson eyes either." He retorted.

"Touché."

The whole period passed by quick and soon the bell rang for the end of the day.

"4:30, right?" he asked.

"I'll be waiting." I winked at him then waved goodbye.

I got in my car and drove to our new house. I walked up to my bedroom and for once sat on my bed and closed my eyes. I started humming a lullaby I knew. I don't know how I remembered it, but I think my mom used to sing it to me.

"Claire, everyone is in the back yard. We have a football. It's game-time. Wanna play?" Nick asked. He popped out of nowhere so I assumed Angel sent him.

"Sure." I breathed as I found myself in the back yard. I felt dizzy. I hated when Angel did that and I had no idea that she was about to. It seems as though they had already formed the regular teams, so I joined mine. Skylar, Nick, Angel, and me.

Since we had nine players one had to sit out. Sam usually played as the ref so we wouldn't fight. We still do.

"Set! Hike!" yelled Skylar on our team. And we were off, running like lighting so that no human would have known we were there.

The game went on for about two hours. That's when we heard Jason's car coming down the street.

Syd was muffling the laughter.

"What?" I asked her. What could she hear from him that could make her laugh like that?

As soon as I said that she stopped laughing. Syd, Taylor, Keith and Ben went to stand over by Sam.

"Maybe you shouldn't go Claire. I mean you haven't hunted yet." Sam hissed at me.

Skylar growled at her. "What Claire does with hunting is none of our business Sam and you know it!" Skylar was defending me.

Taylor got in a low crouch and growled, growled at Skylar. Skylar looked at her confused, but there was no apology in her eyes. My best friend, Skylar's wife, is lost.

Skylar took one step forward and Taylor was about to lunge for her, but I sent pains through her body. The pain I can cause people is nothing like the pain you can ever experience. During the whole time you were wishing that I would kill you. Taylor was on the ground screaming in pain. I hated using my gift-especially on family-but Taylor was about to make a mistake and I had to stop her.

Skylar looked at me and I stopped the torture. Taylor jumped up and went back to her place in the line. The agony it caused me to hurt her was still lingering in my eyes.

I ran back to the house and changed my mud-stained jeans all in about 10 seconds. That's when the doorbell rang. I heard Sam open it.

"Hi I'm Jason, you must be Sam." He said. I couldn't hear a response from Sam coming so I walked down the stairs with my jacket in hand. Not that I would need it.

He looked up at me. "Hey Claire." He breathed. Syd laughed and I threw a pebble at her it would have killed a normal human.

"Hey Jason. I would like to officially meat my family. This is Skylar, Taylor, Sam, Syd, Ben, Keith, Nick, and Angel." I motioned to each of them.

To my utter surprise Jason showed the guys his mustang. They got in a conversation with something that has to do with turbo or horsepower. I could car less to tell you the truth. The only thing I could tell you about a car is if it goes fast.

"He seems nice." Angel told me. "You like him don't you?" she asked me.

"I do. I really do." I answered. "He isn't like any other human."

"I can see what you mean by the smell. He smells so go yet in a way not." She was trying to be nice about. They knew how much I hated talking about how people smell.

"Claire come one we have to go!" Jason yelled to me. He was waving through the window motioning for me to come. I walked out.

"Be safe and be careful." Skylar whispered in my ear. He really meant it. I was the only who understood him better than anything did now. Taylor was never in a 10 feet radius of him now.

"I will." I said. I got in Jason's car. Jason said his good-byes and put the key in the ignition. He revved the car and took off.

By took I mean he did the speed limit. 55 mph can get very frustrating, but I didn't complain.

He drove off into the town, leaving my home, and I hate to say it, but some of my enemies behind too.


	4. Chapter 3: disastrous temper

3. Disastrous temper

Jason pulled into the parking lot. He parked near the front and I saw Trevor running towards him. Jason gave him a signal that I was assuming meant wait. He got out of his car and went to open my door. Jason had a triumphed smile on his face. So I was sure that meant Trevor had no idea that Jason brought me. He opened my door and I heard Trevor gasp a little too loud.

"You didn't tell him did you." It wasn't a question.

He smiled the same grin that lit up his eyes. It made me smile in response to his. "Nope." He said grinning. I shook my head and grabbed his hand. It was so warm to me so it made wander what his blood would taste like. I had to get away from that thought or it would cost me dearly. I would lose the one I loved.

I laughed and went to go greet Trevor. He was in his basketball uniform. I told Jason I would meet up with him later and went to go sit in the stands.

I spotted Jason first, then Trevor, and last I saw Jason's other friend. He seemed a little scared by the time he got in line to shoot some lay-ups.

"You ok? I didn't see you after school, where did you go, Cody?" Trevor asked. I finally knew his name. I would have learned it by now, but my only priority was Jason.

He hesitated. "I uh, had to go home. Right after school." He said real quick then went to shoot his lay-up.

Jason and Trevor shook their heads and moved on.

As coach called them to order they all sat down on the bench waiting for their names to be called for the line up.

When they called the 5 starters I was a little upset that Jason didn't get to start. I wonder if they were saving him for the end?

"And number 12 Jason Greenfield!" called the speaker. There were a few whistles and I heard about one boo from one of the seniors. I glared at him and he cringed in his seat after looking at me. When his friends turned in my direction I gave them one of my dazzling smiles. The taller on started breathing real hard.

The first quarter was going really well. We were ahead by about 20 points. I could hear the other teams heart pounding real hard and I could feel the heat from their blood radiating from them. It took all my strength to stay in my seat.

By the second quarter, which Jason hasn't even had a chance to play, we were up by 35 now. I could see Jason's depressed face as half time started.

I walked over to him before he went to the locker room. I could see some of the guys walking slower than normal to see what I was doing talking to him. "Cheer up." I said nudging his shoulder. "I'm sure the coach will let you play. On the bright side I can give you a hug without getting sweaty." I teased. He laughed and I gave him a nice soft hug.

I went to sit back on the bleachers when the guys came out again. I watched the coach waiting for him to let Jason in.

I heard the crowd shout as Trevor shot a three-pointer. I noticed how Jason envied Trevor's spot in his eyes. He wanted to impress me. It was too bad I am already in love with him.

Trevor, I guessed, is the best player on the team and the others looked up to him. I wonder why he didn't all the girls. He is kinda cute, but he is the captain of the team and very good. Didn't the cheerleaders go after guys like him?

The third quarter passed without incident, but the other team came back, but we were still wining by about 10 points. I could hear the coach's blood rise in anger. I chuckled and some of the fans on my side looked at me strangely.

About five minutes left in the 4th quarter the other team, the tigers verses us hawks, was in the lead.

The coach finally put Jason, my Jason, in. I saw his face light up as he glanced at me. I winked and he blushed-if boys could blush.

It wasn't going well for Jason. He made three turnovers in less than 30 seconds. He missed two wide-open lay ups and caused 3 fouls on him.

The other team was in the lead still with about 2 points more than us, thanks to Jason. I realized he wasn't the best player, but he wasn't the worst on the team either. I think Cody was worse than he was.

30 seconds was left on the clock and we had the ball. In about 15 seconds our coach called a full timeout. "Come one guys get it together!" I heard him shout a little too loudly. "You can still win this. Not I want you guys to play your heart out there. Together one-two-three team!" the team said in unison with their coach.

Jason ran onto the court again with a better attitude.

With about 1.5 seconds to spare someone had to shoot, and that someone was Jason for he had the ball. I heard to crowd sigh and start to pack up their stuff to drive home. Jason threw up at the rim, at the three-point line, right as the buzzer went off.

The next thing I knew I was screaming. "Jason turn around! You made the freakin' shot!"

The crowd started whistling and Jason's other teammates picked him up and started chanting his name over and over again.

Once they put him down I ran up to him and kissed his cheek. That's when I realized that Jason had been scratched on his cheek and it was bleeding.

The taste was much better than it smelled. It was very sweet and I was soon craving more. _Stop! Stop! You'll kill him if you continue! You love him. Don't murder him too! Claire doesn't do this!!!!!! _My mind screamed at me.

I debated with myself when I caught the movement of Sam in the background. She was tense and angry. I moved away from Jason and ran out from the gym, as slowly as I could; I could feel the angry eyes of Sam trailing behind me. I heard go out the back so she could stop me before I got to my car to drive off.

As I walked to my car I froze in place as I saw a dark figure waling toward me. "You idiot!" she shrieked at me. "I told you going was a bad idea! You could have exposed our secret and we would have to leave! Your such a-" she said, but I cut her off.

"Hey now we don't need language. I know what I did was a mistake, but did I kill him? NO I didn't!!" I didn't understand where all this anger was coming from, but I was screaming at Sam. I never yelled at her like this, at least for real.

"Claire, where are you going? Is there a problem here?" Jason said as he ran to my side. I guess he could feel the tension between Sam and me. A mental person could sense that. I saw his eyes flicker from Sam to me, back and forth.

"It's nothing Jason. I just need to go home, now." I said with a little acid in my voice. I didn't mean to talk to him like that, but Sam had me so mad…

"At least let _me_ take you home, I mean if that's what you want." He said a little bit confused by my response.

I thought about it for a minute. I took a deep breath making sure my voice was calm enough to answer him. I dare not to look at Sam's angered face, afraid that she might make me explode. "That sounds good." I said. I walked with Jason to his car. I really didn't feel like arguing with Sam on the car ride home. That's when it all went wrong.

"That's it! This time you have gone way to far, Claire!" I could hear her voice tremble as she shook like she was having hysterics, deadly ones at that.

"Sam no!" was all I got out as I turned around to see her explode into a big white werewolf. She was growling viciously, at me with all her voice. She stood about 10 feet tall and her intelligent eyes burned holes into mine from staring at me. As soon as I heard Jason gasp I got down into my low hunting crouch.

"Claire what the hell do you think your doing!? You can't fight that thing look at it! It's bigger than us put together!" Jason yelled at me as he realized what I was planning to do. I could barely hear him over Sam's snarls. I had to get her out of here before people started to show up.

"Jason I'm more of a threat to you than she is. Trust me on that." I said as I lunged for her.

I was careful not to bite her. If my lethal venom got into her that would surely kill her, I was sure of it. Her claws penetrated my skin and caused some scars. I threw her into the woods near the school to hide her from others that came out into the parking lot to leave.

When I got her far enough away I saw Skylar coming to my aid. "Go! I'll get Sam, get Jason out of here! I'll explain what's going on later." He said and he tackled Sam to the ground. I nodded and ran to Jason.

Jason was still standing there frozen. I unlocked my car that Skylar dropped off for me while coming here. I threw Jason into the front seat at jumped to my side and drove off going 90 before I got out of the lot.

Jason managed to get a few words out. "W-what the hell was that, Claire?" he said stuttering.

"Not now. I'll explain later Jason. Hey would you mind hoping to the back seat please?" I said in my kindest tone I could use at this point.

He nodded and went to the back. As soon as he was in the back Skylar opened the door of the passenger side. He wasn't smiling.

"I wish you wouldn't do that. You'll Jason a heart attack." I scolded. He just looked at me.

"If he hasn't had a heart attack by now-especially after seeing Sam like that-I doubt that he will." He told me in a sure voice.

I nodded. "You're probably right, as usual." I added.

"Should I tell him? I'm not sure if I should, but how else am I supposed to explain what he saw?" I asked Skylar.

"The truth." We both said in agreement. I sighed. "Now what is it that you wanted to explain to me earlier?" I asked. These things I needed to know.

"I found out why Sam has been acting like she has been lately. As soon as Syd told Sam what you were thinking on the court while you were kissing Jason, Sam ran off to the school. Then Syd, Ben, Keith, and Taylor," I could see the agony in his eyes as he said that. "All left to wait for Sam to return. They have turned against in rebellion and they plan to take you out and anyone who follows you. That's Angel, Nick, and me." He concluded. He was good at short summaries that gave me all the information I needed.

I growled as I accelerated hitting 120 mph. "So what does Jason have to do with this?" I hissed. I had to control my temper.

"Sam wants to kill him just so it will cause you pain and suffering. She knows you won't kill her. All of them do and their going to use that weakness against you." He told me. "Claire if you break that steering wheel were screwed. You know that right?" Skylar said. That's when I realized I was gripping it so tight it was in danger of breaking.

I took a deep breath. "Is that Angel and Nick behind us?" I asked while looking into my rear-view mirror.

"Yes." he said. They're watching in case Sam does a surprise attack. We need to get him far away from here, Claire. We can't risk his life like this." He said more loudly. Then I realized it was hard to hear from my snarls.

"Skylar is you haven't noticed his life has been in risk since he met me." I retorted.

"You have a point there." He mumbled.

I sighed. "Sorry. I don't mean to yell at you like this. I just can't believe Sam would stoop so low, just to destroy me!"

"That's not the only reason. She wants to be the leader. She thinks you can't do this right anymore. She absolutely hates that you have fallen in l-" his breath stopped with a whoosh.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him. I just realized that Jason was still listening to our conversation.

"Would someone please tell me this big secret? You said you would tell me the truth and I want to hear it. You can trust me, promise." He finished.

"I don't think we have a choice anymore, Jason." Skylar said. He looked at me and I thought of a great idea. "Let's hear it then." Skylar prompted.

"What if we don't leave just yet? One of us can hold them off for a little while and Jason could stay in school, at least for another week, then spring break starts. He could have a good reason to why he leaves. Then if our hold off doesn't work the person will come back and warn us about it. Then I'll get Jason out of here as soon as possible." I said. I was out of breath and I had to suck in more. As I did Jason's sweat scent filled the car. I almost went back there to finish him off. Almost.

"That's the best idea you have had so far today. I'll go with Nick and Angel will stay here with you. If something goes wrong Angel will get you guys out of here."

"Sounds good. I'll turn back now and take him home. Someone will have to stay with him." I breathed.

I turned around with a sharp U-turn and raced my way to Jason's house. Just then Skylar's phone buzzed. "Nick?" he answered.

_The trail Angel was following went far west. She's guessing their heading to Nevada._

"Are you sure?"

_Positive. Angel is trying to track the path they took. It's hard for her, but she is getting somewhere with her talent. _

"That's great!" he shouted. "Make sure nothing gets past her while she is concentrating ok? Were taking Jason home now. Claire just thought of another brilliant idea."

_Ok what is it? _

Skylar explained too fast for Jason to understand a word he was saying. I glanced back at him and he was looking at me with some strange expression I didn't recognize.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Not really I'm just confused at the moment." He answered.

"Confused about what?"

"What you are and why you said earlier 'I'm more of danger to you than she is. Trust me on that'? I don't get it. How can you, the picture of perfection, be more dangerous to me than her?" he said. I looked at him horrified. He was putting the pieces together one by one. "What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"No. You're much smarter than I gave you credit for. You pick up things that I have told you before that you haven't noticed until now. Remember Mr. Harker's murder?" I asked him.

"Yes. What about him?" he asked with curious eyes.

"I did that. That is why I am more of a threat to you. I killed him to survive. I took his life to keep mine going. I am a monster Jason, get that through your head." I told him. His eyes got wide in fear.

"Y-you did that? How?" his voice choked off that the end. "What are you?"

"You'll learn in good time Jason, but I'll tell you some other time right now you need to go inside and don't say a word to your father about this, got it?" I said with an authoritative voice.

"Yes I do." He said as he blinked. "Holy cow. How are we already here?" he asked. Then he shook his head. "I really don't want to know." He finished as he walked out the car door and went into his bright tan house.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Skylar hand something to Jason right before he got out. I didn't catch what it was, though.

I made sure he made it in safely and told Skylar to get out. When he jumped out I sped down the road and raced to our empty house.

I opened the door and "ran" to my room with inhuman speed. I packed my bags in about 5 seconds, in case I needed to go right this second.

"Ok I definitely know that they are out of the state." A female voice said. I sighed and turned around. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. I know that you are not in the mood for fun right now." She said in he angelic voice. It was so soothing for a moment I forgot my beloved was in danger.

"Did they already leave?" I asked. _Dang they were quick. _I thought to myself. This was the only good thing about Syd leaving. Having my mind to myself.

"Yeah." She sighed. She didn't want to leave Nick, especially not now. I could understand the way she feels. Although I may not love Skylar the way Taylor used to, but he was like my brother, and as his sister I was scared for him.

"It will all be ok, Angel. I promise you that Nick and Skylar will be safe." At the same time I was telling that to myself; not sure if I could believe my own words.

"I believe you." She said in a calm voice. Angel trusted me with everything she had.

The phone rang and I went to answer it. "Hello? I asked in a concerned voice.

"Hey." Said a familiar voice of an angel. I was confused. "Sorry be fore I got out Skylar gave me this number and to call it when I was ready. He gave it to me just before I left the car."

"I was wondering what he handed to you. I'm glad you called, Jason. I know I need to explain some stuff, but I can't right now." I said with a seductive voice. That was completely on accident.

"Oh I know, I just wanted to see whose number he handed me. I didn't know if he gave me Dracula's number." He chuckled. He still didn't know.

"Your not far off." I muttered. "There is one thing I don't understand though."

"What is it?"

"How can you still talk to me? I just told you earlier that I killed a man. That doesn't affect you at all?" I asked.

"Oh. It does, but I don't think I can stay away from you anymore." He said a little hesitant. I bet he was wondering if he had said too much. He doesn't know that I return the same feelings.

"If you haven't already guessed I can't leave you now. I will protect you with my life now." I said.

"What are you protecting me from? Sam? Your family? I still don't get what is going on." He said annoyed. I would be too, if I were him.

"Yah, but I'll explain the details later. Just sleep well, ok?" I teased.

"I'll try." He said yawning.

"Goodnight, Jason."

"Night, Claire."

Then I hung up and sighed. "I hate myself for bringing him into this world. Angel you said Skylar and Nick already left right?" I asked making sure. If they had already left who was watching Jason…

"Yah why?" Angel asked curious.

"If they're gone who is watching Jason at home. What if one of them gets past Skylar and nick and goes straight for Jason?" I was on the edge of a panic attack.

I'll go if it makes you feel better." She said sweetly. She was up for anything that made me feel better. She was because she knew that Jason is important to me and it would kill me to lose him.

I was about to protest, for I wanted to go, but she had already left.

I went outside and I felt the cool night breeze on my face. I set off in a jog that could easily outrun a human. When I reached Oregon's border I ran off going over 300mph. It felt great to just run and feel free. I knew once I got back that I would have to get focused. I couldn't run like this anymore, I have to protect the one I love. The one that has captured my heart, the one who has given me a purpose for all eternity.

Washington could be a very pretty state, if there was sun shining. For once I was grateful the sun wasn't shining. I could walk out into the streets like a normal human.

I made it to the sidewalk in an unfamiliar city. Cars passed by in a hurry. People were walking at a pace that was too fast for just a stroll.

I was just passing a movie theater when I heard a small-frightened voice.

"Please, don't hurt me." The female voice pleaded. I heard a low chuckle from a man.

"Oh, don't be like that sugar. I'm just having some fun." His voice was deeply seductive and attractive.

I heard her scream, but it was cut off by his hand over her face. "Hush now darling. It will all be over soon." He said, trying to soother her I suppose.

This scene made my anger flare. It reminded me of that frightful night, the night I was changed. I shook off my memory and went to pursue the man that meant harm to the girl.

I followed the man's voice that was still trying to calm that frightened girl. "Come one, don't be like that. You'll enjoy this, I promise." His voice was now mocking and I could hear her breath quicken and he reached for her arm and pulled her close to him.

I walked into the alley and my anger aroused as soon as I saw the smile on his face. "Get away from her!" I growled.

He looked at me. "I'll come back for you later." He said as he winked at me.

"I said get away from her you monster!" I hissed.

His eyes got wide as he saw the fury on my face. He was confused and then he took out a gun. Then he just started laughing at me. "If you come any closer I'll kill you then her." He said pointing to the shocked girl standing beside him.

I smiled. Although it was a grin that sent a cold shudder through his spine. His heart beat faster and his breathing got harder. He pointed the gun up, but he just looked at his empty hand confused.

The moment he was preoccupied in not showing fear I grabbed his gun and it looked as if I had never moved.

"How?" Was all he could get out. I lunged for him and knocked the man to the ground. His face no longer held that little grin; instead it was replaced with pure terror.

"You should be afraid. You should be very afraid." My bell voice was suprising to him. It sounded very attractive and non-threatening. I was good at that.

I heard a shrill gasp and I turned to see the girl still standing there. "Go you're safe now." I told her in a sure voice.

"Thank-you." She said as she ran out into the city lights, safe from harm.

I leaned my head down to his ear and I heard him sigh with pleasure. Did he think I was to take him? I pressed my lips to the edge of his jaw and I felt him shudder from my cold lips. He pressed his hand to my back and I slid my mouth slowly down his throat. He groaned. I could feel his pulse underneath his soft skin. I couldn't stand it any longer.

I pierced my teeth into his throat and I had to snap his jaw shut to keep him from screaming. His blood flowed through my mouth quenching the thirst that made my throat burn like fire. It was sweet and wonderful. The voice in my head rejoiced in killing him.

Once he was dry I walked out of the alley and once I was out of the city I ran as fast as I could to get home.

Angel was there to greet me as she saw my eyes were a glowing red. She smiled. "He was very peaceful last night. He had some sweet dreams last night. Didn't even scream." She said as she laughed.

I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to change my clothes. After that was done I half ran to my car. It still was as clean as the first day Skylar bought it. It seems strange that so much has changed since we first came here.

I drove off to Jason's house. I was driving slower than usual, going about 75mph. Yah that was slow for me. I was wondering how I would explain some things to him. I pulled up onto his driveway and honked my horn three times. It was 10:00 in the morning; he had to be up by now. Of coarse he was a guy and all guys like to sleep in, except for the male vampires, but you all knew that.

I saw him peek through his window and his eyes got wide as he saw my figure standing at the side of my car. He rushed from the window and I could hear him going through different clothes and debating on what he should wear. I laughed.

When he finally stepped out the door I caught the sight of his dad stealing a glance to see where his son was going.

"Hey." He said in a confused voice.

"Does your dad always spy on you like this when you leave the house?" I asked.

He looked back at the window and his dad dropped the curtain faster then necessary. "I haven't caught him until now. Sorry." He apologized.

"I don't mind. Get in." I said while getting into the drivers' seat. He got in without a hesitation. Then I drove off.


	5. Chapter 4: memories

4. Memories

"So where are we going?" he said while looking at me with that same smile that would have given me goosebumps.

"That's for me to know and you to find out when we get there." I said with my dazzling smile. I heard his heart stop for a moment, then regain speed. I was holding back a chuckle. "It's a place where I like to go to be alone. I have to tell you what is happening and why it is happening, but more importantly I need you to know _what _I am. Not the lie we've told countless others. I can tell you this right now. I'm not fully human." I said as I raced down the highway.

"Do you always drive this fast?" he asked breaking the silence a few minutes later. His head was looking out the window as he said this.

"Sometimes faster, but I thought I should reveal this to you as slowly as I can." I said while laughing. He was so calm and mature about this. I couldn't understand why. Has he faced something worse than this before? I would find out as much about him as I can.

"Oh." He said. Was he upset about something I said? Was he frightened of me?

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"That depends. Am I ever going home?" his voice croaked at the end. He turned to face my face. He then regretted ever saying that. My face was full of horror. He really thought I was a monster. He thought I was going to take him away from his family. Did this mean he didn't want to be with me?

I looked down, away from his gaze. "I'm more sorry I can tell you for bringing you into this. Sam has her issues with me hanging around with humans, especially the way I described you. She just doesn't seem to understand that me hurting you would never happen." I sighed.

The silence continued again for about a half an hour. I wanted to know what he was thinking, what he was feeling.

"Were here." I said after pulling into a narrow trail way. I made a sharp turn into the dirt and made my way to a tall tree.

"This is where you come to be alone?" he said amazed. His face was taking in the tall oak tree standing before him. Leaves blew from the wind and this air made his scent stronger. I dropped to my knees trying to hold myself back.

"Claire!" Jason yelled with an alarmed voice. He put his hand on my back and starting rubbing it soothingly. It reminded me of my old memory. _"Hush, my dear. It will all be over soon." The calm voice said while his hand trailed my back. _

"_Why are you doing this?" My voice was cracking and it was full of fear._

"_Your scent is too strong to resist, Claire. I must have you now." He said in a seductive voice that only made me want him more. I lifted my lips to find his and he grabbed my waist bringing me closer to him. After a few minutes of this most of my clothes were on the ground in strips. He stole my virginity and most of all he stole my humanity. I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I screamed to find his hand still over mine…_

"Claire, what's wrong?" Jason asked urgently, shaking me from my memory. I stood up so fast and ran about 20 feet away from him. I heard him intake a breath at my speed. He took a step closer.

"Please just stay where you are for right now, until I regain my strength." I said breathing hard. After about 2 minutes I walked back to him. "I'm sorry. I'm going to tell you everything now; Jason and it would help if you don't interrupt. Do you understand?

He simply nodded.

"If you want me to leave I can. I understand if your afraid of me, but what I'm about to tell you, you might just hate me. Not only for what I am, but for what I have done."

"No! I don't want you to leave, Claire. Just stay with me a little bit longer." He begged.

"I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to." I said as I smiled. "Get on my back and hold on tight, and if you're afraid of heights you might want to close your eyes." I added.

He hesitated as he took a step forward, but he got on my back and held on very tight for a human. The warmth of his skin was soothing to me, and the voice inside my head welcomed his body being so close just within reach to bite…

I growled and jumped up onto one of the branches. I then began to climb at a fast pace. In 1 minute we reached the top of the massive oak tree.

"Ok you can open your eyes now." I said breaking the short silence. He loosened his strangling grip and I set him down on the nearest branch. He clung to it with his life. I laughed hard. He just looked at me with a sour expression.

"What?" he snapped.

I stopped laughing at once. "I didn't me to upset you. Do you really think that I would let you fall?"

"I don't really know."

My face cringed at his words. It was like he was stabbing my heart with a wooden stake. I put on a fake smile.

"Sorry. I'm just not used to being pulled through such a thing, but you said you would explain everything so go ahead." He encouraged.

I took in one breath and his scent stung my throat, but in a way relieved it. I had to find out what caused his scent to be like this. "Before I tell you how I came into this life I suppose I should tell you what I am. As I have told you I'm not human, I'm something more. Something much more dangerous than you could ever imagine." I paused to look at his face, but he motioned for me to continue with eager eyes. I smiled. "Before I tell you I want you to guess. At least give it a try to what I am." I said. His face was puzzled. I surprised him by my words. "Come on, surely you must have a guess to what I am? I'm surprised that you haven't even had a guess."

"Well your skin is pale, your strong, your eyes are red, you seem strong by the way you fought that wolf thing, and you do have speed from what I have witnessed just a few minutes ago."

"Yes go on." I said getting edgy. He could see my grip on the branch and he was worried what would happen if he guessed right. "It's ok. Please continue." I said as I put my hand over his. There was a burst on intuition in his eyes.

"Your skin is also very cold. I've read in books and there has only been one monster I have read about that fits you characteristics." He smiled as he said this.

I flinched as he said the word _monster_. I guessed I deserve it. I am what I am.

"Say it, Jason. Say what I am." I looked down with an ashamed expression on my face.

"Your everything that I fell in love with. I don't care what you are, I'll only care about you and your life." He said as he put his soft hand under my chin. He tried to pull my face up, but he couldn't. I laughed and in a moment I was on top of him staring him down with an angry expression now written on my face.

"You don't care if I could kill you? You don't care if I kill your kind? How would you like if I told I have killed part of your family?" I asked. I jumped up to a branch and sat on it, my back facing him.

"What are you talking about?" his voice asked on the edge of tears.

"The moment you told me of your mother I knew at once that it wasn't an animal that killed her. Then after you explained what she looked like and the day of the murder I realized something."

"What? Claire what are you trying to tell me!" he was yelling now. Fighting back tears the whole time. I turned to look at his face. "I realized that I killed your mother. I was thirsty and her scent was appetizing to me. I'm so sorry, Jason." I said.

For once he was speechless. Minutes passed and I was growing anxious. I didn't know if he was in shock or anything. "Jason? Please say something. The silence is killing me." I said. I pulled his face up so he could look at me. For the first time I saw tears in his eyes. Guys rarely cry. I knew that even from my dim human memories.

"So she wasn't killed by an animal then? You killed her? The bite marks? What were they really? I mean what did u do to her?" he asked. His tears made his voice weak, but it still seemed like he was yelling at me.

"It all goes with the story. Do you know what I am or don't you? If not I'll have to tell you. Tell me, tell me what kind of horrible monster I am."

He sucked in a deep breath. "Bite marks." He whispered. "Mom was so pale. They found no blood in her." He was talking to himself and then I saw that he finally got it. "Vampire." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

I nodded.

"So you just sucked the life from her! How can you be so cruel she was probably in pain the whole time."

"The day I found her she was in such good spirits. You said she was superstitious, did you not?" I questioned.

"I did say that."

"She knew what I was and as soon as she saw my eyes she begged for her life. She told me about you. She said she had an 11-year-old boy at home. That didn't stop me though. My thirst had gone unquenched for much too long. I can see where you get your scent. Your mother had a very floral scent, just like you do.

"I don't want to scare you so I'll tell you why it's safe for me to be near you. You know how a candle smells good, but you know it's not very edible? That's how you are with me. You smell great, but the edge to the smell is too much for me to even think about, well you know." I said. "You asked if she was in pain and for me to assure you that she wasn't I'm gonna tell you how I came to be.

"Remember how you put your hand on my back earlier trying to sooth me? It caused a reaction in me and I hope I didn't scare you." I looked into his deep hazel eyes seeming to get lost in them.

"Not really, but please continue." He told me. I nodded at him.

"Well when I was changed a horrible thing happened to me. I was currently dating a boy named Cody. He was sweet and gentle. His eyes were the strangest shade of violet, but I never asked why.

"One night I was walking with him to a middle of nowhere when he said we could get there faster through an abandoned cemetery. I believed him.

"He led me through the passageway and with a quick sudden movement I was slammed against the ground. His ear was to mine and he sweet breath was all over my face. "Don't worry it will all be over soon." He told me." My voice cracked and suddenly I punched the branch next to me causing the whole tree to shake. "I shouldn't have trusted that evil creature!" I screamed into the air. "That night I lost my virginity, I was raped. He bit me and caused venom into my system and that's how I became who I am today.

"The only reason I went with him that night was because I had a fight with my parents and I had to get out of the house. I had no idea Cody would do that to me. Once he realized what he had done he kept saying "Oh no, Oh no. What have I done to her?" he talked to himself. I felt myself go unconscious and when I "woke" up he was gone and I was a vampire."

I looked down. I was ashamed of myself.

"Oh Claire." He sighed then he wrapped his arms around me. _He_ was comforting _me_. "I hate to see you suffer like this. I don't despise him as much as you do though." He said with a smile on his face. I could tell; this was how Skylar talked when he was still smiling.

"Why not? He made me into a monster. If he hadn't your mom would still be here and you wouldn't be in danger! How can you not hate him like I do?" I was furious.

"I'll admit I am pissed that you killed my mom, but either way if he hadn't made," he cringed at the word made. "You then you wouldn't be here now and I wouldn't have the girl I have fallen in love with sitting right next to me." I looked at him again. He smiled warmly.

"How can you still love me after what I've told you? Don't you hate me? Don't you want to die? Don't you want me to leave you alone, forever?" I was talking so fast. I didn't know if he even caught a word of that.

"No! How could you ever think that? I love you, Claire. From the first day I met you, I didn't realize it then, but I was in love with you. I didn't know how you felt about me either, but I love you and I want you, Claire. I want you to be mine, forever. I realize you have done some bad things, but nothing could take away the love I have for you. Claire, I love you and I will always love you." he looked at me scared like he had said too much; afraid I was going to decline him.

"Je t'aime, Jason." I said with a grin.

"What does that mean?"

"I told you I grew up in France. It's French. I said 'I love you, Jason'." I said with a wide grin.

"Really?"

"Like you said. I have always loved you. It's just that at first I didn't know it yet. I can't be away from you now." I grabbed his face in both my hands and pulled him closer to me. I could feel his breathe in my breath I was blowing from my mouth. "I love you now and I will always love you. Forever love, Jason. Forever love."

"So tell me one thing. No scratch that I want you to tell me two things. For one what was Sam? She looked like some kind of wolf." He said.

I chuckled at his question. "Sam is something strange to us. She is a shape shifter, although she took the form of a wolf. So to shorten it up we just call her a werewolf." I said.

"I thought werewolves and vampires are supposed to be enemies?" he asked. My mouth dropped open. How is it possible that he knew all of this? He saw my reaction and laughed. "I watch those _Underworld _movies a lot. They can give you some information. Am I right, though?"

"You're the strangest human I have ever met, Jason Greenfield. Yes you're right. Sam saved my life once and I will be forever thankful to her, but right now she has crossed a line." I clarified. He nodded his head in understanding.

"The second thing I want you to tell me is how do you know that my mom died with no pain?" he asked. His voice seemed strong through the whole question. Though I did cringe he still wanted me to continue.

"There is a lot of things I must explain to you, but it will take days. First I want to tell you how old I am. Do you have any guesses?" I asked. He found a challenge in my voice so he put his finger up to think for a minute.

"Aren't you only 18? I mean you look 18." He stated.

"Yes I am 18, but I'll always be 18. I have been 18 for 4,128 years." That threw him off. He started to lean back and he would have fallen off, if I hadn't of grabbed him. "You ok?" I needed to make sure.

"You're over 4,000 years old!" he exclaimed. "How do you still look like you're a teenager?"

"Vampires never age. Now sometimes when a person is changed into a vampire, things can happen. Sometimes we can get special gifts and my gift is the most repulsive, monstrous gift any vampire has gotten. I can cause things to have death. I can kill people on the spot with no pain or I can make their death excruciating. I don't like to use my gift, but sometimes I have to. I used my gift on your mom and that's how I know there was absolutely no pain inflicted on her."

He looked away. Trying to absorb everything I guess. "Can the rest of your family do special things too?"

"It's a rare thing. Not all vampires get gifts, but my family is the most talented vampire coven in the world. Trust me on that."

"So what can they do?" Jason asked. His face was so lit up and eager for the information. He reminded me of Skylar when I first found him. He was rock climbing and his strap broke. When I found him on the ground there was something in me that wanted him to still have a chance at life, but at that time I was so selfish, I wanted a friend of my own. I changed Skylar into a monster. He was my first companion. "What? Are you going to answer my question?" he asked a little bit more frustrated.

"Sorry. The face you made it just reminded me of Skylar. When I saved him I mean. His face was so innocent that I couldn't just let him die. I forgot to tell you. Not only does my gift cause death, but also I can bring people back to life. To and extent." When I said bring people back to life I knew his thoughts flashed to his mom. "I can't, Jason. I can't repair someone who has been decaying for over 7 years. I'm so very sorry. More than I can tell you."

"Wait a minute. If Skylar fell and he wasn't already dead why didn't you save him with your gift instead of making him into one of you?" his curiosity almost made me laugh, but I held it in my throat.

The wind suddenly blew and his scent crashed into me so hard there wasn't anything I couldn't smell that wasn't Jason.

My hand gripped the branch and my nostrils flared. "No don't do it. Claire you're better than this. Control your thirst." I debated with myself. Jason heard me and decided it was time for him to move. "No! Don't leave. Not yet at least." I begged.

He smiled at my reaction. "I was just giving you some room. I don't want to make this any more difficult on you then it has to be." He replied. Again he was worried about my well fare and how hard it is on me. Was he even shaken about knowing the truth about me? "Are you going to answer the whole Skylar thing?" he asked.

"At that time I didn't know of my gift." I lied. I just wanted a companion for me. I was so lonely. Now Skylar has been my best friend for over 200 years. I knew of my gift after about 100 years of being a monster.

"Oh. I see. Now are you going to tell me what the others gifts are?" he scooted closer to me and his hand touched mine. I flinched from it. "Sorry."

" 'S okay. Now where should I begin? I'll start with the easiest, to me at least. Syd, now she can read peoples mind, to an extent. She's getting better at it. She can read anyone's mind. Up to about a mile or so.

"Taylor is a physical shield. She can block any physical attack about to happen. She is one of the most important to my family.

"Then Skylar he can turn invisible. You should have seen me about 10 years after finding him. He seemed to have disappeared and I was having a panic attack. Then out of nowhere there he was and he scared me so bad I about "hurt" him. It was quite funny to me."

"The last is Angel. She can transport places, but to a limit. She can only go to places she has been. That's one of the many reasons we travel a lot. So Angel can go to different places with ease. She is also starting to be able to track where people are going with her gift. Then about 30 years ago she was strong enough that she can take a few people with her. I learned that the hard way. I was terrified when I was suddenly in a new place and all alone." I chuckled at the thought.

After another short moment of silence he finally spoke again. "That's it?"

"Yep." I replied.

"I have another question."

"You always have another question, Jason." I chided. "Go on." I answered.

"Why are the rest of their eyes like brown and only yours and Syd's eyes are red?" I smiled wide enough to show part of my teeth. His breath took in a gasp then returned to normal.

"It's because I drink human blood." I answered with a hard voice.

"Does Syd drink human's blood too?" he asked amazed.

"No. She is a newborn. That's what we call newly made vampires. She was made about 1 year ago. Sometimes on hunts though I caught her cheating. That's why they haven't returned to the shade of brown you're referring to."

"If you they don't hunt humans what do you hunt?" he asked seeming confused. His face still has a little form of shock remaining on the skin.

"They hunt animals. It's not as satisfying but it keeps they strong enough to resist human blood all around them. It's like a human living on tofu. I can't imagine them eating that stuff though. It's so awful."

I looked toward the shy and I already saw the sun starting to set. How could have time flown so quickly with him? It still feels like I have only been here for a few minutes. "I guess I should take you home." I sighed. I didn't like to leave his side.

"Yah my dad will start to worry." He sighed. And then I laughed. He didn't seem to leave my presence either.

"Trust me?" I asked as I stood up on the branch. He hesitated for a moment, but he was just kidding me.

"I always will." He said. I took his hand and flung him onto my arms, cradled like a baby. I took a step off the branch and plunged into the air. Falling like I was a sinker lure in the water. It was all over soon. I hit the ground with a small thud. He opened his eyes with caution, and then he looked around finding we were already on the ground. "Wow, Claire. That was exhilarating."

I nodded then ran to my car and put him in the seat while then climbing onto my seat. I floored it through the trail and made it to the highway.

I drove in silence until we arrived at his house. I opened his door and helped him out, for he was half-asleep. I walked him to the door and told him my good-byes. I left his doorstep and drove home. Angel was waiting in the living room when I got there. Her face was anxious, but when she saw me it seemed like all her fears vanished.

"Has something happened?" I asked. Her face then went expressionless.

"Nick hasn't called yet and he said he would before the end of the day. I'm worried that something has happened to them." Angel said when she started to pace. I waited in silence until her legs seemed to slow.

"I'll watch him tonight and wait for a call from you if I need to get him out of here." I didn't wait for her to respond. I was already out the door and headed out on a sprint to Jason's house. I knew he wouldn't be asleep it yet-it was a Saturday night.

I found his house by following his scent. It lingered around one house so I guessed it to be his.

"Dad we didn't do anything! She took me out for the day. She said it looked like I needed some fun so I went with her! I'm a senior for crying out loud! Since when is it a sin that I got out for some fun with a friend? You were never this protective when mom was around!" he yelled at his own father. I heard him stomp to his room so I climber up to his window and sat down on his bed before he made it up one step.

He opened the door and turned on the light. When he looked over to his bed I saw that he jumped. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I hope your not starting fights with your dad over me?"

"He doesn't seem to trust me anymore. Ever since my mom died he seemed to take on her role. He thinks that we did something…" he led off. He looked at me wondering if he offended me.

I just laughed. "That's actually kind of funny to me. Me of all people would try to seduce you. I probably wouldn't be able to do that in the first place." I was laughing quietly, afraid his dad might hear me.

He looked down embarrassed. He was rubbing his arm and I knew what he was feeling. He was uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. It just seems like since now there are no secrets between you and me anymore, so I can, in a way, be myself around you."

"I don't mind." He said a little sad. I couldn't understand why. "You can always be truthful with me. In fact I want you to be. No matter how horrible it might be." He looked down again. Why was he acting like this? I was thinking when it all clicked together. I then understood why he was sad. I understood why he said all those things.

"Jason, come here and sit with me for a second." I told him. He looked up and then went to sit next to me. I took his hand and just looked at it for a second.

Then my phone went buzzing like it was trying to pounce on its prey. I took it out then I saw who was calling. Was something wrong? Why hadn't Angel called? Was she hurt?

"Skylar?" I asked frantic. I didn't understand why he would call me first.

_Are you ok?_ Skylar's voice was strained. Why would he wonder if I was ok? Did something happen?

"What's going on? Why wouldn't I be ok? Tell me now!" it was a half growl.

_Well when Nick and me were following them we found a scent from Keith and it was fresh and heading in the direction of Jason's house. Claire calm down! I doubt he would try to challenge you over Jason!_

I was growling loud enough that it was possible for Jason's dad to hear. I was so mad at Sam for ripping my family apart. "He wouldn't. He knows what I can do to him if he even tried to touch Jason. I would kill him. I wouldn't like it, but I would."

_The thing is their gonna use what they can against you. They know you well enough to possibly harm you. With Syd and Taylor, _his voice cracked at her name. And I could understand why. _On their side, its pretty even. Your attack wouldn't do much if Taylor was there blocking it._

I hated it when he was right. "Damn it! I hate it! Why couldn't of I seen what was happening and then I might have been able to put a stop to it?" I was so angry with Sam. Why does she have to do this now?

_I know you don't like this just as much as I do, but Claire?_ Again with the buts.

"What?"

_What am I going to do about…_ his voice got the best of him, but I knew whom he was talking about.

"I don't know, Skylar. I do plan to fix this though. I promise you I will do what I can to get a hold of this. Sam won't get away with doing this to _our_ family." The way I used the name our, was to include Jason. He was pert of it now, and I will protect him with my life.

_Claire does _he_ know? I mean about us? The real us?_ He also understood the way I used our.

"Yes. Jason knows almost everything. I've still got some things to tell him.

_Ok then. If he's part of this family now, you _know_ I'll protect him. I'll do what I can. Listen I have to go. Tell them both I said it's all going to be ok. Bye, Claire. Miss you._

"I miss you too. Goodbye and good luck." I said as the phone on the other line went dead.

My gut was then in pain. This body can't cry, but it felt like I was going to explode. I wanted everything back to normal. I wanted my family back and it to be the same again, like it used to be. Why did everything have to change now?

I leaned into Jason and took his hand in mine. He rubbed my head and part of my back. I started humming quietly I wrapped my other arm around Jason's waist and pulled him closer to me. I didn't ever want to leave this position, but I had some work to do. Luckily that work all revolved with me being with Jason. I felt his lips touch the top of my hair. I heard him sigh. "Oh, Claire." Just like he had in the tree.

Then I heard something outside and then jumped out of the position and got in my hunting crouch, poised to kill. I hissed quietly, but loud enough for the intruder to hear me.

"Calm down Claire. It's just me. Did you get a call from Skylar too?" I heard the softest voice coming from Jason's window.

"Yeah. I thought something was. He didn't call you first so I was worried that something happened to you." I said while smiling.

"Nope I'm just fine. Like I could get caught." She laughed. Her voice was ringing bells when she laughed like that. "Oops. Does Jason know?" she asked. She thought she had said too much.

"Yeah. He knows what were are and what we can do so don't be worried about saying too much."

"Oh that's good." She sighed. "So what'd you think, Jason? Are we monsters or what?" she teased, laughing.

"Yeah, I'm terrified of you." he returned the joke. I was so happy that he wasn't scared of Angel. Then again it was easy to like her. Her name fits her so well. She is an Angel.

"Listen I need to… take care of things. Can you watch him Angel? I won't be long and he isn't that boring. Of course you have watched him before." I chuckled. "I'll be back." I whispered in Jason's ear. Then I kissed his forehead. His scent was so strange to me. Still had that repulsive glow to it. I need to know why he didn't smell good to me like he should.

I jumped out the window with ease and then I ran outward from the house making sure there was no scent there that shouldn't be. Then I knew it was clear and I went out to hunt. My eyes were getting so dark I was afraid they would go black. I ran a good 5 miles hoping for some luck that there would be a person alone. When I ran I found an appetizing scent that was familiar to me. I couldn't put a name to the person, but I didn't care I was too thirsty to care at this point. I followed the scent into the night.


	6. Chapter 5: mistake

5. Mistake

I slowed down when I was about in a miles radius of the intended prey. I was breathing deeply now, not wanting the wonderful scent to escape-like it possibly had a chance to survive me. The definition of death and life, I guess. My pace quickened and now I could hear his heart beating hard. It seemed like he wanted to die. Like it was tempting me somehow. I was going to let this prey know what was coming for it. A loud hiss escaped my lips, intending for it to hear. I heard the breaths speed up; he was running from me. It was useless effort, but I understood why he had to try. I sped up naturally. I made him think he was escaping me; it made it more fun to try to catch it.

By the way my prey moved and breathed I assumed-no I know-it was a man, or an old teenager. His age was probably around the age of 18 or older.

I laughed an evil chuckle and he took off sprinting into the darkness. His blood now pulsed with fear and my senses loved that. I was now jogging, at least to me. My jog could outrun a human. By some odd fate he ran through some woods. Very small, but big enough to get yourself lost in. I followed him in there.

He ran very fast. I was surprised actually. This boy was tricking. I ran a little faster, but I didn't have to work hard for long. The boy tripped over a low branch that he was unable to see in the dark. It seemed like the world wanted him to die. I laughed and he spun around. His face was full of terror as he took in my face. He relaxed a little bit, at least until I smiled. The horror filled its spot again. "Why?" he choked out at me. I laughed again. It was the same laugh that sent him running. Since when had I become so cruel? Have I always been like this? It was thirst; I brought myself to conclude.

Shock crossed my face when I saw who this boy was. I backed away from him. I knew exactly who he was, but how could I kill him? It would kill me later if I did. I could save him after I finished…no I couldn't he would have seen too much. I would expose us. Why should I harm Cody? This Cody was nothing like the one that attacked me. What would Jason think? Would he finally call me a monster? Like I deserved? or would he say it was for the best? I shuddered at the thought. Yet he reminded me about my Cody. The one that raped me. The Cody that turned me into what I am now. How could I give this Cody the fate my Cody deserved?

"Cody? Is that you?" I asked shocked. This was the first time I wished that my eyes were playing tricks on me, but I knew that was impossible.

"Claire? What are you? What do you want? What are you going to do to me?" his voice was frantic. He knew he was going to die, I had to try…

I turned around and began to walk away, but the breeze blew harder than ever.

_Damn it! Stupid wind just had to blow now! Does the world really want this Cody dead? He doesn't deserve the justice my Cody does. Well at least he was my Cody, but now I have my Jason._

I couldn't stand it. I lunged for him and grabbed his throat and started to suck. I forgot to kill him first. The scent was overpowering me. As I was sucking I thought of Jason and what he would think. His blood was so sweet though. I didn't know such a taste could exist, but it did and it was in my grasp. Jason's head filled my mind. His expression was torn and betrayed, and it was at me.

I found the will to stop before it was too late to. As soon as I let go he started bulging like he was having hysterics. "No!" I half shrieked. What have I done to him? Jason's gonna kill me! I can't suck it back either he would know too much." I rubbed his head. I tried to make the pain as little as possible, but my gift doesn't help with that. "I'm so sorry Cody." I whispered in his ear. I let him lay there. I realized hikers could find him hear at any time and if it was at the wrong time a crazed new born would be on the loose. I scooped his body up in my arms and ran like hell.

I made it to our house and I laid him in my room for now. I locked the door and ran for Jason's house. I burst into the window; Jason was still awake. "Claire! What happened are you ok?"

I ignored him. "Angel I need to talk to you, now!" I said in my urgent voice that nobody could ignore. I towed her outside. "I've done something horrible."

"Claire, has this finally gotten to you? Do you think you can hunt animals now like the rest of us?" her voice was concerned.

"No it's not that. I ran into someone I know. Cody."

I heard stifle a gasp. "Wait not that Cody. I mean Jason's Cody." I looked down ashamed.

"You didn't?"

"No I didn't kill him exactly…"

"He's changing? Claire, you of all people are against changing people like that! How could you? Did you think about Jason? It's gonna kill him. What are you planning to tell him, or are you even gonna tell him?" her questions made me feel worse. My knees buckled and suddenly I was on the ground feeling like I was going to die.

It seemed like I was unconscious, but I could still feel her warm hands carry me to Jason's room. She set me on the bed and I knew Jason would be worried, but I wouldn't open my eyes-not yet.

"What happened?" Jason asked. His voice was strained and worried that something had happened to me. How was I to tell him? Or was I even going to tell him? I couldn't lie to him, but if he didn't ask then I didn't have to lie.

"She's just in some…emotional pain. She'll be fine in a while. Don't worry about her right now. She is awake, not unconscious, but she is like daydreaming I guess you could say." She chuckled at the thought of me sleeping soundly. I would never sleep again.

"Jason." I murmured. "My Jason." Angel was right. I was awake, but I didn't feel like it. It was like my head wasn't connected to the rest of my body, especially not my mind.

"I'm here Claire." His voice was a whisper, so why did it seem like he was screaming at me. What would he think if I did tell him, or would I want him to know? I felt his sweet breath all over my face. His blood coursed through his veins rapidly, worried about me I guessed.

My eyelids flew open. I couldn't put if off any longer he had to see my eyes and I had to see his glorious face. I heard his gasp. I saw him look down. "Hunting." It wasn't a question.

"I can't change who I am or why I hunt humans, but it doesn't mean that I like doing what I do. I _hate_ being a monster. I hate being feared by everything that know what I am." I sighed.

"I don't fear you." his voice cracked. He was lying, but I didn't let him know I knew that.

"Jason, it would be best if you didn't love me, if you hated everything I am. You should, by the way. I've done so much to you without you even realizing it. Jason, don't you understand that I could hurt you? Kill you even?" I flinched at the thought. Jason limp in my hands my eyes glowing with his blood. I would regret doing that to him, so I could never do that to him. I love him too much. I will follow him to the end of my life until he told to get lost. I flinched at the thought of that as well. I would hate it when he said that, but he had too at some point. Is it possible to love a monster? I had, but I didn't know what he was until it was too late for me to make a rational decision.

"I would never leave you, Claire. I cant walk away like you could, I love you too much." His voice was full of doubt. He was right though. I knew even if I had known what Cody was, I still wouldn't of left him, I love him too much. Then Jason's words plunged into my heart-if I had had one-he thought I didn't love him as much as he did.

It seemed as though I couldn't talk for a moment. When I did I was furious. "Jason Greenfield." I snapped. His expression changed. He had never seen me angry. Angel chuckled behind me.

"Trust me Jason. You haven't seen her angry yet. You'll know when she can't get any angrier. The last time she was that mad was at Skylar. He has been pretty nice since that incident." She chuckled again. "If you can picture a man beating another and breaking over and over again and hurting him you can picture Claire beating up Skylar. Its fun to watch." She broke off when I glared at her. "Sorry." She apologized to not only me but Jason too.

"Jason Greenfield," I said again. "Do you really think I don't love you as much as you love me?" I asked with a furious voice. I was appalled, by what he had said. I loved him. I couldn't deny that truth, like I couldn't deny that I was a monster as well. I loved him as much as I was a monster.

"There is never any reason for you to love me. I'm just an ordinary guy in love with an extraordinary girl. I don't get why you love me." He said. When he looked back up he wished he had never said them. I could feel the shock and hurt on my face. Does he doubt me that much?

"Angel open the window again I would rather not break it down." I growled. She was confused, but she did as I had asked-or in my way, ordered.

I picked Jason up and jumped out the window in the same second. I ran down the street and I threw him up into a tree, only to catch him when I beat him up on the toss. I sat him gently on the branch while I paced on the other side of mine.

I debated with myself on how to prove to him that I loved him. He sat on the other side being silent for the first time I had seen him today. Was he frightened? Was he scared of me more now? Then it popped into my mind. I figured out how to make him know I would never turn my back on him. I hopped to his branch and sat next to him.

"I'm going to prove to you that I love you." I turned his face towards me. I knew I could do this. How hard was it to kiss him? I wasn't as thirsty anymore and his scent repulsed me anyway. His face was puzzled figuring out what was happening. I pulled him closer to me and I gently pushed my lips to his. My hand slid into his while my other was holding him closer to me.

This was like nothing I have ever felt. Kissing Cody was much more different than this. I loved Jason and I will always love him. His lips were moving with mine as he opened his mouth and I could taste his sweet breath. He held me closer while putting his hands in my hair. I traced his spine and I felt him shiver, but he didn't stop kissing me. I pushed him into the tree so his back was against the bark. It must of hurt, by the force I put on him, but he didn't complain. Suddenly his lips became more urgent and not as gentle as they had been. It reminded me of my memories of Cody. He had started out gentle, but then it got hard and painful.

I pushed away from him and leaped onto a limb above him. His breath was hard, but so was mine. "That was way out of line. I'm sorry I let it get that far." My breath came in gasps.

He didn't respond as I had hoped he would. He still sat against that branch. I supposed he was taking it all in. his breath was hard and painful.

"Jason?" I asked worried. It had been about 10 more minutes and he was still as silent as ever. I went to sit by him, afraid to touch him. I didn't know if that would help or only make it worse.

"Would you tell me why you were so upset before? Are you going to tell me why you looked like you were in so much pain?" he asked suddenly.

"No. I can't. It would hurt you too much. I just can't do that to you." I said with a sigh. "I'm just making too many mistakes is all."

_You've done more than just make mistakes, Claire. You've made another monster, and this time it's gonna cast you. It might even cost you the love of your life._ I was talking to myself, but I used the third person thing. It seems more appropriate for this kind of situation.

"Mistakes." He sighed. He must of thought it was a mistake to kiss him. I didn't know I wasn't a mind reader like Syd. That was another mistake. I let this go on for far too long. I had to stop it and I had to stop it soon, before it hurts all the ones I love.


	7. Chapter 6: surprise

6. Surprise

"Do you have to go already?" Jason asked. Totally displeased. His anger seemed to make me laugh. He was like a little bunny trying to fight a bear. Guess who was the bear. His expression was hurt a little bit.

"Angel could you wait for me back at the house. I need you to check out on our visitor." I said while looking at her. She nodded with understanding then leaped out the window with so much grace that I was jealous. I have had 4,128 years of work and I could never walk like she ever did.

"What visitor?" he asked feeling left out. I smiled at him and walked to his side and put my hand to his face. His skin was so warm and perfect. I was jealous of him. Why couldn't I be human and be able to live a human life with him?

"Nothing you need to worry about, love. I need to go, but I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow so go ahead and tell your dad, that way you guys don't kill each other in a fight." I said. I wasn't kidding. I wouldn't let him get into a fight with his dad over me. He was the only family he had left.

"Claire?" he asked just as I was walking to the window.

"Yeah?" what more could Jason want? I can't answer all of his questions in one day and I wasn't going to keep him up all night.

"When you kissed me…" he trailed off. "Never mind. Forget I said anything." He was using reverse psychology. Skylar used that on me for a while and for a while I believed. I gave in just to satisfy him.

"No tell me, now." I told him.

"When you said you were making too many mistakes, was kissing me one of them?" I winced. His voice wasn't joking he really wanted to know.

"I was making a lot of them." I said being sure of myself. "Jason when I kissed you it felt right. It the best thing I have done in my life. The only mistake I did while kissing you was putting you in danger, the way I let it go too far. That could have disastrous for you." I was by his side in an instant. He wasn't scared; he was used to this even only being near it for a few hours of hanging out with Angel and me. I hoped he got to meet the rest of my family.

"Thanks then. I…would you be mad if I said I really enjoyed it?" his tone was joking, serious at the same time.

"Nope. Because I enjoyed it a lot too. So much that you have no idea." I leaned into him and kissed him gently and then I leaped out the room just like Angel. Suddenly I was in my room, with Angel, who was sitting next to Cody.

He was jolting in pain and suddenly I felt worse all over again. "How's he doing, Angel?" I asked while sitting next to him. I put my hand on his forehead and suddenly his eyes snapped wide open.

"W-why?" then he gasped. "This burning make it stop!" he pleaded. His voice was so scared and tortured. I knew I felt when I was changed. I was in such pain and agony that I just wanted to die. I almost got that wish.

"I wish I could, Cody. Don't worry it will be over by Monday, I promise." I hoped I was right. I counted three days in my head. It had to be Monday if anything else tomorrow, but that was impossible.

His heart looked like it was going to jump out of his body, and maybe it was, but I hoped not. That would be way too much blood for me.

I watched his face go to horror then pain then back to horror again. It was a never-ending cycle. Why couldn't he at least help me feel a little bit better? Either way he couldn't even if he tried.

I turned to look at Angel. She was shaking. I then noticed that her eyes were coal black. "Go hunt." I ordered. With the voice I used not even Skylar would hesitate to it. She nodded and then went to find a worthy animal. I knew the others felt no guilt when it came to hunting, they weren't killing lives like I was. I wish I could change.

He was watching me now. His face was in pain, but he was curious to what I was and what he was going to become. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that question. He had the same look on his face as Skylar did when I changed. I don't regret changing him, but I hate making him into a monster. At least he has his mate now, if only she was with him right now.

"I suppose you're wondering what is happening to you. I was wondering the same thing when I was changing. I know you're in pain and it's hard to think, but I need you to listen to me. Then after done listening to me I need you to believe me. Do you understand, Cody?" I didn't expect and answer, but slowly he nodded his head.

"You asked me what I was and now I can tell you because you're about to become on of us. I am the world's most dangerous predator. Not only because of what I am, but also of the gift I posses; I'll tell you about that later. I am a vampire. I know that sounds whack, but it's true. Your scent is what drew me to you. I'm sorry I pulled you into this, but once I started it was hard to stop." I stopped to see if he was still listening; he was.

"Is Jason going to suffer through this too? Is he already one of you? Did he ask you to change me?" his voice was soft, but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"I would never do that to Jason, unless that is what he truly wanted. He knows what I am, but he doesn't know about you yet. I don't really plan to tell him," I confessed, "I plan to tell him you disappeared and then everything would go back to normal."

"Normal?" he choked. "You're going to lie about to me just so you can have him? I've never met someone so selfish before! Now when someone asks me do define definition I won't even have to think about it. I'll just blurt out your name. Oh I can't wait to see your face when he turns you down-" I stopped him.

"Don't you dare say that! Don't you ever say that! Jason loves me for me. I gave him the chance to run when I told him about me. I told him if he wanted me to leave I would go without hesitation. I love him, but if he doesn't love me and he wants me to disappear then I will. I'll do whatever I want!" I was pissed. Normally I can keep my mood under control, but he just touched a sensitive spot of mine.

He looked surprised I got so angry. Did I really look like I was someone who was sweet and gentle? Was that how male humans saw me? It doesn't matter if they do. I love Jason, and that is whom I will always love.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," he paused for the pain, "That was really low of me. The truth is I'm jealous of Jason. I always have been. He seemed to get everything he wanted. He had looks, he has money, and the only thing he ever struggled at was basketball. The girls just love him that when they look at me they call me Jason's friend. They don't know my name or anything. When he got you, I was just at the point to yell at him. I know he doesn't do this on purpose. I'm pretty sure he doesn't wake up everyday saying 'How can I piss off Cody today? Oh I know I'll start dating that one hot girl at school'." I laughed.

"What?"

"I'm sorry that was just a really good impression of him. He does do that. I hear him everyday. He never stops talking about it." I teased. His face lit up. I couldn't help but smile.

"Listen, I'm not the right girl for you. Our kind lives forever. You have plenty of time to get a girl who loves you for you, not just because of your looks. And I should warn you now. Girls will be all over you because of that so make sure that the girl you choose actually like you for you. Trust me on that." I said while holding back a laugh. He laughed too-if you count laughing with painful sigh to it a laugh, and then yeah I guess you could say he laughed.

"So how long is this burning going to last?" he couched and wheezed in pain. It was hard to understand him, so I'm sure if he said this to a human they would have had no idea of what he just said.

"Three days at the most. I'm not sure how much venom I put into you so, if you're lucky, it might be over tomorrow." I smiled.

"That quick? I guess that's cool, but what am I going to do when this is over?" he was afraid and curios at the same time. He didn't want the answer because he knew what it was, but he still had to make sure because-like all humans-he was curious.

At that moment Angel popped in. how could she be back already? She had only been gone for about 10 minutes. "We have a problem." That was all she had to say. In the same second I got into a position to protect Cody from what was coming.

She laughed and then I glared at her. "That wasn't funny. You can't joke with me on that, not when Jason is in trouble!" her laughing stopped at once.

"I didn't mean it like that. Skylar is back and he's coming here, now. So do you want to hide him or let Skylar know?" her voice was strained. By the way she said Skylar I knew that Nick wasn't coming back, not yet at least.

"He is going to be one of us soon so let's let Skylar face the music now." I sighed and Angel just chuckled. Of course she could laugh, she didn't have to face Skylar's wrath. He hated changing people, even as much as me.

When his face popped in I saw his eyes go wide. "What the hell is this, Claire? How could you? Damn it Claire I thought you were against this kind of thing!" he yelled at me. I just rolled my eyes and began the story.

"So this was all an accident?" Skylar asked now that he was past the blind fury stage of the story. "You were hunting and you never meant to do this, right?" he was making things clear to himself, but it was hard for me to tell the story. I didn't like it anymore than he did.

"Yes. I never meant for it to happen. I couldn't save him because if I did he would know too much and then he could tell. I didn't want to risk our existence over something as small as this." I tried to have a soft voice, but it's hard after hearing Skylar yell at me. Some of the words he used I have no idea where he got them from; so I would rather not repeat them.

"Well then I'm sorry I yelled at you before, I didn't know. I thought you changed him just to change him. I didn't mean to yell like that, but when I caught the scent of another vampire I thought something was happening so I was already angry when I came through the door." He was grinning now that things were being put together.

"What are you doing here? Is Nick ok? Did something happen?" Angel's voice was frantic with fear. She doesn't know if anything has happened. Her Nick could be in danger. I was in full leader mode and ready to take action at any moment.

Skylar saw both the worries on our faces. "Now before we all freak out I'm going to tell you all is well. Nothing has gone wrong. If something has I wouldn't leave Nick out there all alone to defend him. I just had to see you guys again. Not knowing if we'll ever be together again takes a toll on your emotions. Wouldn't you say so?" Skylar was worried about us? He never really showed any emotion. Skylar was the tough guy of the group and he just admitted that he missed us and was worried.

I stepped over to him and I gave him a big hug. His arms tightened around my waist and I held him closer. The truth was that I missed him so much. It was hard to see my best friend walk away and me not ever knowing if he was ever coming back to me. He kissed my head only as a brother would. He rubbed my back and leaned down to my ear. "Admit it, you missed me." He breathed.

"Of course I did. How could I not? You're my brother and I worry about you out there. How am I supposed to know if you guys are still alive?" I said. It felt like I could cry, but with this body I know I cannot.

"I need to talk to you alone, Claire." That was all he needed to say. I looked at Angel and she nodded. I walked out with Skylar and he led me about a mile away from the house.

"I would never admit this to anyone, but you, Claire. I'm so scared about us. I so worried that I've lost Taylor forever. How can you always be so calm? How do you do that? How can you be rational at a time like this?" he didn't even give me a second to answer. It was so fast that I didn't know that it was coming. Usually nothing ever surprised me, but this was so unexpected that I couldn't think. Skylar was kissing me. He was so gentle and afraid that I was confused on what to do. He pulled me closer to him and put his hand on my waist. My breathing quickened. Skylar knew this would frighten me. Why would he do this? Was he suicidal?

Suddenly my body got the best of me and I was kissing him back. He pushed me into a light post on the street and I swear that there is going to be a dent in it tomorrow. A dent of two people kissing. I held back a chuckle. The laugh cleared my head and now I could think clearly. I realized that part of Skylar's polo shirt was unbuttoned. I pushed away from him quickly and I watched his eyes fill with horror, fear and betrayal. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. I'm so confused, Claire. What am I going to do? She Se growled at me. My one true love left me; she was going to attack. She would, I saw it in her eyes. She would have attacked me if you hadn't of stepped in." his face was so twisted in anger and pain that I was afraid it would stay that way.

"I understand, Skylar. It's hard to lose a love. Now that I've found mine I'm afraid that I'm going to lose him. I just can't lose Jason. He's nothing like the other humans. He is so different and special. My body wants him more than anything else that I have found does. Of course I wouldn't give you guys up either." I added.

"I won't let you lose Skylar without a fight. You've seen what it has done to Keith since he has lost Sierra. He is so lost and in the dark, I couldn't live with myself I let you become like that…Claire what is it? Did I say something?" Skylar asked.

I just remembered something about the night Sierra died. Keith blamed it on me that Sierra had died and he wouldn't talk to me for about a decade. He thought it was my fault that I couldn't get there fast enough. He promised me something that night. He said 'I swear to you, Claire. Since you made me lose my love, when you find yours I will let you know how I feel. You will lose yours. Since I can't be with mine, you won't be able to be with yours.' At the time I blew the threat off, but I had no idea he would mean it.

"Claire tell me!" his voice was urgent and alarmed. I looked back at him and shook my head.

"Tomorrow. I promise I'll tell you, but right now I have to go watch Jason for the night. I can't let my guard down on him. Talk to Cody though. He is very sweet and he needs some help while going through this. Do it for me please." My voice was so sweet I'm sure not even the devil would have been able to refuse me. He nodded and went back to the house.

"What happened? I heard talking then nothing. Did something happen?" I heard Angel's confused voice in the house.

"Don't worry…" I heard his voice fade away as I ran down the street, too fast for human eyes. I made my way to the similar rode when Jason lies in his bed asleep.

His room was dark now as I opened his window. I heard his deep breathing from the corner of him room where his bed is. His dark sheets rose and then went down from his chest. He seemed peaceful enough. I looked around his room trying to pick up any scent that may or may not be his.

I searched his room for another scent that I knew wasn't there. Suddenly he was jerking in his bed. It looked like he was running, running away from something, and fast at that. He twisted up and down and it seemed like he was having a seizer. "Get away! I thought you loved me! Why are you doing this! Claire get away! I don't love you anymore, please leave me alone! No! Please," be begged, "Please don't kill me, just disappear." He was dreaming of me and this time _I _was the monster. I have always been the monster. I sat on his bed and his eyes jerked open and he saw me there with my head in my hands.

"Claire? What's wrong? Is everything ok? Has something happened?" Jason's soothing voice asked me.

"Is that what you want?" I asked him. "Do you want me to go away? Do you not love me anymore? You want me to disappear? I guess that's fair seeing everything I have done to you." I told him.

He looked at me with regret. "You heard me that?"

I nodded.

"I was dreaming about you, but that you in my dream wasn't the real you, please believe that." He said and then he attacked me. Not in the literal attack, but he kissed me fiercely. He held me close again just like he had before, but something was different. He kissed me like Skylar had. He put his hand down my back and he had to break away from air. I didn't let go. I slid down his throat feeling the blood that pulsed inside the skin, but I ignored that as he pulled my lips back to his. He held my leg and pulled it around him and laid down on top of me. I didn't want to stop, but I knew I had to before Jason got hurt. His hands slid down my waist and on my thigh. His other hand traced my side and part of my back over and over again. I kissed with the same power he had started with me. I rolled over on top of him and grabbed both his wrists, locking them to the bed. I had stopped when I knew I didn't want to, at all.

His breathing didn't slow like I hoped it would. I was just getting kissed today like I had won an award. "Claire I…" Jason said before I cut him off.

I put my lips to his and then pulled away before he got the wrong intention. "Don't you dare apologize to me, Jason. It was my fault I let it get that far again. I just can't seem to control myself around you." I breathed. I held him close, not daring to let him go, and I laid my head on his chest since I was still on top of him. "I love you Jason; don't ever doubt that." I smiled at him.

His hand still rubbed my back, but it was hesitant, making sure that he didn't make a move that I didn't like. I took both his arms and constricted them around my waist and mine around his. We both laid there for a little while, being silent. "Je aimed, Claire." I laughed. "Did I not get it right?" he asked laughing himself.

"It's Je t'aime, but you were close enough for me to understand." I sat up, but his hands refused to let go.

"Don't go yet." He said, his voice shaky. He didn't want to me go. I laid back down in the same position and hummed something soothing until I knew he was asleep.


	8. Chapter 7: new

7. New

I was in the corner of the room when Jason's alarm clock went off. He turned it off and got out of bed. He seemed to unaware that I was still in the room. He took off his pants so all that was left was his purple boxers. "As much as I want to see them, I would rather not right now." I said from behind him. Before he could jump I grabbed him before he tripped over me.

He blushed. "I forgot you were still here. I thought you left." He said with a sheepish grin.

"_I _don't mind, but I'm sure I should save myself from Skylar's jokes when I get back home. As much as I can at least. I swear that boy can take one word from my mouth and turn it into a joke." I laughed. His face turned into a frown and he put his back to me. I laughed loud enough for his dad to hear me.

"Jason? Is that you? Is someone up there?" his dad asked in a suspicious voice.

"Crap." I heard Jason mutter.

"Wait here and act natural." I told him. I slid into his closet while he looked like he was trying to figure out what clothes he should wear.

"Jason?" his dad asked for the second time. I saw his head pop in the room. His blue eyes were like little pools of water. I could see how Jason's were so beautiful. The blond hair would have glowed if there were any sunlight in this room, which I was glad there wasn't.

"Yeah dad?" he asked. He sounded all innocent and totally oblivious to what his dad was about to ask. I knew this sound. He was going to give him the "talk".

"Listen about you and that girl last night…"

"For the hundredth time we didn't do anything." He was lying in a way and I knew his dad would be able to tell.

"Did anything happen?" he asked more sincere. Like a father to son. This was better. I heard Jason take a breath and he was going to answer.

"She…uh…kissed me, well I kissed her. That's it." he lied again.

His father raised an eyebrow. "Ok fine. It would have been something more. It got close and then she stopped it. Claire would never do anything she didn't want to, but she was looking out for me. I told her about the fight me and you had last night and she was concerned."

His dad didn't yell and he didn't threaten. "Sit with me." He told him. I heard the footsteps go over to the bed and they both sat down. "Tell me about her. You really seem to like…um…Claire."

"I really do dad. She is smart, funny, her personality is very kind and gentle, wonderful smile, and her laugh, oh her laugh is just like the angels singing." His voice got to a sound where I had to hold myself together hard not to laugh.

"I'm impressed." His dad said.

"Why?"

"I got a good look at her last night, through the window." He added. "She was very beautiful. And you didn't say one word about that when you described her. You look at her from the inside not the other way around. And for that I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad." Jason said.

I heard his father's footsteps going to the door. "Dad?" Jason called.

"Yes, Jason?"

"I-" he was cut off by the doorbell. And guess who was at the door? Me.

"I'll get it." his dad said. He walked down to answer the door. He opened it and there I stood.

"Hello. I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself last time. I'm Claire Emerson." I told him.

"Ah yes. Please come in." he stood aside to let me in. "Jason!" he called.

Jason rushed down the stairs in a daze. "Claire?" he asked confused. I laughed and his dad stared at me. Jason was right; my laugh does sound like angels.

"How would you like to come meet half my family?" I asked him. I at least want him to meet Skylar, my big brother.

"Half?" his dad asked.

"Yes. The rest of them our out on a trip and we decided to stay home." I looked down at his boxers and undershirt. "Nice. Go get ready and we can go." I told him. Then Skylar rushed in the door.

"We have a slight problem with our visitor." He told me.

"Define slight."

"He…uh is finished changing."

I was shocked. "Now! Of all times! He chooses to be done now!" I said with some anger in my tone.

"That's the least of our problems, Claire." Skylar said with an anguished tone.

I motioned for him to go on.

"He's on his way here. He wanted to talk to Jason." He moved out of the way before I ran him over. I rushed into the street and there I found him running here. I pushed him to the ground. "Stay away from Jason." I growled at him.

"Why?" Cody snarled at me. His strength was brutal, but I wasn't afraid of him and he knew that.

"Because you're a newborn. You crave human blood! You could hurt him, and I haven't told him yet." I admitted.

"So it all comes down to you doesn't it?" he hissed. He pushed me off and started to run.

"I hate to do this." I mumbled. I struck him full force with pain. He screamed in agony and I saw Skylar come out and he looked at me with horror. I have never hurt anyone this bad before; I didn't know what was wrong with me. I believe it was Jason was in danger and I didn't want to take chances. "So help me I will kill you if I have to Cody." I growled loudly.

"She doesn't kid when it comes to Jason's safety. I wouldn't push her." Skylar said still shocked of how bad I was hurting him.

I stopped and I could hear him trying to catch his breath even though he didn't need it.

He looked at me and then looked at Skylar. It's just the thirst that is making you act like this. I'll take you hunting. Come one." Skylar ordered. I ran back into Jason's house and I found Jason waiting for me in the living room, sitting next to his father.

When he saw me he jumped up at once. "Is everything ok? We heard someone scream."

"Everything is fine. I stopped him from coming here and he tried to hurt me. Skylar jumped in before things could go wrong." I assured him, but it was a lie all the same. He picked up on it and looked at his dad. He gave me the look that said you will tell me later.

"Listen Jason if you're ready to go I want to take you somewhere." I told him. I wanted him as far away from here while Cody is hunting.

Jason looked at his dad and then took my hand and walked out the door. I got in my car and drove off in silence.

"So where are we going?" he asked after a minute.

"As far away from here as possible." I told him. It was straightforward; something he could understand easily.

"Why? Is Sam…?"

"No. The visitor isn't human. He is a newborn vampire and he got the scent from me or by smelling me and he wanted to see you for himself. He is the one who screamed. I used my gift on him. I had to, I had no other choice." My tone made him stay silent for a while more.

After about a few hundred miles I stopped suddenly. "Were here." I said. I stepped out of the car and walked about a few yards out from my car. Jason followed me silently. I plopped down in some grass and I waited for him to do the same.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Some park in Washington. I like to come to random places I have never been. That way there are no memories here. Good or bad." I explained.

"Oh." Jason replied. I took his hand in mine and I pressed it to my face. I engulfed my senses with his scent. It was pure and good.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course. Well I guess it depends." He said. His voice was curious. He wanted to know what I was going to ask.

"When you kissed me last night, did you kiss me because you were scared or were you trying to make me feel better about the dream?" I asked in the nicest way possible. Now I regret ever ending that wonderful moment.

"Neither." He breathed. "I kissed you because I love you and I want to be with you forever. I just didn't mean for it to get that far, but when you didn't stop at first I thought…" he trailed off at the end. He looked at me hoping he hadn't said too much.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around him, straining him closer to me. "That's all I needed to know. Thank you for being honest to me."

"I think I should get one answer to my question in return." He said with a smile.

"Go on." I urged.

"When you kissed me back was it because that you didn't want to hurt my feelings or did you want to?" his voice was teasing, but his question was 100% serious.

"Definitely because I wanted to. I told you Jason. I love you and don't you ever doubt it." I was not lying; I was telling the truth.

"I won't." he promised. Then his hand made its way to my chin. He stopped only inches from my lips. "Is this ok?" he asked hesitantly.

I laughed and pulled him to me. The electricity was harder this time. It seemed fresh and more abundant than last night. I pulled him closer to me and there wasn't anything that I felt that wasn't Jason anymore. He moved his lips with mine and it was like we were working together. My hand traced his back once and more and memorized every curve in his flawless body. I fought every urge to roll over on him and then with that I thought it was best to stop. Like he could read my mind he pulled away from me. We stared at each other for a moment and then we started laughing together.

The kiss made me think of Skylar again. "Skylar." I breathed.

"What?" he asked.

"I have to tell him something. Give me a second to call him." I took out my phone and dialed the familiar number.

_Hello?_

"Ok remember when we were talking about Keith losing Sierra?" I asked.

_Yeah._

"Well after she died Keith blamed me and promised me that if I ever found a love that he would kill him. I don't think Sam is in charge with the other half." I said the other half like I didn't know them at all. "I think Keith has convinced the others that it was my fault that Sierra died and now they have all turned against me."

We talked about it for 30 seconds. It was too fast for Jason to understand. And that was good because for a while we were talking about Cody. "We can talk about it at home." I said and then I hung up.

"Ok where were we?" I asked Jason.

"I don't remember. So what are we going to do since you're not going to take me to your family?"

I paused to think about it for a second. I was stumped and I had no answer.

"Can you tell me more about your family? Like how did you rescue them? How can you change them into vampires?" he asked with that eager face that I loved. His smile appeared on his face again and this was like my Kodak moment.

I smiled in response and I began our story. "I was about 3,800 when I found Skylar. I saved him from dying, as I have told you.

"Vampires are venomous. The venom doesn't kill you, but it changes you into one of us. Then you would be called a newborn and an immortal. The only catch to it though is that the venom burns and is extremely painful." I winced from the memory of my changing.

"Did you save the rest of them too?" he went quickly with them.

"No. Skylar saved Taylor. She had poison injected into her system. Before her heart stopped beating he was able to change her.

"Ben rescued Syd after I rescued him. Then with that I rescued nick before Ben and then he rescued Angel." Our story is very complicated and long. I stopped there or we would waste all of our time together on me. "Tell me about you. I'm tired of doing all the talking I want to learn more about how you live." I said. I held his hand tight.

"I don't know. I'm not that interesting…" he contemplated.

I leaned over, only inches from his face. "Please?" I breathed. The tone I used must have been good for he couldn't remember a thing.

"What?"

"Tell me more about you and your friends." I urged. His breath came in short gasps, but I knew he was catching on.

"What do you want to know?" Jason said, still dazed from me. At that moment my head snapped up and I looked around. Something caught my eyes out in the forest and it was moving fast.

"Cheater!" I heard a male voice yell.

"It's not cheating if you can do it by yourself." The female sound was high and familiar.

Suddenly Skylar and Angel raced into the park. They must have been having a race, because Angel always wins against those, except when she is against me. Skylar sat down by Jason, who was still wide eyed, while Angel sat down on my other side.

"Skylar." Skylar said holding out his hand. Jason looked at me then he shook Skylar's hand seeming more confident around him.

"Jason." Jason muttered. He knew Skylar would hear.

"So this is the boy were risking our lives on." Skylar teased motioning around Jason. Fury consumed me and in one second Skylar and me were fighting about 10 feet away. Our growls echoed throughout the whole park, but luckily it was deserted.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" Jason asked Angel. Of course he was concerned about our safety when really the only one here in danger was a tree and Jason.

"Oh no. You don't want to mess with them when there in a fight, unless you want to end up like…" she trailed off in a teasing voice that would have made me laugh, if I wasn't so angry right now.

I threw him into a nearby tree and I heard the quick snap and Skylar was already on his feet again. "So our kiss meant nothing to you?" he asked. I heard a quick gasp from both Angel and Jason. What was wrong with Skylar today?

As soon as he said that he knew what was about to happen. He could see the rage burning in my eyes. He tried to run, how foolish of him. One second he was a bullet in the air then he was on the ground in absolute pain. He tried to mute his screams, but only one can do that for so long. He twitched on the ground. "Stop! Stop!" he cried out in pain. "Claire please make it stop!" the agony in his voice couldn't hide any longer.

I stopped the pain only to hear a small thud to the ground. I whirled around to see Jason staring at me like I was a freak. I was not only a freak, but a monster too. What had I done? I hurt my best friend, the one who I needed the most right now. Skylar was at my side in an instant. "I shouldn't have said what I said. That wasn't right of me. The thing is that I didn't know why I had said that. I didn't even mean it." he said. I wasn't even paying attention to him. My focus was on the boy I pledged my love to and right he truly thought I was a monster.

"I-I," I couldn't finish. I turned in the opposite direction and ran as fast as I could.

"Claire!" I heard Jason shriek. I heard little footsteps run then they stopped dead.

"Let her go." I heard Skylar order. Then I couldn't hear anymore, I was too far away. I didn't flinch at my name and I didn't slow down at Jason trying to come after me. I just kept going, not knowing where I was going. My legs beat against the ground and I still wasn't tired. It had been a long time since I had ran like this. I was running like I was running from something. I have never been afraid of anything until now. I knew I was going to lose him this time, there was no doubting it now or hoping he would forgive. Keith was right, but now he could come home because I knew Jason couldn't love a monster like me.

I rushed into my house and ran into my room. I heard a light knock on my door. The life I sensed was Cody. He was still here? When I didn't answer he opened the door and walked in with a swift motion. His eyes were still the red I remembered, but I knew they would change soon, to the color of Skylar's.

"You want to talk about it?" his dark voice asked. I shook my head, but he still came to sit with me. It was like he was already part of my family, because he already was. He was part of it since that night. His hand gently rubbed my back and brushed the hair from my face. I leaned into his chest and began to shake violently.

"Well you got your wish, Cody." I finally said.

"What wish?" he said appalled that he had done this to me.

"You didn't want to Jason to ever be apart of this and now he won't. He hates me and he always will. He thinks I'm a monster and he won't ever talk to me again." I said when my voice cracked in pain. It hurt to lose him. Now I knew how Keith felt, and now I felt bad for _him_.

"I would never wish that on you or him. I can see how he looks at you and you look at him. He loves you and if he truly loved you he will forgive you." I was so surprised at him. He was hours old and already he was talking like he had decades of experience.

"Well said." I told him. We sat there for about and hour until I heard one pair of feet running too slow to be immortal. I looked at Cody and he smiled. He leaped out the window in one fluid motion and then Jason burst into the room. I jumped up and stood in the farthest corner from Jason. He took a step forward and then he sat on the bed. I stood in the corner keeping my eyes on his glorious face. He took in a breath and it looked like he was going to speak. He just looked at the empty space next to him. I understood and I slowly made my way to sit by him. I sat down carefully, making sure that I didn't scare him.

I put my head down and I could feel his eyes on me. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face so he could look at me. "Is there something you're going to tell me? About what Skylar said in the park?" he asked. I knew that he wouldn't forget it, but I could only hope.

"He kissed me and I kissed him back." I hung my head ripping away from his gaze.

"Did you want to?"

"It was unexpected and Skylar didn't mean to either. He was confused and he didn't want to. He will never be more than a brother to me." I couldn't say anymore on the subject. But there was one more thing I had to tell him "I'll leave tonight. You won't have to see me ever again. I don't deserve you and you can go on with your life without me in it. I'm sorry I've hurt you like this." I got up and started pacing the room.

"No!" he pleaded. "Please don't go. I need you. I have just never been more afraid of you than I was in the park. You looked so mad, and so much like a vampire."

"Well here's a news flash for you, I am a vampire. I will always be a vampire. I can't be something I'm not." I retaliated.

"I understand that, but you told me something earlier that I will always stand by. You told me 'I love you; don't ever doubt it'. And I'm sticking to that answer." He was so sure in his voice. He didn't doubt that I loved him and he should never doubt that, as I have told him about three times today.

"I do love you Jason." I said with a stronger voice.

"Then show me you love me. Be strong and…and I don't know what else to say. I got nothing." He said with a weak grin. We was hurt and in pain and he needed me. In one long step I took his face in my hands and kissed him like I meant it, and that wasn't hard to do because I did mean it.

"What a happy reunion." Skylar said in his happy sarcastic voice. I'm telling you he was just begging to get smacked upside the head. I rolled my eyes and gave him a hug too.

"Watch it." I whispered in his ear. He laughed and I walked back over to Jason.

"So have you seen our visitor?" Angel asked, popping out of nowhere. Only Jason jumped at her voice. The rest of us were just too used to it to be frightened anymore.

"He, uh went for a jog. He left right before Jason came in so he shouldn't be too far." I answered. Skylar nodded and raced down the steps in about .85 seconds. I wish he wouldn't do that. Who knew how much more of this vampire stuff Jason can handle, and I wasn't going to push it to the limit.


	9. Chapter 8: fears

8. Fears

Jason held me tight as we both sat in my room alone. I was cradled into him and his arms were constricted around my waist. His chin was on my hair, and I could hear his soft breathing.

"I'm s-" but Jason cut me off.

"Shut up with that sorry crap with you?" he said trying to sound mad, but he didn't fool me.

"Listen since I ruined our first date today how about we go see a movie. That sounds human enough." I said pleased with the idea. Jason and me in a dark room, watching a scary movie. Me curled up against his warm chest and acting like I was scared.

"Sounds good to me. What do you want to see?" he asked like the gentlemen he was and will always be. He looked down at me politely.

"Something scary for sure. None of that stupid chick flicks girls drag their boyfriends to." I said relieved to be myself around him.

"So I'm your boyfriend now?"

"What else wold you want to be called? A friend?" I challenged him.

"No boyfriend works. Something scary, but I supposed I would be more scared than you." he rolled his eyes while saying this. He already knew the answer, but I couldn't resist.

"Naturally." I said with a superior voice, I am a girl after all. Human or not.

I jumped up with all the grace I had and he stared at me like I was the most beautiful creature on the planet. I took his hand and carried him down the stairs and rushed out the door. Skylar wasn't down there, but Nick was in his place so I assumed that Skylar had returned to the watch. I leaped in my car and put Jason on his side.

I drove going faster than the average car could go. We were at the Movie Theater in about 5 minutes. I got out and took Jason up to get our tickets. It seemed that _Friday the Thirteenth_ was playing so we decided we would go see that for today. I got him some popcorn, soda, and some candy for Jason only of course. I had no appetite and Jason seemed to get a kick out of that. We got some good seats in the back and we waited for the movie to start.

"Are you sure you wanted to see this? I mean it's supposed to be pretty freaky." Jason said in a whisper.

"Jason in case you haven't noticed I _am_ the definition of freaky here. So I think should be fine. I'm more worried about you."

He looked at me disgusted. "Me being scared? That's not even possible." He said sounding all macho touch and all that.

"Sure it isn't." I muttered under my breath.

The lights went down and the movie began.

"I was not scared!" Jason yelled in the car ride home. "I was acting and it turns out I was pretty good at it."

"If you weren't scared why were you the one who cringed in my lap while I watched perfectly?" I asked.

"I was acting for the second time." Jason repeated.

"Sure you were."

He rolled his eyes and faced toward me. "I know you enjoyed it. I could hear you laughing. The people in front of us were looking at you strange." He said.

"How would you know? You were in my lap the whole time!" I snorted.

"Not the whole time." He responded.

"Right, but after the first 20 minutes you were screaming. Did you know you scream like a girl?" I laughed.

"I do not! And it was more than 20 minutes." He said.

"You are right. My bad it was 25 minutes." I rolled my eyes. Why are all guys afraid to admit that they were scared? He knew I would win, he was still trying though.

"Ok maybe I was a little scared, but I wasn't as scared as the guy 3 rows in front of us." He said a little relieved.

"Your right. I thought he was going to explode!" I joked.

"It's good he didn't for your sake, but he did pee his pants, I mean they were soaked! I can't believe he did that! I haven't peed myself since I was three." Jason went on.

"I don't think a guy that's 28 should pee his pants."

"I wonder if he got on his girlfriend. She was pissed when he did that. Then she got even more mad when we were howling with laughter when he ran up the aisle." Jason was laughing hard again. I've never seen him laugh so much.

"But then again who wasn't laughing." I was laughing too, but my laugh sounded more like a song and his sounded like…well just not like mine. "Oh I think he did get it on her. He did drink a lot of soda in there. I think he ran that fast not only because he wanted to get out of there, but I think if he stayed that his girlfriend would have shot him." I explained.

"I would have liked to see that." Jason's laughter seemed to cool, but were in such a good mood that it was hard to stop laughing completely.

We made it to his house around 10:00pm. It seemed like the day went by slowly, but at the same time it went really fast. I walked him up to his door. "I'll meet you upstairs." I said as I winked. I gave him a kiss tonight, because I knew his dad was watching from somewhere. At least I think it was his dad for I had some strange feeling that we were being watched.

He opened the door and I got in my car and pretended to drive off, but I still got into his room before he made it up 5 steps. I was fast, if I do say so myself.

The door opened and his eyes lit up when he saw me sitting on the bed. I was looking around his room and I was so distracted when he came in I could barely think.

"Hey." He breathed. I smiled and he came to sit down by me at once. I leaned on to his side and closed my eyes, inhaling the scent that came off his wonderful skin. He was so warm, so soft, so gentle, and so perfect. I can't imagine being with anyone other than Jason. I loved him, he was my mate and he will always be my mate, no matter what happens now.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked me. I knew what I wanted to do so I had to fight the urge to just kiss him and let things take their course from there, but that was way too dangerous. _Damn female hormones._ I thought to myself.

"I still want to hear more about you."

"What do you want to know?" Jason said once again today.

"Anything. Tell me your story, details and be specific please." I inched closer to him and held him tight to my side.

He took in a deep breath and began his story for the first time. "I was born in Colorado. I lived there most of my life, until my mom died, which of course you already know." He said with a sincere voice. He didn't want to upset me, but this went along with the story. "We moved because Colorado reminded my dad too much of mom so we decided for Oregon.

"When I moved here I had absolutely no friends. I sat alone everyday for the first few weeks. Then Trevor sat by me one day at lunch and he has always been m best friend ever since. I had good passing grades and I still do now. I've never been real good at sports, but that hasn't stopped me from playing them." He concluded.

"Where did you go to school at Colorado? Did you leave any friends behind?" I pursued. I wanted to know everything about this boy, this man.

"I wasn't really the most popular kid in school back at Colorado. I miss the sun and the harsh winters that followed it. The kids weren't exactly the nicest kids you will ever meet either. So I don't really talk about them much.

"The school was…I can't even remember the name of it, I hated it so much. The teachers were from hell and the principle was even worse. I never thought the devil himself could have an offspring, until now that is." He laughed at his own joke. I thought it was funny that he thought his principle was the devil. I wished that the principle that caused Jason so much misery would get to see my devilish side.

Jason seemed to have read my mind. "I don't want him to have a heart attack to so don't go trying to find him, because I know if you try you'll end up finding him. Of course he would have thought he had already died my seeing you." he joked. I rolled my eyes again and I heard Jason yawn.

"It's been a long day, you should rest." I told him as I went to the window to leave.

"Don't go." He asked.

I smiled. "I'll be right back, I promise." I waited until he nodded at the promise then I flew out the window and landed perfectly on the ground. I ran in a flat out sprint to my house. I picked up Cody's scent around the house so I knew everything was still normal-as normal as vampires could get. I laughed at the joke from the inside. It really wasn't that funny.

As I opened the front I saw that nobody was in the living room as I had hoped. I looked upstairs and in every bedroom that we all knew of and some that only Skylar and me knew of. (For special purposes) I did a 360 search around the house and I still caught everyone's scent, but I found no one. Then I started to panic. I ran out for miles in search of my family. I still found nothing. I went east and made into another small town whose name I didn't really care about at this point. Still no sign. What if something had happened to them? Did Sam or someone come back for them?

It was starting to get light out and I realized that not only had I lied to Jason, but also I lost the rest of my family. I went Jason's house to find he was missing too. Where the heck was everybody?

I tried following his scent, but I lost track of it somehow. It was like they knew I would look for him so they picked him up or something. I ran back to my as fast as I could. I think I even broke my record on how fast I could go, but I couldn't think about that, not when Jason may need me. I burst into the door and still I found not a single trace of anything or anyone. I was about to go back out the door until I heard, "Surprise!"

I wheeled around to see Skylar and my half of the family, but I couldn't see them, all I could see was the honey-blond haired boy standing in the middle with a wide grin. Instant relief flooded through me now that I knew they were all safe from harm…for now.

"What the hell is this?" I roared at Skylar.

He put his hands up in defense like the day he threw some dead animal at me. The day everything was normal, the day everything was right, and the days I have never met Jason. "A party. And to be more specific your birthday party." He winked at me.

"My birthday party?" I asked astonished.

"I told you she would forget. You owe me five bucks." I heard Nick whisper to Angel. She rolled her eyes and gave him his money.

I finally got a good look at my surroundings. Streamers were posted in every corner in the room, with my favorite colors, purple and blue. There was some pop; two pieces of cake and some snacks, which I assumed, were for Jason-since he is the only one who eats in this pace.

Then I looked at Jason again. "You were in on this?" I half yelled at him. I couldn't help laughing, but at the same time I was so mad.

"Yes." He admitted with that same grin that made his dark, hazel eyes light up. He shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal, but it was to me. For one I did forget about my birthday and two I don't really like celebrating it, and they know that. I think Skylar does it just to bug me. "It was very difficult to keep the secret from you. I thought you would see right through me and then you would figure it out."

Then I realized what day it was. "Oh my gosh! It's Monday! We have to get you to school Jason." I hurried gathering things together. I can't believe Skylar would let Jason have pop this early in the morning. I'll talk to him about that later.

"Calm down mom. Skylar already got me ready." He rolled his eyes at that. Had Skylar and Jason already bonded? It seemed so. The way Jason said his name and the way Skylar hung around him. I'm guessing they are both already best buds. I smiled. "You just have to take me to school."

"Ok if were all here who is watching them?" I said them like they were my enemy and right now they were.

"Angel is keeping tabs on who is coming and then I'm sure you could sense their life if they try to get too close, but everyone had to be together to celebrate your birthday." Skylar answered. I grimaced at the word birthday. I hated birthday parties, especially mine.

"Fine. Jason let's go." I wasn't in the best mood right now, but I was sure being alone with Jason would help cheer me up. He walked out the door with me and with no argument. He opened the car door on the passenger side and I got in on mine. Driving off into the day, with Jason by my side is very peaceful. I suppose it wasn't like that for Jason. He still wasn't used to my driving. The way I could tell was how his hands griped the seats so tight I was afraid he would tear it.

The parking lot was rather full, but yet not full enough to make it hard to find a space. Whispers filled the air like our first day of school here. "What is Jason doing with her?" I heard one boy ask. "What's so special about Jason?" said another. "Why should Jason get the perfect Claire?" said a familiar voice, Trevor I presumed.

"Hey Jason." Said Trevor as he was walking toward us. He looked at Jason with envious eyes that made me smile. It was so funny to me how people fought over a monster.

"Hey Trevor." Jason said with his oh-so glorious smile. They walked up to each other, gave hugs and then came back to where I was standing.

"Listen have you seen Cody? I haven't heard from him since Saturday. His mom said she thought he was with one of us, because he hadn't come home from his hike. I've been trying his cell, and strangely it still hasn't died. It rings perfectly." Trevor shook his head like he was trying to solve a puzzle. And since I knew what had really happened to Cody I knew it was and unsolvable.

"No I haven't either." Jason said with a hint of concern in his voice. They were both worried about Cody, and I destroyed his life, something bad did happen to him.

They both started walking, leaving me in the parking lot. Skylar pulled in with his Mercedes, and Nick, who is with Angel, in her pink BMW. I waited for them to leave the cars and come to stand next to me. Then the gossip and whispers got worse. "Where is the rest of them?…Where did the one red haired chick go?…I could have sworn there were more…Weren't there like nine of them before?" and then continued for the day.

Not all were about us of course. News was spreading around that Cody was missing. Worried faces all looked around hoping they would see Cody just appear. It was just too bad that wasn't.

I walked into Chemistry and sat down in my normal spot. Jason came in about a minute later and sat down next to me. He put his hands in his pockets and didn't even look at me. I was having trouble listening to the lesson, worried about what was bothering Jason. The bell rang and it seemed like Jason flew out of his seat as soon as possible. I saw his practically half run to our study hall. I could keep and even pace with him, but I was going to give him some space.

When I walked in I saw Skylar sitting next to Jason rubbing his shoulder, soothing him I suppose. Jason didn't want to cry in front of me. He didn't like to show any weaknesses, even though he had a right too. Skylar caught my eye and nodded. I was going to give him some space and let him cry in peace. I walked the hallways and I found Angel's class and she wasn't in there. I traced her scent through the hall and then I found her outside sitting in a tree outside of the school campus. Her face was calm, which made all of my fears vanish, but still curiosity got the best of me.

"Ange?" I called. Her head didn't move, but she heard me all right. I jumped up onto the branch that she was hidden on and leaned my head on the rough bark.

"Did you ever notice how nice the sky looks?" she asked, dazed. Her voice was sweet, but it seemed like she was hiding something from me. Oh, no. Not my Angel too.

"Angel if you haven't noticed it's raining." I said. I nudged her shoulder, but she still did not move.

"It's still nice though. I mean we get to walk out and act like were normal." What was Angel talking about? Has the agony of being immortal finally get to her?

"I guess I see what you mean. We get to walk around. We can talk and socialize like normal humans." I was trying to agree with her, but it's kind of hard when you don't know what she is talking about. "What are you getting at?"

She looked down. "I miss being human. Not that I regret ever meeting you, you guys are my family, and I do mean all of you. Even Sam and them. I don't regret falling for Nick and I don't regret helping you save Jason. I just miss having that normal life. You know? Not going around everyday knowing you're a monster." She laughed at herself. We all were just some vampires that have self-esteem issues I guess you could say.

"We all wish we were humans, but we all wish we still know each other if we were, but think about ok? If we weren't humans how could we have met each other and found the ones we want to be with for the rest of our lives? This was given to us for a reason and because of it we have found our true loves, our other halves to ourselves." I explained. I regret the way I was changed, not that I was changed. If I wasn't I wouldn't have met my family, or Jason.

"I know we all do. It's just a dream I know that will never come true." She sighed and turned to look at me.

"What brought all this on? Since when were you ever the one to complain about what we are?" I asked. Angel never complains about us. She is one of the happier ones to accept our fate.

"I'm afraid that one of us won't make it through the fight. That our family will lose one of its members. That is my worst fear. I don't want to lose any of you, not even Jason. I actually like him. Just wait when he is one of us!" she exclaimed. Her smile was wide and it touched her eyes. There was a little dimple on each of her cheeks and it made her the most beautiful female creature on this planet, to me of course. I turned the other way and I could feel her eyes pouring into my back.

"You don't plan to change him do you?" her tone was understanding and so much like a soft lullaby to me.

"How can I change him? Why would I want to give him this terrible fate?" here were are with the low self-esteem issues again. "I mean I already gave it to his best friend." Which reminded me of Cody. Where was he?

At times like this she could read my mind like it was a book. "Cody is at home. Skylar took him hunting last night so everything is fine." She assured me in that tone that made me just want to…well I don't know really, but it just made me more calm. Yeah let's say that. "With Jason, what if he wants to be with you forever? If he really wanted this would you give it to him?" she challenged.

I sighed. I knew she was right and she knew it too. If Jason really wanted this, how could I not give it to him? She smiled that little smile that made me want to wring her little neck.

"You want to know my biggest fear?" I asked realizing myself what it is.

"Claire has a fear? Claire, the definition of fearless is actually afraid of something?" Angel teased in that voice again.

I glared at her. "I'm serious, Angel." I hissed.

"I know you are. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." She apologized with a smile that I couldn't help, but forgive her. I believe she called it the puppy dog eyes. It was true, but on her it was much cuter. "Go on."

"I'm afraid of-" my voice faded with a whoosh of my breath. I was knocked from the tall tree and I landed on my feet. Angel was next to me in an instant, but I couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I thought I caught you scent here. I thought you would have fled and left so we couldn't find you." said a soprano voice, with mocking in its tone.

"Taylor!" I growled. Why way she here? Was she here for Jason? I snarled at her and I felt her flinch and then regain herself.

"Oh, no big bad Claire is gonna kill me!" she mocked me. Anger flared in me. "Where's Jason? Or did you already kill him?" Angel was trying to hold me back.

"What the hell are you doing here you little leach!" I heard Skylar scream. Skylar called her a leach. I knew the pain was great while he said this, but at the same time I knew he meant it. This was what Taylor has become.

The schoolyard became full of students who heard our yelling. I saw some of their eyes go wide when they saw all of us yelling at each other. The last person I saw was Jason staring at me with shock and some other emotion. Was it fear?

Nick came to stand beside Skylar, Angel and me. We all had to stop growling now that we had an audience.

"Go back to your precious Sam! You don't belong here anymore!" Nick was yelling so hard that it was on the edge of a hiss.

"Why are they yelling at each other?…I thought they were family…Is there something going on with Sam?" voice around us swam and mingled. They echoed from every surface coming back to me.

Then Syd came out with Ben by her side. "Still hanging with that loser of a human?" Syd was mocking me too.

"Leave Jason out of this!" Skylar and me shrieked. "Jason has nothing to do with this! Just leave him alone!" we were both in unison. It was like we had the same minds at least when it came to protecting Jason.

"Jason is the cause of this?" several voices said at the same time. I glanced at Jason who was truly afraid. My anger then had awoken from a deep sleep. They were causing my Jason pain.

I walked right over to Taylor. My anger was at its limit and they all knew that. Taylor took a step back feeling the fury radiate off my skin like the sun.

"Go the hell back to where you came from! You dare every come back to mock Jason or cause him more pain I _will_ kill you." every word was the truth. Even though it was hard to say, I meant. The end of the sentence was more towards a whisper, but it was so hard to keep my voice low right now.

Taylor then winced at the anger in my words. For a moment it seemed like her face became normal again, but then that face I knew vanished and it was replaced with an evil grin. "We will be back." Taylor said. Then she walked back into the forest with Syd. Ben just stood there with a pleading face. It was like I was the only one who could save him.

"Ben!" Syd ordered. His face if emotion vanished just like Taylor's did. What was going on here?

Jason then grabbed my arm like Ben used to when I changed him. He was so afraid. "Jason it's fine. None of them will hurt you. Not now, not ever." I promised.

"Ok break it up! Get back to class. Mr. Steward please put the rock down and report to my office." I heard our principal yell. He made his way to me. "Ah Miss Emerson I hope there hasn't bee an issue here?" he asked politely. He knew I would cause trouble.

"Not anymore." I spit. I walked away with Jason in my hand and I knew the other were following me. I walked to Jason's next class and made sure he was settled. Then I walked back out to the grass areas in the parking lot.

"So what was your fear?" Angel asked. I knew she would never forget it.

"You just saw it. I'm afraid that I'll have to kill them to rescue Jason." I sighed. Skylar, Nick, and Angel all had their bodies close to mine. They were trying to comfort me. I don't want to kill them, but if I have to I know that I will. And that is what scares me the most. What kind of monster have I become?


	10. Chapter 9: meeting

9. Meeting

I never let Jason out my sight for the rest of the day. I knew I would have to talk to the rest of them to see what I should do with him. Take him away or stay here till spring break was the question. I skipped my class, the only class I have without him, and watched him from whatever way I could. When it came to the final class of the day, the one I really didn't want to take part in, Jason was in a full panic attack.

"What are we going to do? Are they going to come back?" was the first words out of his mouth. I took his hand in my left hand and his face in my right. I pulled him closer and kissed very shortly just to calm him down. That was the first kiss we had ever had in public and I saw some kids stop to stare, amazed.

"Jason everything is going to be fine. I won't let them touch you. They would have to kill me first." We both flinched at the word of anyone of us dying like this. His posture relaxed, but I knew Jason well enough to know his panicking was far from finished. "Breathe." I commanded, laughing a little.

He took in a deep breath and then started to walk into the classroom, side by side. We sat in our normal seats and we waited for our teacher to come in and give us our normal lecture. He never came. We started talking and playing games while one student-who's name I believe was Kyle-watched for our teacher to return. He still didn't show up. I started to get anxious. Syd was around here and she still hasn't' be able to control herself and Ben can't really control her. And Mr. Mortz-our teacher-liked to go out for lunch. This was getting bad. Jason saw my expression and soon we both were worried.

Then Nick burst through the door. "Claire grab Jason! Something is wrong." By his tone I knew he meant Mr. Mortz. I yanked Jason from his seat and started off with a dead sprint. Whispers started off as soon as was out the door, but I paid little attention to him as Angel appeared in the hall.

"I've got him. I'll keep him safe, Claire. I'll come back when the coast is clear." She told me as I handed Jason to her.

"Claire." Jason choked, reaching his hand out to me. I went back to him, gave him a small kiss on the cheek and then ran after Nick's scent. It went into the woods, onto a trail I was unfamiliar with. It stopped when I saw our teacher on the ground gasping in pain. There was blood everywhere with a bite mark on his neck.

"Syd?" I asked. Thinking I already knew the answer.

Skylar shook his head. Then when I caught the scent I knew so well that I gasped in shock. I had not expected him to be here? I mean what was this newborn thinking? "Cody." We both said in agreement.

"What was he doing here?" Nick chimed in. I almost forgot he was there when I saw his little blond head emerge from the trees. I couldn't believe what I had gotten my coven into.

Skylar shrugged trying to figure out the answer, but I already knew it. Cody was thirsty and he never liked Mr. Mortz, so he decided to attack himself. I was beyond being pissed. I felt I was burning hotter than hell. (No pun intended.)

"What do you want me to do? Save him? Finish him off?" I asked, not knowing why they would bring me here. The blood was already starting to draw me in inch by inch. Just a little closer and-

Skylar interrupted my train of thought. "Save him at least. And if he knows too much…well we'll cross that bridge when we get there." I was sure he was quoting something, but I didn't feel like figuring it out. I nodded and then thought about his life. I thought about how to breath and how to make the heart pump. At last I felt the venom that was killing him vanish and he was back to normal. His breaths came in short gasps and his heart rate slowed down to at least…well I don't want to really say. (Yeah, its that bad.) I felt his pulse come back to a normal human speed and then his eyes fluttered open.

"W-who's there? Claire? Skylar? Is that you? What are you guys doing here?" his voice croaked.

I turned helplessly to Skylar. I didn't know how to go on. I have never been faced with this issue before. Then I got an idea.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked him with a sure, strong voice. If he didn't know then I could let him live, but if he saw Cody then it's either death or a vampire. If I had the choice earlier I would have chose death, but now I have Jason and I would give anything to keep him mine.

"No I don't. It all happened so fast. First I was standing here and then nothing. Then I saw you guys here." He was confused. He didn't even trust his own words. Skylar and me both sighed with relief that Cody had done no damage to him that would have fate decide for him. I would have to explain him the rules later, and what would happen if he didn't obey them. I shuddered at the thought of it.

"Skylar and I will carry you to the school. We'll have the nurse check you out. Don't worry everything will be just fine." I pretty much sang to him. No one on earth could resist not believing my voice. It was so musical and worth trusting…for now at least.

His face nodded and we both picked him up. The only reason both of us picked him up was because we needed to stay normal. If just Skylar or me carried him it would give something away from us. It would say we were inhumanly strong. We made it down the low hill-it was so low I can't believe they even called it a hill-and we walked through the hallways. Many eyes were on us and whispers floated around. Jason looked at me with relief as Angel held him back from me. Nick grabbed Mr. Mortz for me and I made my way to Jason's hand. It was bruised and I was sure he wasn't like that when I left him.

His face was unsure and it looked like someone had given him a black eye. There was dried bloodstains coming from a large gash on his forearm. His hand was sweating like he was nervous. What had happened to my Jason?

I looked over at Angel and her eyes were full of despair. I grabbed her arm and found a bite mark, from a vampire, on her wrist. She was sad that she had let me down.

"What happened?" I forced out. My breath was quick and low. Only Angel could here me now.

Others started to form back into their next class and we were the only ones in the hallway. "Cody." She mouthed. I gasped and I turned to Jason. Had he seen what I have done to his friend?

Skylar came first with Nick close to his side. There was no use going to class now. I grabbed Jason in my arms and ran like I was running from something I was afraid of. It wasn't hard for the others to keep up, but I could feel them slowly falling behind to give us some time alone. I burst through the window in my room and I flopped Jason on the bed. I ran through the door leaving Jason alone in search for Cody. He was sitting in the living room with grim face. The life I tasted from him was slowly going down. Not in the sense of him dying, but in the way that there was nothing for him to live for anymore.

I went up to him and glared at him murderously. He flinched at my face, but did not other than that. I growled so loudly I felt the floorboards underneath me tremble. His eyes finally met mine and I held them there. "How dare you." my voice stopped from the anger raging inside of me. "How dare you, Cody. I really should kill you right now. You don't deserve to live. Not after what you have done to Jason! How could you do that to him?" the anger seemed to be melting away, fading from my touch. In its place was a softer voice. I wanted these answers and I wanted them now.

"I didn't mean to." He started. His voice was like a violin playing the end of a sad song. "When I saw him, my thirst rose inside of me. I didn't mean for him to see me, but when I was leaving I caught his scent. It wasn't the best scent ever, but it was good none the less. Angel got defensive and I finally got to Jason. I," he waited a moment, "I never wanted him to get hurt." It was like he was pleading with me.

I was about to yell at him again when I realized it would have done me no good. I let it go and went upstairs to get Jason. He was sitting on my bed zoned out, staring out the window.

"So this is what you were hiding." His voice was barley audible. He was making a statement, not a question.

It was like I couldn't find my voice to answer him. "You could have told me you know. I would've understood what happened." At that moment, the way he talked to me, I wish I had told him from the beginning.

"I should have." I agreed. It was my entire fault that Jason got hurt. It was my fault Cody is a vampire and it's my fault that I got him into this mess. He looked at my face and was troubled by my expression. I looked away. I didn't want to see his injured face. I leaned against the wall and I slid down into a sitting position. I felt his soft footsteps coming near me. He sat next to and tried to pull my face from my hands. When he knew that he couldn't get my eyes on his he gave up with that. He decided he would just talk.

"I don't blame you, Claire. And I don't blame Cody either." A hiss escaped my lips when he said that. Jason just acted like I never made that sound. "Things happen. Not even a vampire is perfect." He smiled. He took his left hand and put it on my hair. It was like he was petting it. "I love you Claire. No matter what happens between us, that will never change." He promised.

There was an argument going on downstairs. I knew who it was, but I didn't feel like joining it. Then I heard glass break and an ear splitting scream. My head snapped up when there was fast feet coming up the stairs. I got into a crouch in front of Jason. I snarled a warning at the coming vampire.

"It's just me." Skylar's voice said. "I think its time we had a meeting." I couldn't have said it better my self. Well I'm sure I could of, but I didn't say it.

I grabbed Jason's already shaking hand and towed him downstairs. I went down to see Cody on the ground in pain. Angel was growling and I let out a loud gasp. Angel was the one who attacked Cody. Angel, gentle Angel, had caused this fight. I was more surprised than she was at the moment. Angel, not taking her eyes off Cody, made her way over to Jason and me. Skylar, who was flanked by Nick, stood in front of Angel, Jason, and me. I saw Skylar turn around and wink at Jason supportively. Jason suddenly relaxed. I could see how close they both came to be, like they have been brothers forever.

The whole atmosphere started to relax when my voice filled the empty silence. "I need everyone's opinion on what we should do next." Another hiss was made. And this time it was from Angel. She knew I meant Cody's too. Even after what he had done, but he was part of this family now and we had to forgive each other. I did not stop talking. Only a second had passed. "What happened today was a surprise. I know that they know where we are now. They know we did not leave. Therefore I need to know if I should take Jason and run now or stay for a little while longer." My voice faltered when I said this at the end.

"I think we should wait. They know where we are, but we know they are near so we would be ready. I don't think Keith would be that stupid to attack like that." Skylar was the first to speak. His opinion was one of the most important, since he was my second in command.

Nick was next to speak up. "Skylar is right. _Keith_," he snarled at the word like I was stabbing him, "wouldn't be that suicidal, not if he really wanted you gone."

"No!" Jason said agonized. He looked at me with the most tortured expression. He looked like a man burning at the stake.

Skylar took his arm. He was gentle and sincere with his touch. "I won't let anyone hurt her. I love her and I would never be able to live with myself if I let her go." Skylar cringed at the thought. "To look into your eyes knowing you lost her and then to come home and to never see her smile or that burst of laughter that comes out of no where." He smiled at the memory of just me and him traveling around the world. Just him by my side. No distractions. Just a brother and his sister.

Jason's face seemed to get angry. When Skylar said he loved me I was sure Jason recalled the fight in the park where he found out that he kissed me. My grip tightened on him. My face went blank and my mouth was wide open. I have never seen Skylar give that much emotion about me, especially around half on my family. Jason seemed to call down when he felt that Skylar meant love as a brother and sister.

I gasped. I remembered something from my party I had earlier. I knew how to keep Jason safe when we did run. It would be a way no one would find us, but I had to finish this meeting first.

"What?" Nick's voice called to me.

I shook my head. It was saying I'd talk about it later. "Angel?"

Her face looked at me. "I'm with Skylar and Nick. We should wait till the end of the week to run." I nodded then turned to Cody.

"Cody?" there was synchronization in snarls as I asked for his vote. He looked at me like I had too heads. My face meant for him to say something. He took a deep breath. "I have no say in what happens to Jason now. If I did I would want for him to stay here for a little while." He stopped before Angel could lunge at him.

"Angel cut it out!" I barked at her. She stopped short and looked at me with a sincere smile that would have stopped my heart, if I had one.

I nodded to Cody and then I looked at Jason. "Jason?" I asked. His face went from anger, to calm, to puzzlement. "You're part of this family now too, so you get a say in what we get to do." I put my hand on his cheek and he shuddered for a moment from the cold touch.

"I-I am with Skylar's idea." He finally said. I rolled my eyes and held him closer. Nick made the gagging sound.

"Get a room." He snickered. That did it.

I tackled him to the ground. We went rolling in different directions and if Skylar didn't have a chance at winning, Nick didn't even have a prayer. I pinned him down and pressed me teeth towards his jaw, not yet biting him. "Time?" I asked. I wanted to know if I had beaten my record.

I could almost hear Skylar rolling his eyes. "1.2 seconds. In other words you beat your record."

I got up to see Jason's face red. He was blushing from Nick's comment. "I put up with you guys when you fell in love the least you can do is put up with me for a while." I had put up with the love and couple crap for over 300 years. I hated double standards.

"Crap." Jason muttered.

I was aware of everything at once. "What?" I asked impatiently even though he just said that.

"I have to get home. My dad is probably having a heart attack." He went to the door and I followed. He got into my car and sat there waiting for me. I jumped in the drivers' seat and took off going 80 before I got out of the driveway. The streets were empty tonight so I could go even faster. I made it to his house-which is about 100 miles away-in about 2 minutes. A new record in my book. I just loved vipers.

And Jason was right about his dad. The light was on and I could see his shadow, hear his breathing, taste the life that came off of him and it was all there in the living room. When Jason got to his door I saw him wave at me. I had to go home. There were certain things that need to be done and things that need to be taught to a certain someone. Cody needs to learn big time.


	11. Chapter 10: brother

10. Brother

"What if he says no just because he knows you're gonna be there?" Jason asked being skeptical once again. It hurt that he still doubted me. I rolled my eyes and I was going to half to explain it to him once again.

"Were going to say that Angel and me are going away for a while and it's just going to be the guys there." I was smiling with an exuberant mood. I liked this idea. The idea where Jason is close to me.

"You're leaving!" Jason panicked. I shot a glance at Skylar, whose muffled laughter was shaking the car.

"I'm not going to be in school, but I'll be around. I'll be home or where you are. I'm not leaving your side ever again. Unless someone is with you." I wouldn't have to explain this so many times if he would just listen. What was it with teenage guys and listening to girls? Beats me.

His face composed into a calm mask so I knew he understood this time. "I'll go in with you. There is no way that he could say no to my persuading skills." His smile was so wide it flashed all of his teeth. I was so tempted to just knock one of them out.

Jason seemed to believe Skylar and got out of the car. Skylar made it to the door first and knocked on the door a little to loud for human's ears. He smiled at me again and I was on the edge of my seat. Skylar could do this, but I didn't know if he would somehow ruin it all the same. His dad opened the door and I could almost feel Jason shaking in his boots.

"Hello." Skylar started. "My name is Skylar Emerson," Jason flinched on how he used my last name. Stupid Skylar for revealing he kissed me. I was going to let him have it. I growled silently and I knew Skylar could hear it. He looked back at me with the calm the 'calm the hell down' signal. He turned back to his dad. "I'm Claire's brother. May I come in?" he asked it in a way that I couldn't even refuse it. _Damn persuasiveness_. I thought silently to myself. I wasn't even sure that was a word, but I just made a new one then.

They both walked in, Jason last to. He looked back at me franticly. I saw Skylar's pale arm pull him into the house. I laughed to myself. I could hear the conversation perfectly. "What is it that you have came for, uh Skylar right?"

"Yes sir." He said. I laughed loudly for that one. Skylar never said sir to anyone.

"And you said you were Claire's sister?" it seemed like he was stalling for something.

Skylar nodded simply. "I came here to ask something. You see Claire and Angel are going out for the week. Nick and I would be in our house and I was wondering if Jason would like to stay. We would get him to school and everything." I was flabbergasted at the way his tone sounded. I don't know how it would work on Jason's dad, but it seemed to be working on me.

He seemed to hesitate. "Claire will be gone?"

"Of course. It will be like a guy's only week. No girls aloud. Oops I guess Nick can't stay." He smiled at his own joke, but no one laughed. "Don't worry Claire id going to be gone. Her and Angel are leaving in about an hour. I promise." I laughed at that too. Skylar brakes any promise he makes, unless it's very important.

"Well Skylar first off my name is Jake," he introduced himself, "It would be nice for him to get out of the house for a change. Jason has been kind of moping around since he heard that Cody has disappeared." Jason, Skylar and me all flinched. We all knew what really happened.

"Thank-you, Jake." Skylar concluded. I heard him say goodbye to Jason, winked at him and then left the house. I was already out of my car and in Jason's room waiting for him. Skylar drove away with a nice purr of my engine.

I heard small footsteps coming up the stairs and I felt Jason's energy. It seemed like his footsteps were sagging just a little bit.

"Jason?" Jake called. I heard Jason's footstep halt in mid stride and turn around to face his father. "Is Claire really going to be gone?" I could almost hear his eyebrow raise as I heard Jason sigh.

"Yes dad. Why can't you ever trust me around her?" his tone was serious, like an accusation. I couldn't believe the tone I was hearing in his voice. I was causing so many problems here like it was my job.

"I just feel overprotective I guess since your mom died." Then I couldn't listen anymore. I held my hands to my head like it was going to explode. I had hurt this family so much. Was I willing to take Jason away from him too? So many thoughts filled my head and I knew that if Syd were here she would also be in pain. I could remember the memory of her first hearing the thoughts of my changing.

"_She's awake Ben!" I called. Syd had just finished being changed, against part of my will I might add. But who could take Ben away from his true love? Certainly not me._

_Ben came rushing in as Syd took everything in. Skylar came in with Taylor who was curiously looking at our new comer. She seemed to be doing everything very well, but I was waiting for her to snap at any moment. My muscles were like a spring waiting to be released._

"_Syd?" Ben asked. He took a hesitant step toward her and she looked at him with amazement. She danced around the room with such grace. I felt almost a pang of jealousy, but then it slipped away as quick as it had come. Syd was watching everything with aware eyes._

"_Thank-you Taylor." Syd said, but no one had said anything. I looked at Taylor who was just as shocked as me. Syd was looking at Ben now. She leaped to his side in one bound. Only 10 seconds had passed through this whole commotion._

"_I love you too, Ben." She smiled at him with such passion I was again jealous I had no one to smile at, but I had my job and it was protecting each of my family members. _

_I was confused at what Syd was saying; no one had said a word or made any indication toward her. I wonder how she could her herself with this thirst that raged inside her. With my gift I could feel it._

"_How is she doing?" I felt Skylar suddenly appear next to me. I would love to know how he did that. Then I remembered what Angel could do. Even after 50 years of her being here I still couldn't get used to it._

"_Fine with the thirst. I don't know how she is avoiding it like that." I shook my head. "Then I'm wondering why she is talking like that when no one had said anything. You think she has a gift? Like you and me?" I asked. It came down on me so fast. I could see his face. The face of an Angel, but yet the face of my demon. I was remembering everything again for the first time on 2 decades. It was all so jumbled up in my head that there was a lot to sift through._

_Then Syd was on the ground with her hands on her head. She was screaming in pain. All eyes were on me wondering what I was doing. Ben was the only one who glared._

"_I'm not doing anything!" I promised. How could they not believe me? Why would I do such a thing? As soon as I had stopped thinking about Cody she was back on her feet breathing a little too hard. Intuition filled the entire room as we all stared at her like she had grown two more eyes._

"_What?" Syd demanded. We all were awestruck at what she could do. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" Ben was the first one to break the silence._

"_Syd you're gifted. You have a very special gift." I snorted. I had the special gift, but it was repulsive at the same time. Ben laughed then turned back to Syd and her confused expression. It soon became impatient._

"_Just tell her already!" Angel exclaimed. She popped out of nowhere as usual. Syd was the only one who jumped. I rolled my eyes and then saw Nick come from the stairs._

"_Syd you can read minds." Her face then became full of wonder. All of us were laughing, even Sam. Then Syd was growling and I had to explain that before things got too bad._

A sigh awoke me from the past. Jason was sitting on the bed looking at me with a tortured expression. I then got up ready for anything. He just shook his head and I saw a single tear trickle down his cheek and down his throat. Rage filled every corner of my body, but the rage was at me. I was doing this to their family-or the only family they have left.

"I'm doing this to you." I cracked. My head fell into my hands once again and Jason took in an exasperated breath. I didn't want to lie anymore. I was harming him more than Cody-Jason's Cody-had harmed him. I felt like the monster. I have always been a monster, but now there is no way I couldn't fit that part.

"No! Claire don't blame this on you. Please don't!" he would have yelled it, but he knew his father all too well and he knew he would come to check on him.

"Jason how am I to deny the truth? Look what I have done to your family! Can you not see it? I surely can! I've taken your mother," I cringed at that thought once again, "and now I'm taking you from your father. I…I can't do that to you." I stuttered. I got up without thinking and paced the room with silent steps. I felt Jason's eyes burn holes into my shirt, but I couldn't escape the fact that I was right. I had to leave Jason, before I ruined everything life has given him.

He looked down. I walked over to sit by him as he leaned into my arms, breaking out into a soundless weep. Tears were staining my shirt, but I didn't care. I just wanted to comfort the boy in my arms. I loved him so dearly.

I didn't know how long time had passed, but soon he stopped and then he looked at me, tear streaked face and everything. "Your leaving aren't you?" he asked. Then as I looked into his face all my doubts vanished. Me leaving will destroy him. I knew that if I left I would do him more harm than good. I was here to take care of him and that is my purpose it always has been; Jason just wasn't born yet.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked. How many times have I asked him this same question? I already knew the answer, but I still had to hear it.

"I won't make you stay, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to." He looked out his window. He leaned away from me and sighed.

I took his hand and brought it to my face. I looked at his bewildered expression as I took in a deep breath. The scent was strong, but yet so tamed. I knew I couldn't do anything to harm this boy. Then I took his face in my hands and then I let my lips press against his ever so lightly. They were so warm and soft. I broke away when he needed to breathe.

"Does that answer your question?" my breath was short, but it was nothing to compare to him. I thought he was going to faint. He simply nodded not being able to find his voice. I laughed softly, my shoulders shaking.

"You should get some rest. Skylar is going to pick you up tomorrow and I will see you after school." I winked. For some reason he pouted. I was trying to figure out his face when in dawned on me.

"You don't like Skylar do you?" I held his gaze so he couldn't look away from me.

"He's not my favorite person in the world." He said grimly. The smile vanished and it was replaced with a sad mask.

"Why?" what a stupid question to ask, but I still wanted to hear it. He tried to pull away from my grip. But it seemed so small it was hard to believe he was really even trying.

"He kissed you." razors filled every syllable in that small, but large and powerful sentence.

"He was confused, Jason. He loves Taylor," I flinched at her name. I could tell Jason noticed, "more than you could possibly imagine. I was just as shocked. Please don't blame him. He loves you as a brother already, trust me." My eyes seemed to smolder, because he looked at me like he was in a deep trance.

"I do trust you. I trust you with everything I have." He said that like he made a vow to me.

"Don't." I teased. That threw him off for a second. My smile widened and I pounced on him. I pressed my teeth to his throat as I heard him intake a breath. His heart rate went up and he tried to stop making it so obvious. I laughed and I pulled away.

"'Night, Jason." I said and I bounded out the window. I ran as fast as could so I could make it to my house. I passed Angel who was coming this way to watch Jason for me. I had to hunt and I had to hunt badly. I can't risk it with me being around Jason a lot more. Being extra cautious this time I went about 200 miles away from the city, somewhere towards Canada, to be sure that I don't hunt another one his friends or family. I couldn't bear it I did that again.

The trees here were lusciously green. The forest here was not big, but it was large enough that I would find some hikers. Over 50 feet tall, did this one pine tree stand. I believe they called it a Fur tree, but I never really did study trees much. Pinecones were scattered across the ground in different directions. I wanted to pick one up and see how far I could throw it-which I knew it would be far-but I had a job to do.

I let my senses range outwards toward anything human. I let my mind take control as I swept through each tree and hole in the ground. There were five small cabins or huts as you may call them depending on the size. Each cabin was occupied so I tried to pick the one that would best suite me. One had two people in it. I raced down toward the scent not ready to strike yet. I would see who was in each cabin, to see who fit my hunting criteria.

This one had a newly wed couple inside. The one man was tall and had light blond hair. He was wearing a light jacket and he had his arm draped around the woman. The women seemed to be slighter and a little bit more joyful. Her laugh was loud, but they didn't know anyone was watching. A sudden pain entwined in me as I thought about taking both of their lives. I just couldn't do that to them. They were just starting their new lives. Who was I to have to right to take it away from them?

I ran more south this time finding another cabin that had about 5 people in it. I didn't even look inside. I knew it was a family of happy children and parents. I just couldn't do that to them either.

Each cabin I checked had at least a family in it or a new couple. I couldn't believe my luck right now. I was deliberating whether to check the last one or not, but I decided that it couldn't hurt. And now I was glad that I had. Inside was a young teen that was in the process of hanging herself. I didn't even hesitate. I felt a strange wave of calm pass through me. I thought of death and of how peaceful it was. Then I heard a thud on the floor and the young girl dropped dead.

The room she was staying in was empty so I was sure she just came here to do this quick, easy, and away from other people so they couldn't stop her. I turned her body over so I could get a good look at her neck. The blood still flowed through her body trying to find out why she had dad. When I took I bite all of my pain was vanishing. It didn't taste as good as when it was still pumping, but I would never inflict that much pain on this innocent girl on purpose. I'm not all that bad.

When she was drained I leaped from the room and ran back to Oregon. I noticed how I never wanted to learn the name of the town. I didn't want to because I knew I would just have to try to forget the memory either way. As I passed the sign it said: Welcome to Baker City

It was on the big board like it was typed there from a computer. I couldn't imagine why they would do that, but all well, it's not my city to run. Thank god for that.

I slowed down into a walking pace as cars were starting to fill the streets. The sun was barely coming up so I knew Jason would be awake soon. It felt so weird to walk at a normal human speed, but at the same time it felt good to not have to rush. As the sun appeared in the sky pink and yellow lines shot through the sky like a rainbow. It was so beautiful that I stop and stared. So many memories of Cody filled my head at one time.

"_Beautiful isn't it?" a soft voice whispered in my ear. He grabbed my waist and twirled me around. "But it's no where near as beautiful as you." Cody's angelic voice rang in my ears. I laughed_

"_What?"_

"_There is no possible way that I'm more pretty than that dazzling sunrise." I took his hand and then I looked into his violet eyes. How someone could get violet eyes I have no clue, but they were gorgeous._

"_You're right." He said. He surprised me. I thought he would say 'I'm right and you know it' adding in that smile that made my heart falter in speed. "You said pretty and I said beautiful. There is quite I difference there." He challenged. I sighed in defeat. I knew he was right and I wasn't going to push it._

I shook my head. I could my head begin to throb; it hurt so much to think of Cody. I continued walking again and as soon as I was out of sight I _ran_ like you couldn't believe. My house was just in view as I ran to meet Skylar who was racing Angel, again. He was also losing, again. I laughed as he tried to catch up and went up to change my clothes.

"Should I go get him now?" I whirled around to see Skylar's face just inches from mine. His breath prickled on my skin and I curled out of the protection hold he had put me in.

"Yes, but please behave. Nothing about you and me got it? He already doesn't like you for kissing me." I reminded him. His smile faded slightly, but didn't go away completely.

"Promise." He said as he ran. I laughed as I slumped on my bed. Thousands of thoughts raced through my head, but I tried to not think about it. I couldn't wait till school was finished for the day so I could have Jason in my arms. Then I remembered about the 'sleep over' as Jason had called it. If he were staying he would need something to eat. I sighed and got into my car. I would watch him sulk at school after my shopping was done. I might even get him a few new pairs of clothes. It was the least I could do for endangering his life like this. I smiled at the thought and hopped in my car.

I drove slower than normal and I went into the market place. Beaver Creek Store. I had no clue why they would name it that. That isn't even the name of the town.

"Stupid humans." I muttered under my breath. I smiled at my own joke and then I walked into the air-conditioned store. This was a new sight to me. I never did the shopping for Sam, Skylar always did that part for me. I smiled at the reason behind it.

"_I just don't want you to break a nail." He teased. I looked him straight in the eye. I was in no mood to talk about this._

"_The only reason your doing this for me is because you don't trust he yet!" I exploded. I no longer cared who heard this contribution._

_He hung his head in defeat and sighed a little too dramatically. I shook my head._

"_Fine you can go get it for me, but you have to tell her why your going with her instead of me." I smiled my smile that just made him want to bite my head off._

"_You don't fight fair." He hissed._

"_Skylar can you keep the cussing to the minimum in your head please? I'm getting a headache. And could you please stop picturing you ripping Sam's head off?" she snarled. I knew it was a joke, but I couldn't help to play along. His mouth dropped open as he took in my face. Then I couldn't stand it any longer. My laugh filled the house, booming and echoing off the walls and coming back to me like a boomerang. Syd joined in, as Skylar seemed to relax. Then I lunged at his unsuspecting figure._

"Can I help you miss?" the store lady asked me impatiently. I suppose I didn't hear while I was in my trance. I looked over her. Then again maybe she just sounded like that because I was like the picture of perfection. With these trait humans, who could tell? Her nametag said: Hello my name is Amber.

"No thank-you." I tried to say as sweetly as I could, but she jumped back at the acid leaking from my tone. She knew I was already mad by the way that she addressed me.

She tried to smile and walked away too fast to be walking away normally. But who did things normally these days?

I walked toward the food section and I stuffed it up with some of his favorite stuff. There were pizza rolls, cheese only, Hot pockets, Ham and Cheese only, pop-tarts, orange juice, milk, chocolate milk, eggs, bread, and some crackers. I stopped and thought what the hell? I grabbed some donuts for breakfast and a chocolate cake. I was lucky Sam wasn't here. She would devour this thing in one bite. More like inhale it if you ask me.

Next I went to the clothes section. I grabbed about 15 pairs of different jeans-I didn't hesitate for I already knew his size-and got some nice shirts. New shoes, boots, socks, and hats. I didn't dare to grab any boxers that would be just too weird. I'll let Nick or Skylar do that with Jason.

I walked fast as I pulled the cart to the register. She looked at me with wide eyes and she rung everything up. It totaled to $426.01. I smiled and held out my credit card. I could almost hear her thoughts. She was thinking 'it's not fair. She had beauty and money.' I gave her about a $100 extra and she about handed it back to me.

"Keep the change." I said sweetly. All her anger toward me vanished in an instant.

"Thank-You."

I nodded and walked out of the store. I pooped the trunk of my car and three boys walked by.

"Nice ride." One said. His eyes popped out when he looked at me. I closed it after putting all of the stuff in and smiled like I meant it. Which of course I didn't.

"Thank-You." if his heart hadn't stuttered by my smile it would have now. His friend had to catch him while the others stared at me dazed. I laughed and looked at the boy who fell and he blushed. I got in the car and sped of to my house. Angel was sitting at the door again waiting for me like usual. This time Cody was sitting next to her. I'm glad that they have gotten along for right now.

"Hey." They both in synchronization. I smiled and then they got up to help me carry in the bags. Not that I needed it but I was guessing they just needed something to do.

"All these for one person?" Cody snickered. I beamed at him and put all the stuff in Jason's room. It was the extra room that nobody used so I gave it to him. It was right next to mine.

"Any word from Nick or Skylar?" I asked, feeling calm. There was no reason to be anxious yet. Jason would be just fine.

"Nope. We were waiting for you so we could go all together." Angel was in the far corner. She was leaning against it and her eyes were closed. She looked so peaceful it made me want to cry.

Cody was at my side and Angel was in front and we walked out the door. We decided to walk to the school, or in our translation we would run. Jason would be at lunch by now and it was a warm day, but the rain would ruin it. I saw him outside scanning the trees looking for me. How I longed to go up to him and just take his hand, but I knew better.

"Wonder where Claire is. Angel is also missing too. I wonder if they went with the others and that they left the guys." A girl snickered. I growled and her head twisted to look at me, but finding nothing. Skylar saw me though. He was shaking his head and smiled. Jason looked where Skylar was looking, but he couldn't find anything. He looked down and that urge to comfort began all over again.

"At Study hall." Skylar whispered into Jason's ear. If I had one my heart would be doing flips at this point. Jason smiled and then seemed to walk away from Skylar and went to sit with Trevor.

"What your sitting' with me now? Why don't you just go and stay with your precious Claire." Trevor spat. Jason's face was shocked and angry at the same time.

"I mean I don't know why she would like you. You're ugly, uncoordinated, lazy, dumb, and did I already say ugly?" this time I was so furious, but I wasn't the one who hissed.

"Don't-you-dare-talk-about-Jason-like-that!" Skylar pushed Trevor, who fell on the ground. Jason turned to look at Skylar. Everyone including Jason took a step back from the look on Skylar's face. Nick tugged on his arm and pulled him into the school with Jason right behind them, his face shocked and surprised. I watched about to jump in if need be-the hell with being on the trip-but my services weren't needed. Trevor on the other hand was about to get slapped, hard.

He looked over in this direction and there was something in his eyes, it was like he wasn't really there and that his brain wasn't really his. But that wasn't what caught my attention and held it there. It was that it was the same way Ben looked at me that one day. It was like he was there, but it wasn't him who was controlling his body. It also reminded me of the day I attacked Skylar. His eyes were confused, but the face was so sure. Something was happening and it all had to do with me. And I was going to find out what it was, even if it killed me. Angel was gone, but Cody was still at my side. His hands were also clenched into fists.

"I can't believe that Trevor would say that!" he hissed under his breath. I looked at him with a sincere look.

"I don't know about you. But I don't think Trevor _wanted_ to say something like that." I knew I would sound crazy, but there was something wrong with this picture forming in my head. It was like some form of mind control.

His face was now composed into a confused mask. He was about to say something when he shook his head.

"You guys really are the most talented coven aren't you?" his tone was teasing, but his expression wouldn't even match it by an inch.

"I guess we are." I let it go. I had more important things to think about right now. He nodded and just stood there like a stone.

One by one I watched the kids go back in to learn once again. They all seemed to be taking in Skylar's reaction. I was guessing that they didn't mark him for the violent type. Boy were they far off.

"Claire?" Cody's voice broke the silence as we walked around the school for the 15th time.

"Hmmm?" I asked as I was pulled away from my thought. I heard his footsteps come to a halt so I turned and leaped back to him.

"Would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"Shoot." I smiled. Cody was just asking me a question. What was wrong with that? Absolutely nothing of course.

"The day we had the meeting, I was just wondering why you treated me like one of you. I mean not that I don't appreciate it, but why? I almost killed Jason and you didn't even try to kill me. I mean you could have done that in less than a second.

"Then you talk to me like I'm your brother and you smile at me like I'm someone important. I don't get it. Why do you treat me like that? I'm just another monster you have to take care of." His red eyes looked straight into mine and for a second it was like our minds were one.

"I did that because you _are_ part of this family. I treat you like that because you _are_ brother. And no _you're_ not just another monster, we _all_ are. You're nothing different from I am or what Skylar or Angel is. You're part of this family now and I'm going to treat you like it." he looked at me like a brother should, whose sister just took the blame for something he did. He loved me like a real brother should, like the brother I never really had.

"Can I ask another one?" he hesitated.

I smiled flashing my teeth and he seemed more confident this time.

"You and Taylor," he stopped taking in my expression, making sure he hadn't hurt me I was assuming, "Have you two always been best friends?" it was a simple enough question that I knew the answer to right away. "I'm not going too far am I?"

"No. Taylor and I haven't always been on the best of terms. When she first met me, I could see it in her eyes. Taylor absolutely loathed me. She thought I was going to take Skylar away and that she was just a pawn. We had our share of fights, but what made it worse was that Skylar would take my side and say she was over reacting.

"Skylar and I have never been more than a brother and a sister. He was the only person who ever understood me besides…" I cut off from the wound that seemed to pierce my side. I hated thinking about him. I hated everything about him. But not I couldn't regret that he made me what I am, for if he didn't I would not have met Jason.

"Besides…" he prompted. He seemed to be looking at a bird in the tree rather than looking at me.

"Cody."

He raised one eyebrow and I shook my head. "Not you. There was another Cody, the Cody that changed me." He nodded and then began looking at the tree again

"What's it like to find love?" he asked suddenly. This question threw me off guard. I had no idea this was coming on.

"Well it's not something that can be explained until you feel it yourself. You can't describe it without being tongue-tied. Its like nothing you have ever felt before." I didn't know how else to explain it and I was right, it was like nothing you could really explain.

"Ah." Cody walked away seeming like he forgot my presence. I took one step towards him and I opened my mouth to speak.

"Cody did you ever think that you loved me? Like when you were still human I mean. When you first saw me, did you think you loved me?" this question was out of the blue, but at the same time completely relevant.

"I thought I did, but I realized that you didn't love me so I moved on, not knowing that I never really loved you in the first place." His voice and words being put together sounded like he was ages old. I couldn't believe the wisdom he had in just a few short weeks. "What?" he asked when he finally looked at my face. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked. I could see where his thoughts were taking him. He was going over his words over and over again to see what it could have been that could have offended me in any way.

"No." I said shaking my head to fast for a human to tell if I was even moving it. "You said everything right and that's what I don't get. I don't know how on earth you got to be so wise when you have only been like this for a matter of weeks. It took me centuries to get where you are right now, to be able to understand stuff so easily. Jason would be proud to call you his friend." I beamed at him. Which I rarely do to anyone but Jason or Skylar.

"Really?"

"Really, really." I answered as I walked away from him and towards the school. I heard the bell rang for the final class and that final class was the best on of the day, study hall.


	12. Chapter 11: close call

11. Close Call

His face lit up as he saw me walk through the bushes to meet him. Jason smiled that very smile that made my heart melt. I felt like if I wanted to right now that I could fly and sore through the sky. Study hall did not come as quickly as I had wanted it to, but at last it was here. I don't think I have ever been this long without touching my Jason. I studied his features once again making sure I could not miss anything.

His eyes were still that same shade of a dark hazel, his honey-blonde hair was still curly at the very bottom and he still had those muscular calves-that he never used I might add. His brown shirt made his eyes pop out and I swear there is nothing more beautiful than Jason did in his blue Levi's. His arms still had those muscles that could knock someone out and he had a ring that I never noticed before. It was on his wedding finger. His face was still angular and round at the same time. His cheeks were still that red that made it look like he was blushing. Jason's skin seemed to radiate and it made him glow. He was perfect, for me at least. I don't think I could ever want anything more, other than Cody-my Cody-being dead.

I took that last step and our hands touched as I pulled him close to me. The warm touch of his skin seemed to send a slight vibration up my spine. I leaned into his chest, as he was taller than I was. He put his arms around my waist and back, straining me as close as he could to him. I saw the Goose bumps rise on his arm and neck, but he did not release his grip.

"I missed you." he breathed. I knew we both didn't want this moment to end. I backed up a little bit-still hard in his grasp-and looked into his eyes. They held my awed gaze and he smiled.

"Missed you more." I sighed. I could feel him shaking his head, debating on whom missed whom more. I heard Skylar walk away giving us some room and privacy.

"I love you so much, Claire. I really don't know how much to express how much I love you." he stopped dead. I knew he was worrying if he was becoming one of those boyfriends that said too much, or had too much feeling.

"I love you too." I was still staring into his hazel eyes, peering into his soul. I couldn't find one bad thing about him in there. It seemed like he could say the same thing about me. I could also see in his eyes the urging to kiss me again. I stepping on my tip toes and he leaned down and I felt his warm lips on mine. My hand clutched the back of his head, pulling his hair. He kissed me back eagerly, but this eagerness was too much. I pulled away and looked into his apologizing eyes.

"Sorry." He mouthed.

"There is nothing to apologize for so I cannot forgive you." I smiled and pulled him close again, inhaling his semi-perfect scent. I shuddered and he looked at me with a curious gaze. I took in one deep breath preparing to answer.

"Your scent. It confuses me so much. It smells so good, but at the same time it repulses me." I shook my head at how ridicules I sounded. I looked at him quickly making sure I hadn't said anything that would cause him pain.

"Does that mean there is something wrong with me?" his voice was anxious now. I'm sure he thought if there were something wrong with him that I would no longer find him attractive or love him.

I rolled my eyes. "You couldn't be anymore perfect for me than you already are. I love you, Jason. And by some miracle you love a monster." I flinched.

The bell rang and I knew students would be fleeing the classrooms. "At home." I whispered and disappeared through the trees. I felt his eyes still on my shape as I ran for the hills, literally. Cody was in his new room now and Angel was with Nick in "their" room. I didn't even want to think about what they were doing. _Ew_, my thoughts said. I laughed and I was in my room.

Skylar appeared with Jason coming through my window. I glared at his smiling face. "What?" he knew this look. "This is the only fun way to come up here." I checked to see Jason's reaction, and he too was smiling so I couldn't be mad.

Jason pretty much ran to me. I grabbed and wrapped my arms around him, feeling more relief now that he was here with me. Skylar made a small gagging sound and I threw one of my pillows at him. He dodged it and left my room.

"Did you have a good day?" Jason looked at me seeming startled and then looked down with a hurt expression. "What?"

"Your eyes." he sighed. I took in a deep breath. I stepped away and went to sit on my bed. He still stood there seeming frozen to the spot.

"I don't know how _not_ to live like this without killing people." I explained. "I've tried to hunt animals, trust me I have tried, I just-it didn't help at all so I didn't know what the point was. I am I monster aren't I?" I tried to make it sound like a joke, but we both knew it wasn't.

"It's your way of life. You're not a monster and I love you. Nothing will ever, ever change that." His eyes glowed and his words were strong, a promise. He walked and sat next to me. Trying to make a happy mood I jumped up.

"I got you some stuff." I said with a cheery smile.

"Oh no." he groaned. He smiled a little bit; showing me it was a joke. I went to my closet, not daring to take my eyes off him for even one second, and got the big bag of clothes out and showed him everything.

"You got me clothes? You really didn't have to do that. I hate to think you guys are wasting you money on me." But I didn't let him say another word. I lunged for him as he gasped and tackled him to the ground. His face was wide with shock, but then it was calmer. I could hear Angel and Cody snickering downstairs from my episode.

"I'm not wasting one damn thing. What's mine is yours and that counts for money too. Besides I have more money then Ben Gates so I think I'm good." We both laughed at the comment and then he went silent.

"What?"

"You were looking at my ring earlier weren't you?" his eyes still held my gaze as my eyes flashed to the ring then back to his.

"Yes." How could I lie to him? "I just never noticed it before and so it caught me off guard, but I know what it is now so there is no need to worry."

"Then what is it?" he smiled weakly in his challenge.

"I believe you call it a promise ring." I knew all about these things they had.

"My dad got it for me after the first night you took me to your favorite place to "think". He even did air quotes with his fingers.

"Oh."

"I see you don't have one." Then he stopped and looked away. I pulled his face close to mine and I breathed out.

"No I don't, because it wouldn't matter to me anymore would it?" I laughed. I knew I could joke about this.

"Yeah I guess it wouldn't" his own laugh was fake.

"You really don't have to feel bad about bringing that up. It's my past and it doesn't matter to me anymore. Cody," I flinched at speaking his name and Jason noticed, "Was just a sick boy. He was something I never knew existed. And it was my fault that I believed every word he told me. There is one this I believe about him though. I think he did love me and that he didn't mean to make me a monster," Jason was about to object, but I held up a finger, "But I knew he meant to…to-" Jason put a finger to my mouth this time and I didn't stop him.

"Please don't." he whimpered. "If you're in pain I'm in pain. If you cry I'm gonna cry too, so your own suffering is mine too. You even said what's yours is mine."

"I didn't mean it like that." I instantly regretted saying those exact words.

"I know, but still."

"And I can't cry. When someone is changed into a vampire you become immortal. That means I'm frozen forever at the age of 18. It means that my body can't change at all. I can't have children, my hair cant grow, and I always be five foot five." The reality hit me again like the first time I realized it.

"Oh." He said as his stomach rumbled. He was going to say something, but I jumped up, alarming him.

"Your hungry. I'll fix you something."

"I can do it myself." He grumbled like I was his mom. Cringing I put on a fake smile.

"I always did the cooking for Sam so I'm used to it. Besides I love cooking. Even though whatever I make repulses me into the fiery pit of Hades." I smiled weakly at my own Joke and went downstairs to fix supper.

The days passed by without incident and now it was a nice Saturday. Jason was in his room packing his stuff. I walked in and opened the door so quietly he couldn't hear me. I found him looking at an old picture of his mom. He was smiling and a few tears trickled down his face.

"Need any help?" I croaked. He looked up and his tears were stronger now. He walked over to me and I put my arms around his neck. The water splashed onto my shirt but I did not care at all.

"I'm so sorry." I breathed. His hands slid down my back and pulled me close again. He lifted my chin to look at him. Jason tilted his head and lowered his mouth to mine. He was so soft, so warm, and so fragile. He pulled away and pulled me into his chest and held me there. I don't know how long we both stood there, but he let go and smiled at me.

"Love you."

"I don't know how you can, but I love you too." My face was just inches from his and I pulled him back to me. The scent of him had me intoxicated from it. I wanted him, but yet I knew I could never have him to myself. I couldn't get married like normal, but who would want to marry a monster. Especially one who the other knew their life could end at any moment because of that monster. It was so stupid.

"Listen if you two are done I would like to talk to you, Claire." Skylar's voice came from the door that stood wide open. He was smiling that perfect smile of his, and I knew that Jason would be feeling sick right now. The only thing wrong with this picture was that Skylar's eyes were closed.

I looked at Jason and then I followed Skylar out the door. He walked out the door and led me to a tree that was taller than the rest. He stopped at the top and looked at me. I didn't notice that his eyes were still closed. He turned away from me and took in a deep breath.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, getting to the point. I tried to get him to face me without being too forceful, but this suspense was killing me, literally.

"Something happened." He said. I was suddenly anxious. "It doesn't have anything to do with Jason so you can calm down." I relaxed a bit, but I knew there was something big that happened, that was the only reason Skylar would tell me in private, out of everyone else's hearing.

"Well?"

He took in a deep breath and then he turned to face me. He opened his eyes and a low hiss escaped my lips. His eyes were a bright red and I knew what he had done. How could Skylar do this? He looked at me with those pleading red eyes. Skylar looked down.

"I'm s-"

"If you value your life don't you dare say you're sorry. I know you didn't mean to. Its not like you hunted like this on purpose." I knew this wasn't his fault. He was the strongest here in his diet, but even the strongest mess up so I could never blame him. He smiled one of those rare thankful smiles at me and I jumped about 100 down to the ground. I was a whistle in the air and I heard Skylar's own feet thump as soon as mine did.

We walked back to the house, Angel, Cody, and Nick were a little shocked at his eyes, but they dared not to make a comment or they would have to answer to me. I walked to Jason's room, where Jason was sitting on his bed humming to himself.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" I asked. He looked at me like that was the stupidest question I could ever ask someone like him.

"Of course." Jason told me. I walked t the window, opened it and took Jason's hand, swinging him on my back. I jumped out the window and landed with a soft thud. I pulled him off and took his hand and began to walk down the sidewalk.

"So what did you and Skylar talk about?" he asked nonchalantly. I smiled and squeezed his hand a little.

"We talked about his misfortune in his hunting today." I waited for some kind of astonishment and when I heard none I glanced at his face.

"Oh. He uh hunted a human a guess."

"You say that like your not one yourself." I teased. I was laughing a bit.

"Well I guess I am turning my back against humanity." He joined in on the laughter.

We walked for about 5 miles. "Some small walk." He muttered under his breath. I laughed.

"If you want to turn around…"

"Don't be ridiculous." Jason's smiled almost blinded me for a small second.

We made our way to a small little park and we were walking down a trail.

"Can I ask you something?" Jason's voice filled the empty silence. He looked at me raising one eyebrow.

"Sure."

"Why me?"

"Excuse me?" I wasn't expecting that kind of question. It was so out of the blue.

"I mean you could have any guy you wanted you could have even gotten _Skylar_." He slurred his name. I knew there was a fight between them, but there was absolutely no competition between them for my love what's so ever.

"I chose you because you are the one my heart has been waiting for these past thousands of years." I can't believe how old I sounded. I wasn't paying any attention to where he was walking so I didn't know he was about to walk into a huge thorn bush until he already had.

"Ouch." He jumped out of the bushes but it was too late. Blood was dripping down his leg like a faucet of water turned on. He looked at me and for the first time he looked terrified of me.

The smell was so good that there was no way I could hold myself back. Jason tried to run and that's what triggered my predator instincts. I ran after him cutting him off. He ran the other way, but he slipped and fell. I growled as he cowered into the bushes. I had no control of my mind as I lunged for him. There was a loud crunch as one of his bones snapped in half. It was completely shattered. He shrieked in pain.

"Claire…" he pleaded, whimpered. "Claire, I love you, please stop." His voice was strained. Just as I was bout to bite his leg something hard crashed into me. The thing pulled me to the ground and flung me through the air.

"Claire!" Skylar growled. "Claire stop this now! Can't you see what you're doing?"

I couldn't think. Jason's scent was consuming every corner of my mind and it was all I could think about. And there was no way that I was going to let Skylar get in the way of this treat. I got into my crouch and leaped to get around Skylar, but he was there to stop me in a flash. He pinned me to the ground and I kicked him of with a thunderous crack. I turned to face my prey, my eyes wide with hunger.

As I looked into his eyes he reminded me so much of his mom and that day I killed her.

_Thirst drove me as I ran through the woods. Skylar would be home soon and I had to hunt before he returned with Sam. Flashes of green went by me like a bullet. The wind changed direction and I caught the scent of something that made the venom in my mouth stir. I wheeled toward the aroma and I came across a campsite of a woman._

_Her blond hair and her beautiful blue eyes were shocking to see. She was wearing a nice camping shirt and by the little luggage she had I suspected she was alone._

_I stepped out of the trees and I looked at her. When she saw I was there she gasped. She backed away and I knew she knew what I was._

"_Please." She asked. "I have a son. He's only 11. I'm begging you." I didn't respond at first._

"_I really am sorry for this. I hate for being what I am, but I can't help that now." And then u killed her._

He looked at me with scared, tortured eyes. My mind was mine once again. "Jason…" I breathed. It was cracking from the pain of what I had done. I walked to him hoping he would forgive me.

"Stay away!" he screamed at me. I debated with myself and I was at his side in a flash, holding my breath.

"I'm so sorry." Then I ran. I ran all the way to Canada.

I sat there on the ground in Canada for a few hours. I couldn't believe on what I had just done. I had almost killed Jason, my only love. What could I have been thinking? I couldn't not face it any longer so I ran home.

The door was wide open as I walked in. Nick was at my side with Cody behind him. They put their hands on me, comforting me. I shook my head and jumped up the stairs. Jason and Skylar were both in the room.

I opened the door and looked in. Skylar turned his head and Jason looked at me with the same fear he had shown me earlier. He shrunk into his bed and Skylar walked up to me, rubbing his arm. I must have bitten him when I was trying to bite Jason.

I didn't even want to look in his face so I fell on my knees. I put my face in my knees and made no movement. Skylar came to sit next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him and I sobbed tearlessly. This pain was so bad I didn't know what was happening. He rubbed my shoulder and my back. We sat there for a little but until I heard deep snores coming from Jason. I looked up to Skylar was watching me intently. His eyes were that same shade of red, but they weren't judging, they understood.

"I'm-" I couldn't even get it out before Skylar stopped me. He snapped my mouth shut.

"If you value your life at all don't you dare apologize to me." He growled. "It wasn't your fault Claire."

"But how did you get there in time? You were at home and we walked about 5 miles…" I was trying to figure it out in my head, but it hurt so badly I stopped.

"I followed you two." He admitted. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I'm not sorry that I did. I got to be the hero this time." He beamed like he won every award you could possibly get.

"He must hate me now. Did you see his eyes and how he looked at me? What have a done?" I leaned into he chest again while Skylar spoke. He held me close, but only the way a protective brother could. He rubbed my hair and twisted a strand of it.

"I talked to him while you were away. Yes he is afraid of you. He told me that he has never been more afraid of you until now," a low tortured hiss went through my lips. Jason shook, but he did not awaken. "Let me finish. He finally gets it though, what you were always trying to tell him. He gets that you're a monster and you could kill him at any moment. I believe he realizes it now. He also realizes that his love for you can never, ever change." He got up and walked out of the room without another word. I walked over to Jason's bed, making sure I was in control and sat next to him.

He looked so calm on the face. His arms were bruised and his right arm was broken. How could this poor boy still love the thing that did this to him? I rubbed his left arm and looked at him prepared to bed for forgiveness. His eyes flashed open and he jumped a bit. I leaped to the corner and just stood there.

"Jason I'm, I'm so very sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. I heard you plead with me and I didn't react to it. I should have seen you walk into those bushes, but I didn't. I-I just can't believe I did that. I guess even creature of pure perfection isn't perfect." His eyes were still trapped on my face and I looked at him again. They weren't afraid, as much anymore, they were more of an understanding nature this time.

"Claire let me tell you a few things I learned today. One, you're a terrifying monster. Two, you almost killed me. Three, I pleaded with and you and it took on no effect." As I waited for the last one I realized that this must be Jason's way of saying goodbye. "And four, I could never be more in love with you then I am now." The words that came out of his mouth surprised me. He was still in love with me? Me? The monster?

"It wasn't your fault, what happened today. It wasn't mine either. You are what you are and I just didn't seem to want to believe that you could kill me. It awoke me today, so I'm going to be even more careful around you. I'm not going to make this any harder on you." He wasn't lying at any part of his mini speech. He was right and I was going to have to believe that.

"Ok." I said. I leaned over and very carefully kissed his forehead. He sighed in pleasure and closed his eyes. The dried blood had no effect on me so I was in control around him. I lowered my head so I could really kiss him. Even through all the pain, Jason managed to get his left arm around me and kissed me back. His sweat breath was warm and inviting to me. I knew what I had to do. I pulled away and looked at him with a great big smile.

"What?" he finally asked when he realized I wasn't going to tell him right away.

"I can make the pain stop."

His eyes went wide with horror. I gasped seeing where his thoughts must have taken him. Did he really think I would kill him?

"No." I said in an urgent tone. "My gift can give life. It restores things as well. I can make the pain stop and you would heal faster."

He breathed in softly and nodded his head for me to get on with it. I thought about how much I loved Jason and how I wanted to his paint o end. It may have been seconds in Jason's eyes for me to heal him, but to me it felt like I couldn't do it fast enough. Like I was taking all eternity. He gasped and he looked at me with exultant eyes.

"I can't feel it that much anymore. Great job." He praised me. I smiled as best as I could and sat next to him again.

"Claire?" Jason looked at me once again. I turned my head to see his face. It was serious again.

"Yes?"

"Did you ever think that this feeling with have for each other, did you ever think it was just a crush and were both teenagers who think were in love?"

"Yes I have thought of that, but in my defense I don't think the word "teenager" applies to me anymore." He laughed and I began again. "The thing about me is I have been through this life for a long time and I know that it is no where near over. I have looked for a mate without really looking. And then when I least expect I meet you, Jason Greenfield. Which is an amazing name let me tell you. I thought my life was already complete, but I didn't want to look for I already had everything I wanted in my life, I wonderful family. I never even loved someone besides…

"Have you ever thought you loved someone, but you realized that the girl you were with wasn't for you?" I shot his question right back at him. It took him a minute to think about how he was going to explain.

He opened his mouth then closed it again. His words rang clear and there was no mistaking his voice. "Before you came there was another girl, her name was Cindy. I thought I loved her and vise versa, but that was not the case. I caught her cheating on me with Trevor. At the time he wasn't my friend, but he didn't know about her and me. We both dumped her and that's how we became friends. Besides I am glad she cheated on me, because I'm positive that if she hadn't that we would still be together and then my life would be off by not being able to love you. I do love you, if I haven't said that enough." He cracked a smile and chuckled a bit. I took his soft warm hand.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore, Jason. I never wanted to. What you saw back there was an instinct when I smell human blood. I was also foolish for letting myself go this long without hunting. I am so very sorry." He held my gaze once again and said the last words that I deserved.

"I. Love. You."


	13. Chapter 12: france

12. France

My hand slid over his as I rubbed circles on his hand trying to soothe Jason. This was ridiculous that he felt so nervous; with me I would be able to do this so easily he is a fool to act like this. But on the other hand I guess he is _my_ fool. I could see that on Jason's face that-for no reason-he was already sweating bullets. I laughed and held his soft, burning hand tighter.

"Now where are you planning to go?" Jake asked. Jason's father seemed calm about this, but I knew that if Syd were here she would be trying not to laugh at his thoughts.

"F-France." Jason managed to get out of his quivering mouth. Jake raised his eyebrows looking at him. I will never need Syd again to read peoples thoughts. I was getting so good at it now. He was saying 'Is she planning to go with you? Alone? Without adult vision?' I held my lips tight together to keep from smiling.

"Me and my whole family are going back to where I was born and I thought it would be a great opportunity for Jason to see my country." I smiled; assuring him everything was fine. Jake's face smoothed at my voice and at that note Jason seemed to finally relax.

"Do you want to go Jason?" his father seemed more amused than I was at that moment. Everything was fine now; I just knew it. Jason sat upright and tried to be taller than his dad-with no prevail- and sighed.

"Yes." Did his voice seem to echo? He squeezed my hand lightly and looked at me to smile.

Then there was a light musical knock on his front door. I rolled my eyes and they both looked at me.

"You're late." I said. There was a dark laugh outside and it opened. Their Skylar stood in the doorway with a light tan shirt on. His hair was in spikes for once and I swear he was wearing dancing shoes.

"Sorry, I was…uh busy. But now I'm here, so if everything settled out?" he beamed at Jason, who surprisingly smiled back. I wondered if it had to do with the way Skylar stood up for Jason at school.

"I believe so. Jason you're 18 so you don't have to ask my permission, but I thank you for coming to me to ask anyway. That shows real maturity." He smiled at me. "You'll take care of him for me won't you, Claire?"

I knew he was joking, but I just seemed to blurt it out. "With all my life." His face was confused for a second, but then he chuckled.

"Ok then, if Jason is done here I need him to come with me." Skylar winked at Jason. His eyes lit up with knowledge and then looked at me.

"Where are you going?" my voice was close to a growl. His smile just made me angrier, but there was no way I could lose my temper again.

"It's for us to know and for you to find out when I want to tell you." my mouth dropped open at Jason's answer. Skylar slapped his hand for a high five.

"I taught you well." He laughed. I rolled my eyes. Jake seemed to smile.

"Do you know about this too?" my voice went high like an opera singer.

"Well of course." What could they be hiding from me? My eyes were skeptical, but Skylar seemed too cocky about this so I let it go.

"Ok let's go." The two boys left the house and I was still sitting there rubbing my temples.

"Men." I muttered. Jake laughed and then looked at me again with appraising eyes. His smile was like he knew something I didn't, which was very true, but what was it that he knew?

"You're not going to tell me are you." it wasn't a question. It was more of an accusation.

"Nope." His face was so smug I couldn't stand it. I got up and went out the door. In my car I put the key in to start my viper and then sped down the street like a mad man. In the house was just Angel, sitting on the couch looking dazed.

"I suppose you wouldn't know where they went now would you?" I sat down next to her and leaned my head on her small shoulder.

"They wouldn't let me know," her voice was shocked I laughed silently, "They said I would tell you." her little face was creased with worry. "The rest of them went. Jason even insisted on Cody being there. And somehow they got Trevor to show up. I don't know what they're doing, but I'm guessing it has to be something big." She smiled at me and I knew what that look was.

"Trash their rooms, take their cars and lets go shopping!" we said in complete unison. I laughed and ran upstairs. It didn't' take long to trash the guys room, they were already pretty messy. We just threw random stuff here and there. We put stuff where we knew it didn't belong and I swear Angel threw Nick's clothes out the window. We both laughed again and I took Cody's new mustang and Angel took Nick's car.

We made it to the mall in some short time and we walked to the first store that caught our eyes. I spotted a pink shirt on the rack and I didn't even bother to try it on. I paid for it and left the store. Angel and me went our separate ways to shop and I walked in almost every store.

I was sitting on a bench when I saw Angel talking to a man. Correction, it looked more like yelling, but I could hear it easily.

"Get away from me, freak." Angel's voice was pitched high. She knew she couldn't fight him off like normal in a crowded mall, but I could do what I wanted to him without anyone else noticing.

"Why don't we take a walk." His voice purred like an alluring cat. She stepped back at once while he followed her every movement. He touched her arm and the anger flared inside me.

I thought about the most agonizing pain imaginable and set it free. He was on the ground in seconds in pain. Angel didn't move once fraction of an inch. His screams filled the mall and every eye was staring at him and Angel. I knew there was too much attention growing, but I couldn't stop. I liked the way this felt. Power surging through my body, bending it to my whim and unleashing it on others.

_This is what you want Claire. This is your gift, don't let anyone stop you. You know you can, Claire. Why not kill him? He was going to try to hurt Angel. Is that not reason enough to end his miserable life?_ The voice inside my head danced at the very words it had spoken. For some reason the sound was so familiar that I thought I could place it, but for some reason I couldn't.

The voice was right. Why couldn't I just kill him? What was stopping me? That's right, nothing was.

A cool hand grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. My concentration broke and the man stopped his screaming. Skylar was looking at me with confusion, pain, and fury. Cody was standing in front of Jason, holding him back from trying to run to me. Nick ran right to Angel and he stood in front of her Glaring at the man.

People started to gather around as Skylar and Cody towed me away from the scene. Angel was right behind me while Nick was swearing under his breath probably cursing the man to hell. We walked a little too fast for humans, but Skylar never slowed down till we were at the parking lot.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Skylar shouted. His face would have turned red if it could.

"Skylar…" Angel said in that soothing tone of hers, but Skylar didn't recognize it this time.

"Don't you 'Skylar' me, Angel! Claire please tell me what you were thinking! I mean didn't ever realize what you could have done? Are you not afraid of exposing us anymore? Is that it? 'Cause if it is let me know! I'll just shout it to the world!" his voice was strained and angered. Skylar threw his hands up in the air and stopped about 15 feet away from us and then made his way back to me. He seemed to be calmer. "Claire you just don't know how much you scared me back there. You, you looked like you were _enjoying_ his pain."

I looked down and then my eyes flickered to Jason who was staring at me. His face was not afraid, mad or puzzled. It was like he didn't know what to think.

"For a second I think I was enjoying his pain. There was a voice inside my head urging me on. Telling me to kill him, over and over again. I thought I knew the voice, but at the same time I have never heard it before. It seemed like it was controlling me…" I didn't know what I was saying. Could a vampire become crazy? Or was I already crazy? I shook my head and tried to run the conversation over again in my head, but no matter how I said it, it didn't sound right. Then once I thought about a question popped up in my head.

"What were you guys doing at the mall?" his face went blank as he stared at me. Cody twiddled his fingers and Jason pretended to whistle.

"That is beyond the point right now, Claire."

"I think this can be the point for now. What were you guys doing here?" Angel growled. She came to my side backing me up. Nick jumped, but Skylar and Cody stood their ground like a fierce wolf pack. I laughed in my mind. Yes I believe a vampire could be crazy.

"We were looking for you." Jason lied. "After you guys trashed our rooms we all came and followed your scent." His voice was so sure a normal human would have believed him, but we weren't normal humans now were we?

"I have four simple words to tell all of you. Liars go to hell." Angel snickered as we caught each of them in the lie and secret they were hiding from us.

"We told you, Claire. I will tell you what we were doing today when I want to." Jason smiled. He just loved knowing something that I didn't know.

"Men." Angel muttered to me.

"Ticket please." The blond chick asked for. I already didn't like her for one she was absolutely beautiful and she thought she could get whatever she wanted in life. Second she kept looking at Jason like he was the hottest guy here. And for me he was, but it was just the way her eyes trailed over his body. There was clearly lust in them, but Jason paid no attention to them, as he was staring at me. The ticket woman stared at me with angry eyes, at least until she saw Skylar. I growled in her ear and then I moved away so fast that it was like I wasn't even there. I could see the plain panic in hers eyes as I walked away with Jason, down the tunnel into the plane.

Jason sat near the window and then I took my place beside him. Skylar then sat on the other side of me, next to Cody. Nick had his arms wrapped around Angel who sat next to him, leaning against him. As I saw the sun coming up I shut the window immediately. Skylar and Nick did the same.

"So were really going to France." Jason breathed, seeming to be surprised.

"Where did you think we were going? Italy?" I laughed at the thought of taking Jason somewhere Italian.

"Well Skylar lied to my dad last time so I wouldn't be surprised if you did." He laughed and then took my hand.

"Anything to drink?" a brunette waitress asked. She seemed to be talking to Jason and then she winked. I fought back a hiss.

"Um how about a Dr. Pepper?" Jason asked looking at my face only, trying to calm me down.

"Certainly." She smiled at him. She gave him his drink then she walked away without asking me. Not that I would have taken anything, but it was still rude. I rolled my eyes and made one of those _humph_ sounds.

Hours passed and Jason was snoring. His head was leaned on my shoulder as a pillow. Because we had to keep up and act the rest of us vampires pretended to sleep. I think it was the easiest not only because I had the most experience in pretending, but because I also had a lot on my mind to sift through.

First was the way Jason disregarded the flight attendant. It made me feel good that he loved me and didn't even find any interest in her, but it also scared me. What was I going to do about this? He was human and I was not. I could never be like him. And I don't know if I could change him. I don't know if I could do that to him. Not my precious Jason. I know Jason loves me with everything he has, but he is human and he will die someday. That's how it's supposed to be. But am I that selfish to take that away from him?

Second was how he still loved me more even after the fact that I almost killed him. That brings me back to the fact that he is fragile and that he loves me too much. Everything could be perfect for us if I changed him, but what if he didn't want to be changed or if he didn't want to be with me anymore? I don't know if I could deal with that concept. So I quickly passed to the next issue.

Third was my half family. Could I risk their lives knowing I was the one to blame for this tragic event? And then Jason is in the middle of this, but there is no way I would let him die over me. I would have to die first. All of the faces of my family popped into view.

Samantha. Her glowing red hair was beautiful when the sunlight threw its rays on it just right. The little freckles that dotted her nose and cheeks. The way she blushed when we asked her questions about her life style, and how she laugh made everyone else smile. And how she had the tendency to calm everyone else down with a snarl from her own mouth. I loved her and she is one of the closest friends I have, besides Taylor.

Taylor. My body yearns for her to be back by my side, just to give her a hug. That way we can wrestle and race like we used to. She was the only on, besides Angel, with a sporting chance to beat me. The way her golden blond hair curled whenever you got it wet and how when she got mad she would cuss at you till she couldn't think of anymore words. How she always knew when she was being lied to and she was the first one who ever made me feel better in the hard days.

She also got on my nerves when Skylar first introduced us. She never liked me from the get go. She thought I was after Skylar and that I would kill for him. Though I had told her hundreds of times before she never believed when I said he was just my brother. He had to break up some serious cat fights, but in the end we had grown to love each other like real sisters should.

Next was Syd. Her Black hair was naturally curly, but she whined at me until I allowed her to get a straightened hairstyle. You should have seen my face when I was in that store. I was afraid for something to go wrong and then I would have to bust my way out, and with a big bang, trust me. Her mind reading was the most annoying thing there was about her, but when it came right down to it, it had saved our butts a few times. She led us to places that would be good for hiding and then other places with a good hunting range for everyone, including me.

Ben. Syd's faithful little husband. My little trooper. I was sure I had over a thousand pet names for him, but I loved him to death. His golden brown hair bounced whenever he ran. The way his eyes just seemed to melt when he smiled. The way he loved to play the blame game when I caught him. And it wasn't just a coincidence that it was always Skylar. You couldn't find two better brothers then them two.

Angel. Her pale blond hair seemed to glow when it was snowing. When she got it wet it got the darkest of blondes and then she would whine at me so she could dye it pink. Of course I knew she was kidding I still gritted my teeth over it. Her brown eyes were the most beautiful among us when it came down to it. The way we found out how she could transport places scared Nick half to death. He thought she left him and he was a wreck for days. At least until she found out she could get back from China. To save the day she even got us little gifts. She was my fragile baby, and clearly one of my favorites.

Nick. He was at a lost for words. The way he looked in his jeans was just amazing. I was sure if he really wanted to that he could advertise for _Ambercrombie & Fitch_. I knew by the look in his light green eyes that I had to save him from death. Skylar disapproved, but I don't regret my decision and so far neither does Nick. I don't know what it was with blondes, but that's what most of my coven was made of. His soft blond hair could be used as animal fur. I was always touching it for some reason. I just couldn't keep my hands off it. Angel didn't mind knowing I would never destroy her like that and she had enough faith in Nick not to cheat or betray her like that.

Keith. He was the only one that joined us. I had no idea where he came from, but he just showed up. I didn't save him and he never really did tell us specifically how old he is. His hair was short and cropped. It was a bleached blonde. Not like Angel's who was just pale, it was like his hair was completely white. I don't know why, but that's the way it has always been. There was nothing really special about his face other than it was perfect and handsome. To tell you the truth there was always something about him. The way he seemed to always get him way in everything and how I always got the feeling that I never liked him like should. He is still part of my family, but there was something he was doing that tore my family in half.

Cody. The most recent to our family thanks to me. Even after four thousand years of experience I can't be perfect. He had a baby face. It was one of those faces that made you just want to pinch. I was sure he got that from his grandparents all the time. It was too bad I took away his life and now he will never see his parents again. He didn't hold a grudge against me at all though. He loved me and I could see that he would be my brother like Skylar was to me. He seemed to understand me like Skylar does. He talks to me like I was his diary and he seemed to fit into this family like a missing jigsaw piece that was finally found.

He had those crimson eyes still and they seemed to look good on him. He has long light brown hair that curved in front of his face. The way he spoke was very wise and I was shocked to see that he didn't even have a gift. Maybe it will develop through time. Or its possible that he had one it just hasn't been able to show itself correctly yet. Take me fore example. I didn't know I had a gift for a good two centuries. I didn't find out until I got so angry with this one man. I just wanted him to die and there he was and as I looked into his face I saw him drop dead. Over the years I was able to make it stronger and I was able to control it better. I was able to give more pain or none at all.

Then how him and Jason were still close friends. Cody was pretty upset that Jason knew what I was before him, but that friend relationship never changed or got worse. It got so much stronger. Jason doesn't seem afraid of him and was I so happy about that. I was hurt knowing that I took away Jason's friend, but then I saw that they could still be friends. I was so lit up with joy.

Last but not least was Skylar. I doubt there could be a more perfect brother than him. I loved him to death no matter how many times he made me mad, or when we got into bad fights, or how he knew he was right and I was wrong and how I didn't want to admit it. His dark brown hair looked like chocolate. The way it waved in the wind and how he smiled when he was trying to get out of a lie. He was just another lost for words. No matter how hard I tried no words could even describe him even an inch.

The last thing I was trying to comprehend was the voice inside my head. For some reason everything was starting to be put together. Something was controlling my family and it was using Keith as its leader. I know Keith would never do this to me on purpose so there must be a strong force here. My thoughts flickered to my Cody. He had one of the best gifts in the world. If he thought about it or wanted something done it would happen in that same instant. He could stop any war he wanted to or he could start one form out of nowhere.

From his gift I knew exactly how I got mine. I was sure that if I weren't changed that night I would have been pregnant with his baby. A little tiny monster forming inside me every second. I believe this is why I have the gift I have. Some of his power must have rubbed off on my or something like that, but I guess I can never be sure. All I know is that I have this gift and I need to use it only when necessary. I knew that if I used it otherwise I would be the best serial killer the world has ever known. And the best part is that they would have no DNA to trace me by. With all of the dead skin cells and no blood pumping through you and all that. Technically we don't exist at all. We have no records and we should all be long dead by now. If they did manage to get some hairs they would lead to no where. We were practically ghosts in this unforgiving world.

There was a small ding on the plane signaling for us to fasten our seatbelts for landing. I nudged Jason awake and he did the same thing as me. He stifled a yawn and I saw Cody being too dramatic when he woke up. He was seriously going to need some practice. We got out of the plane, while I was leading Jason; he was still half-asleep. Our luggage was the first to come off and as we made our taxi by mere seconds we were off to my hometown. I guess it was my hometown in what people would call the bible times.

About an hour later we arrived in Paris, France. I saw Jason's eyes go wide as he took in all the big lights, the Eiffel Tower was what made him drool a little bit.

"You've never seen the Eiffel Tower?" I asked totaling submersed in my old memories. It had been a few decades since the last time I had been here and boy had it changed. There were new lights on the Tower and I swore the last time I was here there wasn't an elevator, but maybe I'm losing it.

"I've seen pictures, but I never imagined that it was this beautiful in person." His voice was amazed and if his eyes got any wider his eyeballs would fall out of their sockets.

"Listen I'm going to show you my, uh memories." I was sure he would figure out what I meant by the tone I used.

"Claire…"

"No you need to know everything about my life and where I grew up. What's mine is yours." I reminded him. "Later we can _climb_ the Eiffel Tower." I winked at him and his mouth went aghast.

"Climb?" he choked.

"Climb." Skylar said in a spooky ghost voice. I slapped him in the back of the head. The last thing I needed was for that Jason to be scared of everything I thought was just pure fun.

I took his hand and led him to another place. There was my car parked in a special place. I laughed at Jason, Skylar, Cody, and Nick's faces.

"You didn't expect me to leave my baby behind did you?" I laughed as I pulled the curtain to reveal Skylar and Angel's cars. Nick gasped.

"What you didn't think to bring my car?" Nick was totally appalled at me; I was sure.

"I could only get a few cars here and these were the fastest…if we needed them." I added. Nick pouted and, thanks to Angel, he got to drive her car. Cody went with Skylar while Jason got to ride shotgun in my car.

"This is where the fun starts." I told Jason.

"How?"

"I'm going to show you how vampires race on the open road. Once we get there I mean. No need to cause panic or have Skylar make me panic thinking he was going to hit someone," I laughed at myself remembering the last time he did that, "But you don't have to worry. If you did die I would just bring you back." I teased. Neither of us was uncomfortable with the words I used in that last sentence and that's what made it so wrong. I sighed and drove off down the street.

Angel stood at the staring point while the sound of our engines revving non-stop. Skylar winked at me and made the motion that I was dead meat. If anything he was. Jason sat in the shotgun position and he was already clinging to the seat. I pulled out some extra seatbelts just so he didn't blow out the window.

"On you marks," Angel shouted only for Jason's benefit, "Get set! Go!" as soon as the letter G left her mouth our tires went squealing. Jason looked around the car confused.

"What?" I asked looking at him. Not his eyes were wide with alarm. "I don't have to look to drive trust me."

"Well it just doesn't seem like we're moving."

"Oh trust me were going about 300mph by now. Skylar might try to go faster, but there is no way he going to beat my viper." I smiled in anticipation. Jason smiled in return and nodded to the number on my speedometer. He meant to go faster. "With pleasure." I told him. I pushed down on my gas pedal; shifted to gear four and my car lifted into a good 335mph. I saw Skylar's car try to keep up, but he was nothing compared to mine.

Suddenly another car turned up Angel's car. She had her BMW convertible and it was made for speed rather than the way Skylar's was for looks. I took it on as a challenge. She smiled at me and we took off as well. It was a better race than what Skylar tried to do and she was better at this than him. Imagine that. Then her car disappeared.

"Damn it." I growled with pleasure. She was going to make this race unfair and that's just the way I liked it.

"Where'd she go?" Jason asked trying to look out the window, but getting dizzy in the process.

"Don't do that." I advised. "She transported somewhere just to make this race more fun." Out of no where her car appeared in front of me and the race began again. I pushed my car to go to 400mph. I knew it wasn't supposed to go that fast and I could hear my car whining in protest, but I was having too much fun.

Then it happened.

I could catch the flame that was lighting in Angel's front hood. I caught it fast enough to break open my door before Jason even knew what was happening. I grabbed him and ripped him out the car before a second had passed. I felt the air whistle by me then I got that weird sensation on Angel's gift so I knew she saw what I saw in time too. We ended up back where Skylar was in time to see Angel's precious BMW being engulfed by flames.

Jason was standing next to me trying to catch up to what was going on. He was still wide-eyed and clinging to me like a life preserver. I held on to him with so much force that I knew I was hurting him. I didn't want to ever let go though, afraid that he would be ripped away from me forever. That moment was just too close. Angel was hissing uncontrollably by my side.

"Of all the rotten luck! It had to be _my_ freaking car!" she watched the flames dance around her charred vehicle. I could help but fight a laugh. I felt Skylar, Cody, and Nick laughing at her reaction.

"I'll get you a knew one." Promises like that seemed to mean nothing to her. Even mine.

"I don't want a new one," she screamed to high pitched I think for Jason to hear, "I want my old one back." She whined and Jason was trying not to laugh. Usually guys were the ones who made big deals over cars, while girls fussed about which outfit, or if she broke a nail. Jason seemed to be enjoying himself.

Then I heard it.

It was fast, very fast. And it was gaining on us.


	14. Chapter 13: friends and enemies

13. Friends and enemies

Skylar and I exchanged a quick glance and then we were in action before even a second had passed. I had Jason in my arms while Skylar took the point and he was flanked by Nick, and I hate to say it, but Angel was there ready to fight too. The feet were spread out and there were about 7 pairs of them running towards us, swiftly. Jason was still in shock of what had happened so he didn't know that he was in my arms until I tightened my grip on him. I pushed him behind, tensed like a coil to spring at any moment. A loud growl escaped my lips, but instead of slowing it seemed the feet quickened in pace. The wind changed in direction and then I knew whom it was and why they refused to stop. Skylar and I immediately got out of our stance, while Nick and Angel were confused on why we did.

"We heard an explosion and we caught the scent that you two were back in town. Ah, Claire, it seems you have new coven members. How nice." The female voice said. Then she appeared from the dust and wind they spewed while running. Three other females came in to view a bit shorter than she did. A few seconds later three males walked out into the open desert.

"Sylvia!" Skylar shouted. He walked to her and embraced her with a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. I could almost hear the growl Taylor would have made at this scene.

"Skylar, it has been too long. You haven't changed a bit!" Sylvia exclaimed. She patted her pail white arm on Skylar's shoulder while beginning to walk towards me.

"I was beginning to wonder why you guys didn't slow down. Especially when I growled at you." I laughed. Jason seemed to not understand anything.

Sylvia was dressed in what humans would call hikers clothes. Her auburn hair was put into a tight ponytail and her face was a mask of beauty. I could see a faint hint of that blond highlight she put in her hair over a century ago. Her body was still that perfect figure of muscle while she was fluid, even when she was still. It was true; Sylvia had not changed a bit.

The one standing to her right was Abby. Like me she was blond and slim. She had natural highlights of light brown in her hair that made any woman want to cry over. Her eyes were a dark red while they glowed in the clouded day. She wore a similar outfit to match Sylvia's but it just wasn't as good. I saw her holding hands with the blond male, Keenan.

Hannah was on her other side and she was probably the loudest one there. I could already see her bouncing up and down. Her black curls shook immensely and she would not stop jittering. Like Abby, her eyes were also a red, but more of a crimson color. I could see she was the newborn of the group, for I had only met her months before I ever met Jason. I knew they would have to keep a distance from each other. She wore a silk dress that frilled from the bottom and I hated to admit it, but she was more beautiful than Sylvia was. I bet she absolutely hated that part about Hannah. Her milk chocolate hair was in curls lying on her shoulders. Her eyes were on mine as she brought her face into a breathtaking smile.

I heard Jason gasp at the smile. And for the first time I felt some real jealousy for Hannah. I was not oblivious to the fact that Jason thought she was gorgeous. I could also see Cody gawking at her. Her smile grew even wider. I could feel the anger rising up in me and the red tainted my vision.

Then the last one was my very favorite. Her name was the most wonderful name anyone could ever think of. Her musical name was Claire. Yes it is the same as mine, but how can I miss how wonderfully it matches her perfect pale face? Her hair was blond like mine, but her eyes were a light golden brown.

"Animals." I muttered in disgust of the retched taste of the blood.

Then there were the outrageously three handsome males of the coven. First there was Keenan. He was short and had the smoothest blond hair you could ever imagine. Keenan was also a newborn, but he was past the year mark, just a few months older than Syd. I could not hide the resemblance between Keenan and Hannah. Though Keenan was older in the vampire stage, Hannah was Keenan's older sister. It was probably Keenan's idea in the first place to change her. I heard that they were very close. The way he was looking at Abby I could tell they were mates. And so close they have grown in a short amount of time.

Second was Dylan. Dylan was about 6 feet tall and had one of those smiles that just brought you in like a magnet. A chick magnet I guess you could call it. He was right behind Hannah and he was smiling at me. Dylan and me go way back. He is the second oldest here and he is like my brother. Not as close as Skylar is to me, but a brother non-the less. His olive skin matched nicely with his pitch-black hair. They were a lighter color than Hannah's fine hair. Dylan held hands with Claire while Dylan was still smiling at me.

Last and not at the very least was Shadow. Yes he had a real name, but he refused to tell anyone about his so-called name. He hasn't ever met Syd so I'm sure that if she ever meets him that we will all know his name. He has dark brown hair just like Skylar, spikes it up just like Nick, and he was wearing normal human clothes that Jason would wear. His smile was what made Jason stiffen in my grasp. Shadow was in love with me. He smiled at me like he could walk for the first time. While I glared back at him he winked at me.

Suddenly the wind changed direction and Jason's scent was scent in Sylvia's face. She turned to face me and she saw Jason beside me.

"A snack, Claire?" she purred in her sexy voice that made me want to gag. There was a chorus of growls from all of us, but to my amazement, Skylar's was louder than mine was. Skylar took a step in front of me and Jason getting in a low crouch, his teeth barred. "Calm down I was just kidding. I can see the tie between you and the human. I would never do that to you Claire. I promise. I stood upright and smiled at my friend.

"I know you wouldn't do that, Sylvia. I just have a slight tendency to overreact."

"Slight!" Came the voices in unison of Skylar, Jason, Shadow, Keenan, and Hannah. We all laughed while I started to introduce Jason.

"Sylvia this is Jason," I turned to Jason then, "Me and Sylvia both control these covens that we have. We have known each other for over 300 years. When it was just Skylar and I we both visited. That's why Angel and Nick didn't back down when we did. We know them while they do not."

Sylvia stepped up to shake her hand and while he was not surprised by her cold touch I could see him going back from my eyes to hers.

"Her hunting habits are the same as mine, but I assure you, Jason, that she will not harm you." part of that was a threat to Sylvia and the rest was a promise to Jason.

"The one to the right is Abby, the other one is Hannah, and the last girl in the back is named Claire." Jason raised one eyebrow while looking at me. "Her and I share the same name, but we have different personalities…and gifts." I said proudly.

"Gifts?" Jason mouthed. I nodded.

"Claire has the gift to see the dead." Jason looked at me like I had grown 400 feet larger this time.

At that moment Claire's eyes went out of focus. "A woman," she murmured. Her voice was like a robot, not alive, but not dead either. "She is standing beside him. She has the look of loss. Now she is looking at Claire. Fury and understanding bakes onto her face as she stares at you. She is trying to speak to you.

_"Why?"_ said a voice. The words came from Claire's mouth, but they were not her words. _"Why would you take me away from my Jason? How could you fall in love with him? How? Please tell me how!"_ the voice of Jason's mother started to yell. Then her eyes went back while Jason and I stared at each other for 5 very long minutes.

"MY MOM IS HERE! SHE'S TALKING TO US! WHAT ELSE IS SHE SAYING!" Jason screamed. He ran to Claire and he grabbed her arm, a pleading look in his eyes.

"I-I can't see her anymore. She went away. Sometimes they do that." She lied. I knew she could see her. When our gifts were near each other I could sense the life of his mother that was here. I shot and a thank-you glance towards her, who smiled at me.

Jason sighed and he came back to my welcome arms. His face was in pain and I knew why. His hand went into his pocket and it seemed like he was playing with something. There was a hiss from Skylar and Jason nodded. His hand went out and grabbed my hand, smiling at me. The object in his pocket forgotten.

How many times have I stopped to think that his face is the face of a god? His honey blonde hair lit up in the sun like it was on fire. His dark hazel eyes stared into mine like he could see what I was thinking. He smiled and stared back like there was no one else here. Like it was just he and I. there was a grunt and a few small giggles from Sylvia and Hannah.

"Get a room." Shadow muttered in a low and agonizing voice. He knew I was in love with a human. I couldn't help, but feel bad for him. I walked over to him leaving Jason beside Skylar, for protection. They were right. I overreact too much.

"Shadow," I smiled, "I know how you feel about me. I'm sorry that I don't feel the same way. You will find someone special for you, I promise. She will be perfect for you, but until be happy that I found someone I want to be with forever."

He sighed then returned my smile. His eyes, oh god his eyes, they were wonderful. "You're absolutely right, Claire. I'm happy for you. I always wanted you to be happy so now that you are I'm happy. Not that won't ever stop loving, but I can deal with it now." He walked to Jason. "Take care of her. You have no idea how lucky you are to have won her precious heart. Don't take advantage of her, and know that I'm proud of you." Jason put on his glorious smile. They hugged like only men could and then Shadow came to give me a hug.

"I love you, Shadow, but more like a brother. Like with Skylar and i. Just family." I smiled again and hugged him. I patted his back and went to Sylvia.

"Sylvia." I smiled. "How long it has been since we have seen each other! I almost forgot that you made a permanent home here. I hope were not intruding on anything?"

"Of course not dearest, Claire." She wrapped her arms around me then wrinkled her nose. "What is that horrible smell?"

"I live with a werewolf."

"No I didn't mean that. Though it smells like that, it smells great but awful at the same time." Her face looked around trying to find the source. Skylar shifted his position so he was in front of her view.

"It's the human!?" she gasped in a question. "How can that be?" before I could answer Hannah spoke.

"Sylvia I know that we haven't seen her in a while, but we have some things to do." Hannah said impatiently. I knew what she meant. I could see her eyeing Jason. Scent or no scent Jason was in danger right now, so I got in between the threat. Sylvia then understood and grabbed Hannah's arms.

"Sorry, but we must go. We wouldn't want to put your Jason in danger." She smiled sweetly and ran off into the desert, with her family following her.

I sighed. "Guys go get Angel her new car while me and Jason stay here." Skylar eyes made me want to laugh, as he understood that I wanted to be alone with him. They also took off running leaving us behind.

I sat down on the ground still holding my love in my arms.

"Your friends are very…open." He chuckled. He pushed against my grip on him so I let go. Then he put his hands around me while I looked at his god-like face in confusion.

"The guys are the ones who are supposed to hold the girls." I laughed. He put his hands on my waist and he leaned down toward my face. He kissed me softly and then with more passion. I heard a dark chuckle from a distance. There was only one person who could make me feel so weak and afraid. I felt the hair on my skin stand up and I sensed him. He was here. And so was Jason.

_CODY!,_ my mind screamed at me. "No." I breathed.

"Hmm?" Jason said while I leaned away. Certainly he was having a moment, but so was i.

"No!" I shouted more loudly. Jason sat up straight as I got out of the sitting position.

"Claire?" Jason asked. "Claire, what's wrong?"

"Run." I choked. "Jason run now!" I snapped.

"No I won't leave you!"

"Please, go." I pleaded with him. I knew that if he ran it would make no difference, but I would give him as big of a head start as I could. He looked like he was about to argue, but then he turned and ran as fast as he could.

"Claire." A dark seductive voice called. I turned around to see him. Cody was smiling at me. His perfect white figure came out of the shadows. His glowing blonde hair was tinted with brown and his eyes were a dark red. Thirsty. He was taller than Jason and me while his smile could not be compared to Jason. Cody had not changed in these 4,000 years. "Claire." He said again.

"You." I whispered. I felt so helpless and weak. I knew what he could do and I knew he would kill me today. Now I was so glad that I had told Jason to run. Knowing that he was safe was the best I could ask for.

"You're as beautiful as ever, Claire. You seem to have taken to immorality better than I would have imagined." He purred. I knew that look he gave me. I knew because it was the first thing I saw before he raped me. Lust. I felt my nerve and anger return as the memory came back to me.

"Why are you here?" I growled with a fierce vengeance. I was so loud I was sure that Jason even heard it.

"Temper, temper, Claire." He said in disapproval. "I'm here for you, Claire. I want you back love. I'm sorry that things had turned out like this. I had no intention of turning you into a monster," in his eyes I saw an apology, but the real question was would I accept it? "I can't tell you how much I have tortured myself for what I have done to you." he hung his head in shame and then I knew he was lying. He was never sorry. I could remember it from my muddy human memories. He would never even apologize when he hurt me. I growled and he took a step backward in fear.

He then smiled again and then walked to me. My feet could not move; I was going to die.

_I love every one of you guys!_ My mind screamed hoping that somehow I could be saved, but I knew I was done for.

He was next to me in that instant. He put his hand to my face and he leaned down, just inches from my lips. He put his hand on my waist, dragging me closer-against my will-and touched his lips to mine. He started out soft like before, but also like before he got more urgent. My mind didn't know how to react. In so many ways I had missed Cody, but in others I truly hated this man. His hand still lingered on my waist as I could feel him trying to get my shirt off without tearing it.

_Not this time!_ Then I growled finding my will come back. There was an echo with my growl, but I had no idea where it came from.

"Get off of her!" a familiar female voice screamed. There was no way it could be here. I kicked him off and looked at her.

"Taylor." I breathed. She winked at me then went to stand by my side and I could feel her gift at work protecting us. There was another growl that filled the air. Sam in her wolf form slid into view. Her teeth were bared and she lunged for Cody. That's when I helped.

I projected all the power I had at Cody, not trying to kill him, but to give him the worse pain of all, even worse than the venom that made him.

Skylar came running when he stopped dead to see who was standing by me and then at whom Sam was attacking. Nick, Angel, and Cody came just seconds after. Cody had Jason in his grip and he was growling. Sylvia then came with the rest of her family and then I knew that no one was going to die.

Only a second had passed and Cody was on the ground on torture. Sam backed off as he all watched him burn in my grip. Syd and Ben then came to my aid and then I knew why they were all here. Syd had read my mind. She was close and she knew I was in danger. She was the real reason why I am still alive. I shot a glance of gratitude toward her and she smiled back in return. Could my family be back together after all this time? Has everything changed with their grudges against me now that they knew I was in danger? Was all of this just a big dream? Was my idea of someone mind controlling them just another fantasy? Who knew?

Skylar grabbed Taylor's hand as well as mine and he kept us close. He thought that he lost Taylor and he thought that he was going to lose me too. What a day for him.

There was and explosion and everyone, but both Cody's', Jason, and me. The rest of them were on the ground like they were pinned there by an uncontrollable force. Now I knew that they knew what Cody could do.

"My, My, Claire. I can't say that I'm not shocked that you have a gift. Of course you would do well to remember who gave it to you." he smiled at me. The words were not harsh just painful to think about. Jason's Cody growled.

"And who might you be?" Cody gestured to Cody. This was giving me a headache.

"I'm Cody." His words were flat and on the edge of a hiss. I heard my Cody laugh as he found the irony of it all.

"So you went to find another Cody to satisfy your needs?" he laughed again and then he spotted Jason. Then Jason was out of Cody's arms and in my Cody's arms. I could do nothing about it and that is what scared me the most. Jason was in his arms and I could not take him back. Or could I?

"And your name?" Cody said softly. His voice like feathers. Jason looked back at me franticly, but knowing I could do nothing I hung my head in shame and sunk to the ground like I collapsed.

"Jason Greenfield." Jason said in a strong voice that made me look at him. If Jason was going to be strong about this, why couldn't I? He knew I needed the strength to defeat Cody, but did I really want to? Part of me did, but the other half was hesitant. Why? Was it because no creature deserved my kind of torture? Was it because of the good memories we had? Did I still love him? I cringed at the thought, but I knew that was the answer. Part of me still wanted to love him, to want to believe that he never did me wrong.

Then there was Jason. He loved me from the beginning. He found I killed his mother and he still wanted me. I almost killed him and he never gave up on me. When my family tried to kill him, he loved me through it all. That's true love, not what Cody tried to do. His face, his smiles, his wonder hazel eyes, all filled my vision. There was no way I could let anything happen to him.

Only a second has passed while I thought threw it all.

"So Jason, what is Claire to you? She's just another pretty face. Does she really love you, or is she playing you? I would understand why she did. She loves me still, she just doesn't want to admit it." he smiled at my pain stricken face. I glared back.

"She loves me!" he said, but Cody and I both heard it. It was doubt. There was doubt in our lives our whole relationship. Jason believed him.

_Jason believes him._ I thought calmly. _Jason believes him!_ I repeated again with more anger than I ever thought I could feel possible.

I growled. And this was no growl. This was a growl that meant no warning just war. I felt power flow through that I never thought it was possible that I could posses it. For once more in his life I knew what Jason saw me as. He saw me as a monster, a vampire. But this time I was on the right team. For the first time since I've seen Cody, I saw fear in his eyes.

Cody grabbed Jason harder and Jason cried in pain. Cody's fear went away as I dropped to my knees once again. He could whatever he wanted with me knowing if it was threatening Jason I would comply.

"What do you want?" I cried to the dirt. He gripped Jason harder and I heard a bone snap, and then Jason screams. "Stop! Please!" I cried out to Cody. Then I heard another bone snap.

"Claire!" Jason whimpered. Cody laughed.

"Poor Jason. No longer will Claire ever love you!" then I felt it. The anger, the fury.

"Put him down!" I growled. My voice was spilt in two. It was like there was a demon inside me now just getting out. Cody staggered back and dropped Jason. He ran to Skylar's arms who were beside me again.

"Remember on my birthday how you hid everyone? How I couldn't sense you and how it was like you all didn't exist anymore?" I said, fury still controlling my tone.

"Yes." He spit.

"Do it! All of us!" I yelled. Then I felt it. We all were invisible and I knew Cody could no longer sense us. Right now we don't exist.

I saw his face look around with more fear than he has ever had. He was outnumbered and he knew that he was in trouble. He thought he could get me all alone, but little did he know that my coven is the most powerful in the world. And little did he know that Sylvia's coven was the second most powerful.

A boulder was thrown at Cody, but I didn't know who threw it. I didn't know anyone who could do that. Then I saw our Cody throwing more stuff with no hands. He was doing it with his mind! Cody had a gift! He was just another gift adding to our family. The other Claire could do no good here, but she was a decent fighter so if it came down to it she could kick his ass. Hannah could control the weather so she could make lightning hit him if she really wanted to. Shadow could make a man blind. Thus came the name Shadow. Keenan was very fast, faster than I was and that was saying something. Abby didn't really have a gift, but her anger gives her the best strength imaginable. Then Dylan could tell the future, but it was the exact future. It is what will happen. It could be soon or forty years from now, but it will happen. He can't see everything he wants to, but he sees important stuff.

"Skylar make me visible again! Angel get Jason out of here and take him to a doctor!" Angel grabbed Jason, who winced in pain, and left. Skylar shook his head. "Skylar do it now! I have a plan!" I knew he hated to do it, but I felt the safeties of his gift go away from me and Cody could see me again.

"Cody," he leaped back in the anger in my voice, "How dare you! How dare that you come here like this! How dare you that you come here to me when you know I hate you! How dare you hurt my family! How dare you injure Jason!" then I jumped at him.

His power was no match for Taylor's. I could feel him trying to attack me, but I also felt Taylor's shield around me. Cody could not touch me. I double kicked him in the chest and I heard the airflow out of him. He tried another punch but he missed and I grabbed his arm and twisted it. I heard three things at once. I heard Cody cursing, I heard his arm crack as I ripped it off, and I heard the deafening shriek that came from him afterward. He was right in some ways though. I didn't want to kill him; I wanted him to suffer.

As I felt the power surge through me again I realized I could make it much worse than I did before. I unleashed everything I had on Cody. His screams were the worst I had ever heard. It was a blood scream that even outdid the best horror movie scream. I felt it get worse on him and I knew my gift was getting more powerful than ever. I growled, loving to hear Cody in such pain. Lightning struck down on him and stayed there as Hannah came beside me grabbing my hand. She must have felt the power emerging off of me and she wanted a piece of it to help her own gift. My power didn't drain as I thought it would since I was sharing it. It only doubled in power. I knew that if Hannah let go Cody would be in so much pain he would kill himself just to stop the torture. Somehow through his agonizing screams he managed to get a few sentences out.

"Please!" he screamed under the pain of my own power. "Please stop! I'm begging you to kill me!" a pause to shriek once more. "I know," a cringe of fear as I got more powerful, "What you can do. You can kill anyone at you own," he screamed again. A scream that made us all jump. "Will." He finished. "Now I want you to kill me please. To end this torture you have brought on me. And the worst part is that I know I deserve worse for what I have done to you." did Cody really mean all of this, or was it just another trick. I looked at Syd who, I could tell, was deciphering his thoughts. Little did Cody know that we had a mind reader.

"Syd?" I asked. My gift still working it's best and I wasn't even breaking a sweat. No pun intended. Her face was a mix full of different emotions.

"He's telling the truth." She said in disbelief. She read my thoughts as soon as I said it. "He's in so much pain he can't hide anything from me now. I'm searching his entire mind and there is no sign of lies from what he has just said. He loves you still, Claire. He hasn't stopped thinking about what he has done to you and how to win your forgiveness." She hissed angrily. "Not that he will ever deserve it! You worthless piece of scum!" I laughed. That was my dear Syd.

_I don't want to kill him._ I told her. Her face was full of shock. _Let me finish please. I want him to suffer knowing that he could never have me. I love Jason and that will never change. I _loved_ him once, but I won't fall for it again._ I finished and she smiled at me. I suppose beamed would be the better adjective. But who needed those kinds of words when your dead? Did anyone ever care?

"Claire! Remember all of those wonderful memories we shared," a scream, "all of those good times we had sitting under the sun. I was the one you came to when you needed someone to talk to. You loved me!" his screaming returned. That got me really angry.

"Yes Cody I did love you. But the key word here is lov_ed_. It's past tense. Meaning I no longer love you anymore. You will never be the one that I say I love you to. I have Jason and he makes me happier than you have ever made me felt." I growled. Instead of making the pain worse I just stopped it all together.

I heard his ragged breaths come in and out as he stood up.

Everyone moved at once.

I was at the point while Skylar and Shadow had my flanks. Nick, Ben, Sam, Dylan, and Taylor had their flanks. Angel was in the back with Cody. Abby, Keenan-with Hannah in front of him for protection-Sylvia, and Claire stood in front of them to protect our offense as best as possible. Syd was right behind me in-between everyone else. I wanted her near me. No one was in more danger than Syd. She was just a newborn, powerful, but also very easy to take down for a trained adult vampire.

Cody held his hands up to show he had no reason to attack. He was outnumbered and we could take him down very quickly. My hopes were not as high. I knew what he could do. Cody could do anything he wanted to. If he wanted us all dead all he had to do was think about and it would be done.

There was a whisper of wind.

Out of nowhere three more vampires stood in our mists. There were two females and one male. The male was dark skinned. He was tan and pale at the same time. I was sure he was from Hawaii or something. His hair was a light brown with dark brown highlights.

One of the females had beautiful red hair that was part blond too. Her skin was very pale and she had scary red eyes.

The last female had blonde hair with middle dark skin. Not as dark as the male, but not as pale as the female.

The one thing that made me hate them was that they were all with Cody. His awful coven.

Cody saw my reaction to the new vampires in this fight. I had never seen them before, but from the way others talk about them I knew they were powerful on their own.

"This is Summer," he pointed to the red head. "This is Justin," he put his hand on the male, who had his right flank. "And last but not least, this is Ashley." He pointed to the pale blonde who was grinning an evil smile. I didn't even have to get to know her. I knew by the way that she smiled at me that she was the "witch" of the group. I didn't say it in my mind, because last time I did Syd said it right after I did really loud so I was done with the cussing in my head.

"This is my coven." Cody said sweetly. Summer seemed to cringe when he said _his_ coven. Obviously she didn't like that fact of the truth. She hesitated when he said her name too. "Would you introduce me to yours?" his voice was still sugar coated, but I saw right through it, but I would be a fool not to speak.

"This is Skylar, Taylor, Sam, Syd, Angel, Cody, Nick, Ben, and Jason." If Cody was he saw so sign of shock when I added Jason to my family of vampires while he was still human. Summer smiled like she like that. It seemed she thought I was a better leader than Cody was. I smiled back at her.

"This is Abby, Hannah, Keenan, Shadow, Dylan, and Claire." Cody laughed a little when she said the last name. I growled. Ashley growled back, but Summer glared at her and she stopped immediately. It seemed Summer had a bigger rank than Ashley. I laughed and Summer winked at me. I was starting to really like Summer.

"Leave now!" Skylar hissed through his teeth. I have never heard Skylar use that kind of tone with anyone. So it made us all jump, even his coven, all but Summer jumped.

Ashley started to back away with Justin, who was holding her hand. Cody started to retreat too, but Summer held her ground. Shadow growled louder at her, but she just smiled. I looked at Syd and even she was smiling. I didn't realize, but she was looking at Cody, as he was looking back.

I stepped to her and she stepped back a yard. I held out my hand wanting her to take it.

"Summer, you belong with us. Not with those fools. You're better than they are; you can be here and be treated fairly. Come with us and be here with someone you love." She smiled at me then looked back at Cody. My Cody.

"Cody I no longer want to be with you. You're cruel and you don't deserve my gift or me. I'm going with Claire because I choose to. I don't want to ever see you again." Her voice was calm and so much like a lullaby. She took my hand and walked to my side and she went over to our Cody. I was so happy.

Cody nodded and made no attempt to argue. It was a good choice for him. He ran away with Ash and Justin, and they didn't turn back. Not once.


	15. Chapter 14: agony

14. Agony

Summer was standing in the middle of all of us with and awkward smile. Her red hair seemed to be a light mahogany color when she smiled like that. Everyone seemed to relax, everyone but me. They all were talking, laughing and inviting Summer to the group. My group. I was still watching where they had disappeared. I never had trusted Cody and there was no way that I was going to trust him now. I knew what he was capable of, but it seemed like I was the only one who took it seriously.

Syd put her hand on my shoulder, turning me to face her. "He's gone, Claire. All of them are gone and he's not coming back." She smiled and then winked at me. Summer made her way towards me, her arms open.

"Thank-you." I looked at her with a strange pang of jealousy, I knew what Jason would see when they met and I knew bye her eyes that she was just like me. The only difference was that she is thirsty. "I understand about the…human. I promise not to hunt him. He will be part of me as I take part in your family. I want you to be able o trust me with him someday. If he stays human that long…" she trailed off in another thought.

"I don't know how long I can risk being with him while he is human. The time may come sooner than I want." I frowned. Skylar made is way to me and he curved-as if to protect me-in front of me and he gave me a hug. He almost lost me and I understood that he didn't want to lose me and Taylor both. Taylor was by his side, but there was not even a smile that she gave me now. It was more of guilt and some kind of pain. Agony, maybe? I wonder what she was thinking, but I had no intention of asking Syd.

Cody came running up to me, then taking Summer's hand. "I have a gift!" his voice was so high as his excitement made me laugh. So it made everyone else laugh too. He was acting like a boy who just got the best present in the world. "Can you believe I can move things with my _mind_? This is going to be so great. Now I can be part of the action and fighting. I don't have to sit on the side lines anymore!" Cody just went on and on, but nobody wanted to spoil his joy. It was the best he has had since he found that he and Jason could be friends still.

"Welcome to the club of gifts." Skylar's laugh was on thing I haven't heard in a little while. Well his _real_ laugh since Taylor left. Then it reminded me of Summer.

"Speaking of gifts," I turned to Summer. "What is your gift that Cody wanted so bad?" everyone seemed to get quiet and we wanted to know the answer. I was so sure that if she could she would blush from all the eyes that were on her.

"Um, my gift is time. Like I can go back in time or to the future. But there are rules and limits to these things. One thing I change in the past will change everything in the future, and I mean _everything_. I don't use it so much, but it comes in handy when you're looking for some specific things. You know? I can also freeze time, but that's not as cool as the first one, but still." everyone's mouth was open. No one had ever heard of a gift like that. Not even me and I lived for over four millennial.

"Cool!" Ben shouted. Everyone laughed at the way he broke the tension of the area. It was amazing how fast my loved ones and how the ones I hated had disappeared surrounded me. All of that had happened in about 5 minutes. No wonder Jason was in shock of what was happening.

Jason. What had happened to him? Had Angel gotten him there safely? Did Cody circle around to get to him? Had he been harmed too much? Does he hate me because I had allowed this to happen to him? Not that I didn't warn him, but that was beyond the point.

Right now Jason would have to wait; I had my other family to welcome back and one new one to introduce to everyone. Jason can heal why I take care of things before Summer meets him.

I took her hand and I sat down. Everyone surrounded us and followed the action.

"How long?" she knew what I was getting at.

"2,000. You can give or take a little." She shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing. And she was right. It was nothing compared to my age. "Of course I know everything about you. Cody never shuts up about you. 'Claire is the most beautiful vampire out there. One of the oldest too. I was sorry to see her go.' We all know the story of your, uh, transformation." She smiled weakly.

Skylar hissed and Summer cringed at the sound. She was outnumbered here and I was sure she never had to fight. Not with Cody around to do all the work.

"It's not her fault. And we don't fight. She is one of us now. She knew what was right and wrong and she chose to act on it. We can't begrudge her for her past." I smiled at her and Skylar sighed. I was right and he knew it.

I turned to everyone in the group. Everyone was here. Or so I had thought. There was one person missing I knew why he wouldn't be here. He didn't want to rescue me. He didn't want to me to live.

"Taylor?" I called. Her eyes were bright now. She smiled at me. She had her arm around Skylar and she was home. But this was something I had to know. "Where's Keith?" her smiled vanished instantly. Her eyes were hard and cold. It was like she wasn't even there anymore. At least my Taylor wasn't there. It was Syd who answered me.

"He's gone." Her voice was harsh. Then Hannah came to sit beside me laughing. Syd's eyes went back to normal as well as Taylor's. Something was very wrong here, but no one noticed our little exchange. Not even Skylar. Was he blind?

"So Claire. I was thinking." _Oh no._ Syd's grin got wider as read deciphered my thoughts. "What do you think if I joined you?"

"No!" a chorus of voices screamed. The loudest was Keenan's. But even he was smiling so he knew it was a joke. Hannah laughed and then she went to go sit by Keenan, who was sitting by Abby. Everyone here was in love, well of course we had a few exceptions too, but that was their choice.

A howl pierced the air.

That's when I also noticed that Sam was gone. Syd, Ben, Taylor, and Skylar stood up. I pulled him back down. If I weren't so strong I would have never been able to do that. His eyes, too, were cold. There was nothing in there. That was until I pulled him down. I seemed to break his focus and then he was back.

Syd nodded and then sat back down. Everyone else followed her actions. All eyes were on them as they tried to put on a fake image. If I didn't know them so well I would have fallen for it. It was too bad I lived with them.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's our problem. Mind your own business." That was the second time Syd has ever said that to me. Taylor was looking at me with the same pain she had earlier. When she caught me looking at her the pain was gone. She was a new person. Someone who had no other emotion but hatred. Her clenched her hands into fists and a low growl came from her throat. Skylar growled back. I knew he hated to do it, but he was so used to protecting me it was like a habit.

It all happened so fast.

Taylor was on top of me in an instant, trying to claw my eyes out I guess would be the correct expression. Skylar ripped her off my before she could do some real damage. He threw her far. The others were also on their feet, about 20 feet away. Sylvia was at my side in an instant as well and her teeth were bared, growling. Shadow was close behind me, while Dylan was in front of me. Nick was behind Shadow. Hannah was beside Keenan, still in that protective curve. Abby couldn't sit still. She was ready for a real fight.

"I believe you should go." I spit through my teeth. "You don't belong here anymore." Those words were a lie, but I used the term _them_ to many times and it just slipped out. Syd and Taylor were really pissing me off today. Even though they save my lives they had really bad mood swings. If they didn't want me around why would they risk _their_ lives if they wanted _me_ dead.

"Fine." I didn't check who said I was already running the other way. I heard the footsteps go off the other way and I heard many following me. About half of them turned and then went off another direction. Sylvia, I concluded. The rest followed me towards Angel and the hospital. I didn't stop. I burst right through the doors and asked for Jason. Demanded might have been a better term. I was sure I looked terrifying to her, but I was in a hurry.

"Jason." I repeated again. I was on the verge of a hiss. She nodded and started to type something into the computer.

"Room 101, floor 3…" her voice faded away as I took the steps 7 at a time. I was lucky there was no one in them at the moment. I ran down the hallways a little bit slower. I had no intentions of running over some old people with some random diseases. I went to his room and knocked. There was people talking on a T.V while light snores echoed the room. I opened to door quietly and walked in.

Sure enough Jason was fine. There was a cast by his collarbone and one on his wrist. That would explain the two snaps I heard. His heart speed was normal and his breathing even. I relaxed and waited for the steps of the others, but there were none. I was guessing they were giving me my alone time.

I sat down in the chair closest to his bed. I didn't want the T.V to wake up Jason so I turned it off. I looked around the room trying to distract my mind from his injuries.

The chair I sat in was soft, but I could feel every little detail in it. It was decorated with animals and it seemed like it was made for a kid rather than an adult or monster. The walls were painted a crimson color and I thought it was strangely ironic. The T.V was in the right corner, but it was extended to face Jason. Jason lay there with his head tilted to the side. His mouth was slacked open and he was snoring like always. His hair still had the same color of honey blonde. It was getting darker, but that only made it look sweeter. Like syrup. His was lying in an uncomfortable position so I guessed they had knocked him out with morphine. To get rid of the pain. Pain.

A nurse walked in interrupted my train of thought. For god's sake, were their any men on this world anymore? It seemed like everywhere I went gorgeous women surrounded Jason. The nurse was a red head with freckles on all of her limbs. She had white teeth and a nice body. Nice curves. She was wearing heals and a pink outfit. Her eyes bulged when she walked in and saw me. Now I knew why she dressed like that. She was maybe 20 years old and I knew she found Jason attractive. Who wouldn't? Jason was something else.

"Can I help you?" she said through her nose. Oh so she was going to be like _that. _I wanted to say 'Sure just come over here and let me punch that pretty face." But since I couldn't, I had to fake a smile.

"No," I said with too much politeness. "Just visiting." I smiled. She cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"Sister?"

"No. I'm his girlfriend." There was some acid in my tone and that wiped the grin off of her face. I almost laughed. "I'll call if he needs anything. You can go now." My face was smug and she stalked off with an attitude. This time I did laugh loud enough for her to hear. There was a grunt in the hallway.

"Hmm." Jason sighed. "Claire?" his eyes fluttered open. He smiled the best he could, but he was in pain and he couldn't out of that. I put my hand on his and his smile broadened. "Thanks." He wasn't in pain now, just like before.

"I wonder…" I smiled. I wonder if I could heal his bones instead of just making the pain stop. I closed my eyes and focused on everything as a whole. Putting things back in place. I heard a quick snap, a wince, and then laughter.

"That tickled." He was laughing. He was moving his arm without difficulty and snapping his wrist like normal. "Maybe you should become a doctor." I rolled my eyes and picked him up.

"Were leaving."

I opened the window and jumped out. I landed with a small thud and was thankful they had his room facing the back of the building. Skylar was sitting there, waiting for me. He got up and ran with me. We ran for a good half-hour and I was sure Jason was asleep again. I woke him up when we got to the Hotel.

_Claire De Lune_ sat on the main street right next to the Eiffel Tower. It was big, white, and very fancy. A five star hotel, but it's prices were like for a ten star. It didn't matter for me though. We had too much money anyway.

"_Claire De Lune_?" Jason asked? He raised on eyebrow as we walked in the door.

"Oh shut up."

I spoke to the man in French and he gave us a room key. Skylar asked for a different room and he gave him one. We walked up to the top and Skylar went into the room he was assigned. Nick and Angel were already in their and she winked at me and I walked with Jason to ours.

"A room to ourselves?"

"If you want. If not you can sleep with Skylar and Nick while I stay with Angel."

"No. I'm good."

I laughed and opened our room. It was a grand suite with gold everywhere. There was a big gold bed in the middle of the room and a white refrigerator by the door. A plasma screen T.V sat in front of the bed, right next to the stereo. Jason didn't hesitate. He plopped on the bed and turned the T.V on. He flipped channels until he found and American baseball game on. It was spring. Which reminded me.

"Jason, if it's spring why was there still a basketball game still going on the first week I came here?"

"Tournament. I won it for us. That's why the coach didn't put me in, he didn't want me to screw it up." He laughed then he was a zombie watching TV.

Jason got up and went to use the bathroom. "Cool! They have little candies in here!" he popped it in his mouth before I could say anything. I heard a spitting sound and a gagging noise. "It's soap!" he yelled. I laughed hard and Jason came out with an angry grin. "It's not funny."

"You're right. It's down right hilarious." He threw on at me and I dodged it. "Remember who you are dealing with here." I stuck my tongue out at him. I sat on the bed and he charged me, I could have moved, but I didn't want to. He landed on top of me and pretended to hold me down. He leaned down and kissed me on my head then he made it down to my lips. He let go and his breath washed all over my face. I smiled and kissed him again.

We sat there in the same position for a long time. I noticed when the sun went down and when Jason yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yes. And you?"

"I don't sleep remember?" I laughed and pushed him off of me gently, but he plopped to the floor on purpose. I didn't even bother to help pick him up. I went into the bathroom and changed into some PJS anyway. After that I went out and waited for Jason to change too. I undid the bed and I lay there. He came out, got in the bed, and curled into me with his arms around my waist.

"Love you, Claire."

"Love you, Jason."

Then Jason drifted into unconsciousness.


	16. Chapter 15: forever

15. Forever

I watched Jason dream. I watched him open his mouth and sigh. I watched the way he tossed and turned which meant he was having a nightmare. I wonder what he was running from this time.

I brushed my cool fingers through his soft hair. I watched the way the wind blew through, making it dance. I watched the way his eyes fluttered and when he moved in his sleep. I heard my name many times, but I stopped counting after 37…

"Good morning." He breathed. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his still body. He rubbed my back and hummed to himself. I don't think I have ever seen this side of Jason before. He kissed my head at the same time his stomach rumbled. I laughed.

"Humans…" I muttered too low for him to hear. He got up out of bed and then made his was to the fridge. He didn't have much grace doing that, but it still left me breathless and staring as I watched him again. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

He grabbed a bowl of cereal and started to pour milk in the box. I raised my eyes brows.

"You didn't think I was going to forget how to eat like a guy here just because were in a fancy hotel, did you?"

I rolled my eyes and went to answer the door when someone knocked. I opened the door and outside was standing a man wearing a tux. His hair was smoothed back and he was smiling at me weirdly. He looked like one of those people who owned the hotel and he looked oddly familiar. The only thing that really caught my attention was the bouquet of flowers he had in his strong, firm hands.

"Claire?" he asked in a fluent French accent. I nodded and he handed me the roses. I closed the door and walked back in the room confused. Had this man really gone to all this trouble just to give me some flowers?

"Who was that?" his voice sounded strange. Like he was hiding something from me again.

"Someone with flowers." I tried to sound nonchalant, but I was never good at that.

"Oh." He picked up the box of cereal and threw it in the trash. Of course he ate the whole box. He was a guy, they were always hungry. I sighed and sat on the bed. Jason went into the bathroom and I heard his start to brush his teeth slowly, trying to listen to something.

There was a card in the flowers.

I picked it out just as the door opened. Skylar walked in like he owned the place with that grin that made me want to bite him, literally. He was wearing the very shirt I hated and he knew that I hated it. I had wondered why he wore it so often…

_"Ugh, will you _please_ take that shirt off. You know I hate it." Skylar stood about two feet away from me and he held his arms up, tense for a fight._

_"That's right, you know you want to see my shirtless." He teased. He rubbed his shirt that said VAMPIRES: WE'LL BITE YOU. I couldn't believe I let his shop by himself. I was such an idiot._

_I growled and he smiled. "You are so lucky you haven't found a mate yet, then she would be mad for what I'm going to do to you." he laughed and then I lunged for him, knocking him to the ground. I pressed my lips to his throat and I bit him._

_"Damn Claire! That really hurt!"_

_"Serves you right!"_

He smiled at me again. Obviously he remembered the memory as well. I growled again, and like the past he held his arms up.

"Hey now!"

Nick entered the room.

I groaned.

Nick was wearing the exact same shirt as Skylar. He smiled at me too, like the innocent child he will never be. Jason came in the room and he was wearing a shirt that said I'm with stupid. It had an arrow pointing the right. I hoped he would stand next to Skylar.

"We'll see ya later." Jason called as he walked out the door with both of them. No explanation, no words, they knew I hated that.

I sat down on the bed again, flowers in hand, and opened the card in it. _Meet me in my room. Lots of Love, Angel. _I laughed. Why couldn't she just tell me this in person?

I walked to my dresser and put on my favorite pair of jeans and my pink T-shirt that Skylar had once complimented. I brushed my hair, put my shoes on and walked next door to Angel. She opened the door before I knocked and took my hand, yanking my into her room, slamming the door.

My first instinct was to attack, but she was smiling so I held it all in. I knew that look in her eyes, and we were going to do what we always do when all of the guys leave.

"Shopping." Mine was a groan and a laugh, while hers was high pitched and excited. I rolled my eyes and ran with her out the door, grabbing our purses on the way.

She made a pouting face when we got into my Viper. I laughed and I made my way through the cars and raced down the road. I had been in Paris with Angel so we both went to our favorite shopping mall.

We arrived and it was bigger than five hotels put together. Anyone could get lost in here, but that was only every woman's dream. We ran through the doors and I was going to my favorite jean store, but Angel dragged me into a dress shop.

"Ange?"

"Just roll with it. I want to have some fun today since I couldn't get a new car.

"Fair enough." I decided.

We looked through dozens of racks and this one pink satin dress caught my eyes. Angel shook her head. Something more plain, but still dazzling, you know?" she kept looking while I put the dress back. 10 minutes later I came across a white dress that came up to my knees and was frilly at the end of it. It was sleeve less while two thick strings was supposed to tie around your neck. I held it up.

Angel gasped. "Perfect!" she squealed. She grabbed the dress and me and practically threw me into the dressing room. I tried on the dress and went outside to see if it fit Angel's qualities, whatever that meant.

"That's great! Turn so I can look at it from every angle." I turned and she smiled even wider. "Ok take it off then we can pay for it then we are going to the shoes!" she smiled and started to pick our stuff up again.

I went to pay for it, but she already had money out and was giving it to the nice man. I picked up my bag as she took my hand and dragged my to the biggest shoe store in the mall. She didn't even let me look. She went straight to the man again.

"The one I had on hold please." She gave him a credit card and after he swiped it he gave her the card back and a bow, which I was guessing, had some shoes in it. She took my arm again and we went to an accessory boutique. We had been in the shoe store all but 15 seconds.

"What is all this for?" I gasped as we ran through the hallways, dodging angry customers. I think this one guy eve flipped my off, but Angel only made me look at her so I wouldn't be distracted.

Then she stopped dead in her tracks "Wait we can't go in here!" she yanked my arm and she dragged my away to somewhere else.

She pushed me onto a bench letting me breath for a minute. "What are we doing? What is all of this for?" she smiled and shook her head.

"You'll find out later."

She ran me to my car and she was driving this time. She was going down the highway faster than I did so we made it to the hotel in half the time I did. The sun had only been in the sky for about 25 minutes. Why were we up this early? Didn't Jason want to sleep in?

She dragged me to her room again and slammed the door. She undressed me and she put the dress on carefully. She tied the string around my neck and then moved to my hair. After brushing it through twice, she put a rose in one of my strands of hair. She ties it around the strand so it wouldn't fall out. She moved to my nails and then my toes, painting them in the French manicure and pedicure. She shoved white high heels onto my feet and I looked at them. I didn't have much time. Already she yanked me out of the room and down the stairs. There were a few gasps at my appearance, but I was already in the car by the time I registered that fact. Angel didn't get in, but the car was already flying down the road.

"Seatbelt." Skylar commanded. I buckled up still in a daze. Skylar laughed at my face. "Nice outfit." He said through the chuckles.

"Where are we going?" my voice was tight and stressed. He made a cat's meow sound and I hissed.

"Nice kitty."

I growled. He rolled his eyes and was silent from then on. He parked in front of the beach, pushed me out and drove away. I was left standing there looking like an idiot.

"Damn!" I yelled a little too loudly. Several heads turn my way, but I paid them no mind. I was dressed to well for a stroll on the beach, so why was I here?

"You look…beautiful. As you always do." Jason whispered behind my ear. Since when did he become so silent? I whirled around and he put his hands on my waist.

"So you planned this?"

"You're not mad are you?"

I put my head down and laughed. "No." I leaned closer to him and he held me tighter. He was shaking, tense, but for what? He took my hand and began walking. I stopped and took my shoes off. Why would Angel put me in these shoes if I were going to walk in the beach? It was just all so confusing. I put them in my hand and he led me to the sand. I ran to the water, letting the cool ocean wash over my feet.

"Mmm." I sighed. The water was cool, but it felt warm to me. Jason's hands found my waist again as he hugged me. The sun was warm, but the clouds blocked the sun so it could not touch me.

He placed his warm hand in mine again and we began to walk again, keeping close to the edge of the water. The beach was strangely deserted. I wonder why the reason was for that.

We walked for about ten minutes when we came upon a middle-sized gazebo. There were lights surrounding the top of it and there was one seat in the side. He walked me up the stairs and took me to the middle of the circle.

"How about a dance?" he asked taking my hand. He placed both of them around his neck while he put his hands in my waist again. He started to move and twirled.

"What happened to music?" I asked, whispering. I didn't want to break this odd silence, but I had to ask.

"Who needs music to dance?" he breathed. He silence my by pushing his mouth to mine. He was fierce and gentle at the same time. I breathed in the deep scent of him, never wanting this moment to end. He broke away and our dance was never interrupted. I leaned my head to his chest, when his arms constricted around me.

We danced for a long time, but here in this moment, there was no time. It was just him, dancing until we wanted to stop. And I knew I didn't want to.

His watch beeped and then I realized we had been dancing for a few hours. It was noon. He took my hand and ran with me the other way. He clicked some keys and there he flashed a brand new mustang. It glinted in pure silver and it was a new model. Translation: It's not sold in America yet.

"Nice." My finger traced the side and he laughed.

"You and your love for cars." He muttered knowing I could hear. He opened my door like a gentleman and then went to get in the other side. I slid in with precision and buckled my seatbelt.

"Want to race cars? I'll bet I can beat your puny little Viper." He winked at me.

"No!" I said quickly. I cringed at the sight of him racing, remembering what happened with Angel. What if he didn't see it and he didn't make it? Could I bring him back?

"Kidding." He murmured and then drove down the street, going the normal speed limit. I sighed, wishing he could go faster, but I never pushed him.

We pulled into a parking lot.

"Le Bellecour?" this place was too expensive, I would have to pay for this, unless Skylar…

"Don't you like this place? Skylar said-" then he stopped. "Never mind." Yep, he was definitely hiding something. I just had to find out what.

"It's fine, but it's the most expensive restaurant here." He shrugged and went to open my door again. I took his hand and got out of the sliver car. He walked me to the table.

"Avez-Vous une reservation?" the French man asked. Jason turned to me confused.

"He said 'Do you have a reservation?'"

"We-we." I smacked my head. He didn't know a thing about French.

"English." I told him. He nodded his head. "It would be under Greenfield I presume." I smiled and he looked through the book.

"Ah, here you are. Trino? Show them to their table please." A waiter with brown skin and black hair came up to us. He smiled at both of us and Jason nodded.

"Follow me please." He asked as he began to walk. He took a right and then a left, swerving us around different tables. We finally made it outside and he took us to a private section, just for the two of us. "Someone will come to take your order in a minute. Can I get you any drinks?"

"Dr. Pepper." Jason and I said at the same time. He smiled, but it was fake.

"You're going to drink something?" his voice was full of disbelief.

"Of course not! Do you think I'm stupid? I'm getting it for you Jase." He laughed again. His voice echoing around the tent we were in.

"What?"

"What's Jase?"

"It's a nickname for you. I call Angel, Ange. I call Skylar, Sky. Even though he hates it when I do." I laughed to myself. "Ben is a nickname for Benjamin, but I'm sure you knew that."

"And Syd is for Sydney?"

"No. Syd is her real name. If you don't like it I won't call you that, but don't worry I'll think of something else." I said. I didn't want to call him something he hated.

"It's fine." Jason said. He looked around for something, but I couldn't see a thing. Then the waiter came up with our drinks, setting one beside him and me.

"Are you ready to order?" Trino said with a thick Spanish accent. Mexican. Or, maybe Cuban. Who knows these days?

"I'll have the fried chicken, and the Mexican sauce." Jason said. Then Trino turned to me.

"Nothing." He nodded, but then turned and walked away.

"Wait you're not hungry?" his voice was full of teasing. I rolled my eyes and pulled my glass towards me. I took a sip, just to try it.

It was horrible. No, it was beyond horrible. It was like someone sticking mud, turds, and rotten milk down my throat. I coughed and with all my will power I did not spit it out. It burned my mouth, but for a vampire there was nothing to wash it down besides blood and I couldn't get it right now.

Jason stared at me with wide eyes. I've seen this look before. He was shocked and thinking very hard. His Hazel eyes were hard and deep in thought. What could he be thinking about? Did he think I could survive on human food too?

"Just say it." I told him. He blinked his eyes and he shook his head. He took a sip of his own drink and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why did you do that? Can you eat and drink human food? What did it taste like to you?" his eyes bright with energy.

I waited a moment before answering. I wanted to know the answer to that too. Had anyone of us ever tried to feed like a human for a long time? Could we be more human like that? Did I have to kill to feed myself or could I save lives and just take a little pain now and then?

"I always wanted to know what human food tasted like to me. It doesn't smell good at all, but then I look at you. You don't really smell good either, but maybe you're just like that because you're a guy." He laughed and I went on. "I doubt vampires could survive on human food, but I don't know anyone who has tried. It might be possible, but I'm not sure. Sure we can eat and drink like you guys, but it's not very appetizing.

"Have you ever tasted rotten milk mixed with mud and something vile?"

"No."

"I wouldn't try it then. I'm sure with my better senses that if it tasted awful to me then it would taste bad to you too. But of course no good human food would taste very good to me." He nodded and took another sip of the pop. He gulped and I watched his jugular pop out. It pumped blood and right now it was very strong. The air blows to me and his scent is spread out over my face like water. I wanted it so bad, but he was lucky there was that…that after taste to it. Now I finally had a word for it.

"Claire?"

"Yeah."

Jason shook his head. "Never mind."

"Jason," I pleaded. "Tell me, please." I leaned over the table and I tried using the charm only a vampire could use. I didn't like to force him, but he was going to ask an important question. I could tell that it was.

"What…what can Cody exactly do?"

"Cody can move thing with his mind. Did he tell you that?" what kind of important question was this. I was sure Cody would have been excited to tell anyone he could, within reason.

"Not our Cody. Your Cody." He said each word carefully. He hesitated with that last sentence, but then he got it out. The main thing that hit me was when he said 'Your Cody'. He said it like Cody was still mine and I was still his.

"He isn't my Cody anymore." I said with too much anger. He recoiled from my words and took another sip, not meeting my eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk to you like that. You just have no idea what he can do."

"What can he do?" he asked, still looking at the table. My eyes flashed around us, making sure no one was around to hear. I believe I was just paranoid, because the only person who would be able to hear us was the waiter and he was off doing whatever waiters do.

"Cody can do anything and everything. Anything that is not real, he can bring to life. He can take lives and give them, just like me. He can read minds, move things with his mind, and control people with his mind. He makes the weather what it is now and he can make animals turn against their masters. He can turn families against each other and lovers out the door." Something clicked in my mind, but I was talking to Jason so I had to keep my focus. "He can make me love him and kill you." I said in a lower voice. I didn't want to say that, but Jason had to know what he was up against.

Cody could do all of these things. He can turn families against each other. Is he behind this? I hadn't heard of him for thousands of years. What could have possibly changed that made him come back to my life? I said it myself. He could make me love him again. Did he find out that I loved Jason? Is he here to take care of the competition? It all seemed reasonable. Why didn't I think of this before?

If he did turn my family against me why would he bring my family back to help rescue me? Why would he have Taylor stop him before he could do what he was going to do to me? Were they so angry that they broke free? But what about Keith? Did he really hate me about Sierra this much? Did he let nothing break Cody's power? Or was he in line with Cody and he wasn't being controlled at all? The thing is that I don't know Keith that well and I didn't save him, he joined. Who knew what he could do? How far would he go to destroy my whole life? How far would Cody go to destroy Jason?

Everything in my mind went by in seconds so Jason wouldn't notice it. Humans can't think like we can.

"Oh." He finally said. Just then a new waiter came up and my breath caught. I didn't know who he was, but I knew what he was. He looked at me too and he knew as well what I was. He set Jason's food down and a new refill. How long had he been watching and listening to know Jason needed a new refill? I looked back at him and he seemed to know what he was too. His red eyes were hard to miss.

"Claire Emerson?" his voice rang in my ears. It was so clear and bell-like. His eyes were staring into mine. How did he know me? "Oh forgive me, I'm Zach. I've heard your story many times. I haven't met a…" he stopped looking at Jason.

"He knows everything. He also knows what you are and what I am. He knows our world and most of the myths that are in it." I confirmed seeing his hesitation. It felt weird talking so fast, but it was just because I haven't met another new vampire in a while.

"Ok then. I was going to say that I have never met a vampire that doesn't know you. Well except for the newborns of course." We laughed at his joke and Jason was looking at us like a lost orphan.

Zach looked over at him too. "Do you not know the dangers, Claire? The risk you're putting him in or is he some sort of volunteered snack?" he chuckled while I growled. He stopped. "You love him don't you?"

I nodded.

He laughed again, easing the tension. "I must say I don't know how you can love a human, I know I have had troubles with working here myself, but then you have had over 4,000 thousand years to master it. Well it was nice to finally meet the famous Claire Emerson. I hope I can see you again sometime. And maybe you too, uh I don't seem to know your name?" Zach's head twisted to Jason.

"Jason." He said. I gripped the table as the breeze blew from behind Jason and then to Zach. Zach seemed to grip the table also. Then he crinkled his nose with the after taste as I call it.

"I-I guess maybe we will see each other in the future?" it was a question to me without looking at me.

"I haven't decided if I'm going to do that yet. It would seem unfair to him. To just destroy his life like that." Zach nodded once. Then he took long steps away, almost running. I was glad he was doing so well with self-control. Zach was nice enough I didn't want to have to kill him too.

I sighed as he left and I saw Jason relax too. He started eating and we sat in silence for a little bit. Jason ate each little bite, chewing more than he needed to. He was thinking again. I was getting so good at getting a read on him.

"What did Zach mean when he said 'Maybe we will see each other in the future'? Is he coming back?" his eyes slid in place, looking right at me. I couldn't lie to him like this. I was becoming so soft with him around. How could I ever deny his face?

I sighed again. "No." I looked down. "He meant if I was going to change you."

"Change me?"

"Like turn you into me. Turn you into Skylar, turn you into one of us. Join our world and leave humanity behind." Jason looked down and nodded, thinking once again.

"Do you not want to change me?" Jason suddenly asked. He looked at me again, refusing to let my eyes move away from his. "Are you going to answer me?" he said in a tight voice, it was on the edge of crying.

"No I don't." his face looked down at his plate. "But you have to understand why. I love you more than anything Jason Greenfield. That's why I can't change you. I won't take your life away like that. The reason the others are even here was because it was either death or vampire life for them. I changed Skylar because I was alone. I had been alone for 3,000 years. You have no idea what it's like to be isolated from everyone because you're different.

"I can't have children and you could never be a father with me. You would have to say goodbye to your old life completely and I just don't want to be the one that has to end it for you. I want nothing more than for you to live the rest of your life…human.

"But of course I don't know if I could let you go. I love you Jason and I can't loose you. I won't ever love anyone else the way I love you. Don't ever let Cody interfere with that and think that you have to prove yourself to me. Jason you're everything I want, but at the same time," I sighed. "You just don't understand the danger I put you in every second that I'm with you."

I looked back at Jason Greenfield, the man I love and have waited for all my life. He was smiling a little bit and he was shaking from laughing.

"I don't think you understand, Claire Emerson. I love you with everything I have. I wish I could give you more, but I know that is not possible.

"The thing you have gotten wrong is that I do know the danger that I am always in. I've seen you attack me, attack Skylar and fall under Cody's will so that he wouldn't kill me. I know what you can do; I know what he can do. I know you're a monster, and a human killer. I also know that I don't care. I can't leave you if I know I love you with every cell in my body. My body yearns for you and it can't leave your side." Jason reached over and took my hand. He patted it, smiled, and leaned forward just an inch more to kiss me again.

He let go too soon and began eating again. I watched him eat for about 10 minutes. When the check came around he wouldn't let me pay for it and gave him all cash. I was going to ask where all of this money came from, but then I didn't really need to. There was only one word to sum it up. Skylar.

"What time is it?" I asked, looking around for a clock. Jason took my hand once more, but this time he just held it and wouldn't answer me. We got in the car and drove faster then the first time. I was guessing we were late for whatever he had planned for our little date.

I glance at the clock swiftly and noticed that it was 3:00p.m. We had spent about 3 whole hours there. Did his eating really only take 10 minutes or had it been and half an hour. And how long had we really been talking? A few minutes or a few hours?

He drove our way down the side of the beach. I saw the waves crashed down and a little girl screamed and jumped back from the water. Another child was burying her dad and then there was a tall, tan man surfing in the waves, back out about 100 feet too far. Did he have a death wish to be eaten by a shark? It was his life I guess. I still couldn't help, but feel bad for him. But it was his decision and he didn't deserve my pity.

Jason passed the end of the beach and then we got to another part of Paris I didn't know he knew was there. He made a right turn into some woods and I held my breath as he took me to my past. Out here was a cemetery. It was where my parents were rested and where I became what I am.

My body suddenly felt weak and afraid. I felt like Cody was here and that he was watching me. But I felt no other life here and I knew it was just Jason and I. Nothing more was here besides a few squirrels.

I stepped out of the car and I felt the wind whip my hair and the tree blow with force. I couldn't see the sun through all the leaves, so I knew Jason couldn't either. It gave the woods an eerie look and it made me want to run and leave this horrid place at once. Dark shadows were nowhere; it was too dark.

I felt the warmth of Jason behind as he wrapped his arms around my chest and held me tight.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear. I felt too weak and alone that I couldn't even speak. The silent howl of a coyote even had me cringing into him. Jason patted my head and spun me around to face him.

"Maybe this wasn't the best place to bring you." his eyes slid down over my body and looked at his feet. Jason needed to know everything, but not right now. I shivered again.

I put my hand under his chin and forced him to look at me. His arms wrapped around me tighter while my hands were limp on his chest. He took one of his hands and pulled a strand of my hair and put it back in place. His eyes were like pools of silver, just floating together as one. The only difference was that his eyes were green and it was the most wonderful color I had ever seen.

"What color were your eyes before you were changed?" he asked randomly. He must have noticed that I was looking at his eyes and not really him.

I took in a deep breath. My eyes were beautiful when I was human. I think it was one of the reasons Cody was attracted to me in the first place.

"My eyes were a deep blue. It was light and dark at the same time. It was a strange color for a person to have since I was the only one known who had that color of eyes." I smiled. "Even now I haven't seen anyone with my color of eyes. And I've been to a lot of places in my life." I laughed again as I put my hand to his cheek. He blushed and leaned into my hand. His warm breath tingled on my fingers.

"Sounds…nice." He sighed. His breathing was harder. Then he opened his eyes and jerked me to his car. He was lucky I wasn't tense or the action might just have torn his arm off.

"Now where are we going?" I complained. He laughed and then waited a moment. He put the car into drive and made his way out of the cemetery. Then he parked the car on the side of the rode and picked up a piece of a bandana. It smelled awful and it made my eyes water. When I looked at it I knew what he was going to use it for.

Skylar always put this on me if he ever wanted to surprise me. It was Sam's and it made my eyes want to close automatically. That way if I opened my eyes to see through it my eyes would burn and be in severe pain.

I rolled my eyes one last time as he put the piece of cloth over my eyes. My nose crinkled and Jason laughed once again.

"How did you know about this?"

"Skylar told me it was the only way to surprise you. I guess he was right." Jason said softly. His breath was against my neck. Fire ignited inside me and I just wanted to rip this thing off and look at him. My Jason.

"I hate it when he's right." I grumbled. He laughed again and I heard his start the car again. His new mustang purred and the car was once again in motion. I could feel the speed and I wish he wouldn't go that fast when I couldn't see. There was no way I could help him with the car when it crashed if I couldn't see.

He went straight and I new we were going back to the beach, but why would he blindfold me just to go back there? Humans were so strange these days. I sighed. I guess he was my human.

He parked off-road and I heard him open my door and then I heard every step and breath he took to get over to my side. He opened my door, took my hand and led me to where he was taking me.

After about five minutes of walking he took the retched cloth off and took my hand. Yes, we were on the beach, but it was semi-dark and I could see the full moon. It was shining over the black icy water. The way the waves crashed made me very afraid of it. The clouds were up in the sky and I could see every detail on it. They were altostratus clouds so they were pretty low.

So much time had passed when it all felt so fast. How long has this all really been? My time is limited with him now.

In the distance I could see a blanket that had a basket on it. Beside the basket was a plate, a glass, and music player. I saw two candles and it was near the water, but yet far enough away from it. The blanket that held it all was checkered and I could see the basket was woven by hand, probably Skylar's hand from the way it looked.

We walked for a while, swinging hands, and then we came across the blanket. He sat down and I took the place beside him.

"A beach side dinner for one. Nice." I complemented. He smiled and took a lighter and lit the matches. He blew them out instead of shaking them like normal people. Taking his time, I guessed.

"Well it would be more romantic if the other person ate the food too." He joked. His smile was still there as he took my hand with his left and with his right he took a sandwich out of the basket. He paused, put the sandwich down and pushed play on the music. I noticed the familiar tune immediately.

_'I hung up the phone tonight, something happened for the first time deep inside it was a rush, what a rush'_ David Archuleta's voice sang. 'Crush" was my most favorite song of his. He had a voice on this particular song.

I shook my head. "How?"

"How what?"

"How did you know I loved this song?" Jason looked at me clueless. Then his smile replaced the moment of confusion and he shrugged those shoulders.

"I didn't. So I guess I did good with the song selection." He rubbed little circles on my hand and then he took a bite out of his sandwich.

He finished every bite in about a half-hour. Now the sky was completely black and the only thing that lit the sky was that full moon.

"Can I ask you something?" Jason said after swallowing his last mouthful. I turned to look at him, for my attention was caught on the moon itself. Like it was speaking to me.

"Shoot." I said once again.

"Why do you act so…human?" he said slowly, looking for the right word.

"What do you mean?" his question confused me.

"I mean Skylar is normally calm, Angel doesn't talk a lot and Nick just pretends the school doesn't exist when he's there. But you, you act so normal. You act like a human would when the person is around other people."

"You say 'human' like you aren't one yourself. He let that one go as he waited for my answer.

"Well look at it from my point of view. I've been alive for over 4,000 thousand years. I have spent a lot of my time around them. Habits form when you're trying to bland in. I'm sure in a little time Skylar will be like that too. But right now we just don't want to be noticed as too different by the humans." I smiled whenever I said that word. I had no idea why, but I guess since I was talking to one it felt weird to go out of habit and say it aloud.

"Oh. Sounds cool. I mean it makes perfect sense…" Jason babbled on. He fumbled with something in his pocket and then looked back at me. He jumped up out of his sitting position grabbed my hand, pulling me up too. Well I guess I let him pull me up.

"Close your eyes and promise me you won't peak." He demanded in a kind tone.

"Why?"

"Just do it." he laughed. I rolled my eyes again and closed them tight. It felt weird to hear him doing things and not see them. I fought the urge to open them and quench my curiosity. "Open them." He finally said.

I opened them, not to find him standing in front of me, but down to the ground on one knee. Wait a minute. He was on one knee. I gasped. In his hand he had a simple diamond ring. It was shaped in a heart and I knew the others had to lend in some money for Jason to be able to buy this ring. He looked at me with shining eyes. On the side of the ring it had an inscription: _Forever_. It was in beautiful script.

"Before you say anything let me get this right. I'm shaking enough." It was true. He was quivering on the ground. He was his own personal earthquake. Well, to a vampire at least. Again with the human jokes. I sighed. He frowned, I guessing it was about the proposal.

"From the day I saw you in the parking lot, from the minute you looked at me, from the second you touched my arm and said my name I was in love with you. I may not have realized it, but I was. I never knew if you could ever love me, but I was wrong. You did love and you do love me, even through all my faults. You may have tried to kill me several times," he laughed and shook his head, "But I couldn't love you anymore than I do now. I bet that if I did my heart my heart might explode.

"The main thing I want to say is this. Claire Renee Emerson, I love you and I always will. Will you marry me and be mine forever?" now I understood why the ring said 'Forever' on it.

I stood there like an idiot and my mouth was held open in shock. He was still there waiting for my answer.

"Jason…I…" I didn't know what to say. He looked down and he wore a small and fake smile. "I don't know how to explain this."

"I understand." His tone was defeated and he didn't even try to smile this time. It hurt. "Skylar said you would say yes in half of one of my heart beats." He smiled a little but, but his eyes didn't light. They seemed to lose their color. They were so dark. "Happy endings…" he muttered in disgust.

"You don't understand. You caught me off guard. All this time I just thought it was a perfect date. I never expected…this. I don't want to take away your life, Jason. It seems like getting married makes it all so final. I don't want to end your life this way. I love you more than you know." He was still sad. It seemed like my words that were meant for comfort, were making it worse. I got down on my knees and looked him in the eyes.

"But you say no." he mouthed. He couldn't even speak. I winced in pain. He looked at me again, with a face that mimicked mine. He didn't want me to be in pain like I didn't want for him to be in pain.

"I say…yes." I took the ring from him and I slid it onto my finger. I looked at it shimmer in the light of the moon. "Just like the ring says. Our love will last forever." Jason smiled and leaned in for that last kiss.


	17. Chapter 16: returned

16. Returned

I lay there in his arms. He held me close as he rubbed my back, whispering my name over and over.

"So you mean to tell me you have been planning this ever since before we left for France?"

"Yep." His smile was wide in the black night. I shook my head trying to fit everything together.

"Everyone acting so weird at your dad's house, you kept it from Angel until you were sure she wouldn't tell me, the mall, the box in your pocket, the dress, the flowers, the dinner, it was all of that too wasn't it?"

He nodded. I laughed at it all. I couldn't believe that I didn't think of this. Am I blonde or what?

I heard soft footsteps in the night followed by some faster ones. First Summer showed up, who must have been the fastest out of all of them? Good, I need some new competition. Then Cody who then stood by Summer's side. Skylar was third, then Angel, and lastly, Nick. Inside of Nick's hand was a football.

"So what'd you say?" Summer asked, bouncing on the ground. God! Even Summer knew about this and she had only been here for what? A day?

Skylar leaped to my side and held up my left hand for all to see. Once everyone saw he grabbed my shoulders and gave me one of his big hugs and then he punched Jason-my fiancée-in the arm. It felt weird to say that word. Even in my mind.

"Football game!" Cody yelled after throwing Jason up in the air about 50 feet and catching him again. Once he was on the ground again I think he was as pale as I was.

I wasn't worried about him not being able to see in the dark. The full moon made everything so clear like it was already day. The only thing black out here was the icy water.

Since we had some new players we made new teams. It wouldn't be fair to have Skylar and me on the same team. We would dominate. So we were both captains.

"Cody." I picked.

"Damn. Ok then I get Nick."

"Angel." I countered. He grunted and picked Summer.

And then the game began. We had the ball first and I was QB. They threw it to us and Cody had the ball. He curved left and then ran straight. He used his gift to make Skylar miss him.

"Oh if that's how were gonna play it." Skylar said. Then he was gone. We didn't know where he was. So Angel quickly used her gift to take him to the goal line just as Skylar appeared to tackle him. He fell to the ground as we made the touch down.

He growled and then smiled. I knew that smile. This game wasn't over yet.

In the end summer made two touchdowns, Skylar made 5, and Nick made 3. They had the lead until Angel and Cody decided to give it everything they had. Cody, made 6, Angel made 3, and I made my new outstanding record of 9. We were gonna win anyway and Skylar knew it. He just doesn't like to give up. And that was a good motto for the kid, but otherwise, he's screwed.

"Cheaters." Jason yelled. We all laughed and went over to him. Cody found some dry wood. Leave it to Skylar to be the one that carries matches in his back pocket. He worries me sometimes.

Soon we had a fire going to keep Jason warm. The flames danced in the air. Jason seemed to notice how we scooted away as soon as the fire was high enough. We all didn't like the fire. It was one of the only things that can kill us. And none of us wanted to die yet. Especially me. Not now at least.

Jason took my hand, leaned into me and closed his eyes. I could tell when he was asleep by the snores that came out of his open mouth. All of us laughed silently, afraid that even the slightest noise would wake him up.

"He sure is something Claire." Summer said scooting closer to me. She put her pale hand on his face and caressed his face. I could see her eyes looking at him and the way she loved him like a mother or something.

"Yah he sure is. I was surprised when I first saw him. The smell was the strangest thing about him. It made me curious about him so I guess that's what drew me to him." I shrugged, not leaving my eyes from his still body. He was _mine_. If I didn't want to say it our loud, but I was kind of jealous of her words, but no way I was ever going to admit it.

She smiled.

"That's not what I meant." She whispered. "He's very handsome. Athletic, he has muscles and the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen." Her voice was close to a coo. Did she loose a baby or something? She chuckled at me expression.

"I lost a son. I'm actually 20 years old." Cody's eyes widened. "I was changed after I knew what he was. Then I lost him because my body could no longer change to keep him alive." She sighed. "I wish I would have been able to see him smiling at least once. Before I had to leave him because his mother was a monster." She shook her head.

"I'm so sorry." I told her. I put my arm around her shoulders. She looked at me.

"Of course I have heard your story many times. So I know what you have been through. I can't believe I stayed with Cody, even though I knew what he had done to you. I feel ashamed of that and I regret every day I spent with him."

"I don't regret my time with him." Jason was no longer sleeping, but I couldn't stop now. "I thought I loved him. I don't regret being with him, I regret letting him suck too far into his world. I regret letting him lie to me. As Jason told me once before. I can't really hate him. He kept me alive so I could live to meet Jason." Jason smiled and curled closer into my arms.

"I have learned one thing from Cody for all of the years I have spent with him. He really loves him. Never stops talking about you, if Ashley said something bad about you he'd put her in some serious pain. She learned after a while not to do that." she smiled at her thoughts. "He has told us many times how he wished he had never changed you until you knew what he was, but as I'm sure you know, it was an accident."

"Cody should have never laid one hand on her!" Skylar screamed. Jason sat up, still in my arms.

"Skylar he was sleeping." I hissed. Jason shook his head. Skylar didn't even look at me, like I wasn't even there.

"It's ok Claire. I want to hear this. It's very…interesting to me." Skylar waited for Jason to finish and when he did he exploded again.

"I can't believe I left her alone with Jason and I didn't even know he was near! How could I be so stupid! I should have stayed with her and let Nick go with Angel, just so I knew she was safe!" he growled loudly again and sat down.

"It's not your fault, Skylar." I told him. "Cody can do things that are beyond any of us. I would know. He can do what you can do and not exist for a short amount of time. He can use Summer's gift and so much more than he has never used before. He knows he can do everything. I know he can do anything and I'm the only thing that stand in his way." I took another breath. "My gift is the only thing that can stop him from dominating this planet and any other planet for that matter. He's so dangerous that the rest of you have no idea. He's the strongest vampire out there, and there is one thing that he is not willing to down for without a fight. Me. He sees Jason as an easy target and he will kill him if he gets the chance."

Jason put his arms around me, saying he wasn't going to let me go without a fight either. I didn't like that. I didn't like the idea of Jason and Cody going at each other. Jason knew if it came down to it he would lose, but he wouldn't be a coward and run away. I sighed. What a mess I have created.

"Well Cody won't touch him. I see how much you love him and I won't let Jason go unless I die as well." Summer confirmed. She would fight for him. I smiled at my new sister.

Then I thought of how I'm going to get her into school with the rest of us. Her red hair was similar to Sam's and they did look the same, a little bit at least. They could pose as cousins. That would work.

"Remember Sam? The werewolf?" I asked Summer. She nodded. She also noticed how it took some work to get her name out. It hurt to know she left me, left us. "Well when we go back to Oregon you need to come back with us. You look like her a bit so we need you to be her "Cousin" for a while. At least till we move on again. That way we blend in." she nodded and I looked at Cody.

"You need to go back too, Cody. You can return to school. You'll need to wear some blue contacts so that your eyes aren't so red. You'll live with us and I know that people will react to you looking more like us, but I need you to finish high school before we leave." He looked at me shocked. "I know it will be very difficult, but if your parents come to you, you have to say you can't come home to them again, but do it gently.

"I know that the others will talk about your resemblance to us now, but you need to control your thirst and just ignore them. Act like they are not even there. You have classes with Nick, Skylar, and then I'm hoping you can even have some with Summer." I winked at her. "You ever have some with me, remember my first day?" we both laughed at the comments of Trevor. "Were not going to let you be alone on this, trust me."

"Oh and Summer?" Angel called. Summer looked at her. "You can hunt with Claire when you need to, but we ask for you to refrain your thirst and go out south from here so that you don't kill or change anyone that we know." Angel said with an accusation, then she looked at me. Even Cody laughed.

"I don't get it." Summer huffed. Cody put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Claire changed me on accident."

Summer gasped in shock, glared at me, and then mouthed "Thank-you" to me. I laughed again and closed my eyes. I felt Jason shiver.

"Did anyone think to bring a blanket for the human?" I asked casually. Like it was a topic anyone would say. And for us it was normal.

"I'll get one!" Angel said. She disappeared and she was only gone for about a minute before she popped back up. "Sorry it took so long. I went to Jason's house and picked up one of his blankets." Summer's eyes made us laugh even more. She had a lot to get used to.

"That's my girl." Nick announced. Angel giggled and kissed Nick with passion.

"Get a room." Skylar howled. My family was so weird. I wrapped the blanket around Jason and made sure his teeth stopped chattering. Once again Jason fell asleep and we all just sat there watching him again.

Basically Jason went every where with me now. We did just about everything we could do in Paris. We sky dived. I dropped like a rock while Jason floated in the air like a bird. We climbed up the Eiffel Tower my way. Of course so we didn't attract attention we did this at night. Then we jumped off. We went scuba diving while I just held my breath. I didn't go too deep, that way Jason could see all the fish without me scaring them off. I kept and eye on him though, just in case.

Too soon two weeks were up and we had to go home for school. I knew Jake would want to see how things went out for Jason and I, well it went well let me tell you.

We got on the plane, all seven of us. We were so huge. It was a good thing our house had a lot of rooms that needed to be filled. Summer sat with Cody, Skylar was alone, Angel with Nick, and of course me with my human boy. We took up like the whole first-class section. Good thing we had booked all of it so that no one would have to sit near us. Jason sat in my arms curled up into a small ball. He slept the whole way there. He must have been really tired or something.

When we got off Jason was so far into his sleep he wouldn't wake up. I could have carried him, but that would have seemed weird. So I carried Skylar's things while he lifted Jason. He had to look like it took some effort to hold him, but really carrying Jason was like holding a very small book to us.

We took him to a taxi while the rest of us drove separately. Skylar rode with Jason while the rest of us too off like we were in Indiana 500 race, trying to win the gold. To bad if I were trying, the rest of them would be eating my dust. My Viper was undefeatable. Angel was still mad about her car so she refused to ride with me, even though it wasn't my fault. But of well she would have to get over it soon enough. For at home I had ordered a brand new convertible for her. She would love me even more for this. This car had some turbo power so she had even more of a chance to beat me. It was the least I could do even though it still wasn't, fault. But when Angel sets her mind to something, you can't shake her.

It would only take me a good hour to get home with the speeds I was at, but I went slowly just so I could follow that yellow cab every where it went. I didn't understand how humans could go this slowly, but I guess it was safer for them to go at their own speeds. I just have better reactions to different situations.

My phone rang and I picked it up. Skylar's name was on the ID and his ring tone of 'Bad to the bone' was hard to miss.

"Claire?" Jason's voice asked. Why would Jason be calling me? I thought he was asleep. Why would Skylar wake him up to talk to me?

"Yeah. I thought you were asleep?"

"Well then I woke up. And Skylar's boring to talk to, you can multitask, and I just wanted to hear your voice. Where are you?" his head popped out of the open window.

"Look behind you."

His head turned back and he smiled and laughed as Skylar pulled him in.

"You're going to fall out if you stare at her too long. She might mesmerize you to your death." I heard Skylar tease through the phone. I growled again, but it was playful.

"God! calm down."

"Oh I'll show you calm!" I yelled into the phone. I even saw the cab driver turn his head to look to see who was yelling so much. I laughed again.

Jason laughed and then I heard his breathing on the phone. It was hard, but more of just out of breath. Skylar was such an animal.

"Jason I need to talk to you about something." his breathing stopped. He gulped.

"Jason it's about the rings. When we go back people will know and get the idea that we are engaged, which we are, but still. I don't want them to think were just some teenagers who are moving too fast and we don't know what we're thinking. I think it would be safer if we just took them off and then when we all leave no one will know our background or us so then we can do what ever we want. Like get married or become monsters." I laughed to make the last part a joke.

"Oh." He sighed in relief. "That's ok, I was thinking the same thing. Here I'll give mine to Skylar and you can just leave yours in your car. But we can still be dating right?"

"Well Yah! Like I could ever let you break up with me." I snorted. He laughed on the other end of the phone and I could almost hear his skin rise as his smile got wider.

"So you're my fiancée now huh?" he joked. I shook my head, and rolled my eyes at the same time. That takes some real talent. I laughed.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Your stupid for wanting me to marry you, you know?"

"Your moms stupid!" Jason said with a poor impression of a 'your mom' joke.

"My mom is dead."

"Hey! So is mine!" he laughed again, but this sound was tense and nervous.

"Jason…" I tried to start.

"Nope were not going to talk about. I've heard your side of the story and I've heard hers. She doesn't want me with you, but it's too bad. I love the girl that killed my own mother. Talk about ironic right? Well nothing can change the way I feel about you. The ring says forever doesn't it? Well it does and I'm gonna stand by it." he sounded so sure. Does he really want to marry me? I couldn't argue with him right now. I wondered what the cabby thought of us right now. I completely forgot about him until now.

"You're a stupid boy. You know that right?"

"Yeah but I guess I'm your stupid boy."

"You got that right."

He laughed and hung up the phone. I watched the car carefully and just followed it Back to Jason's house. I wasn't surprised when I saw Jake sitting on the porch, almost bouncing with anticipation. He looked so much like a child the way he smiled and it was easy to see how Jason's mother fell in love with this man. He was quite handsome, so I could also see where Jason got most of his looks.

The cab pulled over and Jason got out of the car. Skylar grabbed most of the bags and dragged them to the house. Jason ran to his dad and gave him a big hug.

"Welcome home son." Jake smiled as he kissed his forehead. He rolled his eyes and wiped off the kiss. I laughed in my car as Skylar winked at me. Skylar also gave him Jake a hug and then went to stand beside Jason.

"So how did it go?"

"You'll see." Skylar's voice was light and wispy like feathers. He smiled and held his hand out, an invitation for me to come join them.

I stepped out of the car and I walked quickly over to Jason. His father's eyes looked down at my almost at the same split second I fell into Jason grasp of a hug.

"Well welcome to the family, Claire."

"Not yet." I reminded him.

"Close enough. Now come here and give your future father in law a hug." He reached out his hand and I took and fell into his embrace.

The smell was the first thing I thought of. I had not hunted since I went to Paris and I was sure I needed to right when we got back. Not I realized why Jason smelled so delicious. Jake's scent was even better than Jason's was and it was just begging me to take a bite. I could hear the vein popping and I heard his heart beat faster. I gasped, trying to control myself.

"Claire, don't do it. Think about Jason." Skylar whispered to low for any human around us to hear. He was begging me to not listen to any of it. How could I not listen to him? How could I betray Jason once again and take away the only other parent he had left.

I let go of him and backed away, my face was strained and I knew Jason knew was had just happened. He looked at me with a worried face and I smiled at him, reassuring him.

"Well I have to go, just a few things to finish and then I have to make sure Angel hasn't killed Nick for the detour he made on the way home." I lied smoothly. "I'll see you soon. And Jason I'll pick you up for school, just make sure you're ready this time." I winked at him, took Skylar's hand and towed him to my car.

"Can you control your thirst for one minute around Jason and his family?" Skylar yelled at me. Wait he was yelling at me! For something that I can't control!

"Why are you yelling at me? I didn't do anything did I?" I pulled away from his house and this scene strangely reminded me of Sam and the way she yelled at me after the game. Was I losing Skylar too?

"Do you want to kill Jason?" he ignored me like I never talked. What was wrong with him? I looked at him and his stare was as cold as ice. Scratch that, his stare was worse than that because it was like Skylar wasn't even there. It was the same look Ben had when he came and it was the same look Taylor gave me as well as Syd before they left.

"No I don't want to kill Jason, but I want to know why you're acting like this!"

Again he ignored me. "It seems like you don't care about him after all." Skylar said before he opened his door and jumped out of the car in one fluid motion.

I growled and hit the gas as soon as he was out of sight. I was trying to get away from him as fast as possible. Why did this have to happen now? It was as if all the bad luck in the world was taking from me one of the last things that made my world a better place. Now that I had found Jason it was different, but with Skylar in my life he made other things just plain easier to bear.

I hit the break at soon as the house was in my sight and I jumped out of the car. I opened the front door and slammed it hard, only to find curious eyes all on my face.

"Skylar?" Summer's voice was small as she shrunk into the couch, afraid of the way my face looked. "Where is he?"

"Gone. He left after screaming at me. And for all I care he can stay gone!" I yelled as I thought about him being near enough to hear my lie. I needed Skylar in my life and it hurt too much to lose him.

I parked in Jason's driveway just after his dad left for work. He peaked out the window and then rushed out the door in eager anticipation. My face made the smile slip from his face.

"What? Did something happen?"

"No." I lied.

"Okay, I'll admit it. You're a good liar, but even I can tell when there is something wrong. Now tell me what it is damn it!" Jason rarely shouted at me, but he was over the edge today. I stared at him blankly.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I just don't like to see you in any pain and it hurts me when you don't tell me that you are in pain."

"Oh." I looked at him. "My pain shouldn't be like that to you. It's mine and I have to deal with it myself. I should do better to put on a good cover." I muttered to myself at the last part.

"So what is it?"

"It's Skylar. He was mad at me for last night. About how close it got from me almost," I cut off the end. "So we got a big fight and he jumped out of the car last night and he never came back."

"Oh." He said. Then he went back in thought. I made it to the school and I got out of the car and walked into school with my boyfriend or fiancée I guess you should call it now, but no one at this school will ever know that.

Classes went by in a blur and soon Jason and I were in line for food. That's when he walked up to me, eyes red and everything. I couldn't ignore the whispers either.

"His eyes are red now. He looks mad. Where has he been?" the same questions fluttered around the room over and over again as Skylar made his approach to me.

"What have you done?" I hissed.

"Like you can talk." He glowered over me, clearly showing me his height. His voice was tight and it sent anger through me. This was not my Skylar.

"You know I try!" I screamed. Heads were looking at us but we ignored them. He brought up his hand and punched me in my face. The force should have knocked me through the wall but I used my strength to stop me after about eight feet. I looked at him in shock. There were gasps and one human shouting.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Jason yelled. He pushed Skylar but he didn't move an inch.

Cody was growling and got in Skylar's face. "What do you think you're doing? You're going to hurt Claire. Look at her! Do you not see her face and how much she loves you? You have been her brother for a long time and now you're going to treat her like this?" Cody shook his arm, his strength of a newborn showing. He came out of no where so he must have been close by. I wanted him to stay away for another day so that no one would freak. So much for that plan.

Skylar looked at me and ran to me. He picked me up by my arm and threw me another 10 feet. I cried in pain like a normal human would.

Nick threw the first punch. "Stop hurting her!" he hissed. He side kicked him and he collapsed the ground.

"Claire?" Jason came to me franticly. "Are you ok?"

"Skylar." I said in a monotone voice. "Angel get Jason out of here."

Angel grabbed Jason and ran for the hills with him.

"Is that Cody?" one girl screamed. They were all talking at once and I knew if it was hurting my ears that it would give a normal human a headache.

While Skylar was on the ground I saw something flash in his eyes. It was like his "soul" was there again. It was like his mind had repossessed the body it owned.

His eyes found mine and they were full of regret and pain. He stood up and shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Claire." He said. Everyone in the room was quite. Even the teachers who were coming to stop this paused. His eyes were blazing with the pain he was suffering.

He went to take a step toward me, but Nick and Cody blocked his way. He stepped back and shook his head again, mumbling something even I couldn't hear. He threw one last pleading look and then he ran out of the room.

Whispers consumed the entire room. They were mostly about how Skylar had hit me and how Cody has returned.

"He looks like them now. What are they? Where was he this whole time?" it was pretty much the same thing through the entire lunch period.

"Cody!" Trevor was running to us. His face was confused, but other than that it was happy that his friend was found. Accusation was written all over his face as he grimaced at the way he sat so close to me and the way he looked so much like us now. I noticed as he compared Cody's new features to Nick's and then went back over Jason noticing that he looked the same. I knew what was going through his mind right now: What the hell is going on here?

"Trevor. Long time no see." Cody responded. His voice was trying to sound like the human he used to be, but even Trevor noticed on how much he sounded like us now. Cody was one of us now.

"Where have you been?" He paused looking at his eyes from mine. He saw the resemblance there with in our irises. Trevor was no idiot. "Do you know how much we've been looking for you? Your parents are worried sick. They are on their way right now. I called them." He sounded proud of himself.

Cody sighed.

"You have to face them sooner or later about this." I reminded him. Just then Summer cam into the room with a sigh of relief as she eyes Cody and knew he was fine. I guess she knew about the fight we had gotten in to.

Trevor eyes me, his eyes wide with suspicion. He didn't know what we were talking about, but I knew most of his attention was on Summer. But then what guy in this room wasn't looking at Summer? She was something to look at. Well every guy except Jason that is.

She walked over to Cody and planted a kiss on him and then she waved at Trevor, who stood there, opened mouth. Looking like an idiot once again.

Cody's mom and dad walked into with angry yet happy faces. They came right up to their son and they gasped at his looks. Just like Trevor they went over the similarities between Cody and I. Not just the eyes, but the stillness, paleness, and just down right beauty. They were shocked.

"Cody," the mom said breathless, "What happened to you?" her voice was bewildered as his dad shot me a glare, knowing I was behind this somehow. I hated that he just assumed. He was right, but still.

"Nothing of consequence." He smiled at me and winked. He didn't hate me, for which I was glad, but he had good reason to. The parents glared at our exchange.

"Tell the truth." The father demanded.

"You want the truth, you can have It." he snapped. "I'm not coming home and when schools out you will never see me again. It will be like I was never born and like you don't have a second child. Vicky can keep you enough company once she gets out of college." He chuckled at the thought of that. "I'll miss you, but I can't change who I am. I'm going to stay with my real family now." He smiled at Summer this time and she beamed in return.

"Listen Claire." Skylar said walking back in.

"Out." Cody growled.

Skylar laughed a bit, being back to normal, and walked back out of the school. It wasn't long till I heard his Mercedes roaring down the road. I snickered.

His father grabbed my by the collar and shook me. "What have you done to our boy? You little witch!" I knew he wanted to call me something else but he was in a school full of kids and he wasn't allowed to. I smiled widely at him.

"Don't know what your talking about." I teased. His eyes bulged and his face turned purple. Even Cody was laughing with me.

"Put her down, Mr. Walls."

Our principle walked up and he was angry also. He was quite fond of my family, and me knowing how well we were and how much money our "parents" gave to the school. Fake parents were the best to have. Even if they are always on some kind of trip.

"She kidnapped my son and she turned him into something he won't tell us." He accused. His veins were sticking out in his neck and his blood was pumping, but it was amazingly easy to ignore it. I guess this is the self-control I should have had years ago.

"I doubt that, Jerry. Now put Claire down. Or do I have to call the cops for assault on a minor?" he pulled the minor card on him. I chuckled and he set me down. I felt the sudden urge to stick my tongue out at him, but I controlled it, thinking it wouldn't help it I did.

"Dad, Claire did nothing to me, but show me what I was missing in my life. And thanks to her I found Summer and I could never love someone else more than her." He lifted his chin and stood over his father. His face was set hard and I knew doing this would hurt him, but Cody had made his decision and I also knew he would not go back on it.

"Mom," Cody looked at her. "I know this is gonna hurt, but I have to do this. You'll miss me and I will miss you as well, but this is something that I can't turn my back to. It's not something I got to choose, but I wouldn't have it any other way either. I might drop in sometimes, but don't be surprised and I wish I could trust you with the secret that has been placed on my shoulders, but I owe it to Claire and her safety that I keep it to me. So I wish you could just accept my choice and roll with me. I love you." Cody smiled at her.

"I love you too, Cody. Just don't forget about us." She reached for her husband's hand but he jerked away from her.

"You're just going to let him go like that? He says that this girl," he pointed his finger at me, "Hasn't done anything to him that caused him pain and that he wants to keep her safe! Don't you see anything wrong with it Jenna?"

"Cody has made his choice." Jenna snapped. "I'm gonna trust that he made a good one, now lets go Jerry." She flipped her hair, grabbed her bag and car keys, and walked out of the cafeteria with dignity.

It that very moment I felt a sudden chill and I could feel weak and helpless. If my hair could it would stand up on the back on my neck. I could finger was on my neck.

"So what did I miss, love?" a voice asked. I looked around only to find nothing. That was until I looked outside the window and there he was. Standing pale and still and a statue. He was smiling and he waved at me. Cody smiled at waved at me and he called me "love". I wasn't in love with him anymore.

Then he was gone and I felt the wind blow even though there wasn't one gust. I blinked and walked out of the school with all eyes on me. Some were worried, others were angry, and some were confused. I saw Cody follow me out, out from the corner of my eye. He was just going to protect me from Skylar I'm guessing. He put his arm around my shoulders and walked me home even though we could have driven, but I liked this way. It felt nice.

"Thank-you." he whispered in my ear. It surprised me that two people said that. One in my head which was Cody Anderson, and then the other was my favorite: Cody Walls.

"You're welcome, Cody Walls." I made the distinction. Which it made no sense to Cody now, but I just wanted to make sure that the other Cody didn't get the wrong idea. But how could he still like me? Why can't guys ever grasp the concept of hell no?

"Because were stubborn and I love you, Claire." I growled as he talked to me again. I hated this. Cody looked at me, but I ignored him. I walked home with him by my side and I think I even heard a howl of a wolf in the woods we passed.


	18. Chapter 17: faces

17. Faces

I groaned as I jumped on my bed. This day had not gone as what I wanted it to. Skylar showing up and then Cody's parents come to assault me and then I see Cody's face and hear his voice in my head. How could this day have gone worse?

I thought of two possibilities of why I was hearing his voice and see him again so soon.

Number one. I'm going crazy and I'm letting my worst fears get a hold of me. I don't even know if vampires can go crazy or not, but maybe after you have lived a long time you can start to feel more human and then you can go mad. But then what was the point of becoming a vampire then? Or maybe I'm just so afraid of losing Jason and then Cody killing him that I let my worst nightmares come alive.

Number two. I was really seeing and hearing Cody. He can do anything so why couldn't he track me and plant his voice inside my head? Who knows if he has always been following and I never knew it? What if I did know it though, but I just didn't want to admit it? Cody could do all things to get a hold of me, but then why hasn't he been using them?

A light knock sounded from the other end of my wooden door. I heard his heart beat come from the other end and I knew he was trying to slow it down. He took in three deep breaths before he knocked again. This time he opened the door. I guess Jason was giving me a warning sign that he was coming in.

"Hey." His face peeked in through the door and he took one small step in. I noticed that his hair was all out of place so Angel must have really "ran" with him. His clothes were all wrinkled and his face was sort of out of place as well. His face matched the rest of the way he looked perfectly.

Good news-Jason is fine.

Bad news-I had to answer a lot of questions. Ok maybe not a whole lot, but I definitely had some to answer.

"Hello." I responded. He blinked, took another 10 small breaths and then went to sit with me once again. He wrapped his arms around me and put his face in my hair.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, but the main question is are you ok?"

"Jason, you don't need to worry about me I'm fine.

He sighed.

"I know I just knew with the whole Skylar thing and I didn't know if you were ok. He's waiting down stairs for you, you know. Maybe you should go talk to him. He's really upset." Jason eyes me carefully. His face was thoughtful and he wanted me to forgive Skylar. How could I not do that?

"Why do you make him happy when you don't even want me to be happy?" Cody's voice was angry inside my head. My whole mind was full of his glorious face and it made me wince to see it. "Now don't be like that, love."

"Claire?" Jason's eyes were curious now.

"I'll go talk to him." I grumbled. I opened the door and made my way down the stairs, five at a time. When I got to the end Skylar was sitting on the couch and beside him was Cody on his left and Nick on his right. They were acting like prison guards.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked, anger was rising in my tone and I saw that boy who had almost hurt a human or me. Skylar looked up and he was in pain, but then he smiled at me. I cringed away from him. I hate to say it, but I was afraid of him now. I've never seen Skylar act like that, act like I was his enemy.

"Claire." His voice was cracked. Skylar tried to get up, but Cody put his hand on his shoulder, pushing him down. His eyes kept me looking at his and I couldn't look away. The red eyes frightened me a little. This is what it must have been like for the humans to see red eyes for the first time. I've seen it on Skylar before, when I changed him, but now I knew he had done wrong.

"Who?" I shouted. Again it was unnecessary.

"Come again?" his voice was hurt and confused, puzzled.

"Who was the human? Who was the life you took away?"

He looked down then; he was hiding something from me. I knew the exact look. He did it to me a couple of years ago when he was trying to hide a wolf. He thought the irony would be funny for Sam and I. He was wrong.

I jumped to conclusions then. What if it was Jason's father? What if his dad was gone and Skylar was to blame. Now vampires would have destroyed his own family.

"Don't get mad ok?"

"I'm already mad at you." I spit at him.

He recoiled from the words at once. I'd had hurt him. good. He deserved it after what he had done to me today. Assaulted by him and Cody's parents. What a day.

"You know that blonde in your chemistry class who sometimes gets on your nerves?"

"NO!" I groaned. I loved her. She was nice and sweet and no matter how many times I yelled at her she was so nice to me. It was like I had never hurt her.

"No I didn't kill her. I killed her brother. You know the tall handsome one."

Shoot. He was right about that. Of course he wasn't as good as Jason, but I couldn't deny it. He was beautiful, in his own way. Nice smile, pretty hair and he had some serious muscles. He was the senior I glared at the basketball game where everyone's lives changed so drastically. I felt bad for that at once. That was probably the only thing he remembers me as. I'm sure wherever he is though, Heaven or Hell; he knows what I am now so I felt really bad.

"He's not that cute." Jason grumbled again. I was too tense to laugh and no one else thought it was funny.

I sighed. "Skylar I love you so I'll forgive you, but I just can't right now. I have a lot to be mad at you about so just stay clear of me for a few days, okay?"

"Sure."

Once again I sighed and looked at Jason. He was looking at me like, like he was so in love.

"I'll talk to you guys later." I breathed as I ran up the stairs with Jason on my back. It was weird for me, but since Jason wouldn't be able to carry me, he was just going to have to deal with it.

This time people laughed down stairs and I swore if Nick could, tears would burst from his eyes from how loud he was laughing. I didn't get what was so funny.

I put him down at the top of the stairs and then I ran to my room and left the door open for him. I could hear his stapes trying to catch up with me; he wasn't doing that so well.

"Gosh, can you go any faster?"

I opened my mouth to respond.

"Don't answer that." he said, cutting me off before I even had a chance to talk. I laughed as I looked out the window.

"Claire, I was thinking."

"Oh no." I teased.

"No it's not bad it was just something to think about."

"So." I urged him on. It was like me not wanting to put down a good book.

"I was thinking."

"Yes we already established that you were thinking." I interrupted him again.

"Stop!" he threw his arms in the air and smiled at me.

I held up my hands in defeat and let him continue his little story about him thinking of something.

"I was thinking that maybe we could let Trevor in on our secret." He emphasized the word our saying that he was part of it too. My mouth was wide open. I wasn't expecting this topic at all. My mind was completely else where.

"What? Why would we do that? It would be so dangerous for him. It would mean I would have to kill him or make him one of us. I'm planning to do that to you so you're different from him. I just can't do that to both of your best friends." I paused. "What brought this on?"

"Well when he came over to Cody and I today I wanted so much to just tell him everything. Like you said he's my best friend and I don't want to lose him. That's why I want him to be able to hang with me again. I miss him so much." He looked down as I watched a sparkle of a tear slowly fall down his right cheek. He sniffed and more followed. It took a lot to make Jason cry so I guess he really missed talking to him. I've ruined everything by existing.

"Oh." I wiped the tear away from him as he cradled me in his arms. He held me close and I hoped Summer would make time stop here so this time right here wouldn't end. "This isn't up to me only. I'll talk to the rest of them and I'll put it to a vote. You included." He sniffed again.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He kissed me softly and pulled away. My hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer. I kissed him roughly and I heard his jagged breathing going in and out.

"I wasn't done." I growled softly, pulling his face back to mine.

Jason responded just fine to me. He leaned over me, clutching my hair and tried to pull me closer to him, only I couldn't get any closer. He pulled away only to get a quick breath, but soon he pulled back and put me into a near frenzy.

"Maybe you should kiss me like that next time." Cody's voice was dark in seductive in my mind. Then I could see him. He was sitting in the corner in my room. If I hadn't of seen him I wouldn't have believed it because I couldn't sense him here. I could only see him so I was guessing it was an illusion again. Or maybe I was going crazy.

I gasped in shock, but Jason didn't seem to notice. He was watching me with intent eyes and Cody smiled at me once again. It was the smile I feel in love with so it was hard for me to not smile back, but I didn't so I felt really proud.

"Oh you know you love me inside." He purred in excitement.

"No I don't love you I hate you!" I screamed out loud and jumped away from Jason and I broke down my door. Why would I leave Jason alone with Cody?

"What?" Jason's voice and heart was broken I could tell by the way each of them stuttered and it seemed like both of them cracked at the end of the sentence. "What did you say?" his voice was full of unbelief and pain.

How could I explain what I was seeing to him? I didn't want him to think anything was wrong, but I just said that I didn't love Cody out loud, but Jason thought I said it to him so that must mean he can't see Cody. I must really be going crazy. Call the cops we have a crazy vampire on the loose. I smiled in the thought of it, but it was an evil smile and again Jason took it the wrong way.

"Claire?" his voice was more angered now.

"I wasn't talking to you. I thought I heard something and it told me that I loved it instead of you and I didn't mean to say it out loud but I did and you took it the wrong way." I took another breath; again there was no indication that Cody was really here, because I would have smelled him. But there he was smiling at me and laughing. I could hear it, but Jason couldn't.

"Whose voice?"

I put my head down. I couldn't tell him I was hearing Cody's voice and that I was afraid. I was supposed to be the strong one. Not the one who is strong and then chickens out as soon as she sees her ex-boyfriend and lover.

"Please. Tell me, please."

I sighed. There was no one I was going to get around this. I was always going to do what he wanted when he pleaded with me like this and he knew it.

"It's _Cody's_." I sneered his name and I growled as it came out of my own lips. I flared my nose and my hands became claws. I hated being weak more than anything else. Even more than I hated Cody. Then my anger went away and I feel to my knees. "I hate the feeling I have when I'm around him. I feel weak and helpless because he can do anything he wants to me. He also makes me feel like I'm still in love with him and I hate it!"

"What do you mean when you're around him? He's not here. It's just you and me."

"I keep seeing his face and right now he's sitting in the corner smiling like he just won the lottery. Only you can't see him so I don't whether I'm going nuts or if he's using some new gift that I've never seen before. But then that shouldn't surprise me.'

He smiled and chuckled a little bit.

"What's so funny?" I snapped. He still didn't stop. He just shook his head and continued to smile.

"I already knew you were nuts. One. You're a vampire and a mythical creature. Two. You drink blood to survive, but that only links you back to number one. And three," he scooted closer to me, "You love me. That has to be some big points for being nuts. Don't you think?"

"Don't make a joke out of this, please, I'm serious."

"You're right. This is obviously bothering you and I need to listen to it and try to help." He smiled.

"Unless you have a way to kill him then you can't. Remember when I said I needed to do some things on my own and I need to finish them myself and not pull you into it?"

"Yes." He sighed knowing what was coming next. I'm sure he hated to not be apart of this even when it could so shape our future together, when I decide what to do.

"This is one of those times." I lifted his chin up. "But you can help me with one thing."

"Yeah?"

"You can help me forget him right now and just let me think about you. How about that?" I fluttered my eyes as my hand traced his collarbone and throat, up and down.

He took in a deep breath and smiled. "I'm sure I can do that." his other hand made its way down my back and even my breathing kicked it up a notch.

After a few minutes of kissing Jason something changed. His hands were surer and he was starting doing stuff that was not his usual stuff. Normally he was fine with just kissing me. I noticed these movements at once but I could nothing to stop him.

He leaned over me again like that one night when Skylar kissed me. But he was different he didn't even hesitate as he tried to unbutton my shirt. That's where he started acting more…mean. I guess that was a good way to describe it. Even thought it didn't hurt when he kissed me but I could tell that he got rougher and tried to get more serious in this.

I tried to push his off, but for some reason I couldn't. It was like he was stronger than I was. I knew I still had my vampire strength but it was like he was one too, only stronger than I was. He made me stay where I was and then it truly was hurting me. He wrapped around me and he squeezed me hard.

"Ouch. Jason, stop! Let go of me!" as he did nothing I called for help. "Skylar!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He was there in an instant and he was wearing the most confused face he could. I didn't understand it at first but then again I had no time. He just stood there, eyes wide and everything, even when I screamed his name again. The others then came up and then they stood there like zombies as well.

I had to do something to get him off before Jason really hurt me. It pained me to do it but I had to do it. As I pulled away I saw what they were staring at. I wasn't kissing Jason as I originally thought. No wonder he was so strong.

I was kissing Cody.

"Miss me?"

I unleashed everything I had on him. He didn't even flinch. He just smiled and laughed.

"You didn't think I would let you that away from me that easily." He smiled and then he disappeared. He took my breath with him. But more importantly he took Jason.

"Got him." Angel's voice sounded faded and far away.

Nick sighed in relief.

"Where was Jason?" Skylar asked. Then suddenly now had my attention.

"Some where downtown. In the worst part of it. He could have been killed down there." Angel told him. "He could have been hurt worse."

Of course Cody didn't care whether or not Jason lived. He'd rather him dead than alive.

"Claire are you ok?" our Cody's voice was in my ear.

"I'm fine." I managed to say after a few minutes. I hated this. How could I ever think that Jason would ever hurt me? I was such an idiot. "Where is he?" I growled.

"I'm right here." I felt his warm pulse over my hand. His voice was hard and defeated. He felt so weak, just like I felt when I felt him near.

I opened my eyes and looked into his tear-streaked face. There was bruise on his face. He also had a black eye. I also remembered Angel saying _'He could have been hurt worse.'_ Cody did this to him.

"What happened?" I hissed already knowing the answer. I took his face gently and looked at it carefully.

"Cody happened. It was so fast that you didn't even realize that he made me leave and then came back. It seemed like time had stopped for you only and it was still going for me.

"He threw me into a wall, punch me gut, almost broke my arm again, the pain you put to him went straight to me," I gasped. That hurt the most. "And the worst part was he made me watch you and him. It was like I wasn't there, but I was. I was screaming at you that it wasn't me and then I saw he was putting you in pain. The worst part of that was you enjoyed it at the beginning." Another blow into me and I gritted my teeth. It hurt me so bad to hear him say that. It was like the doubt at the beginning, like he didn't think I loved him enough to stay with him. But more than that he was jealous, I could hear it leak into his voice.

"Why does he have to come now?" Skylar groaned. "I mean he has been dormant in you life since that night he changed you and now all of a sudden, boom, and there he is!" he used his hands to make a fake explosion while Angel made the noise which made it sound so close, so real.

I thought about all of this too. I thought about a lot of things in Paris. Being so close must have made me remember and think more clearly. Or maybe being so close to him made me realize the big things that has always haunted me, I just didn't want to think about them. I locked behind a door in my mind, refusing to let them come out of it. I guess being there I must have unlocked it subconsciously.

I opened my mouth to speak. "Well if you think about it, it's not that hard to figure out. It's so obvious that I can't believe you guys haven't though of it.

"Of course Cody wants me and he wants Jason out of that picture. He would do anything to have him gone, but on the other hand he can't kill him because I love him and he wouldn't kill something I love. And in a way I love him too," I saw Jason wince in the corner. I didn't stop long enough for him to notice my acknowledgement. "And that's why I can't really kill him. If I kill him it would be like killing my father or taking away something from me. Whether I like it or not he is a part of me and it's hard to detach from it. I hate him but I love him all the same.

"Which means Cody obviously came back for one reason: jealousy. He was always the jealous type back in those days. Any boy I spotted or blushed at when he gave me a compliment, Cody got me out of there or made sure the other guy knew I was taken.

"He's jealous that I have finally found someone I love other than him so now he's stepping in to take the reigns and get Cody out of here. He knows that I don't love him anymore so I believe that only makes it harder for him to let go. He doesn't like to hurt me, but sometimes he can't help it.

"When I was alone I'm sure he thought I would never find anyone and maybe I would come back to him, it was a wish that could never become true and he knew that. He just never gave up on hope. So when Jason came into the picture, his overprotective side came into effect and he came to get rid of the competition. The prize for whoever wins is a vampire who can't seem to control herself around humans." I winked at Jason trying to ease the tension I created by my speech.

Jason just walked of the room and went down the stairs. He didn't say goodbye or anything; no one stopped him. I heard his car start and then I heard it fade down the street. No one moved.

"This tension is killing me! Can someone please talk?" I asked nicely, knowing how much troubled I caused tonight that no one should listen to my normal crap of yelling.

"Of course!" Skylar snapped his fingers together. "Why didn't I think of that? Of course Cody would be jealous of Jason. This changes everything. Now I'm sure we can settle this and put some things back together."

I wasn't listening to that. I was listening for the sign that Jason would be coming back for me. I hated hurting him like this, but I couldn't hurt him by lying to him like that.

I loved Cody still I guess. I guess I couldn't just let go and I just didn't want to let go of my past, but I need to. I just feel like getting rid of Cody would be getting of the reason I was here and in love with Jason. I love Jason, but Cody was getting in the way of that love. Skylar was right, this had to end and it had to end soon.

I was also thinking of what Jason said before he left so glum and miserable. I can't even get that face out of my mind. Jason said something about how time seemed to stop, but only for him and not for me. It reminded me of Summer, but she wouldn't do that to me would she? No she couldn't she hated Cody as much as I did. Didn't she?

There was a shuffling around the house, but I didn't want to think about that I ad to stay on topic to figure out some things. Summer's smile was on my mind. Could she possibly be lying to me? A spy? For Cody? Was everything she said to me on the beach a lie?

'_Well Cody won't touch him. I see how much you love him and I won't let Jason go unless I die as well.'_ Her words still echoed in my head.

Wait a minute. How could I go so easily to expect the worst from her? She is so nice and she's a new member, she deserves more than that.

Cody came in the room breathless. I guess he was the one looking for something in the house. Looking for something…

"Guys, I can't find Summer."

At least I thought she deserved more.

So much for love.


	19. Chapter 18: traitor

18. Traitor

"Where could she be?" Nick was pacing the room. Cody was on my bed, his head on the pillow and he was very upset. The worst part was that I couldn't get a hold of Jason.

"Anywhere by now." I said. "If she was working with Cody then she could be on another planet by now. Of course she will be most likely in France, but maybe that would be too obvious."

"Or maybe they want us to think that so they'll go there." Nick teased.

"Maybe they even want us to think that so we shouldn't go there." Angel hinted on our joke.

"Well then maybe-" Skylar started to go on.

"Enough!" Cody yelled. He sat face up and his face was pained. It was like someone setting him on fire slowly and just letting him cook like that. Like an oven or something.

I sat in my corner and tried dialing his cell phone one last time. It rang about 6 times and then it went to his voice mail for the 5th time.

_'Hey it's Jason. I'm either ignoring you or not here so leave a message. Bye!' _

His voice cut off and then I heard the beep.

"Jason please call me. Something has happened and I need to talk to you and know you're safe. Please call me as soon as you get this. Love you." I hung up and threw my phone one the bed.

"How do we know she was even part of this? Cody could have controlled her and then framed her. Why are you all so quick to judge her? Just because she is knew and we can't really trust her?" He hated every word he said. And I truly felt sorry for him, but right now I was furious at Summer.

"Cody has a point." I said, giving Summer the benefit of the doubt. "She is knew and her loyalty hasn't been with us that long so she can't resist that much. Cody could have done this to her and then left her to clean up the pieces."

"That's true." Skylar said nodding his head. I didn't notice until I really checked around the room that her trace was hard to find, but I could feel it.

"Hold up for a sec." I said sniffing around her spot. I made my way around the room until I went around the house to get her trail. I went outside and traveled about 3 miles west and then I stopped in front of the house I hoped she wasn't at.

Jason's house.

I knocked on the door and Jason opened it. I didn't expect him there so it sent some shock through me and I gasped really loud. His face was angry and twisted into a way where I didn't even recognize him.

The thing that stood out the mast was how his heart sounded. It was off beat; too slow for a human.

"Claire?" he spat my name. I looked into his hazel eyes and instead of looking into his soul; I was staring into a bottomless abyss. It scared me.

"Jason? Is someone here? Summer perhaps?" I hinted with confusion right on the tip of my tongue. His face was so out of whack that for a second, if I wasn't on myself, I wold have thought he was a vampire as well.

Yes, His eyes seemed to scream. I gasped again as I blinked and looked back into them. It was like I could see Jason again, trapped in his own body.

"No." his voice lied. It was a monotone and lifeless. The face in his eyes tried to scream at me, telling me not to listen, but no words came out of its mouth.

I heard a gasp of pain came from inside the room and I heard another heart beat loudly. Jake, my mind told me. Jake was in trouble and Jason was allowing this to happen.

"Don't lie to me." I growled stepping closer to him. He took a step back. His face was torn into two people. One of hate while the other wanted me to listen to him. I didn't know which one to believe.

He got his complexion back and his face was made of fury; carved out of stone.

"Leave." He commanded. "And don't ever come back, or I will kill you, Claire Emerson." His left hand slammed the door in my face while I noticed that his hand wasn't wearing his ring. His promise ring that he never took off.

That was the second sign for me to believe that this person was not Jason. Besides Jason doesn't even know how to kill me. Does he?

I walked down the porch steps until I realized that Jake's car was gone. He had to work on Mondays and he didn't come home until nine. I figured that out by watching him when I came over here to be with Jason.

The gasp of pain, Jason not being himself. Everything fell in to place for me in one moment.

I bolted to Jason's room, jumping through his window with no sound at all. There Jason sat, all sweaty and bleeding. He had duck tape over his mouth and his arm was broken again.

Then I looked at Summer. Her wild red eyes were looking at me with…with apologies. She was sorry? Wait a minute, I thought she was the traitor and she turned against us? Maybe Cody did take control of her and used her against me again. And this time he had really hurt Jason.

Cody could have turned human and taken the shape of Jason, which that was why his heart was beating too slowly for a human. It couldn't be like normal because he wasn't normal. It all made sense now.

"You need to go." Summer whispered. Jason's head saw her lips move and he looked in the direction she was looking at, which was I. His eyes were relieved and scared. He was in pain and I needed to rescue him from this mess.

"Claire." He mumbled through his taped mouth. It really sounded like 'Clawu'. I smiled and walked toward him when Summer snapped her leg and hit my in my chest, flinging me through the wall. I feel to the ground with a loud thud that sounded like an explosion, a loud one.

I jumped back through the window to find Summer on her knees holding her head, like it was going to explode.

"Now, now Summer. We don't have to be angry about this. I know you missed me, but you don't have to attack Claire for being jealous." His voice was very distinctive. It was the sound I never wanted to hear again, but right after I was changed I was longing for it. Part of me still does, but just the sound of it makes my spine quiver.

"Let Jason go." My voice was shaky and it had no volume. He laughed lightly and put his hand in my hair, patting it.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because, if you let him go…" I paused, "I'll stay with…you." I managed to get out of my mouth. Every part of my body screamed in protest, but if it were the only price to get Jason away from here and free, I would pay every cent to the fine.

He sighed happily. "A tempting offer, love. What do you think Jason?" he snapped his fingers and the tape covering his mouth was gone. He fell to the floor.

"No! Claire please don't so that! He doesn't deserve you and neither do I! Leave me here and go away! You can find someone else. I would rather be killed by you than know it was my fault that you were forced to be with him!" he pointed his finger at him and Jason scowled at Cody.

Cody clapped his hands together and laughed musically. "Nice speech my young friend, but it's not your choice. You heard Claire earlier. She still loves me in some way at least. And I would take that any day." He shook his head. He then walked over to Jason and sat next to him.

"You understand don't you?" Cody asked. "I mean I know you love her, but so do i. It's nothing really personal, but why do you think I haven't killed you yet? You smell very good, but if I did destroy you, how would I ever get Claire to fall for me again?

"I love her so much. You see I play fair Jason and from man to man, you can see where I'm coming from. I never meant to hurt her like I did, but the only reason I left, is because I couldn't stand to watch her scream in pain. Then when I came back, she was gone and I guessed she didn't want to see me again, and I was right.

"So I stayed away and let her be happy, knowing that from her experience with me, she would never love anyone ever again. Then you came along.

"I heard about Claire and you and so I decided to get a look for myself, but you guys were never alone!" I threw his hands in the air and put one around him. I growled in protest. "So I stayed in France, because, well, I never left actually. Then I knew she was close by. I could feel her energy and I knew you were with her, so I decided to pop in and say hello."

"Of course Claire here had to get defensive, but then part of it was my fault for the way I came in and then I hurt you which was not the best idea, and then everything went downhill from there." He paused taking in another giant gulp of air, wincing slightly from Jason's scent.

"Then I made sure Summer went over to your side, but she was always with me. She made Cody love her and think she could never leave him, but she was always a good actress, right Summer?" he glanced over to her. She was pouting and she crossed her hands and huffed.

"Don't bring me into this." She said angrily. I rolled my eyes while Cody and I laughed at her expression. We both stopped at the same time and looked away from each other embarrassed.

"Right after that I butted in on your alone time, got Summer to stop time only for Claire and then took you away and left you there. I went back, made Summer start time again and then left off where Jason was.

"My powerful side kicked in then. I got crazy and I missed the way your lips felt against mine. I figured if you kissed me again that you would remember how we felt and that you would love me again and not that human. But I got wild and started hurting you. Then your brother came in and made you stop." He rolled his eyes like I do. "He has quite a temper doesn't he?"

"He just looks out for me. He doesn't want anyone or thing to hurt me." I pushed the word thing towards him.

"Ouch."

I punched his arm lightly and then I stopped smiling, knowing what he was doing.

"Oh no! You're not doing this to me! I love Jason not you! You hurt me, you left me and I moved on."

"Ok." Cody said, blinking. "For now, but trust my words. I will be back. And I'm not going to force you to do anything again. It's going to be your choice this time when you kiss me." He smiled one last time and vanished. I growled again and went over to Jason. He was still sitting there, puzzled as usual.

"When." I scoffed.

"He seemed nice." Jason whispered.

"What! You're falling for his damn crap! How could ever believe a word he says?"

How could Jason, of al people, believe Cody and then think he was nice and he was going to be nice to him and me? That was just a piece of bull crap.

"I just mean that for the first time since I met him, he seemed like he actually cared about you. Now I can see how you fell in love with him and how you still love him a bit. Maybe he can be in both our lives." He shrugged his shoulders, but if I could I would have had a heart attack at his words.

Cody? Being nice? Being in our lives? Being one of us? My family? He has got to be joking about this. I mean is he sick? Why else would he be thinking and saying such things?

"Are you high, Jason? Did he give you drugs or alcohol? I mean there has got to be something wrong with you, because I know you didn't just ask if he could be one of us." I narrowed my eyes at his innocent face. Maybe I was being too melodramatic for this, but still.

"No I'm not high, but IM saying if you ever wanted him over me I wouldn't get mad or be jealous." He lied. Of course he would be jealous. "I just want you to be happy."

I was happy with Cody, but he left me. I am happy with Jason because he loves me back and he doesn't want to leave me.

"I am happy now, with you, Jason. I don't want to be with the guy who left me alone going through the pain I did, I want to be with you, who took me in with all my flaws. The who saw past the monster and thinks much to highly of me." I smiled. Jason smiled. He winced in pain, but other than that Jason was fine.

Now to deal with her.

"Summer." I spat. She fell to the ground at my words and cringed in terror. Even Jason fell silent for a while.

"How dare you. How dare you come to this family? How dare you betray Cody? How dare you bring Cody here and hurt my Jason. How could you be such a traitor us? And I was foolish enough to believe you hated Cody and really joined us. I was such a fool! But now you're dead." Growls ripped through my barred teeth and I sank into a half-crouch.

"No."

Cody stepped into Jason's room and made me stand up straight. He got in front of me and he walked over to Summer and smiled. He took her face in his hands and leaned down to her ear.

"I loved you, Summer. I loved you so much.

"It's very funny to me actually." Cody laughed humorously. Summer tilted her head and took in a deep breath.

"What is, my love?"

"How sometimes you need a second chance, because time wasn't ready for the first one. It seems strange to me how I found everything in you and how you took it away from me like that." he snapped his fingers.

"I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know I was in love with you, but I was, I am." She said, lying once again.

"It hurts me so much to love you the way I do and then look at you and realize how much you don't care." I gasped realizing where he was getting these quotes. He got them from me.

"You can't ever open my heart again. You had your chance and you abused my love. Never again will I love you. I promise you that." he stepped back and then looked at me.

"You can finish her now. I just wanted to tell her that." he smiled weakly and took Jason by the hand taking him away from what was about to happen.

"Please." Summer begged. Her eyes were full of regret and pain. I didn't know whether the last thing was fear or hurt of what Cody just said, but either way something else was there too.

"You'll thank me. If you knew how Cody would deal with this for breaking his heart, then you'll realize I'm merciful I really am." I smiled an evil smile that I loved so much.

Something in her eyes made me sad that her life was about to end. The other was pain and anger that made me inch closer to her demise. Did I really want to kill this powerful vampire? I already answered it. She was powerful, but too powerful? Did a traitor really have to die?

What about my other family? Sam has betrayed her kind and me, but yet I won't ever kill her. Why should I kill this vampire now? I have no idea what to do and that scares me.

"Claire?" Summer's voice was full of questions and her head was tilted the way it always was when she asked and unknown question, but all the same I knew the answer to it once again.

"Killing you wouldn't prove anything. It would just show that I was a monster and a killer. I've met hundreds of traitors, but yet I haven't killed one. Why should you be any different?" I looked around my room.

I sighed and thousands of things rolled through my head. Jason had gone through so much for me and the only thing he ever got from me was a yes for me to marry him. When was that going to take place? With the way things were going it seemed like never.

"Oh I forgot about this one thing." I hissed at her. Her eyes went wider and I swore her eyes were about to roll out any second, 'cause her lids were so open. I gasp slid through her closed teeth, and her body went rigid, ready for the pain, the drowning, and the fire. The eyes were so full of fear, that she reminded me of a human. Not the red eyes, but just the way she looked so fragile to me, an easy kill.

"You almost killed my fiancée, and you almost exposed us for what we are to our neighbors. How am I supposed to explain the whole in the wall? A vampire attack?" she rolled her eyes, but she never took them off me, tensed for my strike. She knew me well enough from his stories as she had said, so she knew she could never win. But then again she can do time, so maybe she plans to do it all over again. I wouldn't know.

"But I have always been known as the girl that was changed by her crazy lover and she has the gift to kill people at her will. That's it. They know me as that and nothing else. Not 'Claire can kill and bring people back to life' nope its just death. Death death death. That's what vampires seem to be consumed with. Death this and death that. Well I'm done with death!" my arms went in the air. "I'm done with ending things. I want to start things.

"I plan to marry Jason. I might end his life, only to start a life with me where there are no restraints. We would be both equals, but you and Cody seem to be postponing that lately.

"I'm sure you know what it's like to lose someone. I lost Cody only when I thought he was mine and that I loved him. Now Jason is my whole world and if you take him from me I have absolutely nothing. Sure I have Skylar and them, but I wouldn't be the same.

"Before Jason I was me, but now Jason is my everything and if I lose him I will have nothing and then I will cease to exist. One of the world's most strong vampires will be no more. Think about that while you travel the world and never come near me again." I motioned my hand to the big hole in the wall and she jumped out of it with no hesitation at all. She was running very hard and I turned to my door and walked downstairs.

Everyone was in a couch, everyone but Jason and Cody. I looked around the room and I met the eyes of three vampires. The faces of each of them were made of stone and I finally realized that for the first time in my long life I could finally see them as that.

Before I just saw them as my family and a bunch of screwed up people that I loved, but now I can see me clearly as well as the others.

I glanced around the room and noticed that glass was everywhere. Paintings on the ground, burned into pieces. Just what I needed, fire in this house. Chairs were overturned and tables were smashed. There was a whole in the left wall and there was a knife on my door.

I maneuvered around everything and went into the kitchen. No one said a word to me as I walked by either.

The kitchen was somehow worse.

The fridge, not that we used it anyway, but it was in the wall, in the garage, over my car. It was just inches from being destroyed so Cody was in some massive trouble, but then again so was i.

More knives in the wall and there were some in the ground as well. I looked up to find shoe prints on the ceiling-not that I was surprised by this-and then I started to pick up every single piece one by one. It wouldn't have taken very long, but I needed to slow down right now, so I went at the human pace.

I wasn't even done before I heard someone move inside the living room. I had only been at work for about an hour and I wasn't even half way done. The vampire walked up stairs quietly and shut the door. Slammed would be a better term for it I guess. But then again I was doing a lot of guessing lately and I've been wrong every time.

After another two hours of slow human paced cleaning I moved on to the big room where the other vampires were. There was no movement in the room and they didn't even realize that I was there. They were moving or breathing, they weren't alive right now.

I pulled out the knife in the room quickly and walked to thrown it in the sink with the others. I would have to wash them later.

Then I did something I have never done before. I took a broom and swept up all the glass of the ground and put it in the garbage. I took the pieces of wood and threw it in a pile outside the house where the vampires and I used to play football.

I smiled slightly and then began again on my work. I worked hard to get all of the big chunks off the floor and then I took out the sweeper and plugged it in, still at human pace. It was so slow to me; but then again it wasn't slow enough. It couldn't pass the time quick enough like I wanted it to. I was waiting got some call or sign that Jason and or Cody were ever coming back. For all I knew Cody hated me and Jason wanted to comfort him.

It was midnight before I finished in the living room. I walked around the house to make sure Cody didn't destroy anything else and I had to clean up.

After walking back into the living room I saw that it was Skylar who left the room, but then again he was just another vampire in this house. He was no different from me. We were all monsters here. I didn't deserve to still be alive. If anything I deserved to be under a grave that was meant for me 4,000 years ago. That was my happy ending that I was never going to get.

Wasn't there always a happy ending in a fairytale? Or at least the monster was slain and the prince carried off the princess and then they lived happily ever after?

Well I guess that doesn't happen when the monster can live forever and the monster is in love with the prince who thinks the monster is the princess. What a jacked up fairytale.

Some things weren't just meant to be made, or in my case, created. It just shows how much we shouldn't exist and how much we destroy things. What a jacked up life.

I went upstairs once again and went in Nick's room. For a vampire he was pretty clean, but a guy is a guy. I made his bed and picked up a few things around his room. I threw all of his clothes into the hallway and then went into Sam's room.

From the smell I knew I was the first one in here since she left. It still reeked like a dog, but since she has lived here for a while we all have gotten a but used to it. I picked up her room like Nick's and then threw all of her dirty clothes in the hall with Nick's.

I did this for all of the rooms until I got to Skylar's. I hesitated and I knew he knew that I was out here. I knocked.

"It's open." There was no emotion in the vampire's voice as I walked in. he was staring at the wall. He was flipping a ring in his hand. I knew that ring. I paid for it when he met Taylor

"_Claire, it's really expensive." Skylar whined. He still wasn't used to the idea of me having money that was endless. I rolled my eyes and laughed._

"_Forget about that part." I told him. I looked at his creased face; it always looked like that when he was worried. "Doesn't looking at that ring just remind you of her? She'll love it, trust me. I may not know her that well yet, but I'm a girl, and we love big diamond rings." I smiled and pushed him to the side._

"_We'll take it." I told the man in a black suit. He smiled and took his key and unlocked the glass case. Carefully, he took the ring out and laid I on the counter. I held out the money._

"_Keep the change." I told him. He smiled again and walked to the cashier. I followed his every movement. I felt paranoid when I was around humans, but sooner or later I was going to have to put up with it. I could feel it._

"_Thanks." Skylar said. He put his arm around me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. Then he stuck his leg out in front of me, tripped me, and then caught me again in the same fluid motion. I laughed and pushed him into the fountain. I took off running._

"_Dang it Claire!" he yelled taking off after me. I went through the people and I even heard some people yell at me, all while running from Skylar. I went into the only place where he couldn't follow me in public. The girls bathroom._

"_Oh that is sooo not fair, Claire." He said banging on the door. I laughed and opened the door to a crack._

"_Hasn't anyone told you life isn't fair?" I swung the door open, hitting his face and the chase began all over again. There was just more cussing, more yelling, and we almost got arrested. Best day ever with Skylar._

I blinked my eyes and took in a small breath. The vampire looked at me, blinked and then looked away.

"What do you want?" again his voice was lifeless, like he was a robot or something.

"I was going to do everyone's laundry so I was coming in to clean your room and then get your clothes." I looked around his room. And to my surprise it was cleaner than mine was. "But then as I look around it's more clean than mine so I'll just get your clothes." I said walking over to his box. I threw it into the hall like everything else. I closed his door softly and then kicked the rest of the piles of clothes down the hall. I didn't feel like picking them all up.

It was then that I heard the talking. At first I ignored it and just made my way to the laundry room, which is upstairs. I did the first load of whites when I heard some yelling.

"She just let her go! Just like that!" it was Cody. I figured and I waited for the load to get done. Then it was quite again and I thought he left again.

After I switched each load twice it was then that I heard the scuffling that was making its way up the stairs.

The blonde newborn vampire lounged on the side of the wall and shook his head at me. I turned away from him and started to fold the clothes that I had just finished. I went from room to room putting them away as I felt his hand stop me and pull me around to face him.

"You let her go." The vampire told me. His blonde hair looked whiter than before, but that just might be the way I'm looking at things now. I'm seeing what things really are this time, not what they've become.

"Of course I let her go." I answered. His face got paler in the dark, even a human would have been able to notice it. "I've met too many traitors and I haven't harmed a single one. Why should I start with Summer?"

The vampire growled at the mention of her name. His eyes blazed an amber color, so he was still following the diet I made for all of them.

"You should start with her because she almost killed you're fiancée. He almost destroyed our entire family and the lies we live on!" he was frustrated now, I could see that. He mashed his teeth together and made his hand into a tight fist that could kill thousands.

"It's all about lies then is it? It's what we live on, right? We live on nothing but lies! The only person who knows the truth and I've lied to him the most. He didn't fall for our human charade and he knew we were all something else. He learned that from Sam! I did nothing to destroy our family. Sam ruined the lie and I bet if she hadn't of done that Jason could still be that normal human I want him to be.

"So if you want to point your fingers at someone to show the blame the you point them at Sam! Of course she is a traitor to me, but I will never kill her. I was a traitor to her and yet she saved my life once, but in that she saved it many times. I won't lay a finger on her, but if she wanted to kill me I wouldn't fight back." The vampire's face softened a bit as I explained myself to him.

"Summer was my fault. I fell in love with a human and Cody wanted to see him so he brought Summer. She must have been a good actor. But then again maybe she wasn't pretending. Maybe she really loved you and Cody used that against both her and you. She couldn't fight Cody just like I couldn't. He's too strong and he used her for his own selfish deeds. But I promise you that will never happen again to you, got it?"

"Yes." The vampire said gloomy, without hope in his voice. He turned around and walked down the stairs. I followed him because there was a question I needed to ask him.

"Where's Jason?"

The blonde vampire turned around and smiled at me for the first time that he got home.

"He's at his house trying to explain the big hole in his wall to his father." He winked at me and then went down to sit where Skylar was sitting.

The other two vampires hadn't moved once and I was afraid that they would never move again. But then again why was I afraid? They were just vampires, they would always be alive, or dead I guess. They could sit there for the rest of their eternity and I wouldn't care anymore. Or I wouldn't care until I saw Jason again. But maybe he didn't want to see me. I mean I wouldn't want to see me either after I was supposed to kill the person that almost killed my fiancée, as the blonde vampire had put it.

I walked out the door and I paused as the female vampire moved just a hair and she looked at me with worried eyes.

"When will you be back?" she asked me. She stood up as the other vampires followed her every movement as she walked closer to me.

"I don't know." I told her. "I have to go see Jason and then I might be back before school starts. Will you be here?" her focus was on her mate until I asked her that.

"As long as you want me here." She smiled, walked closer and gave me a sisterly hug. She wasn't just a vampire she was my sister and I realized that now.

And nick wasn't just her mate he was one of my brothers and close friends. The same was with Cody he was my friends and now my brother since I changed him.

Skylar was very different from the rest of them. He would always be the one who understood me the most. Even more than Taylor does. He gets me on a personal level that I can't even begin to understand how he knows me so well. I understand him so well and it's the same with me. We were like twins who were meant to be in each other's lives. He was also my everything and I couldn't live without him and he couldn't live without me either.

Now I had to go see Jason so I walked out the door and unlocked my car. For the first time in a couple of decades I drove my car on the normal human speed, giving Jason some time for him to calm down a bit.

As I drove there were several people walking by. All of them were senior boys from my school. All of them were staring at me.

"Well hello there, Claire." One of them said. I remembered his name as Will. He was tall, a good runner. His skin was tan like he was from Hawaii or something and his teeth were perfect.

I rolled my eyes and waited for the light to turn green. It had to be now that id decided to be human and people I knew were here. Of course. That was just the story of my life. I always had bad timing.

"Dude, I've tried. She's gonna ignore you. She only talks to her family and her boyfriend Jason." The one standing next to Will said. He was blonde and short for a senior. He was going to stay that way forever I suppose. Poor kid.

"What do you see in him anyway? I'm sure I'm a better kisser." Will purred and went over to my car.

Damn red light. Why wouldn't it change?

"I doubt that." I flashed a quick smile at him. I heard some whoops from the other guys. "You see Jason is different from you in many ways. He doesn't flirt with other guys girlfriends first of all."

"She got you!" the blonde yelled. He winked at me.

"He doesn't annoy a girl to like him and he's so sweet that he makes you look like a rotten egg." My smile was smug while Will stared at me blankly.

"Dude that was so a burn." The blonde poked another guy with his elbow.

"Jack will you shut up?" Will turned to the blonde and punched him in the mouth. Jack fell to the ground and blood came from the blow. I held my breath.

Then-to my relief-the light turned green.

"See you boys." I waved to them and took off like a normal vampire should.

"Damn!" Jack and the other boys said breathlessly as I drove away. I even heard Will cussing a bit, but now I was too far away to hear it completely. It was something about someone's mother. Mine I was guessing. I laughed. Too bad my mother was dead.

I passed a few cars and I went way over the speed limit. I think even one guy flipped my off for cutting him off. Stupid.

In no time I was parked in front of Jason's house. I could see Jason standing in the living room talking to his father. Yelling was more descriptive in my terms, but you could call it anything you want.

"Why is there a huge hole in your wall Jason?" Jake's face was red and frustrated. They must have been fighting for a long time.

"I don't know. I didn't hear it!" I knew that as soon as Jason said that he wanted to take it back. Too bad our time vampire was sentenced to life without the Emerson's.

"That's a bunch of bull and you know it! Don't give me that load of crap Jason. Just tell me how you did it!"

I ran lightly to the porch and knocked softly. The talking stopped abruptly and I heard footsteps going upstairs. Then the door opened.

For the second time for me coming here uninvited, Jason answered the door. It surprised me that he wore the same expression as before. It changed in an instant as he realized it was I standing there. I wonder whom he was expecting.

"Hello." I said. I shrunk back wondering if he still didn't want me around.

I was wrong.

He took two steps out the door, shut the door and embraced me, holding me close.

His confrontation with his father reminded me of something else I had to do. Jason can't tell him the whole truth and to tell you the truth I have no way to explain it either.

I promised Jason that we would vote on letting Trevor in on our secret. And I was going to keep my promise to him. We would also vote on Jake and Jason would rule out anyone on that since it's his father and maybe he wouldn't want him dragged down in this mess.

I wouldn't want mine in it either, but I don't know if I would have a choice. Not that someone would force me because I would ever do that to Jason, but because all of the thing he wouldn't be able to explain. I don't know how to decide for that one, but I'll side with Jason if he's reasonable.

"What are you thinking about now, Claire?" his voice was tired and even his tight hold was weak. He had been through so much today and I forgot how late it was. We had school tomorrow and everything.

I groaned.

It was only going to be Tuesday.

"Like I promised to you Jason. Were going to vote, but we can do that at lunch tomorrow. Right now you need to rest. Goodnight." I stood on my tiptoes and he leaned in to give a soft kiss.

I smiled and walked down the porch. I hopped in my car, watched Jason walk back inside, turn off his light, and then I drove home.

Cody, Nick, and Angel still sat in their same positions as I left them in. I sighed and walked to the top of the stairs.

"Goodnight." I said quietly. They would hear it as if I had shouted it. I walked to my room and closed the door. I turned on my stereo and leaned on my bed. I closed my eyes and listened to the song I had memorized so long ago.

'_We all live in a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine, submarine.'_ Sang my favorite song of that time.

"Turn the damn Beatles off." Groaned Skylar from the other room. I laughed quietly and turned it off. I put it Miley Cyrus and then he groaned louder.

"I would rather have the Beatles than that slut." Skylar laughed and I heard him fall to the floor. I smiled slightly and chuckled again. I turned it on louder just to annoy him. I lay back down and sang along with a song I hated. Well it kept me busy for eight hours of a sleepless night.


	20. Chapter 19: decisions

19. Decisions

The sun rose slowly on the eastern side, giving it a soft pink glow. It glared through my window telling me it was dawn. It also told me I couldn't be with Jason today.

Great. The day I actually have plans for school and I can't even go. This is just my luck.

It seemed as if the sun rose slower than usual, but time finally came to the point where Jason had to be up. I got out of my tussled, messy bed and made my way to my closet, which was strangely messy for a vampire. I pulled on my favorite shirt-the one with the happy bunny on it-and threw on a pair of jeans ripped at the knees. I had no where to go so who cared if I dressed down a bit?

I opened my door and walked to the bathroom. It figures that it's down stairs considering most of the rooms are upstairs, at least the ones that are being used currently now. And then it also figures the laundry stuff is up here. Who designed this place anyway? Now that we even use this stuff anyway but for a human? Stupid architects.

I looked in the slightly cracked mirror and I immediately looked at my irises. They were starting to turn black around the edges and the simple scent of a human made my throat start to burn a little. I haven't hunted in about in a week or so and my last attempt failed with Cody. I only got about half so for that I was actually grateful. I laughed a bit and made a left turn right into the kitchen. Now why was the bathroom so close to the kitchen? Who knows maybe I should hunt down the people who built this place? Of course they might be dead which would be even more fun for me. I smiled again.

I walked in to find everyone already there, and of course everyone had worried faces on.

"What's going on?" I asked casually as I sat down at my normal seat at the front on the maple wood table. Everyone looked at each other but none were willing to speak up.

"Come I don't bite…much." I winked but no one even cracked a smile like they used. Something bad must have happened?

"Skylar?" I turned to him and his face got paler, if that were even possible. Why wouldn't anyone talk to me? If this was such a big problem they were worried about then why would no one talk about it? Well its not like I was going anywhere so I guess I could wait forever, literally.

I've been tracking the movements of the other half," I saw Skylar flinch a little bit, "And they've been getting close. Here read this and it should show you what you need to know." She lightly threw a newspaper at me and I didn't know what she was talking about until I read the headline.

Out of place robberies

In the last couple of days there have been over 20 robberies around the same area. Not only is this strange in the number of them but it is strange in that nothing was taken from these stores and there wasn't any shred of evidence in them.

The police have no new leads on who the possible suspects may be, but they believe al are male and it's most likely a gang of them. As we have said there was no evidence. No hair, no prints of any sort. This gang knew what they were doing and what they wanted, but fortunately for the shops, it was not there. The estimated damage for all of the robberies put together was only around 1,000 dollars.

Each of these 20 shops were about all the same. They all consisted of hardware, electronic, and camping stores.

The police were not the only ones shocked here, so were the residents near each of them. "Our town has always been a quiet, peaceful place, nothing ever happens here. I guess the news room can have a real hay day with this story." One man commented.

"My shop has always been the hot spot if you needn't any hard working stuff done. People came and went and no one complained about the prices or the service. It was where most men gathered other than the bar. I don't understand why people would come to my place but not get what they wanted?" one of the hardware owners told us.

The first robbery took place on April 25th and each of the others came about a day or so after. This have been going on for about a month and that is already much too long. Since they are around the same area-about 3 miles apart-the police are hoping this small space can help us catch them since there are only a few of those stores left untouched.

"It's simply astounding," one officer told us, "These are no amateurs, they know exactly what they are dong. Even with all of the security cameras they find a way to avoid them as well. What could be haunting our quiet town?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" I asked. So some poor place was getting robbed. Why was everyone so worried? Then I checked the town name. It was only about 10 miles from here. As Angel had said _"They're getting closer."_

"Read the back." Cody advised me. I flipped the page over and this head popped out at me like a neon sign.

Vampires in Oregon

Vampires have always been known as mythical creatures of the darkest knights. Scary tales and movies to haunt your dreams. The ones, who could never come out in sunlight, fed on human's blood, and only sleeping in coffins. As a sign of attack you would find a bite mark of two fangs on a poor person jugular and the dead would be completely drained of blood, not a drop left to be found. This story doesn't sound so different does it?

On the 24th of April a body was found in the middle of the street in front of a police station. The body of the dead victim was pale and completely drained of blood. The girl was only 18 years old and was about to graduate from high school. They found no evidence to how she was murdered other than a row of teeth right on her neck, beside her jugular. They first thought a wild animal, but the teeth marks show of a human bite. Or maybe not so human. In accordance to no blood in her body some may say Oregon has it's own vampire haunting the state.

The mother of the girl informed us that she was hanging around some new friends this time, and they are no where to be found. "It's like they vanished into thin air." The mother sobbed. She also said that she was hanging out with them the night she was found dead on the street. We have found no trace of the friends or prints on the body. We have no indication that these "friends committed such a murder, but since it seems that they have fled, they are all possible suspects.

The police are not releasing the names of these suspects, but the mother was happy to describe them in full detail. "They were all so odd to me from the first time I laid eyes on them. Though I could tell their eyes related them all. Each of them was blood red, but I never questioned them, not wanting to be rude about it. They were all very polite teenagers and that too was strange to me, but I was very delighted to see her make such good friends.

"Each had pale skin, they wouldn't have been able to be found in a snow storm. It was like their skin was paper, though each of them was very strong and graceful in each of their movements. I have never been the superstitious type, but they seemed like vampires to me, but I never gave it a thought until my baby girl was dead. Plus I've never met anyone who has red eyes and is normal anyway." The police have not let out any other words the grieving mother has said over her daughter's death.

7 other murders were committed as well, but each on day after another. Each of the deaths was different and not related other than the descriptions of the death and suspects. This is one of the many things their friends had to say about this.

"They all started hanging out with these pale, red eyed freaks. Then they went to the movies and never came back. When they found the bodies the freaks were no where to be found I knew they had something to do with this."

Others have made the same description. We don't know where the suspects are located yet, but we will have details to you as soon as we can. If you see anyone like this you are to inform your local police immediately.

Could vampires really be stalking Oregon?

My mouth was hanging open as wide as it would go as I set the paper down on the table. How could the others do this to us? I'm sure the other kids have noticed Cody's red eyes as well as mine and I'm sure some of them even read the morning paper after their parents. Rumors spread fast. Well I guess they are exactly rumors since their true, but either way they had to be stopped.

"How could they do this to us?" I screeched so loud that I heard the mirror in the bathroom break. Were they nuts? They could expose us all. Was that their plan? So I would have to leave Jason?

"I don't know but we have to figure this out, and quick." He grabbed Angel's waist and held her tightly. She leaned her head into his chest and breathed deeply.

"What could they be looking for?" Cody asked himself. He closed his eyes instantaneously and began to think.

Keith wanted us gone-or mostly me gone-and the best way to do that were to kill us-me. He couldn't kill the rest of my family with me standing here in control and I trusted Keith knew that as well. What could get me out of the way first, to then destroy or take over control here? Was he using Cody?

Keith and them were going to hardware, electronic, and camping store, though they weren't finding what they wanted. What could they want that could get me out of the way?

As the sun came through the window, making the glass dance on the other side of the wall, I figured it out.

"Fire." I whispered, shocked and amazed that I didn't think of it right away. How could I be so stupid?

"What did you just say?" Angel said tilting her head just like Summer did. She heard me, and she understood she just didn't want to think what she was thinking. Though Skylar and Cody snapped their fingers in synchronization. They must have put together each of the puzzle pieces like I had.

"Of course!" they shouted together. "They're building a flame thrower. It has enough fire to burn us to ashes and it can shoot from long distances. They have been browsing around looking for pieces to steal to make the machine. Though they haven't found anything that would work. I wonder why they haven't robbed a gun store yet?" ok the talking together thing was starting to really creep me out.

"That makes perfect sense, but why would they want it? Couldn't they just light a normal fire and rip us apart if they wanted us dead so bad? Nick asked. It made me want to laugh how he just blurts stuff out of his head without thinking it through, but I didn't now.

"It's not for us, Nick." Skylar answered. It's for-"

"Me."

Every face turned to me as if they were all imagining why they would want me out of the way first.

"I could save you all in a heartbeat and he knows that. Without me it would be just that much harder to win a fight, especially with Taylor on their side.

It went Silent in the room as I watched Skylar make a face about me mentioning Taylor. I glanced over to the clock to see the time. It was seven thirty, Jason had to be up by now and he would be waiting for me to pick him up in a few minutes.

"We have another thing to make a decision for today so be ready after school. I'll bring Jason over and we'll talk over this, he needs to know the danger he's in."

No one dared to disobey me now knowing that I might not be here that much longer. All of the people I would be leaving here if Keith got his way.

"Cody." I said again, this time smiling."

"What?" Cody said, thinking I was meaning him.

"Not you Cody, my Cody. He wouldn't let me die. As he says, he loves me. He wouldn't let Keith get his way." I smiled at the though of Cody coming to my rescue. Then I frowned because I wanted him to be the one who comes to my rescue.

"I wouldn't let him touch you, Claire. You may not love me, but you won't die for it." Cody growled inside my head. Of course he was eaves dropping again, though I knew it. He would protect me at all costs, with him I wouldn't die. Unless he's lying again.

"No Claire." Skylar protested. "Don't bring him into this. I don't want him here and neither does Jason."

"Jason would want him here if he knew it would be the only I would be kept alive and here for him! So don't you dare say that! Jason would want what's best for me and that would mean for me to be alive for him. I wouldn't ruin Jason's life for your problem with him coming here to help me. So you listen to me Skylar James, if I have to I will get Cody here, but that will be my last resort. Is that fine with you!?" I snapped. I totally exploded at him and ran out the door before he could say anything else. "I won't die if I can avoid it!" I yelled to him. I hopped in my car, threw an extra paper in the passenger side of the car as Skylar sighed. I took on like Speed racer down the street to Jason's place.

I parked outside of his house and pulled the key out the ignition as I waited for Jason to appear. I glanced around the side of the house and it looked like someone had planted a garden, or at least fixed the old on up. Now the garden was full of bodacious flowers and herbs.

Rose took up a wide margarine of the front while the marigolds triumphed the back of the wall. And there was a vine climbing up the wall with purple flowers springing from it. There were only a few weeds squished in between of everything, but all in all it looked very nice.

His house now had a new clean earthy smell masked by his fathers strong abundant scent, along with his son's strange repulsive one. It looked more like a forest now with the new trees planted in the front yard, I guessed. His father must have worked very hard on this last night.

I looked up to Jason's room to see a big blue tarp that covered his hole in the wall to keep out the wind, rain, and bugs.

There was movement in the kitchen downstairs as I listened in to the fight going on between them.

"How long?" Jason's voice was grave and very annoyed by the sound of it.

"Now don't' blame or guilt this one me. It you can't give me a real answer then it's going to be like this."

"Just tell me how long?" he asked again in the same voice. I could picture him rolling his eyes and clicking his tongue when he gets mad. It always made me smile when he did that.

"I'll let you decide on that with your attitude and don't you roll your eyes at me young man!"

Jason ate his bowl of cereal and kept quiet for a while. He sucked in a large breath and let it out with a gust of wind. He always did that when he was mad. He was so predictable.

"Why can't you just tell what happened, Jason?" his father pressed more quietly for an answer.

"I already told you, I don't know!" he lied through his teeth again. His father sighed again and went to another question.

"Did Claire have anything to do with this?"

Jason kept quiet and didn't answer, which was the worst thing he could do besides lying.

"Am I right, Jason? Did Claire do this?"

"Dad, no offense to girls, but she is one! She's weak!" he almost cracked up laughing. "How can she break down a wall down that size?" he knew I was listening now. I don't know how he knew, but he just did.

"Well her and her brothers could do some damage I'm sure." His father scooted back his chair and leaned on the counter a bit. Jason sighed knowing where he was going with this.

"She wasn't there ok? Why can't you just trust me? I'm still a virgin dad and I hate for you to make me say that!"

"I wouldn't blame you if she was up there you know? She's gonna be your wife soon. But since you brought it up, is she a virgin?"

Jason kept his mouth shut; though he did groan. He didn't want to answer at all. His breathed in and out not looking at his father I'm sure.

"Of course that's none of my business…"

"No it's not." He hissed.

"Why did you groan then? Do you not want to marry her?"

He hesitated for a moment. Then he spoke. "Of course I want to marry her, dad." He said in a harsh tone again.

"Then what's the problem?"

"You know what people say about girls who get married at this age.

They say that they're rushing things and that it would never work out. Most of the time they might even say that she's pregnant and I'm the father. She would be the rumor of the year and I just don't want her to go through that like the others do." I smiled at his very words. He truly loved me even though I wouldn't care what rumor they sent my way because in fact it is love and I'm not pregnant. Nor could I ever be.

"You must really love her."

"I do. Claire is everything I have never seen before." Again I heard the smile in the tone and I laughed at the joke only his father would not catch.

I honked the horn and waited for him to come out. There was a light breeze and if my windows weren't tinted so well then I would just be a diamond right now.

"It sure is sunny out today." He father said in happiness. "What's spring without the sun?"

"Yeah? What kind of spring would that be?" Jason said sarcastically before opening the door slightly, sliding into the passenger seat, scooting over the paper and closed the door.

"You never did tell me." He said trying to copy my French accent. I laughed. "Why can't you be in the sun?"

"I sparkle."

"You always sparkle to me." He complemented.

I rolled my eyes. "Well then maybe I can show you sometime what I look like in the sun. It's dazzling." I winked and drove down the road at a normal pace.

"I'd like that, but why the slow speed. I thought vampires liked it fast and furious."

"I figured you might want some more time with me today since I can't go to school today with the sun and all."

Jason didn't answer this time. From the corner of my eyes I saw him reading the paper that I threw in my car after my fight with Skylar. I could then see how his face began to take on the confused shape of furrowing his brow and wrinkles began to crease up there.

"Robberies?"

"Flip the paper over and read the other section." I told him.

"Which one?"

"Oh you'll know."

He flipped the paper over and then went bug eyed at the title. He then quickly read the page and dropped it.

"You have red eyes."

I nodded.

"You have pale skin."

I nodded again.

"You're a real vampire."

"Yes we all get I'm a real vampire." I teased trying to lighten the mood that had fogged up the car. He turned his face towards mine and I saw the fear in his eyes.

I already knew what he was thinking. He knew as well as I did that other students read the paper and everyone at school well knows my strange red eyes and my family's pale skin, along with Cody's as well. We both know everyone will jump to conclusions-which are probably right anyway-but they can't ever discover the truth.

"This is going to cause problems and you know." Jason sighed. "You're going to have to leave."

"I'll only leave with my family if I have to. Until then I'm staying here. The rumors can't be that bad, besides we can get through this."

Jason looked down and whispered, "Leaving".

"I'm not leaving without you Jason. And if I had to keep you safe I would come back and get you when it was over. Besides I'm gonna be your wife one day." I teased and punched his arm _very_ lightly.

"I knew you were eaves dropping on me." He said as he opened the door and stepped out of the car, blocking the rays with his body. He waved goodbye while the other seniors stared t him as he walked off. They followed him with their eyes until they couldn't see him anymore. Then all of their faces darted to my car and the tires squealed and to drove off.

I drove to my house and then I grabbed Nick and Angel out of there and ran back to the school to keep an eye on Jason and the people who read the papers.

"I don't understand why I have to come with you." Nick grumbled. I had pulled him out of a sports game on TV. Men and their sports.

I snorted and hid behind the bushes at the edge of the school yard. I peeked into the window of our history class for first period with Mr. Marshall. Jason sat in his normal seat, but Trevor seemed to sit in mine since I wasn't there. Well no one from my family was there. I could almost see the anticipation for Trevor who was waiting for Mr. Marshall to leave the room like he always did for coffee.

He finally left the room slowly, watching Trevor's figure almost shake. He knew he was going to regret this again later.

"Jason, did you read the paper that came out yesterday?" he asked, his head tilting to the side like Jason and Summer's. I wonder if everyone has always done and I just haven't noticed or if they have just started it.

"Nope." He lied nicely. I might have even been fooled by it. He was learning from the best. Skylar and i.

Trevor though seemed convinced but when has Jason ever been able to lie to Trevor without messing up?

"Oh well then I'll just give you the details in it all. It seemed really cool. It might even has something to do with your precious Claire." He sneered my name in an evil way.

"Well there have been a few robberies and some details of some really weird people with pale skin and red eyes. Sound familiar to you, Jason?"

"Doesn't ring a bell." Said Jason, fighting a smile. He was obviously learning a pokerface from Angel as well as I.

Trevor sighed and turned away. "Yes you do and you know it." Trevor was very mad now. I could see his face getting redder by the second.

"Claire, what if they find out? What if the know what we are. What if…"

"You worry to much." I said. You only think of the worst scenario. The 'what ifs' can get pretty large if you let them and there can be only one. Now shut up, I'm trying to listen." I rolled my eyes and looked back at Jason's pained face.

It was a very good thing Trevor was whispering. It seemed like he still cared for his friend a bit.

"Trevor could you just stop." Jason pleaded.

"Where is your Claire Jason." Trevor said like he didn't hear him. "Is she hiding? Is she hiding from something or her family did? Did she leave you behind to take the blame?"

"Trevor just shut your damn mouth!" Jason blurted out. His fist swung so fast Trevor had no time to react. I heard the blow and saw it connect to his face like slow motion. His nose broke and blood was gushing from it. It was a good thing I wasn't in there or I was going to be having some issues. It did shut his mouth though. Thank god for that.

Trevor looked at Jason with betrayal in his eyes. He felt hurt that Jason did that even though he brought it all down on him self again.

"Mr. Greenfield." Mr. Marshall walked in and his face wasn't all that happy. I sighed.

"Where are you going?" Nick said grabbing my arm and dragging my back to the ground.

"Saving his butt." I quickly wrote a note on a piece of paper and stuffed in my back pocket of my skinny jeans. I walked in the school and opened the class room door.

All eyes were on my face as I walked over to our teacher. "Here. I have a note from Jason as well as Trevor's parents saying they were to come back to my house for the rest of the day. They wanted us to clear some things out with everyone." I smiled and picked up Jason's books. "Come on my car is running and I really don't feel like wasting gas today."

Trevor walked with us with a sour look on his face. Jason mouthed "Smooth" as I took his hand and walked the both of them to my car.

"Claire?" Jason asked.

"It's your decision now Jason." I said opening the door and got in. Jason did the same but Trevor didn't touch the door.

"Where are we going?" Trevor spat some blood near my feet. I cringed at it.

"Jason don't. I don't need a fight right now. Trevor I'm taking you to my house and you just need to get in the damn car!" I smiled and he got into the car right after I growled at him.

After he got in I noticed the smell change. Someone had put an air freshener in it.

I thought this might get rid of the overwhelming smell of your boyfriend. –Angel

I smiled. I handed it over to Jason who laughed. It smelled like roses. Trevor just grumbled.

"I don't understand."

"You will." Jason sighed.

So Jason finally decided to tell Trevor the truth then. Maybe they could be friends again and forget this whole mess.

I pressed down hard on the gas pedal and raced to my house. The only other words I got from Trevor were his complaints on the speed, though I knew he enjoyed it.

We got there in no time and I found Skylar peeking out the window before running out the door.

I'm so glad to see you again!" Skylar said imitating something or me. Jason laughed as he hugged back.

I smiled again. "Ok you two that's enough. You can talk about the latest fashions later. I teased. Right now Jason has something important to tell Trevor."

Skylar looked at Trevor. He smiled and walked back inside. I led both of them into the house where the chair where Trevor was going to sit was already planted in the middle inside a circle where we were supposed to sit. We all looked at Trevor and Trevor kept looking from Jason to Cody.

"Trevor…" Jason began, "you have been making up a lot of things in class about Claire accusing her of something. Though I wish to tell you this wasn't true, I cant. I'm not going to lie to you anymore. I'm sick of keeping this from you, always lying to your face and destroying the friendship that Cody and I had made with you. But something happened to me and I couldn't tell anyone, until now. I need you word as a brother you have always been to me."

Trevor looked at Jason, read to finally discover the truth. "I can't tell anyone can I? I can't tell anyone what she is or anything like that? I know it has to do with her and her family, Jason, I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were, but I care about Claire so much and if word got out about her we would have to leave forever and never come back. No word about us, it will be like we were never here. I need you to promise me Trevor, that what ever I tell you today will stay between us. I'm taking this huge risk in telling you a secret I shouldn't even know about but I need to know that your trust is here with Cody and I as well as ours with you.

"You also should know that if we leave so does Cody. And I know you don't want to lose both of us at once."

"I guess I have no choice do I?" Trevor looked at me.

"Well you do. You can tell the truth and I will either have to kill you, change you, or kidnap you. Which I don't want to really do the first two but if I have to I will Trevor, trust me on that. I don't kid around with our safety." I smiled.

He gulped. "You can trust me."

"Perfect." Jason and I said together, interlocking our hands. I squeezed tighter on my hold.

"And you can tell him about spring break and what happened there. It comes with the package." I winked at him and he smiled.

He smiled too, took in a deep breath and began to tell the tale which he only learned about two weeks ago as well. Imagine that.

Trevor sat and listened as Jason droned on about the tale of my life story. He chose his words carefully for me when he told of my changing and what I am, and then he went to the part about the other half of my family, finally revealing the questions o many had wondered. Then he described my Cody and how dangerous he was to us and he also described me situation with him and how we were connected. Even Trevor didn't like that part. Then he told about how his Cody became the way he did, but he wasn't mad like I thought he would be.

But the real thing that amazed me was that when Jason was done, he walked over, gave me a hug, and smiled.

**So sorry this took so long. My computer still doesn't work so I had to copy this onto another computer, but I promise it won't take as long anymore. Thank you for being patient. !!!!!! : ]**

**-Kate**


	21. Chapter 20: runaways

20. Runaways

"Sam is a werewolf?" Trevor asked when he sat back down in the chair.

"Yes. That's how Jason first got a piece of our world. Shape shifters have temper issues, though she was working on it. I don't know what got into her lately." I answered.

"Shape shifter? I thought Jason said werewolf?"

"Sam isn't a real werewolf. Or as we call it 'the children of the moon'. It's different. She could turn into anything she wanted to, but for some unknown reason she choose a wolf without really knowing." I looked at Trevor, just waiting for him to get an overload and just run out screaming or something.

"So how old are you really?" Trevor twitched in his chair for some reason and then regained control and kept still.

I laughed and smiled. "Skylar is 210, Taylor is 200, Angel is 170, Nick is 195, Syd is well 19, she's a newborn, Ben is 135, and Keith is…well he never actually told us. But he's not older than I am for sure. I'm 4,129 years old. I just had a birthday a week or so ago." I chuckled, remembering how frantic I was and how Skylar learned something new with his power.

"Jason said you had some special abilities?"

"Skylar show him what you can do." I gestured to Skylar, though it was still awkward for us because of the fight.

He smiled. "My pleasure." He vanished on sight and I couldn't even smell him. He then reappeared in the same spot. "I can turn invisible."

"Sweet." Trevor smiled widely.

"I can transport places and can sense where others are and how fast they are moving." Angel beamed. She popped right next to Trevor in the next second and then was at the top of the stairs.

Trevor nodded and looked at Nick.

"I can't do anything. I have no gift." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought all vampires have powers?"

"Not all. We believe some are given because of our human life. Like Skylar may have been good at hiding or being invisible." Trevor looked at me as I answered again.

"Taylor is a physical shield, Syd can read minds, our Cody can move things with his mind, and my Cody can do anything and everything."

"Can you do anything?" Trevor asked, curious. He moved again in and uncomfortable manor.

I wonder what he was thinking about. I mean Jason didn't even move that much when I told him. He was very still like me. What was Trevor so worried about?

"Yes." I sighed looking down. "You must understand that we don't get to choose our gifts. I don't really like mine though it has come in handy. I can cause death as well and life. I can inflict pain that tortures anyone I want, and the pain is worse than vampire venom, so I've heard."

"Cool! I mean how is that not cool? That's the best gift I've ever heard."

"It would be cool, though I don't like how I got it." I said it in a way that Trevor didn't ask about it again.

"So what's the deal with that Summer girl?"

Trevor jumped about 5 feet in the air and landed on the floor from fright after Cody growled at that the name so loud the house shook.

"That we will not discuss." Cody growled and showed his teeth gleaming in the light.

Trevor was confused. "I'll tell you later." I told him.

"You will not." Cody roared throwing me in the air and crashing me into the wall. He blasted me through the kitchen wall. I pounced back at him making him land on his back. I growled and bit his neck sending a pain through his skin. I jumped back and he scratched his neck and backed away.

Trevor was pushed in the corner with Jason and Skylar blocking them in a protective position. Trevor was wide eyed while Jason just stood there not surprised.

Trevor looked at him.

"I'm used to it." Jason said knowing his question.

"They do this all the time?"

"Nah, but Claire does have a temper with being thrown into a wall." Jason teased. Even Trevor cracked a smile.

"Sorry but I had to get you calmed down. It will only sting for a few minutes." I told Cody. He faked a smile and went to sit down.

"Well we can fix that later. Including your room Jason." Jason nodded and Trevor just bounced from one foot to the other looking nervous.

"Trevor you look like you just committed a murder. What's wrong with you?" I took a step closer to him and he took one back putting his hands up.

"Don't get angry with me ok?"

"What did you do?" I growled. He shrank back again into the corner and put his hands on front of his face.

"I didn't know at the time…"

I grabbed his collars on his shirt and hoisted him up into the air. Fear and panic were in his eyes. "What did you do?"

At that moment all of us looked toward the window, except Jason and Trevor, because we heard the faint sound of police sirens.

"What?" Jason said trying to get in between Trevor and I.

I couldn't believe this. Trevor must have called the police before school telling us the whereabouts of our home. He must have told them what we looked like and that we were possible suspects in the murders.

I set Trevor down and backed away to cool down the anger inside me. It was a good thing I wasn't Sam.

At that point the noise of cars got louder and Jason now realized what was going on.

"You didn't." Jason spat, curling his right hand into a fist again. He lifted it up and Trevor flinched. I ran and grabbed Jason's arm in a flash

"Blood and a fight is not what we need right now. It would just make us look guilty, which we are not." I turned to Trevor. He lowered his head into his shoulders and smiled a bit trying to say sorry.

Cars filed outside my house and we saw the lights flashing outside and there was a slight knock on the door.

"Go around back." I heard a male voice say.

I walked to the door, braced for anything, and opened it. The male officer seemed surprised that I smiled to him and motioned him to come inside.

He looked me in the eyes and I knew what he saw. Crimson red in my irises and it was not looking good for me.

"Is this the Emerson family?" the policeman asked. He looked around at the hole in the wall and then h spotted Cody's and Skylar's red eyes. He watched Nick cover Angel by standing in front of her. Then he glance at Trevor and Jason who still had his fist clenched and had a sour look on his face.

"Yes, sir, what can I do for you?" I had no hesitation for I had no reason to. I could lie but I didn't have to. I did nothing so I couldn't be blamed too much for the murders of the poor victims who fell to my enemy's trap. Enemies. I sighed.

"You are all under arrest for the murders of 20 teenage girls." The others behind him pulled out handcuffs.

"Do you have any proof that my family had anything to do with this? Any evidence?" I tilted my head to the right like everyone else seemed to do and tried to play an innocent girl.

"Well no, but you are all suspects. Would you like to come quietly or do we have to do this the hard way?" he smiled at me. He fell for it. He didn't want to do it anymore then we wanted to go, but he had to do his job, and I had to do mine.

I looked over to Skylar. He smiled. He knew what I was planning. He nodded and walked over to Jason and Trevor's side.

"Now!" I kicked up the dust on the floor and it landed in their eyes. Yelling started and I felt Skylar make all of us naked to the human eyes.

Cody made them all fall to the floor and tied each of their hands together with nothing. They cleared the way for us to leave.

"Where did they go! Why can't we move!"

"It was a trap!" someone said. We ran out the door as Angel sucked us into a vortex that took us into Seattle, Washington. As we landed on the ground all of our stuff appeared next to us, even Trevor's and Jason's.

"I let Jason's father know he is with us and there was no need to worry. As for Trevor's I told him he was with Jason. I also let his father know that if Trevor's parents called that he and Jason went camping as a surprise. I don't know how long that story will last but for now it's the one that we've got."

"What the heck? Where are we and why did we run? You guys said you didn't do it!" Trevor was panting on the ground, clearly out of breath for the shock of the attack.

"We looked too much like them. It would have been too hard to get out of." I said. "And besides it's not my fault. I didn't call the cops on us."

Trevor looked down at the ground and scuffed his shoe in the dirt on the road. "Well now you guys look like you did it."

"It was our other half. Syd, Ben, Keith, and Taylor." Skylar said, shaking the dust that I threw around the room off his shirt. He said it calmly, but I knew it hurt him inside. "They want us to run. They want us to get caught and they want us to take the blame for it. They want Claire to have to leave Jason. Keith wants to hurt her by taking you away from her." Skylar looked at Jason. "And now with Trevor here it will make it worse, but I don't think they know about him yet, so maybe we can keep it that way."

"What if we make him one of us? Then he could fight and take care of himself?" Nick questioned, making a movement towards Trevor. Trevor didn't seem disgusted by the idea, but I could tell he was a little afraid of that.

"I don't know. Taking both of Jason's friends away?" I pondered. Nick did have a point though. Jason and Trevor are still in danger and if we changed Trevor I could still watch Jason. "Even if we did we still have Jason too."

"Then we can change both." Angel suggested.

"No." I growled. Everyone took a step back from me and then Jason looked at me weird. His eyes were a little red, and his throat was tight. He was trying to hold back his feelings and act like my words didn't slice him through the heart.

"Does it hurt, Claire?" Trevor asked, still a little shaken from my outburst.

"More than you can imagine. It's like being burned alive and you can't get away from it. And then it just ends and then you're a vampire."

He looked at me and nodded, going over all of this.

"Trevor you have to understand. Even if we don't change you, you can't go home. None of us can. You're stuck with us." I hated to tell him that, but it was the truth. Of course it was his fault that we had to run in the first place.

"Then why don't you just change me? I could be with you guys and Cody and Jason could be with me. I mean you have to change Jason sometime don't you?" Trevor was literally bouncing up and down.

"It's not that simple, Trevor." Skylar said. "It takes three days and Angel brought us so close to Oregon still. We have to keep moving everyday because we can't be caught. Not that we couldn't fight them off anyway, but we just need to leave."

"I could take us to another country." Angel piped in. Skylar and I glared at her.

"Not helping." We both said too softly for the humans to hear us. I didn't want Trevor to have to live with the same guilt that I do. I don't want him to have to go through the pain just to pay the price to live forever.

Jason didn't say a word. He sat down and put his head on his knees and yawned. He picked at the grass and tried not to frown or be like he was sad or something.

"We can discuss this later." I said softly, keeping my eyes on Jason back, which was now facing towards me as soon as I started to speak. "Right now we should leave the country and then we can talk about this later. Right now we need food and shelter for the humans." I winked at Trevor who smiled, but Jason didn't move an inch.

"Where an I taking this party?" Angel laughed. She took Nick's hand and twirled on the spot. Skylar chuckled under his breath something about being a ballerina.

Angel growled and launched herself at Skylar. He was on the ground and she laughed. Skylar pushed her off and dusted himself off.

"You just got tackled by a girl." Trevor joked. Angel held out her hand for a high five and Trevor smacked her hand. He smiled and then when Angel looked away to go mess with Skylar he shook his hand and said "ow".

"Were going to France for now. If anyone were to fallow us there is wont take them like a day to get there. Then we can go to Rome for a bit for some sight seeing. And maybe even Egypt." I fake smiled and then Angel grabbed on to Skylar and Trevor. She was already holding hands with Nick.

"I'll be back for you two." She said still smiling. She knew something was wrong, but we couldn't talk about it yet.

"No that's fine. Jason and I will take the long way. Running." I smiled. Running was still my favorite part of this vampire thing. It never got old when you run faster than a plane or a racecar.

"Ok." Angel answered slowly and confused, but she shook it off and with a slight breeze and a pop, she was gone.

Jason hadn't moved an inch and I sat down behind him with my back to his. I felt his deep breathing and he stiffened at my cold touch.

"Do you wanna tell me what's wrong or do I have to beat it out of you?"

Jason laughed slightly and then his shoulders slumped in defeat. He took in three more breaths before he spoke in his soft, rough voice.

"What is it about changing me that doesn't appeal to you?" he asked. He didn't face me and I didn't face him as well. If this was the easiest way to get him to talk I would do it.

The wind blew a bit, but it was enough to kick up some dirt and toss it into our faces. Jason twitched as he rubbed the desert sand out of his eyes. The clouds blocked the sun's rays from my body, but it was still hot. I could feel the sweat starting to sink through his clothes, giving it that sticky, damp feeling.

"Well?" he asked since I didn't respond.

"Jason, it's not that I don't want to change you or that having you around for the rest of my…existence wouldn't appeal to me, it's just that I don't want to take away from you that you hold most." I took in a breath and his blood was the only think I could smell. Ever since I met him his scent had been changing. When I first tasted it, it was amazing. But now I could smell something different. Almost as if he were a werewolf, but that was impossible. It smelled rough and had an animal smell to it, like he was wild. Which would bring me back to the werewolf concept, but I knew he couldn't be one. I would be able to tell.

Wouldn't I?

"What would I be giving up? I already have everything I want from now on. And that's you."

He just didn't understand. He didn't know what pain it caused me to be who I am. Sure I have learned to live with it, but I couldn't have him living in such difference. He belonged to the human race, not my kind. He would have to leave his friends; not that he had too many, and his family. Not that he had too much of that either because of me.

"You need to understand, Jason, that being a vampire isn't that cool. You have to give up everything from your human past. Your dad, your old life, or any other thing that you held dear, and I would just be ripping it away from you. I couldn't do that to you."

He sighed and he reminded me of-no I couldn't think of them anymore. I promised myself they would no longer linger in my thoughts. I chose my way and they chose theirs, they are no longer my problem.

"You had to give up your family too didn't you? I mean it might be easier for you to say since all of yours are dead."

"And because of me so is part of yours." I had to tell him. It was the right time. I had to tell him the whole truth. I had to tell Jason about them.

How would he handle it? Would he think of me as more of a monster than I am now? Would he resent the fact that I…did something I wasn't proud of? I was a newborn, I couldn't control anything. And Cody left me alone to deal with my own problems. Thought it was no excuse for what I had done. It was the past and I couldn't change it.

Though they hadn't minded so much. They seemed perfectly fine after they finally understood what I was going through. We stayed together for a while until I decided they didn't need me. They weren't my problem anymore and they weren't newborns. They knew the rules and I left. No longer looking back, but it did leave scar. It had healed, but it never went away. They could never be forgotten, though I tried to make it that way.

I hadn't thought of them in a long time. Where were they now? Did they hate me? How was I going to tell Jason? This was just a whole tangle of lies I had been spinning for a while and now I was being caught, drowning in it.

I hadn't even told Skylar this. I never told anybody. No one in the vampire world knew of his or her existence. They never told anybody and for that I was grateful. I told Skylar everything and I had kept this one secret from him and now I had to tell someone about it. Jason would be the first one in the world to hear it.

"I haven't told you the whole truth about me. There's something that I have done that I will never be able to take back or be forgiven from. It's something that no one, not even Skylar, knows." Jason straitened up, intently listening on my story.

I breathed in and out as I watched the shadow of Jason's waiting figure, gleaming from the sun's clouded light.

"I didn't give up my family." I finally said after about five minutes of patient silence. Jason didn't say a word. "When I was a newborn I did just about the most stupid thing you could do. I went home to my family. I lied when I told you I never saw them again. I changed them into a vampire. For a newborn I was very much in control, I don't know how, I just was.

"In three days they understood what had happened. I told them everything about Cody and that they were right all along. You see they never did like him." I laughed darkly and Jason cringed at the sound. I acted like I didn't notice and moved on.

"For a century I live and traveled with them. My brother, Lukas, and my sister, Lindsay as well as my parents. That was until I found Skylar. When I saved him my parents refused to be with me after that. I was sad to see them go, but they were no longer my problem you see, so I left with him. Skylar never met my family, but they met him, while he was changing I remember. They left and I let them go. I lived with Skylar from then on, and then the rest of my family came."

Jason, again, said nothing. He just sat there taking it all in. Every few minutes I could hear him open his mouth to say something, but then he closed it, rethinking every word, revising it.

"They are still alive?" the words stumbled out of his mouth, and he turned slightly to look at me from the corner of his eyes.

"In a sense yes." I told him quietly. Jason could never understand how much this topic hurt me. "That is why I don't want to turn you into a monster. You hurt everyone else around you from the human world. It's just so complicated."

I saw his mouth twitch into the smile I loved best. "It wasn't because you didn't want me, it was because you didn't want to ruin my life?" he marveled.

I took his warm face in my hands and closed my eyes, taking in his horrid smell that made my nose hurt. Though I loved it anyway. "I will always love you. I will love you until the day I die of old age." I smiled and kissed him gently.

Jason smiled, breathing his normal deep breaths. He then leaned in closer to kiss me again, this time much more passionately. He cupped his hand around my cheek and slid the other onto my back, molding my body to his.

He pressed his forehead to mine, and he wasn't the only one breathing hard.

"You know this really isn't the most romantic spot." I whispered, out of breath. That was unusual for me.

"Shut up and kiss me."

He was against me then.

His lips moved with mine, but this kiss was different from the others. It reminded me of the scene in his room. When we were so close to…No. I couldn't let him do this. Though my body ached for me to just let him go on, because we knew if we didn't stop it would be going there.

It was also different because the smell was awful. He reeked of werewolf. I knew it this time. He smelled like one and I didn't like it. It was too sour and wild smelling for me to go on.

I pushed him off with a little too much force and ran myself into a boulder.

Jason sat there, confused and wide eyed. I picked up the boulder and threw it about a mile away. It crashed with a boom and it made the earth shake. If the rock was any bigger they could have classified it as an earthquake.

I chuckled.

"What the hell." He said, his voice shaking. I turned to see the look on his face. It was better than I expected. He wasn't scared or trembling as I thought he would be, Jason was just concerned and confused-as usual. So it was nothing new there.

"Sorry. I just didn't like the way you smelled." I grinned sheepishly and shrugged my shoulders in one quick fluid motion. Jason then starts thinking harder at my words.

I laughed.

"I don't get what you mean. You said my smell was repulsive, but that never kept you away before." His eyebrows crumbled as he squished them together with thought. He was so adorable when he tried to figure me out.

"Your scent is different now." I told him. "You didn't do anything to change, you cant really unless you get a blood transplant, but even that can't keep your scent away for long."

"What do I smell like to you that's so…" he paused looking for the right word. "Disgusting?"

"You smell like a werewolf."

"Like Sam?"

"No this is different. Sam is a shapeshifter. She can go into the form of a werewolf. She smells bad, but not as terrible as the real thing. Werewolves have a rough sour smell."

Jason laughed. It was more of a throaty laugh than his normal kind.

"Then why are you so agitated by it? I mean so I smell bad. You look so worried." His expression was happy, but it then changed as he looked at mine.

"Jason, werewolves are our enemies. I'm worried because if you smell like them. I mean if you were to be one, I don't know what I would have to do."

He still didn't seem to understand.

"So. Sam is a werewolf and you still love her."

"That's not the kind I'm talking about. I'm talking about a real werewolf. Full moon and all. It's different. If you were on of them I would have no choice but to kill you."

Jason shuddered. "Tell me more about your family." He said to change the subject.

"My mom was all alone since my dad died before I was changed. I think even Cody was responsible for that."

"Isn't funny how we keep meeting in the desert, love." Cody's voice was in my ear and It didn't take me long to find his figure only 5 feet behind Jason.

I growled sending deep vibrations into the ground.


	22. Chapter 21: shadow

21. Shadow

Cody smiled as if my warning sounds encouraged him. His feet stayed in one place as my eyes swept over him.

As usual he was wearing a white T-shirt and blue worn out jeans. His blonde hair was smoothed out into what seemed like a comb over, but he could actually pull it off. His ears were still shaped as perfectly I remember from my dim human memories as well as my vampire ones. His arms were still pale and he had nice biceps, not quite as big as Jason's though. He wore gray converse on his feet that were an inch smaller than Jason's did just by looking at them.

"You would do best to leave." My voice ripped through the growls I sent towards him. His red eyes pierced through mine.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because no one wants you here."

I was surprised to hear that because it was not my voice that spoke. Jason stepped up and grabbed my hand.

"Jason."

"Leach." Jason spat at him. Cody raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it.

Only a few seconds passed before I realized no one was moving not even Jason.

I quickly compared Jason to Cody.

As beautiful as Cody was I couldn't even begin to compare his flaws with Jason's perfection. Jason had the most beautiful face I had ever laid eyes on. His blonde hair had brown streaks in it, natural by the way, and to top it off, it had nice curls to give a bounce to his step. His neck was nicely sized, though his blood smelled horrid. His adam's apple was huge! I don't think I had ever noticed that before. Then on to his body. He was slim, but very muscular. He had an 8-pack thank you very much. His calves were huge. His ankles looked like twigs next to his. I bet he's a fast runner, not as fast as me of course, but to humans I'm sure. He was around 5'8 in height I'm sure for he was only a few inches taller than I was.

Only three seconds had passed.

"I thought you said you would leave Claire alone and let her decide." Jason growled as he put his left arm around me.

"My dear boy, I lied." Cody pulled his lips back and let out a fearsome growl, but Jason did not flinch.

"Well just try and take her from me." Jason said proudly and smiled at me. I smiled back, but it was too timid. I was afraid.

Cody's red eyes looked over Jason and the look he gave him made me cringe, but Jason didn't even tremble.

"You listen to me you incapable, idiotic, miserable excuse for a human. Claire _is_ mine. She has always_ been_ mine. And she will always _be_ mine. Nothing you can ever do will take her away from me. She won't admit it, but she knows she enjoyed everything about the night she claims she hates. I can read her mind, I have the most connection with her, and I know Claire more than anybody else. I would know." Cody smiled at me, that same dark, alluring smile that made me fall for him. Why in the world did he have to be so damn sexy right now!

Cody smiled as he heard my thoughts once again.

"Stop that!" I snapped. I was furious. No, scratch that. I was beyond furious.

"Tell me you love me." He purred.

"I can't say something that I don't mean."

"Tell me the truth." Cody demanded, but in a softer tone.

"I don't love you." I lied.

Cody then burst into laughter, calling my bluff. His voice echoed through the emptiness of the desert.

Part of me hated him. Part if me wants him to die. Part of me wants myself to kill him. But I can't.

Cody was right.

I loved him. I loved him more than anything did. He was everything I had wanted, but he took it away. He had me from the start, but he lost me in the end. It's his fault. It always has been and it always will be.

"Fine!" I blurted out. "I love you! Now why can't you just leave me alone!"

Jason looked at me sadly, but he knew it was the truth. He knew it from the beginning.

"I told you so." Cody said like a five-year-old child. He was in my face then; his breath covered my face. He pushed Jason on the ground and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Kiss me." He breathed, washing more of his scent all over me. He grabbed my hand, and cupped my face with his. Pulling me close he pressed his lips softly against mine.

I tried to fight it, but something in my mind stopped me. I thrashed against the walls of my brain, but it secured me, locking my control down. I growled, but the sound didn't come out of my mouth. My body was kissing him back, but it wasn't really _me_. I screamed, but again no sound came from me.

I heard Jason yelling. But I couldn't make out the words. My brain had turned against me, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I hated this feeling. It was the feeling of being trapped. I shied away from it, but I had to keep fighting. I had to keep going or else I would lose myself.

Something hard slammed into Cody. Pushing him into me. His body was ripped away from mine and I had no clue how it was done.

I slowly curled back into my mind, afraid of being trapped again, but I soon gained all of my control back. It was then that I saw whom it was.

Shadow was fighting Cody.

How did he find me? How did he know I was in trouble? Why in the world would he be fighting someone he knows he can't win against?

Jason walked over to me. He didn't look like he was in too much pain, but he could just be faking for my sake.

Cody snarled loudly. He kicked Shadow's head with a large _crack_. Shadow bounced back quickly, but Cody was too fast.

I looked around frantically, hoping no one heard our commotion. I squeezed Jason's hand tighter and held my breath from his horrid smell.

Though Cody was clearly faster, somehow it seemed like Shadow knew hi move right before Cody had even thought of it himself.

I gasped as it dawned on me.

Shadow must have seen the future and saw what was happening. He must have known I was in trouble because he saw me in it. He also must know that he's going to die trying to save me.

The anguished, yet determined look on his face confirmed that.

Shadow fought back hard. I knew how well he could fight, but I had never seen him like this before. He looked like a threat, even to Cody. Shadow looked so much like a vampire right now. The way he moved, poised and coiled like a snake, was all firm. He knew what he was doing. Silvia must have taught him well. She was a good fighter as well.

Shadow swung his arm square into Cody's wide chest, sending him 15 feet in the air and 25 feet away from us. Shadow made no hesitation while Cody was on his back. As soon as he swung his arm he leaped and pushed Cody's arms to the ground, holding him there. It scared me, the way his eyes were wide with fury, how angry he was, even though that anger was because Cody was hurting me deeply.

The deep growls from both of the vampire's was loud enough to hurt Jason's human ears. He covered them, trying to be sneaky about it. I shot a glance toward him but he was not looking at me like I would normally expect. He was looking at the two fighters, his eyes intense on the battle. I don't how he could follow as fast as they were throwing punches, but it seemed like he didn't miss a thing. Was this a good or bad thing?

Cody reacted faster than Shadow had anticipated so soon it was Shadow being thrown into the air like a sock doll. Shadow did not stay down like Cody did. He swirled out of the headlock quickly and kicked Cody in the place you should never be kicked for a guy.

Vampire or not that would hurt.

Cody fell over gagging. He coughed loudly and stayed down for a second, but that was more than enough for Shadow. He grabbed Cody's head and twisted it around. Another large snap filled the noisy air.

I smiled slightly as I watched Cody still fight in pain from Shadow's fighting style. This was what it truly meant to fight dirty.

I thought the fight was almost over, but again Cody surprised all three of us.

Cody bounced back up and moved so fast I even had trouble seeing him, so I knew Jason couldn't. But when I looked over Jason was wincing at things he could have never heard, so he had to have been watching it still. Good or bad?

Shadow exhaled in a gust from Cody's roundhouse kick to his gut. I heard another hut wrenching snap. Shadow was on the ground, moaning in deep pain, I could feel it.

I felt the glow of his life dimming slowly. Cody was actually draining the life from him.

I pushed with all the strength I had in me, giving him part of my gift. I pushed life into him, the life Cody was sucking out. It took a lot of my energy and my breath came out in a _huff_ as well. This was the most power I had ever used with this. I had never had any reason to use it this much before. I felt my limits come before I felt them. If it were possible my forehead would be covered in sweat already.

Only 30 seconds had passed since the fight started thought it seemed like it could have been hours.

I felt Jason's hand in mine tremble. I thought he was frightened, but I was wrong. His whole figure was shaking violently. Loud growls erupted from his trembling body. His face was ice cold with fury. I saw his pupils shrink like a bright light was in his eyes, but a dark cloud covered the afternoon sun. When his lip curled over his teeth I saw two of his teeth pointed sharp, like what the fake stories of the fake vampires would be like.

The fighting did not pause.

I whirled around to face Jason and shook him roughly. Whatever moment he was in it stopped as soon as I shook him. His eyes went back to normal, his heartbeat went back and his teeth returned to its human like shape.

For the three seconds I was distracted Shadow moaned in serious pain. Focused my mind back on him again since Jason was now under control from whatever just happened.

Cody snarled at me, twisting his perfect features in rage. He looked at me and he was _mad_ as hell. He pushed the draining harder and with that I pushed my strength to its limit. He knew that because he smiled.

I felt him stop and for a brief moment of hope I thought he would leave Shadow alone and come for the one he really wanted: me.

That hope was soon demolished as I saw a jet of flame coming from his mouth. The flames engulfed Shadow.

I heard him shriek in severe pain, but I could do nothing about it. The flames burned his body. I tried pushing more life into him but it was no use. His screams were agonizing to my ears as well as Jason's.

I heard him gasp as he saw what was happening.

Shadow's ear splitting screams soon began to fade away. I knew I had to do something and do it fast if I was going to save his life. I only had minutes left to do it.

"Please!" I begged, yelling over Shadow. I watched him writhe in pain. And for a moment he locked eyes as mine I saw his apology for not being able to destroy Cody.

"I'm…sorry. I've…failed." He croaked. His voice cracked and I realized that was going to be the last thing he was ever going to say.

Cody just glanced in my direction, smiling like he had just won the lottery. He then looked away from me and watched Shadow in his final moments of life.

Then with a burst of fire, the light of Shadow's life vanished. The flames then turned purple as his dead vampire body burned it last part of skin, then the flames vanished as well, leaving nothing but a burnt mark in the sand.

I stared at the empty place where Shadow's body was supposed to, not comprehending what had just taken place even though my mind knew. I just didn't want to believe I guess.

_He's gone_, I whispered in my mind._ Shadow's dead. Shadow's gone_. I repeated in my mind over and over again.

The anguish consumed my body. For a moment I fell to the ground in pain. I held my chest together, heaving uncontrollably.

Even though I could not physically cry, this is what it felt like. For a vampire it's more emotional because we have more room for it, but I have never cried like this before in my life. I had never had any need of this kind of pain. I had never lost anyone dear enough to need it.

I didn't feel like this when my parents left because they didn't like Skylar, I didn't feel like this when I changed into a vampire and realized what Cody was, and I know I didn't feel like this when my dad tried to kill me after I made him a vampire too.

Well, maybe I have felt a little like this before when I lost Sierra, but the pain was not this bad. Sure I loved her to death, she was my sister after all. But I had known Shadow much longer than I had known her. We had shared a special connection. Shadow had been my very best friend that wasn't my brother like Skylar is. I lost a friend that always understood me.

The next emotion that overwhelmed me was anger. I don't believe I had ever felt this mad before. I wanted to rip his head off, but something had changed. I wouldn't feel like I had lost something afterwards. I would feel better.

I snapped my head up, glaring at the blonde vampire that hadn't moved since Shadow was burned to ash.

I barred me teeth and snarled like a wild animal. I hissed furiously at him waiting for him to crouch, ready to fight me this time. Ready to lose against me this time. Ready to die in pain like he had murdered Shadow, this time.

But he didn't move.

Cody just looked at where his body was and stood there like a statue. Only his chest moved as he breathed in and out slowly. Some of his blonde hair moved and the wind blew gently through the desert.

"You monster!" I screeched. The sound was like fingernails clawing into a chalkboard. "You killed him! He was only trying to protect me from you and you murdered him!" I continued to rant on. "Why would you do that?" I began to question him. "What possible threat was he to you? Couldn't you have just let him live and deal with me!" I took in a deep breath because I had used up all my air.

Again Cody didn't budge. I began to wonder why he wasn't even trying to defend himself by saying 'he was only doing this because he loved me' blah blah blah.

"Cody?" I said in a slightly softer tone. I stood up straight now and took a step towards him. His fists balled up and I tensed ready for him to spring, but his face relaxed. No. His face wasn't relaxed it was…depressed. He actually looked like he was sorry for what he had just done, but I knew all to well it was just part of his act.

More anger welled up in me again, but I did nothing about it this time. I just let it flow through my limbs. I let the energy surge through my body so I could fight with more power than I thought possible for me

After ten minutes of waiting there ready to fight, I gave up. Cody didn't move so I turned around and walked over to Jason, who was frozen in his place as well.

He looked at me with a sad, understanding expression. He put his warm arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest. There my anger faded away and I leaned into him, taking in his horrid scent, but at that moment it was very comforting. He rubbed my back and kissed my hair.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

I sighed softly and then unwrapped myself from his loving grip. I scooped him up in my stone arms and ran away from this spot. I ran as fast as I could possibly go, leaving Cody behind. Even though I was moving away from him I still sensed that he hadn't moved a bit.

After running for a few hours I stopped in New York for the night. I put Jason down and he again wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close, afraid to let me go.

We walked into a hotel and after showing our licenses-thank goodness Skylar had made me get one-and getting dirty looks from the female clerk, we went upstairs to our room.

Jason sat down with me on the crappy bed and just held me there while I sobbed tearlessly.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I'm keeping you awake. You should get some sleep. If were lucky we'll be in France tomorrow night."

"Like I could sleep after what I saw." He half moaned. I fake smiled and laid flat on the bed, then propping myself onto my elbow in one fluid motion.

I watched Jason as he stood up and walked to the bathroom. I heard the water turn on as he splashed himself in the face. Then he came back out with a towel in his hand. He wiped off his face, drying it, then threw the towel in the bathroom.

He took off his shirt slowly, watching my face for something that would make him stop but he obviously found none.

I looked at his chest and saw his muscles. He was definitely a white boy who needed some serious sun, though he was no near as pale as me. He was thin, but any fat he had on his body was pure muscle. Jason was very handsome, even with his tiny imperfections that come with being human.

Jason caught me staring at him and he smiled with pain etched in his dark hazel eyes.

He leaned on the bed, put his finger under my chin, pulled my face towards him and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck gently, being very careful not to strangle him and kissed him back.

Jason's heart beat quickened at my touch.

His breath was sweet and his fingers traced over my back. He pulled me closer and I did the same with him. I put my hands on his bare chest, loving the feel that belonged to me.

Jason was mine and he would always be. He belonged with me now and forever.

He rolled over me gently, but instead of kissing me like I expected him to, he pulled away and looked at my face.

"How are you feeling?" his breath washed over my face. For a moment I thought he was talking about Shadow, but the way he said his words made me think differently, though I was guessing he was talking about both.

I decided to play dumb, my stomach twisting on the inside. "What do you mean?"

He leaned in and kissed me again, sending a strange but yet familiar urge through my body.

"About that." He stated.

I knew what he was talking about. He was talking about what the female clerk thought we were doing as soon as we opened out hotel room. He meant what about parents think his or her high school child is doing every Saturday night at their boyfriends' house.

"Oh." I said stupidly. I didn't know what I was supposed to say. I wanted Jason, but at the same time I wanted to wait until we got married. But shouldn't I do what Jason wants because I absolutely adore him. It's not like he was pressuring me, of course not.

He waited patiently as I thought all of this though.

And for the first time in my life I didn't know what to do next.

**I would just like you to know that the vampire in Sylvia's cousin named Hannah is a real person. She was killed in a tragic car accident with her brother, mom and boyfriend. Like in the story her brother is named Keenan. Keenan is one of my good friends. Right now Hannah is in the LORD God's presence in Heaven. I thought I would just let you guys know about a little fact in this story. Hannah was a dear friend to everyone at the school and she is missed. I hope to see her again one day in Heaven.**

**Also I'm sorry for not updating in a while. Oh and Rachel before you bite my head off at school for taking so long I just haven't had time. Thanks for taking some time to read this book and I hope to update sooner than this took me. : ]**

**-Kate**


	23. Chapter 22: unspeakable

**22. Blamed **

"**Claire?" Jason's voice whispered softly.**

**I still had no time to think about this. Even as fast as my mind could process there would never be enough time.**

**Yes, I loved Jason more than I had ever loved Cody, but did that mean anything? Jason was so different, he had manners and was a complete gentlemen. Cody could be that way too but he was too cocky for his own good. He thought every woman in the world wanted him, including me.**

**I looked into his dark eyes trying to see into his mind. Though I could not read minds, I was very good at reading people. There was nothing hidden in his gaze. There were no untold lies, even though he was a bad enough liar as it is, and there was nothing there but pure love for me.**

**I could tell in his gaze he wanted me.**

**I hadn't had sex since Cody and even that wasn't done well. He bit me before we got into too much. Though I'm quite sure if he hadn't made me a vampire I would have been pregnant.**

**Then I would be putting Jason in the same position Cody had put me in. **

**I snarled under my breath as I thought the name again.**

**I would be putting Jason in so much danger. I could really hurt him. I could break his spine from pulling him closer. I could crush his skull from trying to kill him. I could make him one of us by kissing his neck, as Cody had done with me.**

**This was just so damn complicated!**

**It would be so much easier if Jason was immortal, but I can't do that. I couldn't take him away from his father like I had taken their mother. And the worst part is what if I don't stop? What if I kill my love by drinking his blood? Then I would be the worst kind of killer besides the fact of already what I am. The fact is that I wouldn't be able to tell his father. I would have to run away from all of it and he would never know what had happened to his poor son. **

**Jason continued to look at me with no judgment in his eyes. In that moment I wish I could have him. I wish we could make love, but that just wasn't the case. He was way too fragile and I was too strong for my own good. Plus, what would the hotel manager think?**

**Was I really stooping that low? Why would I care what other people think? He was mine and he was my fiancée for now and forever. Why should I even consider that? What right did she have to think lowly of us? She didn't know our story, our history. She had no idea what we had both gone through for this love.**

**I curled out of our position and he rolled over on his back on the other side.**

**He sighed.**

"**Jason we just can't! you have no idea what danger I'm putting you in just by being next to you." I lied.**

**Well I guess it wasn't really a lie. I mean I told the truth I just didn't say all of it. **

**I'm just not ready. Can he understand that? Of course he could. It was Jason after all.**

**He was silent.**

**I rolled over to see what expression was on his face. I hoped he wasn't too angry with me. I mean I guess he had a right to but it was my body. I had the right to say no right? Well of course I did! I wasn't no slut who gave herself away to every boy she met and hoped not to get pregnant or STD.**

**He face looked almost hurt, but it had a more defeated feature to its mask. He tried not to look at me, but he failed. His eyes glanced at my wondering expression and he looked away quickly.**

"**I get it, Claire. You're not ready." He half smiled. "But I guess you can't really blame a teenage boy for trying. I mean do not look in the mirror a lot?" he was teasing me now. "You're just so gorgeous."**

**I laughed, but it felt wrong. Should I be happy now knowing that…he just died? I couldn't even bear to say his name, it hurt so bad.**

**He leaned against the back of the bed to look at me. I didn't look at him. I was too busy looking at his chest. Can you blame me? I'm a teenage girl and Jason is totally hot.**

**I leaned forward this time so I could touch my lips to his. They were very soft and warm. I felt him shiver at my touch and I felt his heart trying to jump out of his chest.**

**I guess the term would mean "making out", but I wouldn't call it that. I would just call it kissing him. Over and over and over again. But it was better than what others would call it too. It wasn't just on some whim and I didn't just meet Jason at a party. I loved him and he loved me, end of story.**

**So after a couple of hours Jason finally started to drift in and out of conciseness so I let him sleep. He laid his blonde, curly head back on the pillow and close his dark, hazel eyes.**

"**Love you." he mumbled, but he was so tired it sound like "Luf fu". **

**His chest rose and fell evenly and it was until I was sure he was asleep I snuck out of the room and went down stairs. I walked past the female clerk again, and she was giving me this nasty look that made the want to throttle her throat. But I ignored the urge and gave her a fake smile so she knew I know what she thought.**

**I walked 50 feet away from the hotel before I broke into a flat out sprint down the highway. I swirled through oncoming cars dancing my way to New York city.**

**I made it there in about 30 seconds.**

**I slowed down to a walk when I saw some people out by the park. I wondered why there would be some out but this was New York.**

**First things first. I had to hunt and I had to hunt now. Kissing Jason made me realize the urge I had to suck his blood even though it smelt awful. That's how thirsty I was.**

**I glanced around until I saw two gang like teenagers walking through the woods.**

**I followed them.**

**They walked about one hundred feet into the brush when I made a noise that alerted them to my presence.**

**The spun around and looked relieved to find a 18 year old, beautiful blonde standing in their mists. They looked at each other than slowly walked towards me.**

"**Hey." the older looking one said. He had dark hair and blues eyes that shone in the moonlight. He smiled lightly as if trying not to scare me away. He was 6 feet and probably a few years older than Jason. I was guessing in his early twenties.**

**The other was blonde and he had brown eyes. Huh. I thought that was kind of funny. They were like complete opposites. This one was short, but still taller than me. Jason was taller than him. He was only 19 I was sure.**

**The giggle that came from my mouth at the joke I made in my head seemed to make them think for a second. It encouraged them.**

"**Hey." I smiled. For a moment they were dazzled by my smile, but they shook it off and looked even more entranced.**

"**What are you doing all the way out here?" the blonde said. He smiled sweetly, but I knew the smile was fake.**

"**I followed you." I said quite frankly, taking a step towards them rather than way like other would normally do.**

**This shocked them.**

"**Oh." the dark haired man murmured, not knowing what else to say. "I'm Jackson and this here is Jon." he gestured to the other man.**

"**I'm Claire. Nice to meet you." I beamed. They both took a little while to remember how to breathe, but they did in a few short moments.**

**I loved showing off.**

"**Would you like to go get something to eat with us?" Jon said. The way he said his words made me realize they had no intention of letting me eat.**

"**Oh trust me, Jon, I am." I snarled. My face transformed and I crouched down into my hunting pose. They both looked shocked, but didn't move.**

"**What the…" Jon half yelled, but I cut him off. I lunged for his throat, but before he had time to react I broke his neck. Before I bit him I leaped for Jackson but I didn't kill him right away.**

"**What are you?" he asked astounded.**

"**Well since you're not going to live to tell the story I guess I can reveal it to you." I smiled sweetly again. "I'm a vampire. Before you ask it, yes we do exist. I'm over four thousand years old. I've lived among you humans for a while now. I'm very sorry I have to kill you, but I have to survive too you know." my voice was sad at the end.**

**I guess he picked up on that because he said something. "I can keep a secret." he whispered, on the edge of a plea.**

"**I'm sure you can, but it's not a risk I'm willing to take. Sorry, truly I am."**

**He nodded knowing there was nothing he could do. Smart. Trying to fight it would have made it all the worse.**

**I sighed and leaned into his neck. I broke it with a last sigh from Jackson. I bit into him and the flow of sweet blood filled my mouth. I drained him very quickly, moving on to Jon's dead corpse.**

**I moved quickly, I only liked fresh blood. I drained him a little more slowly, getting very full.**

**I threw his empty body away from me and stood up. I wiped some of the blood off of me and walked away. I ran away from the scene and slowed to a walk again when I reached civilization. **

**I walked right into a mall and made my way into Aropostle. I grabbed a medium, white, long sleeved shirt from the sale rack. I moved over to the jackets and got myself a furry one. Angel would love this for her birthday in a few days. Ours were always so close.**

**Then I took a pair of jeans off the rack looking at mine. They were grass stained and ripped slightly at the knee. I grabbed the light blue ones that fit me perfectly and moved on the new shoes.**

**The boots were all organized so well. I picked up a pair of long furry boots. A size 10 and a half. I had some big feet.**

**After all my shopping was done I went over to the guys side and picked up a dark blue shirt for Jason as well as new jeans and tennis shoes. He wouldn't like me doing this for him, but he was going to have to put it in his coke and suck it.**

**I smiled again as I walked up to the girl at the register. Heck, I walked back over to another color of the same jacket I was getting for Angel. I liked it a lot too.**

**I went back over and put it up for the girl to scan.**

"**Shopping a little late, huh? Yah I do that sometimes too." she scanned each of the items for me. "That will be $172. 69 please."**

**She waited patiently as I pulled out my roll of cash. I watched he eyes bug as I sifted through a couple of twenties until I pulled out two of my seven hundred dollar bills.**

**I saw jealousy in her eyes and she went to give me back my change.**

"**Keep it." I smiled seriously. It wasn't a smile that meant to hurt her feelings that I was richer than her, but a nice one. Then I slid another hundred to her. "I know what it feels like." then I walked out of the store with two full bags in my hand.**

**I walked quickly out the mall, in a hurry to get back to the hotel before the sun came up.**

**It took me no time at all before I walked into the hotel again, nodded at the rude girl, and pretty much ran up the stairs.**

**I walked in quietly.**

**With him sound asleep I changed into my new outfit. I laid his new clothes on the chair beside him.**

**I slowly walked into the bathroom to comb out my mess of a hair. Not only would the bright red iris's freak Jason out, but the hair would send him over the top. He would know I went hunting as soon as he woke up. I took a match out of my old jean pocket and burned my bloody clothes, destroying the evidence. **

**I walked back over and sat on the bed lightly and watched Jason sleep for the next hour or two.**

**The sun came blaring in and it shone on Jason's sleeping face. My skin sparkled as the sun hit me too. Now I was glad I bought that jacket. I would need something to cover me up until I got out of view so I could run.**

**His eyes fluttered as he awoke. He yawned and stretched his arms and sat up to look at me.**

**Shock crossed his face as he saw my eyes. He tried to hide it, but he wasn't fast enough. I looked down to hide from his gaze.**

**Trying to get on a different subject he spoke. "New clothes." he said, his eyes appraising my new apparel. **

"**Yah I got some for you too. It's there on the chair." my voice cracked as I looked over to the chair. "You should take a shower first, I guess."**

**He nodded slowly and walked into the bathroom. I heard the water start. The doors squeaked as he walked in.**

**I sighed. what was I going to do?**

**After about 3 minutes he walked back out with a towel around his hands. He looked from his clothes to me with a worried expression.**

**I smiled, winked and then turned around. He chuckled and walked over to grab the items. I heard him slip into his pants so I turned around to look at him.**

"**So how was the hunting?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant. Jason would meet my eyes, but I understood he wanted an answer.**

"**Everything went well. Jackson and Jon suffered no pain. I made sure of it."**

"**Two men?" he sounded skeptical that a semi-little thing like me could drink that much blood. **

"**I hadn't hunted in a week or two. I get really thirsty, really fast." **

**Jason nodded, again, not meeting my eyes.**

"**What did you expect Jason? That I could stop being who I am? If drinking blood irritates you I need to know now, because if that's the case…"**

"**No!" he looked at me quickly. "It's not that. It's just well you act so human, I almost forgot." he smiled weakly.**

"**I've had more time to practice the human charade than the others." I looked over him again, glad that I picked those type of clothes. "They fit you nicely."**

**He didn't respond.**

"**Jason?"**

"**He's really gone isn't he?"**

**I hadn't expected him to say it. I clutched my side that felt like it was about to tear myself part and fell to the floor.**

**I was so quite that Jason didn't know what had happened until I he turned around.**

"**Claire, I'm sorry. That was stupid of me to say that." he put his hand on my back and rubbed soothingly. He pulled some of my hair out of my face and helped me stand up again.**

**I took his hand, threw his old clothes and shoes in the trash and walked out of the room. We proceeded down the stairs with a stiff "Please come again" from the female.**

"**Human," I mumbled under my breath so Jason couldn't hear. The I scooped him up again and ran fast, hoping to get away from here.**

**I heard Jason's "Whoa" as I ran right across the water. I beamed, feeling exhilarated. **

**By the time the sun set I let Jason touch the ground. He was a little shaky, but he was able to stand up straight.**

"**Where are we?" he asked. Well maybe yawn would be a correct term. He walked over to me, looking like he was drunk.**

"**Paris." I stated, smelling the air of home.**

"**Cool." he murmured.**

**I laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't be seen around any cops, they might think you're drunk."**

"**Love drunk maybe." he said after laughing.**

"**Come on let's get you home." I felt sad after we got here. Even my laugh was wrong, but Jason was too incoherent to notice.**

**I towed him a few feet only to be stopped by the first person I wanted to see right now. As soon as I hit his embrace I broke down.**

"**He's gone! He's dead! Cody killed…him!" I stifled through words that were flowing fast through my mouth.**

"**What? Claire? Wait who's dead?" Skylar asked, looking at Jason, but the question meant for me.**

"**He tried to save me. Oh, Skylar it was awful. Cody…he…he," I tried to say more, but I couldn't. **

"**Who tried to save you?"**

**I shook my head, not wanting to talk anymore. I wanted my memory to go away. I hated what I could see.**

"**Claire it's gonna be ok." he said in a French accent that I couldn't ignore.**

"**I hope so." I sobbed, unable to say anything else. I was remembering his tortured face. Now I finally realized why I had been so calm with Jason, his death hadn't finally hit yet. Now it just did.**

**His smiled filled my mind. I remembered the last time I saw him. How happy he was, how he had accepted Jason so easily.**

**Skylar held me tightly, pressing his hand against my back and resting his head on mine.**

"**Claire! How nice it is to see you…" Sylvia's voice slowed and trailed off as she saw my face.**

**No. I didn't want to do this now. I needed more time. I had to think of the perfect way to tell her, but I didn't have that kind of time.**

"**Is something wrong?" her French voice was full of deep concern. She tilted her head and walked closer to me. She stiffened as she inhaled deeply.**

**I tried to tell her, but I couldn't find my voice.**

**Then we weren't alone anymore. The rest of her coven came from the shadows. They were all here-Hannah, Keenan, Abby, Claire, and Dylan. Missing only one other person.**

"**I wish Shadow would hurry back! He's been gone for days! Oh he would so happy to see you guys again. The last he said was something about a desert and when we came back from our hunting trip, he was gone! I'm telling you that boy-" something from my face made Sylvia stop talking. I wonder what they all saw, because all of them gasped.**

"**He's not coming back." I whispered. My eyes flashed to her confused face then around to Skylar's.**


	24. Chapter 23: Blamed

**23. Blamed**

"**Sorry were late we just hunted…" Angel came running up with Nick and with a sweet smile. Well until she saw me that is.**

"**What do you mean?" Hannah stepped up. Dylan's gaze shifted towards her then back to me.**

"**I' sorry I have to tell you this, but Shadow is dead." I looked around at all the beautiful faces. Skylar held me tighter as everyone hissed in unison. There was anger everywhere now.**

"**By who?" Keenan snarled, pulling his lip back over his teeth. His hands were now claws. Abby was trying to calm him down.**

"_**My**_** Cody." I emphasized his name so they knew who it was. Jason didn't like the way I phrased it.**

"**I'll kill him!" Dylan screeched.**

"**Not if I do first." Sylvia growled, a loud rumble coming from her chest.**

**Then they all looked at me.**

"**Why didn't you save him?" Abby asked calmly, though I could hear the steel in her voice.**

"**There was nothing I could do" I mumbled, unwilling to go through this.**

"**Liar!" Sylvia walked towards me with the oddest expression on her face. "You could have saved him. Don't try to lie to us now, Claire. We all know your gift! Hell, I haven't met a vampire in the world who doesn't!" she was then right in my face.**

**Skylar twisted around so he now stood in front of Sylvia. He towered over her, his black eyes glaring at her face.**

"**Don't blame Claire for what Cody did. You know his gift as well! Hell, I haven't met a vampire who doesn't!" Skylar's tone was mocking. Jason and Keenan laughed from behind Sylvia.**

"**Shut up!" Abby whispered, throwing her elbow into Keenan's gut. Keenan dodged and snickered at her attempt.**

**Sylvia growled again.**

"**Well her gift is life, is it not? Has she lied to us? How could she? I've seen her gift many times before." Sylvia was mad. She looked around Skylar, barely making eye contact with me.**

**She was right. How could I deny it? My gift was life. So why hadn't I been able to save Shadow? I remembered that I wanted to. I remembered pouring all my strength into him, hoping it would be enough, but my power was limited, Cody's was not.**

**As if to prove my own thoughts Skylar spoke again. "Her power is limited. Even as a vampire she only has so much. Life if the hardest thing for her to produce because it goes against nature. When someone id dying it's easier to kill them than to bring them back, is that not right? I'm sure she can kill faster and easier because of that rule.**

"**Besides that, Claire hasn't used her gift a lot. Normally powers strengthen over time, but she has rarely ever found a need to use it, except on normal humans when hunting, that there was no way for her to extend it.**

"**If you think about it picture Angel if you will. The way she can transport things is absolutely amazing. At first she could only make herself go, then she figured out with enough practice and energy, she could move other objects. Angel has now been with us for over a hundred years and now she can move not only herself, but up to three people with her. It may not seem like a lot, but to her it is. She is also able to track the movements of the ones she's already met. How much do you wanna bet me that she could be an amazing tracker?" Skylar looked at Angel who smiled. Nick chuckled and held her closer.**

**Sylvia opened her mouth, but shut it, rethinking her answer. She had not expected what he said.**

**Jason stood there smiling like a fool, which told me he was slap happy. He was tired and he needed to sleep.**

"**I'll take him." Angel whispered in my ear. She jumped lightly over to Jason with one graceful leap. She scooped him up like a football and after running two feet, Nick and them disappeared.**

"**It's a good point, but why couldn't-" Sylvia started.**

"**Cody can do anything. Obviously Shadow knew what he was getting into when he fought him. Shadow knew he wasn't going to be able to win."**

"**A suicide mission? But why?" Hannah asked, her eyes still on me.**

**Dylan spoke up. "To save Claire of course." he smacked his palm to his forehead, finally understanding. "He must have seen Claire in trouble and he went to help. He must have always knew he would end up dying for her." Dylan was smiling, but he couldn't hide the pain in his eyes, the pain I knew all too well.**

"**I tried." my voice was shaky, barely a whisper. "I just couldn't save him. Cody's too powerful." I didn't look at any of them. Instead I looked at the ground.**

**Sylvia made a **_**hmpf**_** noise and I heard her run off. The breeze tickled my skin lightly. The rest followed her soon after.**

**Seeing that I didn't want to move, Skylar cradled me in his arms, held me tightly, and ran.**

**It wasn't long before Sylvia's house was in sight. Her house was huge. It was bigger than my old one in Oregon.**

**The house was a soft brown. It had an open space of just glass, then windows curved around the house in intricate patterns. The ones that stayed normal were the windows claiming the rooms.**

**Skylar walked me inside, grumbling at the hiss that I was guessing came from Sylvia. **

"**Which one?" Skylar asked in a tone that I only knew as his Don't-mess-with-me-if-you-want-to-live tone.**

**Sylvia glared at him. "I don't want **_**that**_** any where in **_**my**_** house." **

**Hannah growled. "She can stay in my room. Angel put Jason there as well." she then turned to glare at Sylvia. "What the hell? Claire has saved our butts so many times and this is how you repay her? She tried to help Shadow! Can't you understand that?"**

"**You listen to me, Hannah…" Sylvia began before a sound that sounded like rocks smashing together happened. Hannah clawed at Sylvia and bit her neck, but before she could do anything else Keenan and Dylan ripped them off of each other.**

**Skylar chuckled and walked me into Hannah's room. It was full of pictures of Zac Efron and Justin Timberlake. **

**Skylar set me on the bed and it took me a moment to realize that Jason was sitting there waiting for me.**

**Skylar left.**

**Jason wrapped him warm arms around me. I fit my head perfectly into his neck and stayed that way for a while.**


	25. Chapter 24: anger

24. Anger

Three days passed since I moved from that position. I let Jason leave to eat and be human, but while he was gone all I did was curl up into a ball and suffer.

It finally hit me that Shadow was dead, and that it was my fault that he was.

Weeks then followed as I fell back into my normal routine. It took a while to get Sylvia to stop growling every time I walked into a room.

I made breakfast for Jason this morning and he was pleased that I was back to normal. As normal as I could get.

Another week passed and it was just a sunny Monday here in France. Of course I couldn't go out and Jason had already seen everything from last time I was here so we just stayed in this time.

"What day is it?" Jason asked randomly, "I lost track of time." he turned his body towards mine. I sat in his lap with my head on his chest.

"It's June 13th." I stated. I looked around the empty room. Only our breathing filled the silence of the house.

We were alone. Everyone else decided to go hunting, only for me to say 'I'm full'.

He nodded then looked out the window where the sun shined on him. He blocked the rays with his body and I could see the sweat starting to drip from the heat.

"I can sit in the sun if you want?" I hedged, hoping he would seek the shade.

"Are you sure it doesn't burn you?" he joked. "No pun intended." he smiled again. Of course I was sure he intended to make the pun.

"I'm sure."

"Well too bad. I'm starting to look as pale as you. I need to tan." Jason leaned over me, rubbing my back.

"Why did you want to know the date?" I asked. I almost forgot that he asked it just second ago.

"I, uh, just wanted to know how far away my 19th birthday was." he said slowly.

"Wow. 19 huh? Your getting so old." I laughed.

"Very funny."

My phone rang.

"_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over"_, roared loudly from my phone as I recognize Skylar's ring tone.

"Nice." Jason commented.

"What? You aren't in love with the Boy's like girls lead singer? I know I am." I tossed through some clothes and other pack rat stuff you collect over 4,000 years, and then I found my phone still blaring my favorite song.

"Hello?" I said calmly into the receiver.

Skylar's voice was strained. "_You should get over here._"

My whole body stiffened. "What's wrong?"

"_I can't explain it to you right now. You just really need to get over here right now_."

The phone line went dead.

"I can't believe he hung up on me!" I shouted. I ran and got the key's to Hannah's Ferrari Enzo and walked outside.

"Where are you going?"

"Just stay here, Jason. I'll be back soon." I slammed the car door shut and revved the gas. I pushed the pedal and raced off to the closet forest.

Even going as fast as I was it took me 3 minutes to get there. I left the car running and ran as fast as I could to where I sensed Skylar.

When I got there I stopped dead in my tracks.

Right in front of me was the body of Syd lying there, dead. Well of course being a vampire she was already the living dead, now we can just cross out the living part in it.

The way she was lying was wrong. Not just her position, but she was missing her arm and a part of her left foot. Her eyes were open and her mouth was placed in a way which meant she was screaming in agony when she was killed. Her red eyes were wide open as if she was trying to stare the other vampire down.

The only problem was that the only other scent besides ours here was Ben's.

"Ben?" I gasped. How could he do this to her? Syd was his mate? What happened here? Clearly were missing something. Surely Ben could not have done this?

"We don't want to believe it either, Claire." Nick whimpered softly. His face was in full torture. Nick and Syd were always close. It was like losing a best friend.

It was worse for me. Syd was new to this life. She was my sister. It hurt worse knowing I had already lost a sister before, not it was mind blowing now that I have lost two.

"Not again." I mouthed.

Sylvia couldn't even speak. I'm sure now that I have lost someone too she won't bring up Shadow again.

I looked at all the faces circled up around her, mourning the loss of a friend, a member of this family, a member of _our_ world_._

I walked to her side and put my hands underneath her head to lift it up. I fought back against the lump in my throat that would show this weakness of mine.

"I'm sorry." the words came out strangled from my mouth. I stood up and walked away from the dead girl there.

"Burn her." Skylar motioned to Nick and Dylan.

"No!" I screeched, lunging for both of them and bring them both down. I snarled loudly, knocking the lighter out of their hands. For some reason I felt an urge to protect her. It seemed wrong to burn Syd's body, even if she was dead, but some voice in my head told me to stop it. That's exactly what I did.

There was, of course, growling that followed as I felt arms rip me off of them. I launched myself up and flipped backwards, landing on my right foot.

"Why?" Skylar's voice was close and troubled. He wasn't angry, in fact I knew that he wanted to save it too, but he still wanted to burn her.

"Why?" I asked, my voice angry. "She's our sister, Skylar! She's part of our family! How could you just destroy her body like that? Don't you miss her at all?"

He opened his mouth to speak, I could hear the air he sucked in to talk, but I was already gone. I ran to the car, wanting to get away from here. I slammed down on the pedal, hard, and ended up back at Sylvia's house.

I burst through the door, making Jason jump. I was too angry to care at this point.

"Get in the car." I ordered, my voice harsh. He cringed slightly looking afraid, but he did as he was told. My the impatience in my voice he thought it best to _run_ to the car.

I tossed tables, threw lamps, broke glass and made it look like a complete storm passed through here.

It was then that I saw I wasn't alone.

Through the red tint in my eyes, I saw our Cody standing with Trevor, who looked just as scared as Jason did.

"What are you looking at?" I spit through my clenched teeth. Again I gave no way for him to answer me. Cody could have came after me. He could have stopped me. He was still a new born after all, but I heard no sound of an approach.

The rage had came at last and this time I wasn't going to reign it in. I had lost too much this time. I had lost my best friend. To the one I used to love, or I guess I still sort of love him. My Cody didn't kill her, but he might as well have. He started this whole mess in the first place! Well, no. H didn't in fact Jason did, but I wasn't going to blame him for loving me. No. I was going to blame that monster for loving me. If he hadn't come back maybe my family would still be here. If he hadn't loved me I wouldn't be this monster I am now. All the if's just lining up after one another.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe even if I hadn't fallen in love with Jason and placed this whole catastrophe into action, Keith would have still pinned my family against me. He would have done this anyway, it was only a matter of time. This was just more convenient, because Sam was mad at me now too, for loving a human, so he thought he would strike while the fire was hot.

Now because of this disaster, I have lost so much more that I had ever planned to. I never wanted this fight, but I knew if I had to fight it, I would fight for Jason. It was just losing my family, that is what was ripping me apart.

I pulled the door off it's hinges, throwing about 5o yards away, and then walked throw it. I opened the car door and slammed it in the same motion. Jason winced as the glass in the back seat shattered.

Jason, too terrified to speak, just clutched the edge of his seat. I pushed the car forward, the engine snarling under the hood, as the car leaped forward in a moment.

Sure, running was way faster, but this gave me more time to think, even with all the room to do it, and I was sure if Jason was on my back, I would have crushed him.

I was still going too slow, I pushed the car faster, but it whined. I was already going faster that what was normal.

In my clear vision I saw a cop car coming up, who was clocking. I smiled as I slowed down just enough for there to be a chase. I smiled, waiting for the challenge I knew I was going to win.

I passed his, also running a red light, stunning the people I raced by. And in just a second there was flashing lights and the unmistakable siren that followed his coming.

Instead of fear in his eyes, I saw Jason smiling with amusement. I guessed he always wanted to do this one way or another.

I looked at the cops face in the rear view mirror, who was on the radio requesting back up. When he saw my face as I turned around to look at him through the broken glass in the back, he was surprised to see it was only a teenager and grumbled something unintelligible.

More sirens followed as he chased me through three cities. I pushed the car faster, and it purred beneath me like a lion, reacting to my wishes. This was a car built for this kind of thing.

As I got close to any sort of water ahead, I made a sharp U-turn, throwing the men off guard. They whirled past me in a flurry, but before they could stop me I was already far away. I heard the sirens fade into the background, like a song coming to an end. This was the most fun I had had in a real long time.

I threw my head back and laughed. Then something pushed Syd's dead body into the front of my mind and I remembered why I was speeding down the highway in the first place. I wanted to go home. I wanted to be in Oregon where I belonged for now.

Like someone heard me I was on a different rode, in a different country for that matter, speeding down a neighborhood road. I slowed down a bit more.

I recognized this street very well, it was my favorite one after all. Jason blinked in shock, also realizing where we were. I was on Jason's street pulling into his driveway, screeching the tires to a stop. I wanted to laugh on how I believed this was my home now, but I couldn't find in in me to be happy right now.

I jumped out of the car too fast and ran to yank Jason out of his seat. He was literally shaking when I touched his warm skin. He looked at my face with relief when he saw that I wasn't too angry anymore. I had mostly taken it out on the cops, Skylar-who be far did not deserve it-, and then lashing out on Cody and Trevor, who I haven't seen when I was at the house alone with Jason. I wonder where they were?

I knocked on the door and let myself in. I could see his father standing up tog get the door, but freezing in place as he saw me standing there. Shock and confusion flickered across his face, but he sat down again with a weird smile, like he was forcing it to be there.

"Hello." he said coolly. He crossed his arms while Jason went to go sit on the couch, leaving me standing where I came in.

"Hey." returned, keeping my eyes on his strange face, but did not let him see that I saw through it.

"How are things?"

"Fine." Jason responded this time, his voice shaky.

His father finally looked at Jason for a good long time and noticed that he was bleeding on his left cheek, when the glass had shattered in the car, he hair was a mess from the wind, and he looked like he was on drugs or high from the way he was twitching constantly.

"What happened to you?" his eyes had every accusation coming towards me.

"Had the windows open. Riding with Claire is a blast." he looked at me and winked, but his face fell when I didn't meet his smile. I felt guilty at once, but I couldn't find it in me, even to smile at him.

"Huh." he whispered, not getting the answer he expected. "Where's the rest of you?" he looked at me, his eyes wary staring into mine. When was he going to get over the red eyes? Yeesh.

"Heck if I know." I lied smoothly, Jason would be the only thing that would have given me away, but he stayed still probably think that if I wanted to lie about it, it was best to go along.

"Guess it makes no sense to beat around the bush." he sighed looking sad. As if he didn't want to say what he was going to.

_Then don't say it_, I thought to myself.

"I saw you two on TV last night." he wouldn't meet either of our eyes. He just kept his head down. "Would either of you like to explain why you _both_," he emphasized the word, "On the most wanted list for murder as well as your entire family." he finally looked at me and met my glare.

Yep I was totally pissed again.


	26. Chapter 25: revenge

25. Revenge

His father shifted uncomfortably under my heavy glare, burning holes into his eyes. He then looked at Jason without as much fear as he looked at me. I knew what he was looking at and what he saw: a monster, someone worth fearing.

"It's a long story." my words were stiff. "And it's nothing I can explain to you." he cringed at my hostile words and tried to be strong, but I could see every lie in his eyes.

"We just don't want to bring you into this." Jason spoke softly, looking at me wondering why I was talking like that. "It's to protect you."

"From what?" Jason's father was yelling, his face getting red, the blood pulsing fast. I inhaled deeply, taking in the wonderful scent. I locked my muscles, knowing what would happen if I continued to think about it.

My voice had less of an edge when I spoke. "Again, we can't tall you. Truly I wish I could. Nothing hurts me more than taking your son from you, but the moment he fell in love was the moment he entered a path of no return."

Jason sighed.

The dad flickered his eyes to his son, then back to my face. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it, thinking about his words twice.

"The other half of my family has done something terrible. Mostly because I fell in love with Jason. They killed innocent people trying to blame it on me so Jason wouldn't be allowed to be around me anymore." my temper had cooled down and my voice had no steel in it.

Jason stiffened.

He opened his mouth to talk again, but I didn't let him. "I'm sorry, we have to go." the abruptness of my words surprised him.

"Already?" Jason and his father echoed.

"Yes." I said, towing Jason out of the house. "I promise we'll be back soon enough."

I drove down the road. The sun had hid behind all of the clouds so I knew I could go out with Jason.

"How would you like to go for a walk?" I asked, smiling. I took his hand and held it tightly. He squeezed it in return.

"Of course." his voice throbbed with emotion. I looked over at him and saw the way he looked at me. How could this boy love a vampire? Had the world gone mad? I could answer that one as easy as I asked it. Yes, it had.

I parked at the south lot and jumped out of the car. Jason followed and took me hand again. We walked into the woods when I caught a familiar scent.

I glanced quickly to the vampire who caught my eyes, not wanting to attract attention to me. Once I looked at him, I couldn't stop. I knew this family.

They all sat at a wooden bench, laughing. I recognized some of them, but the others, they were a complete mystery to me. As I looked at each of them, my eyes lingered on one in particular. I knew his bronze hair anywhere. The way his body was shaped, and how fluid he was, even in stillness.

The was a brunette sitting beside him as well as a bronze haired girl vampire who looked like she was only thirteen. There was a honey blonde like Jason sitting next to a spiky haired pixy like vampire. Then there was a tough looking one. He looked strong and cocky.

I looked at the boy who caught my attention again. _Edward Cullen_.

A hiss ran from my mouth.

All of their heads snapped up at once to look at me. I could name almost everyone of them. Edward's came up a fraction of a second before the rest did.

The ones I didn't know looked at me with confusion. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were shocked to see me. Then Edward Cullen looked at me with pure fear, the very expression I wanted to see.

Fury shook through my whole body. I hated this man who was afraid of me. I had no reason to hate the rest, so I didn't, but Edward was a different story.

"Claire…" Carlisle whispered. I looked into his golden eyes for only a moment, then I glared at Edward again.

_You_. I thought, too enraged to speak.

Edward's face got paler as he read my mind. I knew he could feel every cell of hatred for him running through my body. I was going to kill him.

I dropped Jason's hand and ran faster than anyone who had thought possible and lunged for Edward's throat. He made a move to protect himself, but even as a mind reader, he wasn't fast enough.

I cracked his head against an oak tree, sending the colossal thing to the ground. Then I whirled him around and sent him flying through the air. I caught him again and slammed him to the ground.

I felt two strong arms around me, trying to throw me off, but they weren't strong enough.

I felt an overwhelming urge to stop fighting and be peaceful, but not even that would stop me from having the revenge I wanted so badly.

I jumped off of Edward, surprising the rest of the family, and landed a few feet back. Edward got up in one quick motion and looked at me horrified, like he wished this day had never come. I hoped he was afraid. He should have known I would find him sooner or later.

Then I smiled.

"No." he pleaded, knowing what I was planning.

Then I unleashed every bit of agonizing power I had in my body and threw it at him. He fell on his back, screaming worse that Shadow. He twitched and shook as he moaned in pure pain. The others surrounded him wondering what was happening.

The honey blonde one looked like he was in pain too.

"Edward!" the brunette yelled, trying to help him. I felt something interfere with my gift, but it didn't stop it. The brunette looked at me with an angry and questioning expression.

I didn't let up one bit. Edward continued to writhe in pain for 5 minutes, it felt like it wasn't long enough. I had to torture him the way he had with my sister. The way he had before he murdered my Sierra.

I heard Jason gasp as he realized what was going on. He was at my side soon enough, grabbing my hand.

"Claire stop."

That was all Jason had to say before I let my gift fade away slowly. Edward stood up with a tortured look on his face, the rest were angry and afraid, wondering what gift I was possessed with probably.

"What the hell…" the big one mumbled. He looked tense for a fight, too bad he couldn't win.

Edward knew that too. "No Emmett." he cautioned, his voice was strained. Good. "You can't fight her and expect to come out alive."

Emmett looked bummed, but he didn't let his guard down. They each walked closer to me. Going a little bit faster than a human run.

Edward held the brunette tighter. I then saw the bond between the girl and him. He was in love with her. I knew who this was. It was Bella, the human girl he left a year ago, only she wasn't so human now. He must have went back to her.

Carlisle spoke first. "Hello Claire. It's nice to see you again." I hated the way he talked to me made me feel more like a monster. He was just too kind and calm. Though I respected and loved Carlisle to death, sometimes I wished he was just a bit meaner.

Edward snorted, but otherwise stayed silent.

"Who is this?" the honey Blonde asked.

"Claire Emerson." Carlisle and Edward spoke in unison. Carlisle said my name with respect, Edward with fear. The others noticed as well as Jason.

"Claire I would like you to meet my family, some of which you already know." he laughed, but looked to Edward uneasily. "This is Jasper," he pointed to the honey Blonde, "This is Alice," he gestured to the pixie looking one, "This one is Emmett," he motioned to the big one and last he told me Bella's name.

I immediately took notice of the 13 year old girl standing behind Edward and Bella. As soon as she entered my thoughts Edward shifted slightly in front of her, in a protective stance I knew all to well from him.

Then I smelled the scent of a human and a vampire mixed together along with a beating heart that was going way too quickly. The scent was amazing. Venom leaked into my mouth like a human who smelled the most delicious food.

The others saw where my attention. All of them shifted into position's like Edward's. everyone except the small one, Alice. Edward and Bella growled in unison.

The Bronze haired girl peaked around Edward and I saw the most beautiful chocolate eyes. Eyes that were already so familiar to me.

_Edward walked in my door. _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked, smiling. It had been so long since I had seen him. I got up to give him a hug, only to notice that his face was dead. I backed away slowly._

What's wrong? _I thought. I knew his gift as well as anybody, I was there when he figured out he had it, and I was there when he was changed._

"_I left her."_

_Bella. The girl he had fallen in love with. I had seen them together, but I never actually met her. She seemed sweet, pretty even. Bella was good for Edward, he was good for her._

"_Your wrong." his voice was hollow. His eyes had no happiness in them. I'd seen him in bad times. I was there when he was a crazed newborn, wanting to slaughter the whole town for blood. I was there when he was dying from the Spanish Influenza. I was there when he was in so much pain from Carlisle biting him. The pain he was in then made him look like he was skipping through the meadow, whistling. It was like there was nothing inside that body who stood before me._

"_Why? You love her. She loves you." I looked into his eyes, trying to find some flicker of emotion besides pain. There was nothing._

_He walked slowly and sat on my bed. I watched him curl up in my arms and sob like only a vampire could. I watched him in horror. I've never seen a vampire so helpless._

_His voice was drowned in sorrow. "She would be better off without me." he said. "It will be as if I never existed."_

_I wanted to tell him that would never work. I thought I could just forget about Cody, I knew what it would be like for Bella. She would never forgot. I didn't say it, but I might as well have. He would hear it anyway._

_He pulled a picture out of his pocket and shoved it into my hands._

"_Keep it." he said while getting up. He didn't face me. "I don't want to look at it anymore." he walked out, his shoulders slumped in defeat._

_In my hands was a picture of Edward and Bella smiling. His arms were around her shoulders, while hers were tightly wound around Edward's waist. They looked happy. Too bad the happiness had already ended._

I saw Edward's face cringe as he relived my memory. The others saw him too.

"What did she do?" Bella asked, glaring at me.

"She just has a good memory." Edward looked at me. "She was thinking of the night I came to her, the night right after I left you." Bella flinched as well. I knew she would.

"You went to her?" Bella hissed.

"Enough talk, Edward." I said harshly. "It's time I finished what you started."

Edward took one step back, his arms held up. "Claire is doesn't have to be this way."

"Yes it does." I slipped into a hunting crouch after throwing Jason's hand from mine.

"Claire listen to him. We can solve this without fighting. You don't have to kill him." Carlisle spoke kindly.

A thought danced across my mind.

"You're right, Carlisle. I don't have to kill him. How about a loved one for a loved one? Yes I like that one better." I set my eyes on the strange thirteen-year-old that Carlisle forgot to mention when he introduced everyone. She seemed so fragile.

"No!" Edward begged. He was too late. Before anyone could react I lunged for the girl.

Then I was thrown to the ground. Something pinned my arms down in less than a second.

"Jeez, Claire. Angel lets you go here and then you decide to take your anger out on Edward because of Syd?" Skylar's voice said. I looked at his face, he was smiling.

Others gasped in surprise that he could bring me down. Well of course he could, he knew every fighting style known to man. And he could turn invisible like he wasn't even there so he surprised me. I wonder how long he was really standing there.

I jumped up quickly. "Don't you know who this is?"

He looked at Edward sadly. "Yes." he said after a while. "He was the one who 'ripped Sierra limb from limb and burnt her to death', as you put it."

"It didn't happen quite like that." Edward mumbled.

I hissed. "You slaughtered her! You ripped her apart. And then when you heard I was coming for you, you ran Edward! You ran like a little girl! You couldn't face your punishment like a man! You left me here to deal with Keith! Did you not understand that they were in love? Of course you didn't. Because all you felt like was defending Bella!

"She was joking, Edward! She didn't know how it felt to lose someone you love like we do." my voice lowered again as I thought of Cody, burning Shadow. It reminded me of how I found Sierra in the streets.

Before I could try to attack again I was surrounded by my family-well half of my family-who was constricting their arms around me, holding me back. I hated when I knew they were right.

**Listen. I'm sorry that I added the Cullens-you know for those of you who are angry. I added them because soon in this story I'm going to add the volturi. And if I added them and not the cullens…well I just thought it would make it better. My friend told me I should and I kinda already knew how I was going to put Edward in this story. If you hadn't already guessed it, Edward killed Sierra-Keith's mate from earlier in the story-after he left Bella. You'll hear why in the next chapter. Just please keep reading, if you don't like the Cullen in it now, it gets better! I promise. And you know in the next one Jason's going to say some things he gonna regret cuz it might just end his first love with Claire. **

**Oh and btw I don't own twilight. I love the twilight series and I guess im making a twist to the classic story just like everyone else, but its sorta like a fifth book to it. I didn't change anything in the series, I just added it to mine. I hope you like it!!!! : ]**


	27. Chapter 26: explanations

26. Explanation

"So let me get this straight," Bella started, "You knew her _before_ you were changed?"

We sat in the Cullens house in Forks, Washington. I've never been here before, but it was just so open. It was so much like my home. Maybe It was a vampire thing.

After almost trying to kill Edward again we decided to come back here to explain everything. And man do I mean _everything_. So much can happen in 100 years that you had no idea about.

I sat still while Edward told me about Reneesme. He told me about how Bella conceived her while she was human.

"Are you a moron!" I shrieked. "Of course since Sierra's life meant nothing to you, you must not have cared a lot about Bella to do that to her!" of course I had no fit with Bella. I actually liked her. But I didn't yell like that again while he told the story. That was until the Volturi came into the picture.

"Back up a minute Eddie." Edward gritted his teeth as I used his old nickname. I was glad that he still hated it. Alice could help but laughing.

"The Volturi came? Man I wish I was there. I would have ripped Jane's head off." I laughed darkly.

If there was anything I hated more than Edward was the Volturi.

"You seemed quite fond of her when you were apart of them." Edward countered. I would have lunged at him, but I was restrained ever since my outburst about Reneesme.

Bella didn't like, well of course no one liked that I was once a part of the Volturi, but they did seem quite satisfied that I quite promising to annialate them all. Esme and Carlisle even laughed.

Then we moved on to the subject we were now talking about.

"Claire was my best friend when I was human." Edward smiled at me gently. I hated him for that smile. It almost melted my heart. "She stayed by my side while I was sick. She had even agreed to help save me." he already told the story of my gift. "But she didn't. do you remember what you said?"

I sighed. "I said 'Carlisle, I can see that this boy laying here is going on to great things. It would be foolish to take that from him. You're lonely and I cannot stay forever, change him Carlisle, you won't regret it."

Edward held Bella closer as he moved on to the topic I knew he would get to eventually.

"You see I had grown fond of Claire. I always thought she was the most beautiful thing in my world. In a way, I fell in love with her, but nothing like you Bella." Bella had hissed when he looked at me again. Jason even narrowed his eyes.

Edward laughed.

"What's so funny?" said Nessie-Bella's nickname for her. She sounded like the lock ness monster to me-who was next to Jason. She always kept looking at him.

"It seems Claire has had some difficulties with boys." he then shifted to face Carlisle. "She and Skylar had a tiny make out session."

Carlisle smiled.

"It was not!" Jason and I yelled at the same time. I looked at him and he laughed.

"What ever you want to call it. Jason just thought of it. And clearly it was in plain detail…hmm." he closed his eyes in thought. I wonder who was thinking what.

Then Edward burst out laughing. I'm sure if he cold have cried from laughing so hard he would of. He was putting the ravenous hyenas to shame.

"Now what?" I grumbled.

He looked swiftly from Jason, then over to me, appraising me with his eyes. He smiled slightly. "I'll tell you later." he winked at Jason.

Jason turned away. I couldn't see his eyes.

"So what's your story?" Alice chimed in. she looked around her mate, Jasper, who was so intent on her safety that he couldn't even smile if his life depended on it.

I stiffened.

"Alice, I don't think that's the best-" Edward began.

"No its fine. I'm surprised you don't know, but you haven't seen much life have you?" I stood up and walked to the window. Best not to break anything I would regret if I were to flip out.

"I wouldn't let you." Edward murmured, entering my mind yet again. Dang it really irritated when he could do that. It didn't bother me with Syd since I loved her…but Edward? Yeesh, it made me mad without even thinking about it.

"Gee, thanks."

"Oh shut up Edward." I smiled. Where had my hate gone from him? Of course I was still mad, but being around him again made me remember how much we were alike. How much I enjoyed his presence.

"Ok listen, I'm not going into any detail, but here's how it goes. I was dating a vampire named Cody Marshall. Of course I didn't know he was a vampire at the time. He claimed he loved me, which I think he does, but more in a stalkerish, evil kind of way. Anyway, I had a major fight with my parents and I stormed out of the house. Naturally, the fight was about Cody and how much they didn't trust him, but of course I defended him saying that he wasn't that bad. I met him on the dirt road and we were walking to an old willow tree-where we normally go. He took me through a short cut through the cemetery and…well you know. Well, I guess you don't. he…uh…raped me and changed me into who I am. A monster."

I didn't realize I was shaking, until Carlisle came to my side. "It's ok." he whispered.

"That bad huh?" Bella asked quietly.

"You have no idea what I have been through." Flashes of Shadow crossed behind my closed eye lids. Pictures through my muddy human eyes of Cody who said he loved me.

Edward moaned in pain and he couldn't escape my mind. I was pretty much shouting at him, without even trying. And the sad part was that I wasn't even happy about his pain. Maybe because he was in pain because _I_ was in pain. I guess he really did care about me.

"More than you will ever know." Edward croaked.

"Get out of my head." I snapped. Edward smiled in relief. Obviously this was what he wanted from me by saying that. To get my mind off of it so he could get his off it too.

"Not entirely." he mocked. He then jumped out of the way, knowing I was going to hit him. He reminded me so much of Skylar.

"Where's Jacob?" Rosalie asked suddenly. I had no idea who Jacob was. Another vampire?

Edward snorted. "He wishes he was that cool." he laughed. "He's coming over later, I think."

Esme turned to me. "You don't have any aversion to werewolves do you?" I watched her heart shaped face look at me with sudden worry. She looked so much like a mother. So much like the mother I had killed myself.

"We live with one…or at least we used to." Nick said. He clasped his hands together and he sniffed the air. I knew there was a reason for why the house was smelling like this.

"I don't think we'll be here that long. You shouldn't test my self control at this point." I smirked but my words were so true. Reneesme twisted around Jason and looked at me with beautiful chocolate eyes.

"You wont leave yet will you?" her voice was so wonderful, as with the smell. But after I got over the human blood smell, the vampire smell was able to balance it out.

She was so hard to resist. She was so the daughter of Edward.

I couldn't answer at first and everyone laughed at me.

"No one is able to get past her charm." Rosalie told me. She leaned back in the love seat with Emmett, who was holding her hand and talking to Jasper about mountain lions.

I crinkled my nose. "Animal blood, yuck."

Then a brown teenage boy popped in though the door. He had dark black hair and was taller than anyone I had ever met, even Sam and she was pretty tall. He was followed in by another tall skinny boy, a gangly looking 15 year old, and a female with shiny, lustrous black hair.

The smell told me who they were.

An involuntary hiss escaped through my lips. Each of their heads snapped over to me. The first one who walked eyed me with such furry it was a wonder why he was still in his human form. But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the girl I was now holding in my arms. Reneesme.

The wolf-boy jumped towards me, but I was too fast. I held on to the girl and jumped to the ceiling, grabbing on to one of the poles on the wall.

"Jacob!" Bella leaped towards him and pinned him to the ground. "Stop that. She isn't going to hurt her."

Why would he care so much about one of his enemies daughters?

"Look at her eyes, Bella! Do you not know what kind she is?" his husky voice was rough and angry.

"Look at my eyes you moron!" Bella retorted.

I jumped down, confused by what could have triggered this reaction, but I already knew the answer.

"You imprinted on her." I told Jacob.

Skylar was then at my side, along with everyone else. Jason even managed to squeeze his way in through the whole. Jacob was surprised to see a human.

"Who are you?" Jacob then asked after swallowing his anger.

We explained everything after that. Jacob imprinted on the human-vampire girl. He attacked me because of my eyes; he has no problems with vampires like the cullens. Of course he got along with the rest of my family, but his eyes always flickered over to mine.

The skinny one was Quil, the 15 year old was Seth, and the female was Leah. A little after a hour later another one named Embry showed up. It took him a little while to cool down.

Seth had no problem with vampires in general. He talked to me like I was human and he never flinched away from my eyes like some of the others did at first.

Jacob had his own pack with Leah as his right hand man, so to speak. She never left his side, but after a while he got annoyed with her.

"Calm down, Leah." he said, totally relaxed sitting next to me. "She's not a threat right now. Besides with her gift she could have killed me easily if she wanted to.

Leah narrowed her eyes and walked away, frustrated.

Edward and Carlisle explained everything about me and my unique talents. They even knew a bit about Skylar, but nothing about the rest of them. Seth was just throwing question after question at me.

"How old are you? Four thousand! Wow you must have seen a lot. What's it like? Do you feel guilty? Who changed you?" after the last question Alice told him that it was none of his business. I felt grateful for these people that I barely knew. It looks like my family just extended.

"So four thousand huh? Dang you're old." Jacob teased. He would crinkle his nose every now and then, but I think he got used to it since it seemed like he was over here every day.

I threw my elbow at his ribs, lightly.

Jason even seemed to be enjoying himself with Trevor. They both were hypnotized by Reneesme as much as anybody.

Angel actually made friends with Leah and they weren't separated since. They would giggle and laugh and tell jokes about the littlest things.

But it only took one thing to ruin this party.

As Trevor made his way with Embry to get some more food, he tripped. As with my luck he had scissors in his hands to get open the bag of Doritos's. he landed on his back, but the blade grazed his elbow, sending blood slowly out of his arm.

All of a sudden every vampire's eyes were on Trevor. Hands flew to get Jasper down before he eve had time to think about it, while Edward knocked me to the ground with the help of Nick.

The sad part was that nobody even thought of restraining Cody and Bella, the newborns.

Bella jumped for Trevor, but Emmett was able to get control of her. The only problem was that she was really strong.

Cody was the closest to Trevor so he was already there in a flash. I watched his lunge for Trevor while he pushed everyone away with his new found gift.

Trevor was beyond confused. He had that deer-in-the-headlights look when Cody was jumping for him.

"Stop!" I yelled. And without even thinking about it, Cody was on the ground in pain. I wasn't hurting him that bad, but it was enough to stop him. Angel raced over to both of them, touched Trevor, and disappeared in the same second. Skylar poured straight bleach on the blood and was already washing it up. Nick released me to help clean up, but Edward didn't move.

"This remind you of anything?" he asked, slightly amused about my position.

I smiled, remembering. "Your first hunt." he helped me up by giving me his pallid hand. "_You_ tackled_ me_ because I smelled human blood when I was helping you." the memory was so vivid it was like I was there again. Of course that was a long time ago.

We had everything cleaned up when Angel returned with Trevor. He wasn't mad, in fact he sat ext to Cody who was already booming with laughter.

"Bloodsuckers." Leah said with a shake of her head.

"It also reminds me of Bella's 18th birthday." everyone froze as I spoke. Well everyone, but Bella. She laughed.

"Your right." she had a tight smile, but she knew nothing could go wrong with her love now.

Leah left with Seth and hour later, after making me promise that I would be here tomorrow. I had to promise. I liked that kid.

Embry followed Seth out the door and then only Jacob was left. He stayed with the human-vampire, never leaving his side.

"What are you doing, Nessie?" Jake asked as I heard her soft footsteps coming towards me. She bounced on my lap like she was a little girl. Well I guess she is one in a way.

She put her hand on my face and I gasped. She showed me Bella, well when she was human at least. She looked horrid. She was covered in blood so I guessed that she had already given birth to her. Then she went through quickly what they had been up to. I laughed when I saw Bella pounce at Jacob for calling her Nessie. I'd like to see her do that to me.

She finally got through all of her memories when she also included me in it with her father. She watched in horror as I was hurting him. Then she was smiling as I was able to talk to him without going for the kill.

Edward put his arm around me and squeezed us both tight as Nessie giggled. He put me down. Well I guess that would be a rough translation. He threw me out the door which Alice opened for him, waiting.

It was so weird to see them in action. A mind reader and one who sees the future. What an odd bunch. But was any vampire coven normal anymore?

Edward pounced on me and we began fighting like we used to. We didn't hold back and even though he could mind read, he was no match for a person as skilled as I was. Of course I couldn't use my gift, but that never stopped me before.

Emmett wouldn't let Edward forget that he got beat by a girl until Edward reminded him of the arm wrestling match with Bella.

He grunted and walked off.

"He likes you, you know." Edward whispered in my ear after we settled down inside.

"And who would that be?"

"Jacob. It's very interesting. He's taken to you faster than he took to any of us and he just met you."

I chuckled. "Well maybe it's just my blonde charm." I teased, wrapping Jason in my arms when I sat down next to him. He yawned.

"Don't tell me your getting sleepy." Jasper said. "You don't want to sleep for the big race."

"What race?" Nick questioned, not really seeming interested. He was too busy watching Angel play with Nessie.

"Claire and Edward." Carlisle said, taking a step in. He pulled his hands through he golden hair and smiled. looking at him was like staring at the sun. "Edward's the fastest, but Claire has so much raw power. I think it would be interesting to see the outcome of this."

"And it looks _sweet_ in the dark." Emmett claimed, throwing his head back.

"Nope, I'm a awake." Jason seemed to have been given caffeine because he shot up like a rocket and was bouncing at the door waiting for everyone to file out.

"Let it begin!" Emmett and Jasper said in a tone that made me wonder how they put up with both of them.

"We wonder too." Edward said, running past me.

"No fair!" I shouted, already at his heels. Let the race begin.


	28. Chapter 27: Cullens

27. Cullens

I felt his steady breathing on my neck and I ran from him. He followed me quite easily, but he could never match my speed. I was just placating him of course, letting him think I wasn't as fast as I was, then to zoom of unexpectedly.

The path in front of me tingled with life as we ran past the trees. Some animals scattered at the first sense of danger, but we mean no harm to them. I grabbed a low branch and used my momentum to launch me father ahead. I landed on the balls of my feet for a quick second and took off again, not wanting him to get even close to me now.

Edward tried to follow me, but he was beginning to trail behind, not because he was tired, but because he knew he could never beat me.

I blocked my mind from him now. Fighting with him was easy, but a race was more difficult, so to speak. If he knew what I was doing he would use it against me here. I learned how to shield my mind earlier in life, to keep my mind a private place like it should be. Syd would always get flustered when she didn't know what was going on inside my head. It did help when I ran up against someone who had that kind of talent and I didn't want them to know me. My mind was not a safe place to be. Its even hard for me to be here and its my own thoughts.

I planted my feet in the ground to a complete stop and I ran back again. I heard his intake of breath and he whizzed past me, surprised by my sudden stop. He laughed and began to come back from behind. I heard him push his legs faster, but I only did the same in return. It was sad that he was using his full strength when I wasn't. I was like a newborn when it came to this kind of thing. You only get stronger over time.

As we started getting closer to his house I decided to go my full speed. I pushed my legs to their absolute limit and even though I was going this fast I could see every little detail that flew by my head. I jumped over the river and I skid to a stop, spraying dirt on everyone in a 10 foot radius. Which was pretty much everybody.

Edward came up about 24.6 seconds later, grinning like a fool. His hair was tousled from the wind flowing through his hair. I was sure mine was the same. I looked over my clothes and saw that my pants were a little ripped but other than that the inventory was complete. I brushed the leaves and small specks of dust off my shirt and walked over to Edward.

"You know I'm not the one for gloating." I said putting my index finger on his chest. "But you just got creamed by an old lady." I beamed and turned around, ignoring the chuckles that followed. "You even had a head start, that's pretty sad."

Jacob gave me a high five while Nessie was still laughing that some finally beat her dad.

"No one's ever beaten you, dad. Did you see how fast she was going? Man I want to be on _her_ back next time we go hunting." she flashed her teeth at my body that stiffened at the word hunt. I didn't let anyone come with me when I hunted, not because they would be in danger, but because I was ashamed of what I hunted. They saved human lives by killing animals, I was just a normal, blood sucking, vampire.

"I don't think so." Jacob said, catching my eyes. His train of thought was the same as mine.

"Maybe you can ride on my back some other time, sweetie." I smiled, petting her gorgeous hair. Her cheeks were flushed as she smiled.

I let Edward in my mind again.

"How did you learn to keep me out?"

"I got tired of Syd always poking her head into things that she shouldn't be in, so I just sort of learned to repel her. I don't exactly know how, but something I can just do." I took a few steps away from everyone. "My mind is not a safe place to be." I tacked on as an afterthought.

"Who's hungry?" Jacob called, already making his way into the house, towards the kitchen.

"You're always hungry." Alice groaned. "It's lucky Nessie can survive on-" her voice cut off as she inhaled sharply. She whirled around to look at me, then she glanced at Edward, who wore the same face of horror.

"Alice! What did you see?" Jasper asked, shaking her shoulders gently. He gazed into her eyes as she blinked and came back to us.

"I saw a wolf-" Alice began.

"It's heading this way-" Edward said.

"It's coming here with others-"

"They're going to attack-"

They both paused and looked at me.

"You, Claire. They're going to kill you."

Everyone else seemed alarmed, but my family. They each shrugged their shoulders as if it was old news and that they caught on too late.

"Aren't you worried?" Carlisle pressed, turning me around. His face was full of concern, but I wasn't that shocked. I knew this was coming sooner or later.

I was hoping later.

"Probably not. What's a few human deaths to her? She kills them herself after all." Jacob said with no remorse.

I flashed to his side, swung my hand back and snapped it in his face. His nose made a crunching noise and his head was flung back by my force. Blood was gushing out.

"Don't you ever say that you mutt." I growled, making my hands claws. I pushed him back ten feet. "Don't you ever think that I don't feel guilty for what I am. So many times I wished I could have killed myself." I chucked him into a tree and grabbed his neck, pushing him up, cutting off his air. He choked and gasped for air, clawing at me to get free. "Don't you ever think that I don't hate the very monster I am and I don't wish I could take it all back."

Jacob jerked under my hands and I felt him explode. Snarls ripped through his wolf chest as he stared me down. He jumped at me as I dodged every move he could throw at me. I pinned him down quickly, but I wasn't finished. I felt the fury pulse through my body. I tasted hot steel in my mouth and as the venom grazed over my tongue.

I flung him into the nearest tree and sprang up lightly, ready for the next move.

Reneesme then stood in front of my with her hands up, facing Jacob. He paused and his tail twitched. His growling stopped and I watched his body relax slowly. I stood up and backed away.

I realized that even though I was ready to fight for what I believe, Jacob was right. What did a few humans mean to me? Of course I would feel guilty about it later, but why couldn't I hunt animals? Was it really because it didn't effect or I was too stubborn to let it fill like human blood did? Was I really as good as I thought I was, or am I really just a monster trying to hide it's real nature?

Why was my life so dang complicated? Stupid werewolf.

Jacob walked away, making soft noise of his padding of paws. Nessie trailed after him.

"Well that went well." Emmett said. There was a thud as Jasper and Edward both smacked the back of his head.

"Ow. Jeez I was just kidding. Always an over reaction. I feel so abused."

"Shut up, Emmett." we all growled. He grunted and folded his arms like a little five year old who didn't get his way, and walked off.

Alice cracked a smile. Jasper seemed tense, but that was probably from the scene that had just taken place. Emmett stomped off and then Rosalie went after him. Carlisle walked into his house with Esme in his hand while Edward towed me into his house with one hand while still holding Bella's hand in the other.

I sat on the couch and tried to look as innocent as possible. I failed before I even tried.

"Spill." Edward leaned forward intent on catching my every word. I looked around suddenly realizing Jason was gone. I was about to tear the house apart when Jasper saw my panic.

"He's with the rest of your family." he looked away and then smiled. "You seem to bring a lot of excitement with you. We haven't had this much fun since Bella was human."

"Jasper." Esme chided. He simply grinned at her.

"Spill." Edward repeated, growing more impatient.

Carlisle then left the room to go upstairs. I heard his door softly _click_. Then there was a ruffle of pages as he began to read. _Again_. I don't think thee has ever been a time where I've seen him _not_ read. Book worm.

I told everyone about what had happened. Which was basically telling them everything about when I first moved to Oregon. I spoke about Syd and her temper. Edward seemed quite fascinated with the female werewolf thing. Then I moved on to our family fights, kissing Skylar, seeing Cody again, Summer, and all the way up to Shadow's death.

"I'm so very sorry, Claire." Esme patted my hand.

"But I thought you said the future always changed?" Bella popped in, seeming dormant until now.

"What Alice sees is near the future. Shadow saw what was going to happen, but it could be centuries later before it takes place." I told her. Her forehead wrinkled in confusion. Alice seemed very upset.

"And I thought I was the coolest one." Alice said throwing her arms in the air, pretending to throw a fit. Or at least I hoped she was. Then she was very serious. "It's a good thing Aro didn't know about him. He would have wanted him more than me." she said that like it was a bad thing.

Jasper rolled his eyes and kissed her gently.

I stayed for a few days, trying to answer questions every time Seth came near me. I didn't mind. It wasn't everyday that I met a new werewolf who didn't mind vampires. He pranced around following me every where I went.

Nessie finally got her ride after Jacob calmed down.

"Sorry I said that." Jake said after letting Reneesme run with me. "That wasn't right of me. Knee-jerk reaction, you know? After hating vampires for so long it just comes naturally." he put his arm around my shoulders, not seeming effected by the goose bumps on his arm.

I punched him lightly. "I guess I forgive you. But you're still moronic dog." he laughed and made me promise I'd stay in touch with everyone.

I met everyone at La Push. None of the rest of the two wolf packs had any problem with me. They just told me not to hunt around here. I think Billy even liked me. We went to go see Charlie, who was surprised to see me.

"More family, huh?" Charlie looked at Edward. "You seem to get along pretty well."

"Oh no she absolutely hates me." Edward smiled. Charlie was confused after that, but Bella told him not to worry. There wasn't going to be any need for his gun.

"Make sure you tell us when the rest of your family is coming." Carlisle told me sternly. "You're still a daughter to me and I like to take care of my own family."

"Thanks, _dad_"

"Yeah I just want to rip some heads off if need be." Emmett said roaring in as I was just leaving.

"Emmett!" Bella snarled.

"What? Ouch! Man I hate newborns."

"You're just upset your little sister can beat your butt."

Edward came in. "Don't do anything stupid." he put both of his arms around me. "Take care of yourself, and Jason. You don't know how much it would kill me to lose you." he breathed in my ear.

I hated it when he sweet talked me. He made it so darn hard to hate. But did I really hate him anymore? I wasn't sure.

He let go of me and kissed my cheek.

"Always the gentle." I muttered. He chuckled and walked out of the room to hold his Bella. I couldn't blame him for falling for a human. Well, unless I wanted to be a hypocrite.

Edward laughed again. "No, I guess you can't."

"What did she say?"

"I'll tell you later, Bella."

I said goodbye to everyone I had seen. Jacob even gave me a hug. Emmett wouldn't stop teasing me so I didn't know how the others lived with him. Alice was a little upset that we couldn't go shopping. I groaned. I never did like shopping. Bella laughed. Rosalie didn't come down.

"She's just upset that your so much more beautiful than her." Edward told me, with no awkwardness in his tone. Maybe things could finally get back to normal.

"You never did tell me what happened between him and Sierra." Jason said, shutting the car door. He clicked his seat belt in place as Skylar came in the back seat.

"A story for another day."

"You know, Claire, you really need to give this car back to Hannah before she calls the police." Skylar pointed out.

Jason and I exchanged a glance. We both threw our heads back laughing as I stomped on the pedal.

"What?" Skylar groaned, hating to be out of the loop. He grabbed both our seats to hoist himself up to look at both of us.

"A story for another day."

**Heyy! Sorry. I know this chapter's a little boring. But if I went on to what I had originallyy planned it would have been MUCH longer. So I thought I'd cut you a break. The next one will be much more exciting I think. Jason and Trevor are going to be in wayy above their heads.**

**Thanx for reading! ~Kate**


	29. Chapter 28: party

**28. Party**

**After returning Hannah's car Jason, Skylar, Nick and I went to our house. Of course there were police there, but I couldn't live without my car any longer. And because Nick and Skylar were with me we had to make a big scene that we would laugh at later. Then with Jason with us, we had to have had some sort of precaution. But sadly, Jason's done this kind of thing before so he didn't need to know too much. I was afraid to ask what he did.**

**We decided to ding-dong-ditch. That classic prank never got old, well at least to vampires it didn't. then once everyone was distracted I would sneak in the garage, rev the engine a little bit, give them enough time to see my smiling face, and then leave. Not even a cop car could follow my baby. The police in France was a different story.**

"**Ready?" Nick asked Jason as he was about to go up to the porch. "I mean if your too scared we could do it for you." Nick and Skylar shared a few snickers only to frown later as Jason did it with such stealth and knowledge I was really starting to wonder what he did before.**

**The door bell rung and there was a shuffling of the few Sunday morning papers and a few sighs as they got up. Lazy bums. The door opened and the officer looked around, only to get red faced as he realized what happened.**

"**Who was it?" a female voice asked. Right by his side was a tall African American. She had lovely brown hair and her skin was a little darker than a mocha color. She was very beautiful.**

"**Some darn kids trying to pull a prank." he shut the door with a grunt. That was my cue.**

**I walked over to the side of the house and opened the window gently. I slipped in like a cat-huh I guess that's where the name cat burglar came from-and looked at my viper. It was a little dusty, but the shiny red paint made me smile. I loved this car. It's been a long time since I've had a good one. Well, since the motorcycle at least.**

**I hit the unlock button on my keys and the lights flashed. I stepped into the drivers' side and put the key in the ignition. I pushed the opener for the garage. I could already hear them.**

"**Is someone supposed to come over?" the female asked.**

"**No." another man responded.**

**I smiled and turned the key sideways. I sighed as my car purred to life. Man I really missed this car. Now I know how Angel felt when she lost hers. Which reminded me I needed to get her another one. We were supposed tog et one last time we were in France, but then Cody showed up…**

"**Hey who's out there!" I heard footsteps coming over to the back door. I rolled my window down quickly. A bald man pushed the door opened and stared at my smiling face in shock. **

"**I don't believe it." he said beginning to go for the gun and hand cuffs. **

"**Sorry! I wanted my car back!" I out the car in reverse and pressed down on the pedal. The car pushed backwards as I pulled out of my house. I turned right and put it in drive and drove down the road. I could hear the faint sound of sirens, but I was already too far away and they knew it.**

**Skylar came up to the side of my window, carrying Jason who was smiling. I rolled my eyes and I pushed my car a little faster. It moaned since I hadn't driven my baby in so long. I turned the radio on and smiled as "Fireflies" by Owl City came on. I turned it up and sang to every word.**

_**Well I'd get a thousand hugs, from ten thousand lightning bug as they try to teach me how to dance.**_

**I looked at Skylar who had the look that said I was crazy. "Just wait till love drunk comes on, then the people in china will be able to hear it."**

"**That's not my ring tone is it?" Skylar raised one eyebrow. Jason looked sheepish. He must have hinted it.**

"**Nooo," I said dragging the word on, "Of course it's not." I winked at Nick who was on the other side of my car. Nick busted out laughing.**

_**I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, because my dreams are bursting at the seams.**_

"**Finally, it's over. I don't know what it is, but I **_**hate**_** that song." Skylar was lucky he wasn't in hitting distance and he was holding Jason.**

**The with his luck the next song to pop up was "Love drunk".**

"**I give up." Skylar moaned as I turned it up even louder. I drove in silence the rest of the way, except for the radio. To where, I don't know.**

**We ended up bunking in a nice Victorian beach house in Florence, Oregon. Since it was Summer I couldn't escape the sun, but there wasn't too much of it to begin with. I was too close to Washington.**

**We picked rooms like the first time we got a house, but it had a hollow feeling. There were too many empty rooms here. There was just enough for my whole family, but Keith had to rip it apart.**

**Skylar went shopping with me and I had to remind him frequently that we were feeding on human, not a werewolf. He then pointed out that he was a guy so we had to get a bunch anyway. I got him some snacks, because he needed to munch on something every once in a while. Then I went for the ham and turkey, giving him some real food. I picked up steak and ribs. I would show him just how well this family liked to cook for Sam.**

**All of us even spent a few sunless days on the beach. We'd all swim and have our own little races. Too bad there wasn't a shark out. Nick wanted to wrestle. We did end up playing Marco polo, but it wasn't fair with Angel and Skylar. They couldn't help but use their gifts to their advantage. It was fun anyway. I think Jason did end up getting a tan that day too.**

"**He's fine." Angel came up from behind. I couldn't help but worry about Jason as he swam out there with other humans. It sucked to be trapped by something as little as the Sun.**

"**I know, but with both our luck put together, something is bound to happen." I sighed and looked at him and Trevor surfing. When I got them both a rental I had no idea they was that good. they coasted the waves with ease and grace and both weren't afraid to fall. They even met some other guys out there. That was nice, Jason needed some human contact other than Trevor or he might go mad. Then again, maybe not.**

"**Yeah I know what you mean." Angel took a seat right next to me. I looked at her for a moment. Her eyes were blacker than pitch. How had it been since she had hunted? How long has it been since I had hunted. Really until I thought of it just now I was fine, but it shoved it's way into every corner of my mind. I was thirsty and I needed to hunt…now.**

"**We need to hunt." she told me. Then she added, "As a family." I winced. I hated them watching me stalk my next human prey, but what was I to do? Just not hunt? That was very dangerous for Jason and Trevor. I would be just as wild as I was when I was a newborn. And I was pretty wild.**

"**Later when Jason and Trevor comes in. I don't want to leave until I bolt the door."**

**I didn't bolt the door, but I did tell them the rules.**

"**No parties while were gone, nobody is aloud out of the house unless of a fire, which I highly doubt there will be. Don't let anyone in and don't answer the door." Jeez, I felt like a parent.**

"**Sure, **_**Mom**_**." Trevor said. He and Jason exchanged glances of humor and then they let me finish.**

"**Don't do anything stupid please." I breathed, hugging Jason goodbye. "I don't need to run from anymore cops right now." Jason hesitated for a moment. He didn't breathe for a second, but before I could worry, he nodded quietly.**

"**No funny business, Trevor, I mean it." I glared at him, but not particularly in a mean or mad way. Just so he knew I was serious. He gulped.**

"**Right. Scouts honor." he held up his right hand before breaking down into hysterics. I shook my head. What was I doing?**

"**Some on." Cody told me and the rest headed out the door. I followed as we broke out into a run. Once we hit the trees it was a dead sprint. Jacob's words haunted me. **

_**Of course she's not. What's a few humans to her? She kills them anyway.**_

**I hated feeling like this. Jacob's words were way out of line, but I couldn't help feeling…well helpless. I mean can I really change who I am? Of course I can't. I'm a vampire and nothing could change that. Right? I shoved the thought out of my mind. I didn't need to think when I hunted. I need to rid myself of my problems if only for a moment and let the vampire in me take over.**

**We hunted some Elk first. I felt their life heading east as we followed the herd. Skylar was the first to jump. I saw in his eyes he wasn't thinking about it. Of course he didn't need to feel guilty, he was a "vegetarian" as the Cullens had put it. I pushed it out of my head again, needing to concentrate.**

**The smell of animal blood was repulsive, but I had to deal with it for now.**

**Nick and Skylar had some fun with two bears as Angel confused a mountain lion by popping here and there every time it leaped for her.**

**They filled themselves in about an hour, moving from place to place, not wanting to decimate the lands animals. Then it was my turn.**

**Again Jacob came into my mind, but I was tired of thinking about it. Instead of making it go away I used the harsh words to show Jacob wrong. I didn't hurt the humans. I killed them quick and painlessly. Some don't even know what's coming at them.**

**I ran out near the city where the sun was just about to be gone; the moon was already up. I saw a teenage girl who smelled good, but I chickened out at the last second. I guess it was easier to hunt guys because I wasn't one. Or maybe I was just sexist when it came to this. Nah, it was the first one. I killed Jason's mom hadn't I?**

**I scanned the deserted road for another person when a man in his mid thirties came by. I tensed up, coiled to spring. I leaped quickly. I snapped his neck before he knew what was going on and drained him. The warmth of blood trailing down my throat was a simple pleasure. My thirst was quenched a little, but I needed more.**

**I ran out of sight, aware of the rest of my family watching my every move. I spotted another guy. He looked emo, but I jumped unaware of the action myself. The smell was too great. After completely draining him I went back to where the others were waiting.**

**Everyone of their eyes were a nice, warm butterscotch. I was so happy Skylar's eyes weren't red anymore. It drove me crazy looking into them. I knew mine were a bright blood red by the way they were looking at me.**

**I changed into new clothes that Angel brought me. No matter how careful I was I always got blood on me. I hated for Jason to see it. I hated to see the pain that it caused him, the pain to love a monster. What had Edward said when he was only newborn? **_**You're only a monster if you let it consume your every thought.**_** I couldn't believe how wise he was at such a young age. But he was right and that was what I needed to believe.**

**It was only nine o'clock and the sun had already dipped over the horizon. It wasn't too late.**

"**How about we get Angel a car?" I said. They each froze, surprised I said something. Normally I went all gloomy after I hunted, but I wasn't going to let it consume me as Edward said. I might as well take my mind off of it and do something fun.**

"**Really?" Angel's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning. She bounced up and down, forgetting she was 17 I guess. She ran in the other direction towards the town again, but away from where I had hunted. She was so smart when it came to my needs.**

**We followed.**

"**Way to go, Claire." Skylar sighed. "You know she shops like a human. Always has to have the best car with the best deal." he was right. If there was one thing Angel loved more then Nick was haggling. **

**After two longs hours of "What do you think about this one? I like this, but not the mileage. You call that a car?" but she finally found a nice Chevy Malibu. It was nice and it went pretty fast, but not as fast as her old car.**

**Let me tell you, it did have some room. But then again we didn't have that many people to take home. I was anxious to get home to Jason. I all but ripped the wheel form her to drive. Angel started to yell at me.**

"**Claire! NO backseat driving!" she snarled. She made a sharp turn and went past some honking horns as she ran a red light. We put the windows down and this time she had to stop for the red light. There was no way we could squeeze it through. The guys in the car next to us started to whistle at us. That is until they caught Nick's angry eyes as they tried to flirt with his wife. Nick cursed.**

"**Nicholas!" I turned around as the light switched to green. "Don't say that word." I hated that one. Sure I cussed every once in a while, but nothing would ever make me say that.**

"**Sorry." he grinned. Skylar gave him a high five.**

"**Don't encourage him." Angel said, laughing. I sighed. I was alone when it came to this.**

**We pulled up near the house.**

"**Oh no." I slammed my head to the back of my seat in disbelief. All around the house we currently lived in was filled with teenagers. And worse they were holding beer can and some had brought kegs. Then some were walking around drunk. I hopped out of the car, yelling at people to leave. They didn't need to be told twice with the look of raw fury on my face. Some people tried to get out of my way before I shoved them as lightly as I could.**

**I spotted Trevor making out with some girl. I pulled him away.**

"**Hey! Who do you think you are…" he trailed off as I lifted him by the collar.**

"**What do you think you're doing?" I saw my face in the reflection of his eyes. I looked terrifying to the human eyes. He didn't answer.**

"**Didn't I tell you not to have a party?" I was yelling at him now. He cringed as I put him down and tried to calm myself. It didn't work.**

"**Everybody out!" Skylar yelled. He was beyond furious. He hated this kind of thing as much as I did. Sure, this party wouldn't have been as bad if we were here. People scrambled to give him a wide berth to get out.**

**Angel began to clean up.**

"**Don't." I told her softly. I saw her face as she looked at me. It seemed everyone was on my side this time. "Leave it for both of them to clean up." then I looked around, realizing I was missing someone. "Where's Jason?"**

**Trevor pointed to the second floor, unable to speak to me. I took the stair five at a time. I followed his trail. I slammed the door open only to freeze at what I saw. There Jason was in our room making out with some blonde girl on our. Betrayal washed through me as I watched in horror as she sighed his name.**

**That was the breaking point.**

**I ripped the girl off the top of him and threw her onto the floor. I couldn't even speak I was so mad. I was literally shaking from anger. Sometimes the world was lucky I wasn't a werewolf. Her eyes went wide as she backed away slowly.**

**I turned to face Jason. He blinked as he looked at me.**

"**Heyyy, Claaire." Jason said slurring his words. Great. He was drunk too.**

**He smiled at me, but it was a drunken smile. Not the kind I liked. All my anger melted away. I was filled with sadness. I shook my head and walked away. I punched a hole in the wall before leaving the room and curling up in Skylar's arms.**

**Sorry if I didn't spell keg right or whatever. Like I would really know. Hope you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!!! 3**


	30. Chapter 29: Over

29. Over

My chest was on fire. Or I wish it was. I wished I had burned in Shadow's place. I wish I had never become a vampire. Then I wouldn't of had to feel this pain. It was nothing like changing, not like the venom coursing through your veins. It was different. I had never felt this kind of hurt before. It hurt with Shadow, it hurt with Syd, and I know it hurt with Cody.

But not like this.

Skylar was a mess too. Everyone to say the least. Trevor just sat there, afraid I was going to kill him or something. I must of have been really scary for him to finally grasp what danger he was in from being here. Everyone stayed silent, at least from Trevor's soft breathing.

Jason fell asleep about five hours ago. The sun had already came up and it was about six am. Trevor dozed off as well, but not even he could chase the nightmares away.

I heard Jason shift in his bed. There was a moan.

He was awake.

I was about to go talk to him when Skylar put his hand up. He got up slowly and smiled at me.

"I'll talk to him." then Skylar was gone. He ran upstairs and he creaked open the door.

"Jason?" Skylar's voice echoed gently off the walls.

"Hey."

Skylar sat on the bed from the sound of the springs.

"Man my head hurts. What happened?" did Jason really not remember? Well he _was_ drunk. Maybe Jason forgot. Maybe I was dreaming.

"What do you remember?" Skylar asked. I heard his breathing.

Jason hesitated. "Well, Trevor wanted to have a party. He asked me, but I didn't say yes…and I didn't say no. I hid in my room for a little while, while everyone was having fun. I went downstairs to get some Tylenol or something for the pain-"

"What pain?" Skylar stopped him.

"Mostly my nose really. Something smelled way too sweet. It made my nose burn."

I sighed. My fears were correct. Jason's a werewolf. He's turning into it closer everyday. I knew this was coming. What was I to do about it? Kill him? I could never.

"Yeah. So anyway, Trevor gave me some alcohol and it ease the throbbing pain. I drank more and before I knew it I couldn't think straight, but the pain was gone. Then I met this girl. Her name was Rebecca and we started talking. Then talking led to kissing and we went up to the bedroom." he stopped.

"Skylar, tell me, I didn't…did I?"

"No." Skylar took two more breaths. "Don't you remember seeing Claire there?"

"Not really, wait she was there?" he sat up quickly. He got up and paced the room, but slowly.

"Yeah. She ripped that girl off of you. Then she left."

"I must have broke her heart." he said more quietly after a minute of silence.

"Well remember how bad she looked when Shadow died?" I winced at the memory.

Jason must have nodded because he went on. "Imagine her one hundred times worse."

"I'm such an idiot." he screamed, pounding on the wall. He punch it and I heard a snap, but there was no sound of pain. There was a crash of glass and some shuffling feet.

I walked quickly upstairs to see what happened, but I stopped at the door.

"Just kill me now, Skylar. Just end it."

"Jason, put the piece of glass down. Is this really how you want to end it. Think of Claire."

"I am."

There was a thud and I saw through the crack that Skylar was holding Jason down by his arms.

"Go help clean up." He ordered. I slid behind the shadows, not wanting to be seen. Jason came out with the most pained face I had ever seen him in.

After two hours of cleaning, Angel finally gave the ok to be done. Jason took a shower, but Trevor came to me.

"Claire, I'm sorry. I should have never done that. Don't be so hard on Jason it was all my fault. I should have never offered him a drink…" he continued to babble on until I held my hand up.

I smiled, showing he was already forgiven and began to walk up stairs. I heard Jason mumble under his breath about death and how stupid he was as he was getting dressed.

I knocked on the door. He paused and said "Come in."

I opened the door and walked in quietly. He was shocked at first from seeing my face and then his face flickered misery.

"Hey." I said casually, sitting on the bed. His eyes followed me, but he didn't dare move.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but it would be just a waste of breath. You don't want apologies from me." he picked up a large bag and set it in front of the closet.

"Sit with me."

He froze again and debated whether he should or not. He gave up and slid over my way. He was still a foot away from me, but I guess that was the best I was going to get.

He held his head, his eyes clinched with pain and his nose was wrinkled. He probably had a head ache and my smell hurt his nose.

"You know why your nose burns don't you?" he twisted his head towards me.

He nodded and looked down again.

"So let's see the list. You were way over the drinking limit, you're hung-over…what are you not over?" there was no easy way to say it and not saying it would hurt him worse.

"You." his voice was stronger this time, but he didn't look at me. I was surprised to hear that from him.

"But I'm guessing you hate me and want me to leave so I'm packing. I'm guessing _we're_ over." he climbed off the bed and went to shove clothes in the bag. So that's what it was for.

I put my hands in my pocket, my mind wanting to say yes. Wanting to say forget about packing just leave. My heart screamed no, let him stay, but my head was pounding so loud I couldn't hear it. But then I felt something in my pants. I put my hands around the small object and brought it out.

It was my engagement ring.

Inscribed on it was _forever_ just like the day I got it. I smiled.

"Forever." I said. He turned around

"What?"

"My ring." I told him. "The ring you gave me says forever."

"What does that have to do with anything?" he said in a grave voice turning back around. I could hear it in his voice. He had already given up. He thought he'd finally blew it, he thought this was the last straw. Too bad he didn't know of my screw ups.

But that was just it. No matter how perfect he thought I was, I knew that I would have done the same thing if I was in his shoes. He was drunk and he didn't know what he was doing.

But I'm drunk too.

I couldn't even begin to tell Jason how much I love him. Every fiber of my being belongs to this one human boy who caught my heart. From the moment he fell in the hallway he was mine and I was his. The way his blonde curled hair bounced when he ran, the way his muscles flexed, the way he stuck his tongue in his cheek when he tried to run faster. The way he smiled that made me forget how to breathe, even though I didn't need to. But I need him. And in a way I don't know what I'm doing either. I'm just winging it as I go. I don't know how to love a human who is so fragile, no matter how strong he already is.

If only he could read my mind, then he would know.

I walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "It means everything." I turned him around and leaned in to kiss him. I even gave him more than enough time to stop me, but he pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I molded into his body. This felt right. This felt safe, this felt like home.

"Forever." I said again. "And I mean it, Jason Greenfield. You can't get rid of my that easy."

"I never wanted to." he breathed. He put my head into his chest and leaned his cheek on the top of my head.

"Then let's put these away, shall we?" I said, twisting out of his arms, grabbing the bag. I started taking out clothes and putting it back on hangers.

"By the way…we're not over." I said lightly, watching him change his shirt again. What was the point of doing that? Humans.

"Thanks for the update." he laughed.

"I hear laughing." Angel came in with a smile on her face. She danced over to Jason and she had the weirdest expression on her face; the smile gone.

She slapped him. His face jerked to the right as she put some power behind it, but I was hoping not too much.

"That's for cheating on her." she smiled again. She was such a strange creature.

Jason grinned and he turned to wink at me. "I deserved that." Angel seemed satisfied so she gave him a hug. She was giggling as she beamed at me.

"Isn't slapping him supposed to be my job?" I asked, cutting in on the hug. A hug was always better as a group.

Angel stepped aside, heading into the doorway. "Oh by all means, go ahead." she ran down the hallway and jumped downstairs with a barely audible thud.

"Go ahead, give it your best shot." Jason leaned down, already closing his eyes, waiting for the pain. Angel even left a hand mark on his face. I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wimp." he muttered. I wheeled around to face him. He looked so different than he did just a moment ago. He had hope. He had love.

"Watch it." I smiled crookedly, taking his hand. "Hungry?"

He laughed. He slid down the stairs on the rail, landing lightly on his feet. "I'm always hungry. Fact 101 about boys."

"Yeah, Claire, get with the program." Nick lounged across the couch. Angel was playing with his hair. Which I had to say was the softest hair I have ever touched.

"Shut up." I followed Jason into the kitchen. He was already grabbing different kinds of packages of food.

In the end he had chips at the bottom on the plate. Then he stacked cheese and crackers. Next came chocolate and whipped cream. He put sprinkles on top with a couple cherries and BBQ sauce. Jason put peaches in his Strawberry Gatorade and then put some different kinds of soda in it. It smelled and looked completely unappetizing.

"What is that?" Angel screeched when he walked in with his plate full of junk.

"Awesome, give me some of that." Trevor said running down the stairs with Cody. Trevor tried to grab some, but he was rejected.

"Go make your own. There's plenty in there." Jason sat down on the other love seat where I joined him.

"We had to eat it as a dare Freshman year. The Seniors were pretty upset when we actually like it. We made it almost every day Sophomore year." Cody laughed. I knew by the way he looked at he was wondering how he ever liked it to begin with.

"It's so good." Jason's face made him look like he just found heaven. I shook my head. He put his arm around my shoulders and smiled, food was in his teeth. This would have been a perfect moment if I had something to drink in my mouth because it would have gone everywhere I was laughing so hard.

"Just make sure to brush your teeth because I'm not kissing you with that kind of smell." Skylar said, perfectly mocking my voice. The sad part is that I was just about to say that. Nick made several kissy faces before I threw a pillow at him, making him topple over the couch.

Jason about choked, but he swallowed. He stuffed more food in his mouth that made me wonder how he was breathing. Trevor came out with a similar looking stack. Angel looked like she was going to hurl.

All three best friends exchanged some glances. It wasn't happy glances either. It was the they're-up-to-something-that-is-no-good look.

"Jason…" I said uneasily. He smiled, picked up a handful of food and yelled one of the things teachers flinched at.

"Food fight!"

After throwing large amounts of food, the laughing and launching particles of who know's what ceased. We all cleaned up. Well it was more of us because Trevor and Jason weren't fast enough to pick up stuff. We always got there before they had time to move. Finally they just gave up and sat on the couch.

"Now that were done…" I leaned around Jason to see the others. "What do yalls want to do?"

"I don't know about the rest of you-" Trevor yawned. "But I'm beat. Goodnight." he sat up and began to make his way to his room.

Jason began to cough. It wasn't a little couch either. It was like someone shoved something down his throat. He stopped wheezing before I could do anything.

"Swine Flu." Trevor called from the second floor.

I groaned throwing myself into the back on the couch.

Boys.


	31. Chapter 30: Mort

30. Mort

**For those who do not know, Mort means death in French. -Kate**

"Come on pass the pie." Trevor whined, trying to be as tall as Skylar, who was holding the pie away from him. Clearly he was being unfair, but it was pretty funny. Skylar let him have it and Trevor sat down with it in his hands, pleased.

It was sunrise. The shadows of the night were fading as the light bathed us. Glimmering sparkles danced on the ground with every slight movement we made.

"I don't understand how you can eat pie in the morning, but it's your stomachs." Angel said, a look of disgust was plain on her features.

We sat on a blanket back in the deep forest. The trees were thick, but the sun was able to find it's way to penetrate it. This was sort of a picnic. You know if normal people had picnic's at six in the morning. We were all still in our pj's.

"I love you."

Jason came up behind me and kissed my cheek. He wrapped his arms around me.

Then it all happened so fast.

Food went flying, but there was no food fight. Jason was ripped from my arms, I was punched in the gut and I saw Keith run off with him. I tried to follow, but my limbs wouldn't obey. It was like I was holding myself back, without being in control of the action. I was finally able to get up when a hand came down on my shoulder.

"It's too late. We can't get him." Skylar walked over to Trevor. He looked alright, but I was too distracted to care.

Jason. My love. Gone.

"We have to find him!" I yelled to no one.

"I'm already tracking them, Claire. We need to get home." Angel touched everyone and then we were at our house. Everyone rushed in a blur. I changed my clothes and put on some hiking boots. I had a feeling I was going to need them.

The anger washed through my body, making me move faster, making me think better. When I went downstairs everyone was already making plans. Angel was on the couch with her eyes closed, concentrating on where Keith was going. Her lips were moving, but no words came out.

That's when I heard a pair of feet moving quickly to our spot. They were moving too quickly; it wasn't human. Everyone paused, but Angel was so into it that she must not have noticed. The vampire came closer, running so fast it had to have had a purpose.

Nick, Cody, and Skylar got into position, theirs lips barred. Growls came form both of them, just edging whoever this was to come closer. I just stood there, ready to fight.

The door slammed open, but it wasn't the person I was ready to see. I didn't expect her to be here. There was no way she could be. But there she was. Dark brown hair, short and she was supposed to be dead.

"Syd." Nick whispered, slowly emerging from his crouch. Skylar was next to come up, then Cody. Angel slowly opened her eyes as she took on her sister's face.

Syd beamed. She walked over to us, clearly not dead. She was wearing the same clothes I last saw her in.

"How in the world-" I began.

"We don't have time for explanations." Syd said cutting me off. "We have to find Jason."

"How did you know?" Skylar edged around me, a little defensive.

"I had to pretend I was dead so Keith wouldn't come after me. If you guys thought I was dead then he would believe I really was. That way I could come here to help you. Now we don't have much time! Hurry!" she was already out the door.

"Trevor stay here and this time I mean it!" I ordered as we all flew out the door in a flurry. We followed her for about an hour, until she came to a complete stop in Lewistown, Montana.

Then she veered west and headed toward the forest at full speed. It took us about 5 minutes as we passed tree after tree. It began to rain and we were completely soggy by the time we stopped again.

I knew it was a trap the moment I saw Jason. But I went anyway. He was bleeding and out cold, but that didn't stop me from throwing him to Skylar.

"Angel get them all out. Leave only me." I yelled, waiting for the others to come out. They needed to leave fast.

"Claire you need us." Angel whined.

"Angel just listen to me. You have to trust me." I looked at Jason. I kissed his forehead. "If I don't live make sure he knows I love him."

"Claire." Skylar protested, but he was gone. Everyone was gone. I was all alone. Or so I thought.

"So noble." a voice came from the bushes. Taylor came out from the trees. Her eyes were empty and her smile was way off.

Then Sam came out in her wolf form, flanked by Keith and Ben. Everyone's eyes were blank, except Keith's. He was smiling. I knew he was the leader of this. Ever since Edward slaughtered Sierra I always knew this would come back to bite me in the butt.

I was going to die. I would fight, but I would die. My brother would protect my love, but I wasn't going to make it. I crouched, poised to kill, but unwilling. My family knew that. They were going to use my weakness against me.

Sam was the first to strike. I flipped her over, rammed my elbow into Ben's side and kicked Keith in the gut. I swung Sam's foot that she kicked at me and threw her at Taylor, who blocked it like she had a shield in front of her. I couldn't win against her, but I never thought I would have to fight her.

Taylor pinned me down, about to rip my head off when Keith yelled.

"Leave her." he hissed. She got up like she was some sort of robot. "She's mine."

I got up. Keith and I circled-for five minutes-, ready for the other to make the first move. He just smiled that evil smile he had. He shook his head and glared at me.

"Don't you get it? I was going to kill Jason so Cody could have you and you would have lost your love. Cody won't like me for killing you, but I need my justice." he snarled.

"I'm going to kill you, Claire."

"You wish." it was like some ignited a fire inside me. I pounced on Keith and I used the same kind of fury I had used on Edward. I threw punch after punch, kick after kick and I never once during the fight got tired of it. He writhed in agony like Shadow did and I used all of that misery and Anger and I pushed it all on him. I tore his arm off and I watched him scream some more. I smiled in pleasure at his pain, but I was nowhere near done. His limbs went everywhere. Somewhere in the middle of this he tried to fight back, but I was too quick and way too infuriated to let him.

Then I took away his life. He stopped twitching and the screaming stopped. His mouth went slack and his limbs no longer tried to put itself together again.

I looked around ready for the others to attack as well, but they were all on the ground. I went over to Taylor first ready for her to spring, but she was just panting, like something had drained her but she was just not getting her strength back. Then she looked at me. I saw the difference like someone had switched on a light bulb. She had emotion. I could see her soul when she gazed at me. My sister was back. We didn't move for a while, just looking at each other.

Everyone else looked at me with the same expression that looked almost like gratitude. Maybe it was.

In a short two minutes Ben explained everything. He told me how Keith was controlling them. He told me how they we still present in their bodies and they were screaming inside, trying to gain control. I knew how they felt. Taylor was the most sad. She couldn't believe how she had almost killed me. She kept saying how hard she was fighting at that point, how loud she was just yelling, that's why Keith was frowning. She was giving him a head ache.

I smiled. Then they said how Syd got free. They didn't know if she was really dead or not so they were relieved that she was alright. Then Ben was saying how that Summer girl was dead and Cody killed her. They didn't know why though. Ash and Justin ran off, thinking he was going to kill them too.

We ran for another hour, trying to get home faster to share the news. Ben was all for scaring them by making them think I was dead, but that was out of the question. I knew fighting would break out and someone would really die.

Arriving at home we stepped into a sad place. I thought I was because they thought I was dead, but they said the words I was most fearing.

"Cody has Jason."

That was all I needed to hear.

I ran faster than I ever knew I could. I didn't know where I was going, but it beat just sitting around waiting for some answers. That was when I popped into a unfamiliar place. I wasn't running and I knew I was nowhere near home. Cody must have brought me here. How else would I have ended up here? If it was Angel she would have brought everyone else here as well. To fight as a family.

"My do you catch on quick." Cody smirked, coming out from the darkness. He held Jason by the neck. He was awake and struggling for his life. He closed a door and stepped closer.

I looked around the metal warehouse. "Give him to me." I said already knowing the answer.

Cody laughed. "My silly girl, do you really think I would just hand him to you? Alive?" he plunged a knife into Jason heart. I heard his muffled yelps of agony. I snarled, but growing weak as his life dimmed away. I could feel Cody keeping him alive, just to placate me I guess. He probably wanted him to suffer more before he was really dead.

"Claire, love." he murmured, more gently this time. I jerked away from his hand.

"Don't touch me." I hissed. Cody dropped Jason on the floor and his whimpers were the only noise for a minute.

"Stop this! Just let go of your foolishness. You think you love him, but you don't, Claire! You love me remember? All those nights we shared?" he came closer but I backed up, my eyes on Jason. I hated leaving him, but I knew Cody wouldn't fully kill him until I was his.

"The only night I remember was when you raped me, changed me, and left me for dead. Is that the night you're talking about?" he looked hurt by my words. Good. I hoped he heard every piece of steel I threw into my tone. I hope he dangled on these words forever. I hope he knew I truly hated him.

I didn't love him anymore. I thought I did, but I didn't. The moment he told me to say I loved him, I lied. I was just such a good liar that I didn't even notice it at the time and neither did he. He pushed me to my very limit. From the moment he tore me apart, to when he came back into my life. To when he killed my best friend. To when he made me a monster. To when he destroyed me. At least on good thing came out of his mistake.

I was able to find and fall in love with Jason.

"You love me." he growled, grabbing my arm. He made me look at him. Cody's face looked pathetic. He looked like a scared boy who thought he knew everything, but was dead wrong.

"No I don't." I made every word clear. I yelled them in my head, knowing he would hear it. He jumped away, shaking his head.

"You're wrong!" he shouted, lying to himself. "You love me and you know it." he looked at me again, but not with the same confidence that he once had.

"Not anymore."

Jason yelled in pain. Cody looked at him and then he turned to smile at me. My eyes went wide. I didn't need to read minds to know what he was thinking.

I couldn't believe he was going to do it. I lunged for him, throwing him to the ground. He kicked my side, sending me to crash into the solid metal wall. It cracked, but it didn't break down. I jumped for him again. I got him in a head lock and shoved his face into the concrete floor, making in crack and break. He growled and he pushed me off.

I knew he was going easy on me. He didn't want to really hurt me, but if Jason was going to die then I was going to make Cody kill me as well. I twisted in the air as he tried to throw me away again, but this time I used it to put some real power behind my foot that I smashed into his jaw. I twirled and did a round house kick to send him flying away.

I then scooped up Jason and tried to run. I saw Cody lunge for me with such hate and fury in his eyes I knew it was over. I had my hands full and I couldn't fight him now. I was going to die protecting the one I love. That was the best way to die.

I heard his fist coming towards Jason and I when suddenly it went away with a crash that sounded like lightning. My eyes flew open to see what had happened.

White fur was all over Cody so I knew that Sam had come to save me. But I knew that she wanted me to run. She didn't expect to some out alive, she came to save Jason and me; a suicide mission.

With Jason's life fading fast I ran hard and I ran away.

This was it. I was done. My life was over. But I knew this was far from ending. Jason was dying and I couldn't do anything about it.

Right?

THE END

**Yeah I know I left you with a big cliffy here, but don't worry this series is far from over. I'm going to take a little brake, but I hoped you enjoyed this story. Tell your friends to read it and as always reviews are love.**

**Thanks for reading and helping me keep going. And whoever said in a review that Sam should die, well you gave me the idea for the ending so thanks! But I didn't say she was dead yet did I? haha well I'll write as soon as I can feel my fingers again.**

**Kate**

**Oh btw I just did two chapters in one day. Can I get a whoop whoop? Lolz. **


	32. New Title

**Ok guys to look for my next book the title is….My Beating Heart.**

**If you don't like it I'm sorry, but it goes with the new story and you'll see why!!!!**


End file.
